Junjo Kawaii
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Tsukuyomi Riku is sucked into the world of Junjo Romantica, finding both pleasure and pain in more than one way! Sorry if the title doesn't make sense? SERIES DISCONTINUED, BEING REWRITTEN AS 'Junsuina Sumatto! Keep an eye out for it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at forceful writing. I've been wanting to write a Junjo Romantica fan fiction, for like, everrrrr…. And I am recently very obsessed with it because it's my most favorite anime of all time right now. Yes, it's BL…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, but oh how I wish I did… :D**

**WARNINGS: Mature Content Within! PURE BL~!**

**Note: There may be a tad OOC since this is my first fan fiction of this.**

Chapter One: **Liar**

Cars drove on by the busy streets of Tokyo, music wavering out of fancy restaurants. A pair of college students walked down the streets, one scuffing his feet while the other walked more casually.

"Think you passed the exam in Kamijou-sensei's class?" Tsukuyomi Akira asked as they walked, a hand in his coat pocket while the other held his backpack on his shoulder. His little brother, Tsukuyomi Riku, glanced up past lazy eyelids.

"Nope."

"Didn't you study?" Akira asked, cocking a brow at his brother, who shrugged lazily as he brushed a hand through his black hair. Akira sighed, shaking his head and glanced up as the sun was going down.

"Kazuya's gonna blow a gasket if we keep walking at this pace. Can't you pick it up a little?" He asked. Riku stared at him blankly. Akira rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way." He stated, then turned and lifted Riku over his shoulder. The normally quiet boy let out a yelp, flailing about comically.

"Gah! Akira, put me down! Not in public!" Riku yelled angrily.

"You're the one making a fool of yourself." Akira responded with an enigmatic smile and kept an easy hold on Riku's waist. Akira walked down the street, earning a nice array of curious stares as he carried his brother down the street to the penthouse they shared with their two older brothers.

It was a normal walk home so far. Upon arriving, Akira dumped Riku on the clean white sofa in the living room before heading to the kitchen intent on making dinner. Riku glared after his brother, then let his expression snap back to its normal daydream look as the phone rang. He paused, staring at it before picking up.

"Moshi-moshi." He greeted dully. There was shuffling, then a familiar voice.

"Tsukuyomi-san?" It was Takahashi Misaki.

"Misaki-san," Riku mused, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't a school todayyy! Usagi-san was being a jerk and kept me home! Do you have the homework assignments?"

"Shockingly, yes."

"Ah, thank you so much, Tsukuyomi-san! You're doing me a big favor!"

"Sure… You know, you can call me Riku."

"I know… Hey, I was wondering… Are you busy, like, anytime this weekend?"

"Hn? Why?"

"Well, Usagi-san is having another big party for his recent book-"

"Flight to Heaven." Riku blurted into the phone, then stared straight ahead letting the newest book play in his mind like a video before he snapped back to attention.

".. Right," Misaki mused, "Well, Usagi-san will be surrounded by his fans most of the time… And I really don't want to be alone the entire time there… Would it be okay if you came along?"

"Hm… Yea, I guess I can go."

"Okay! Cool! Thanks again… Riku-san!"

"Yup…"

"This is going to be fun! I hope you have a suit, though… Usagi-san will probably make a scene if you don't." Misaki was explaining as he walked down the sidewalk with Keiichi and Riku.

"I hope you're careful, Misaki." Keiichi pointed out, giving one of his creepy smiles as he studied Misaki's confident grin. Riku looked in the opposite direction as Misaki huffed.

"Don't worry about it. Riku's gonna be there with me anyway." He added. Riku looked up, like a puppy, at the sound of his name and gave a quick nod. Keiichi smirked at him.

"If Tsukuyomi-san can't even get his work done, I'd be amazed to see him stop any perverts." He stated. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, his expression still dull for the most part.

"You have a big mouth." He poked the corner of Keiichi's mouth, earning himself a flat, slightly annoyed look in return. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Ah, let's just go home, Riku-san."

"Okay." The two separated from Keiichi, who waved to them as they went around a corner to the main road.

"Why do you hang around him?" Riku asked aloud. Misaki looked at his feet.

"Keiichi was the first one to talk to me at Mitsuhashi. I sort of feel obligated to talk to him. Anyway… Are you sure it's okay with your brothers that you're coming with us to Osaka?" He asked, smiling weakly at Riku, who stared back flatly.

"Yes." He lied. He hadn't even asked. He simply told his brothers he was staying the night at Misaki's. Kazuya agreed right away since Misaki was one of Riku's only good friends… Well, only real friend.

"Okay! I didn't really tell Usagi-san that you're coming with us, so I'll leave that up to you-"

"Misaki!" Riku groaned. Misaki blushed a little under his weak, twitchy smile.

"Whaaat? Riku-san, really. Usagi-san won't eat your head off…" His voice trailed off as he stopped, his pupils growing small at the realization of how perverted he just sounded. Riku stopped to look at him blankly, completely clueless to the perverted thought.

"What?" Riku asked.

"… Nothing! Nothing, nothing! Forget about it!" Misaki flailed and started stomping up ahead, rubbing at his temples furiously to get the image out of his head. Riku followed close behind like a puppy.

Arriving at Usagi-san's, the smell of burnt food filled the place. Misaki panicked and burst into the main room, the door almost flying off its hinges.

"Usagi-san! Geh!" He almost jumped back into Riku, who peered into the room. Akihiko Usami was standing in the flesh in the kitchen area, holding a pan of a pile of burnt something with a pink mitten.

"I think it's burnt." Came Akihiko's dull response to the black mass. Misaki clapped a hand onto his forehead and rushed forward in a panic, shouting curses in Akihiko's direction as he hurried to clean the mess. Riku stepped in calmly, shutting the door behind him. He glanced around the room, then came forward to look at the burnt meal that Misaki was scraping off into the trash.

"You can't cook?" Riku found himself asking Akihiko, who was watching Misaki intently.

"No," Akihiko responded sharply, "And you are…?" Riku glanced up, looking at Misaki, who was grinning to himself now as if he completed a mission.

"Tsukuyomi Riku… Misaki invited me to join you in Osaka…" He answered. Akihiko looked at Misaki, who was turning the sink on high so it's splashing would avoid an awkward silence. Riku turned his back on the silently bickering couple to head to the coffee table, where piles of books were neatly stacked. He stared down at the copies of Akihiko's boy love books as well as a few others. He recognized them all.

Of course he did.

He had every single copy.

"Have you read them?" Misaki asked, coming over with a towel as he glanced at the books like they were dirt. Riku found it hard to stop himself from turning pink. He had never told anyone, not even his eldest brothers, Kazuya and Hioshi, that he was almost obsessed with Akihiko Usami. The author was his idol, but Riku never told anyone. As a response to Misaki, Riku nodded silently. Misaki blinked and looked at Riku in surprise, making a sort of squeak.

"You have?" He asked. Akihiko, who was just coming out of the kitchen area, looked up mildly surprised.

"Yes," Riku found that his mouth was moving before he could stop it, "I have a copy of every one."

"You like the books? Even the BL?" Misaki cried, one eye comically getting larger than the other in complete shock. Riku tried to bite down on his tongue to stop a blush from crossing his face, but it happened anyway.

"Nn… Yes… Uhm, are we going to eat soon? I'm hungry." He said quickly, dropping the book he had in his hand. Misaki blinked, got shifty eyed, then went to the kitchen, laughing to chance the topic and awkwardness.

"Yea! I'll make something to eat right now! How's that?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. Riku timidly pulled a strand of his hair, hoping to avoid eye contact with both Misaki and the eye-candy Usagi. Riku ended up sitting on the sofa, the heavy scent of Akihiko's cigarettes hanging in the air as well as Misaki's cooking.

"So, Riku-san," Misaki began, sounding curious, "What else about you do I not know?" Riku had been skimming through a book, hoping to keep his eyes off Akihiko, who was smoking on the sofa across from him. He glanced up, over his shoulder.

"I don't know… Ask me anything. I have nothing to hide…" Even as he said it, Riku knew he was lying again.

"What's your favorite color?" Misaki blurted. Riku drummed his fingers on the book cover, trying to find something to stare at.

"Favorite color…? I never thought about it."

"Favorite food?"

"Everything." Riku replied bluntly. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Er, okay… Uh, what about… Your favorite book?" He asked, smiling sweetly now. Riku looked at his shoulder to give Misaki a comical look of annoyance, complete with corner of mouth twitching and narrowed eyes.

"I have too many to name." He answered at last, then turned to look back at the book in his hands when he caught Akihiko giving him a funny look. A mix between amusement and curiosity. Riku flinched and set the book down.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked. Misaki blinked and pointed to a door on the lower level under the staircase that led up. Riku made haste in moving there, trying not to slam the door shut behind him. He sighed, leaning back on the door and looking up at the ceiling past tired, lazy eyes.

_Man… Maybe I shouldn't have told Misaki that I had nothing to hide. Of course I have things to hide. Who doesn't? I'm such a liar… Maybe __**he**__was right…?_ Riku's eyes widened a smidge at the thought and he dropped his head in his hands. _No, no way… It was just a little slip up. Not a lie… I'm not a liar…_

**A/N: Hey, everyone, and welcome to my first Junjo Romantica fan fiction~! It didn't turn out as terrible as I had originally thought… I was working on forcing myself to write and I thought it would be bad, but I guess not… Anyway. Yes! You will learn more about Riku's past in the next chapter for sure. Sorry if there's OOC… I warned! I'm debating whether on making it first person later on or just keeping it third person… Tell me what you think. OH! I am allowing OCs to be submitted, so you may send one in a PM only, please. See my homepage for more OC entry information! Pleases and thank yous~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still working on this… Gave a little more info on Riku's past, but only smidges…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! But it'd be so cool if I did…**

**WARNINGS: Mature Content Within! PURE BL~!**

Chapter Two: **When Nightmares are Real**

It wasn't as bad as Riku thought, sitting in the fancy black car heading to the party at the hotel, who's name escaped Riku so many times, he gave up on remembering. Misaki was fidgeting in his seat, constantly pulling at his tie. Riku glanced at him.

"Why are you moving so much?" He asked. Misaki grumbled as he jerked on his tie.

"Usagi-san's brother is going to be there… I just know it." He grunted and threw his head back against the seat with a pointed look at the ceiling. Riku continued to stare blankly.

"What's his name?"

"Usami Haruhiko. He's a perverted jerk… And he's persistent." Misaki added with a huff as he glanced out the window at the bright lights that passed by. Riku looked out the other window.

"Isn't he the one who sent you those cherries a while back? And started sending oranges after you said you liked oranges? Then started sending apples after-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Yes, that's the guy!" Misaki retorted, folding his arms over his chest. Riku sighed tiredly, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"I'm getting sleepy…"

"I can tell… But you just need to stay up another three hours, then we can go to bed."

"Guhh…" Was Riku's groggy response. It didn't take long to arrive at the crowded hotel. Riku was awed by the amount of people attending, his normally boring expression looking a little more amazed now. Misaki was helping him squeeze past crowds of people to where a buffet of food was set out. Hungry clawed at Riku's stomach.

"So hungry…"

"You're always hungry… Keep an eye out, Riku-san. If you see the guy I showed you in the picture, tell me so we can… Riku-san! Pay attention!" Misaki cried, bopping Riku on the head as he was staring at a strawberry shortcake.

"I am!" Riku cried back, holding the side of his head, watching Misaki whip back around to stare at the audience. Riku waited a moment as he dropped his hand, then stared back at the sweets. He waited and waited, debating if he should make his move or not…

Then his stomach growled.

For the last time!

Riku's hand shot out, grasping a quick slice of the cake and he shoved it in his mouth, letting little bits of white cake stick to the corners of his mouth as he quickly ate it with a quick nomming sound. He glanced at Misaki, who was still looking around. Riku licked his lips, still not quite getting the food off his mouth as he reached for another slice of cake.

"You eat so rudely." A voice declared. Riku stopped in mid-grasp, dropped his hand quickly and looked up to find a tall man matching the description of Usami Haruhiko. The man was giving him a stern look that reminded him of his brother, Kazuya, when he was sneaking food back at home.

"Usami-san." Riku deadpanned. Misaki whipped around at the sound of the name and grabbed Riku's shoulder.

"Riku-san!" He complained, disgruntled that Riku had not bothered to warn him of the man's eerie presence. The older Usami brother smiled at Misaki.

"Misaki-kun. A pleasure to see you again… This must be your hungry friend…" His voice trailed and Riku cut in.

"Tsukuyomi Riku and yes, I am hungry." He muttered. Misaki elbowed Riku, then took his hand.

"Uh, we have to go. Sorry! Riku-san's been tired lately!" He exclaimed, then elbowed his friend again. Riku yawned dramatically in response. Haruhiko raised an eyebrow.

"He seems more hungry than tired…"

"Didn't I just yawn?" Riku asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yawning doesn't necessarily mean you're tired." Haruhiko pointed out. Misaki jerked on Riku's hand to warn him to just leave, but Riku wouldn't budge, staring up at the older man.

"True… So I must be yawning because you bore me." He answered. Haruhiko frowned. Misaki yelped and jumped in front of Riku.

"Sorry! He gets grumpy when he's tired! See ya later, Usami-san!" Misaki practically yelled, then spun around and shoved Riku to get him to move. Eventually, Riku moved and followed Misaki, glancing back at Haruhiko, who was watching with an amused expression.

"Nice job," Misaki muttered sarcastically, "You trying to get him to hate you?"

"Why do you think you're my only friend?" Riku asked. Misaki almost stopped walking, glancing at him before continuing on his way.

"If you want more friends, you have to be nice to them, Riku-san."

"Don't wanna." Riku deadpanned as he stood still, folding his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. Misaki stopped walking to flail at him.

"Riku-saaaaan! Sometimes I wonder why I even got to be friends with you!" He whined, then stopped. Riku looked at him flatly as Misaki waved his hands as if to surrender.

"Ah, ah, no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" Misaki cried, his eyes looking a little shiny with the brimming of tears. Riku stared at him, somewhat in disbelief.

"Hm? What're you apologizing for? You didn't say anything offense…"

"But, I did! I said…! I mean, you know you're one of my best friends, right, Riku-san? Right?" Misaki asked worriedly, clasping his hands together in hopes that Riku would forgive him. However, Riku wasn't really offended. He had gotten worse. Riku shook his head.

"You worry too much," He mused, a slow and rare smirk crossing his face, "It's cute how you care what I think…" Misaki blushed visibly, one of his eyes twitching.

"W-Well of course I care… I mean, you're my friend, aren't you?" He asked. Riku kept smirking.

"Yes… I am. If that's what you want me to be." He replied, easily taking a fox-like step forward. Misaki almost stopped breathing, making only a little gasp when Riku swept a hand up to the back of his head, caressing his milk chocolate locks of hair. Their lips connected in an instant, but only for that long because Misaki quickly pushed on Riku's chest.

"Riku-san!" Misaki gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. Riku had the same stoic look on his face now, having no real reaction.

"… That was stupid. I'm sorry." He murmured before shrugging to himself and turning to head down the hall. He paused a few feet away to notice that Misaki wasn't following.

"Well?" Riku asked. Misaki's hand slowly lowered, a look of pained shock crossing his face.

"Riku… San… You…"

"What's that look for? I'm sure Usagi-sama kisses you all the time… What's the difference?" He asked. Misaki blinked, then clenched his fist, glaring.

"It's very different! I actually love Usagi-san!" He yelled. Riku raised his brows, then shrugged, turning back around.

"Of course you do… They always say that." He replied dully. Misaki blinked.

"They…? Who are you talking about? Riku-san! I never know what's going on inside your head! What were you thinking about when you kissed me? And what was that look when I said I loved Usagi-san? Riku-san, _who are you_?" He cried, tears welled up in his eyes. Riku blinked, then turned back around to stare wide eyed at Misaki.

"I… Want to know that too," He murmured, then let his expression return to normal, "Let me know when you find out. I'm going to bed."

"Riku-san!" Misaki yelled, but the raven-haired boy continued on his way down the hall with his hands in the pockets of his black suit. Upon arriving to his room, Riku undid his tie after slamming the door shut. He pulled off the heavy black jacket, letting it hit the floor carelessly.

_Baka Misaki… Asking so many stupid questions… Sometimes I feel older than him… Not younger. Spewing worthless words about 'love'. There's a big separation between love and lust and he's just confusing the two._ He thought and flopped onto bed, turning onto his side and pulling the covers over his head. He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to sleep…

It happened when he was in elementary school.

He had come home from school with his older brothers. Akira had stayed home, claiming his was too ill to go to school. Walking the door…

Blood.

Lots of it.

Splattered, smeared and making thick dark puddles all over the snow white carpet. Barely identifiable forms lumped in the darkness of the living room. Sirens were ringing everywhere, the phone was chiming, Akira was sobbing uncontrollably, the cops asking so many stupid questions…

Then high school came. The third year. Riku was passing all his classes with flying colors, Akira helping him the whole time. Kazuya was working and Hiroshi was studying. Time seemed to slow as Riku came in contact with his first sexual experience. He knew being with another boy was wrong.

So painfully wrong, but he couldn't help it.

The other boy said such nice things to him and made him feel special… The boy, Toshiro, was telling him about a nice party that his friends were having for him having graduated first. Riku went with him. Lots of drinking went on, lots of playing around… Riku found himself alone in a room with a drunken boyfriend and nowhere to run. The panic was building, building as slurred words were tossed carelessly in his direction. Nasty insults with no real meanings. He was grabbed and even punched, resulting in a black eye and a cut on his lower lip.

He remembered lots of yelling. Screaming. Crying… Then the sirens. Those annoying sirens seemed to be everywhere with flashing lights and questioning cops… But the hands didn't go away! They kept slashing and grabbing…

"Riku-saaaaan…? Riku-san? Riku-san, wake up!" A familiar voice was yelling through the fog of the nightmares. Riku squirmed in his sleep, then his eyes flew open and he flew out of the bed.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, tripping over the blanket and slamming into the corner of the room. He kept his back to Misaki, who was breathing pretty harshly.

"Riku-san…? What happened?" Misaki asked softly, stepping around the bed. Riku kept his hands on the wall, staring at it as the last of the painful memories faded. He had barely escaped that situation with Toshiro… Had that one person not called the cops, he would have been done for…

"Riku-san-"

"I'm fine," Riku interrupted sharply, swinging his arm around to knock Misaki's hand back, "I just had a weird dream… What do you want?" Misaki blinked, looking a little hurt, then shrugged as he backed up, standing.

"I heard you yelling… I got up and came to check on you. Usagi-san told me you've been yelling all night in your sleep… Something about sirens and-"

"He's nosy." Riku snapped, making Misaki blink in shock again. Riku swept himself to his feet, adjusting his rumpled clothing. He paused, looking at Misaki, who was looking at him with an intense thoughtful stare.

"What?" Riku asked quietly.

"Nothing… I just wish you would trust me… I promise not to tell anyone, Riku-san…"

"Tell what? I have nothing to hide…" Riku mumbled, then jerked a little when he remembered saying that several times before. He could faintly hear Toshiro's voice in the back of his mind, yelling:

_Liar! You're a liar! Everything that comes out of your mouth is false!_

"I'm hungry." Riku declared softly, reaching up to put a hand through his hair, ruffling it as he clutched his head. Misaki sighed, looking in the other direction.

"I'll order something… Uh, Riku-san?"

"What, Misaki-kun?"

"… Not everyone's bad." Misaki said, turning his back. Riku stared at him blankly for a while, his fists at his sides, clenched tightly.

_That's what you think… Usagi-sama could be a liar too… So could Keiichi-san… And Haruhiko-san… And-And… Me…_

**A/N: Yea… This was kind of rushed and I'm sorry. Hopefully you got the gist? Anyway, I may actually bring Toshiro into the story… I have no idea. Wherever my sick mind takes me, I shall follow! WOO! So, yup. Don't forget! OCs are gladly accepted~ Simply see the homepage for OC entry details… Thanks for reading! (No flames, puh-lease.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter~ Hope it's okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: Mature Content Within! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxx**

Chapter Three: **Being Normal is Boring**

Arriving back in Tokyo was the best thing, Riku decided as he walked along side Misaki toward the university. It was a short trip, but Riku could tell he had hurt Misaki's feelings by the shifty attitude toward him.

"Misaki-san." Riku stated. Misaki looked at him.

"What is it?" He questioned, his green eyes blinking. Riku frowned.

"Sorry about anything I said… Back at in Osaka. I haven't gotten enough sleep."

"Oh… Uhm, all right… You know, if you want to talk about anything, anything at all-"

"I know," Riku cut in quickly, not wanting to get into the mushy stuff, "I'll talk to you, but like I said before… I have nothing to hide. I'm so normal it's boring." Misaki shrugged.

"Usagi-san would probably envy that." He responded. Riku raised an eyebrow, instinctively reaching for one of said author's books in his bag.

"How, I wonder why." He mused and opened the book. Misaki took one gaping look at it and jabbed Riku in the temple with a finger.

"Riku-saaaaan! Why? Why do you read those gross books?" He wailed, a deep blush threading along his face as a blanket. Riku looked at him flatly.

"He's a great author… I like how he writes." He answered bluntly. Misaki groaned and buried his face in his hands to hide the blush that remained on his face. Mostly because of the cover picture too.

"Don't take that with you to school, Riku-kun." A voice stated. Misaki flailed and looked up as Riku lifted his eyes. A guy with indigo dyed hair in a loose ponytail and a pair of modern chic glasses over blue eyes came walking over. The slight trace of a blush was on his face when his blue eyes locked on the cover of the boy love book. Riku shrugged, closing the book, but not quite putting it away.

"If it gets stolen, I have two more copies of this one at home, Kenta-san." He replied. Kenta's eye gave a little twitch.

"That's not the point, Riku-kun. The point is-"

"That's it's a violation of my personal life!" Misaki whined, smacking his forehead. Riku looked at him, giving a faint trace of a smile.

"How cute… I get to learn about Misaki-san in a naughty way." He mused, tapping his chin. Misaki grew pink in the face and gave Riku a whack in the back of the head.

"You're such a pervert! See if I invite you to my place again!" He retorted and stomped off, huffing and steaming. Kenta frowned at the younger student, who was putting the book back into his bag.

"You need to quit picking on people, Riku-kun. That's not how you make friends in this world." He scolded, giving his glasses a little push on his nose. Riku looked up at him with the same flat expression.

"Hn, true… But that's just how I am." He added, looking in the other direction. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Did you get any of your schoolwork done?" He asked, changing the subject as he hooked a finger in his jeans' pocket. Riku gave a light shrug, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"I got my name down on one of the papers…" He began, but Kenta waved a hand in his face for him to stop right where he was.

"All right," Kenta said, "We have some time before class starts. If we start now, we can get some of it done."

"Hm? But I wanted to get to class early and sleep." Riku muttered.

"No, you're getting your work done. If you came to the university, you should do the work." Kenta stated and turned toward the school. Riku followed, despite his complaint from earlier. They walked in a short silence toward the school before Kenta spoke up.

"Did you have fun in Osaka?" He asked. Riku instinctively bit into his lip, feeling a quick falter in his expression before turning his head the other way and shrugging.

"It was okay…" He mumbled. Kenta glanced at him a bit curiously, noticing Riku's reaction.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," Riku answered quickly, "Absolutely fine. I met Usagi-sama's brother, Usami Haruhiko. I ate cake and went to bed. Woke up, ate breakfast that Misaki made, then went back to Usagi-sama's place here in Tokyo. No drama, nothing big." Kenta sighed and looked back ahead as he wanted.

_It's like trying to get through to a wall…_ He thought, giving his head a little shake as he led the way to the library. They sat down, books out on the table.

"All right, take your papers out…" Kenta's voice trailed off when Riku tipped his backpack upside down, letting all its contents hit the table. Several boy love books written by Usami Akihiko fell out followed by crumpled papers, a bag of smashed crackers, and a plush kitten.

"Is your entire room in there?" Kenta asked in disbelief, staring at the mass on the table. Riku paused, still holding the bag.

"Almost… Hang on, I think there's more." He gave the bag another shake and a chocolate bar fell out. Kenta placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing his temple.

_This kid is so disorganized it's a crime! And carrying boy love books with him everywhere! The kid's obsessed!_ He thought, feeling his face grow slightly hot. Riku sat down, dropping his book bag to stare at the mass, then look up.

"Good luck trying to find my work in there." He said and gave a rare little smile. Kenta felt a vein in his forehead and took a deep breath, reaching out for a pile of papers that had come from the depths of Riku's bag.

"Let's look through here…" He mused, filing through the papers. Riku waited, watching him leaf the pages before completely ignoring the command to search and picking up a book to read. Kenta studied the papers, most of them low grades. He was about to give up, but found an interesting page. It wasn't schoolwork, definitely not…

It looked like a page from a story.

There was no title on the page, but it was covered from front to back. Kenta scanned the page for only a moment when it was snatched from his view. He jerked his head up to see Riku crumpling the page into a ball, a slight little blush on the boy's face.

"Don't read that!" He snapped. Kenta raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked, setting the rest of the papers down as Riku clenched the page in a ball in his fist. Riku's expression was somewhat hard to read. A mixture between shame and apprehension.

"It's nothing… Just something I wrote during class. Come on, we have schoolwork to find." Riku said quickly, changing the topic as he shoved the paper into his cargo jeans. He began to flip through papers quickly. Kenta watched him for a moment before Riku held up a small packet of papers.

"This is the one that's due today." He said. Kenta frowned, then sighed and nodded.

"All right…. Let's get to work. We only have a few minutes." He pointed out. Riku simply sat down with a pencil, ready to listen without arguing.

_Whatever that was, he obviously didn't want me to see it… He's even changing the subject to his schoolwork… I guess that's one way to get him to work._ Kenta figured, then began to explain the problems…

**JKJKJK**

Riku stood up, shoving his things into his bag and yawning sleepily. He stretched a little and headed for the door.

"Tsukuyomi-kun!" A voice barked. Riku jumped, then whipped around. Kamijou Hiroki was glaring at him, a folder resting on his shoulder.

"You're lucky you have Izumiya-san to help you or else you would have failed this." He stated, adjusting the folder. Riku nodded.

"I know… You're luck you even got it." He added in a non-intended smart-ass manner. Hiroki twitched and gave a forced smile that was shaking.

"Haha… Yea…" He smacked Riku over the head with the folder before leaving. Riku sighed and walked out of the classroom anyway, his sneakers scuffing the floor as he walked. The weight in his bag had grown smaller after Kenta helped him clean it out. He could only feel the weight of his books, the plush kitten, and his work.

_It was nice of him to help… Hm, but still. That was a close one… If he had read that paper, I don't know what I would have done. I haven't even let Akira read the story I'm working on._ He thought. He decided home would be the best place to go now. Misaki and Kenta had probably already left. Riku stepped out of the school and started down the sidewalk, only to feel a vibrating in his pocket. He jumped, then calmed and took out his cell phone. It rarely rang unless of an emergency… Or Akira decided to prank call him.

"Riku?" It was Kazuya!

"Kazuya, what is it? I was just walking home…"

"Can you find somewhere else to stay tonight?"

"Huh? Why? What happened?"

"Nothing… Uhm. The penthouse was ruined… Akira."

"Oh… But, Kazuya, I don't think-"

"You've got some friends, right? What about Takahashi-kun? Or Izumiya-san? I'm sure one of them would be happy to let you stay the night… So long as you don't raid their fridges." Kazuya added, probably rolling his eyes on the other line. Riku sighed.

"Yea, I guess… Uh, is everyone okay? Are you sure you don't want me to stop by?" He asked, hearing some shuffling in the background.

"No, no. It's fine. Just head over there… And please be careful. Walking around at night is dangerous, you know."

"Yea, I know… Ja mata-ne, aniki." Riku said and hung up, looking down at his cell phone thoughtfully. He couldn't bother Misaki nor Kenta so late, could he? He had a sneaking suspicion that Misaki was upset with him.

A rain drop fell onto his cell phone. Riku blinked and looked up as raindrops started sprinkled down to the cement. He sighed and put his cell phone away. _How could things get any worse?_ He thought and started walking to the nearest place he knew…

**A/N: Sort of rushed because I have an idea for the next chapter! xD I hope the characters are in character~ The chapters will get longer, so don't worry! I just want to start out short, then get longer and longer, ya know? Anyway, thank you so very much for reading and the reviews! ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow… This was longer than I wanted, but okay… I had to stop a few times since my back and arms are getting sore… And my eyes… :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxx**

Chapter Four: **Learning How to Eat**

Wet… Sopping, soaking wet all the way to his underwear. Riku had never felt so wet and heavy in his entire life. He sought shelter in the first place he could.

An old antique shop.

Riku slipped right in, wishing the bell overhead didn't ring. He quickly ducked into a corner by some old paintings, sitting down. He took a deep breath, shaking a little. He peeked over through the window and saw dark storm clouds rumbling in the sky. Riku sighed.

_Great… Thanks a lot, Kazuya. Perfect night to send your little brother to someone else's house! Jerk…_ He thought, wiping his face off with his sleeve. It didn't help much, however, for his face was still wet due to his sopping wet sleeve.

"Riku-kun?" Riku jumped and jerked his head up to see Kenta staring down at him in the dimness of the shop.

"Kenta-san? What're you doing here?" He asked. Kenta raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"I work here."

"Small world." Riku murmured, scratching his head. Kenta frowned.

"Look at you. You're soaking wet… All right, get up. We better dry you off." He sighed and held out his hand. Riku hesitated, but allowed Kenta to help him up anyway. Kenta led him to the back where he took a towel from the bathroom.

"What were you doing out in the rain like that? You look like a wet kitten…" He muttered, dropping the towel on Riku's head. Riku huffed.

"My brother won't let me go home… I have to find somewhere else to stay for tonight… I was just gonna walk around, but then it started raining." He explained as Kenta dried his head.

"Hm," Kenta mused, "I see… Did he say why?"

"Nope." The answer was quick, short, and sort of angry. Kenta glanced at the clock that was ticking on the wall.

"Well… I guess I can let you come over… My apartment's not far from here." He said, but he got a headshake from Riku.

"It's fine," The raven-haired boy replied as he let the towel rest on his shoulders, "I'll just walk around a bit…"

"… I'll make you dinner." Kenta deadpanned. Riku's attention was sparked.

"Dinner?"

**JKJKJK**

"Nice apartment." Riku commented when Kenta opened the door to the second floor apartment room. Kenta gave a nod and let Riku in, both of them taking off their shoes.

"I don't know if I have any clothes that'll fit," Kenta said moving toward a back room, "But so long as they're dry, right?" Riku shrugged.

"I guess… Sorry if I'm causing you a hassle." He added with a crooked frown, inching toward the room Kenta went into. He peeked into the room. Kenta was picking some clothes from a wardrobe that sat across from a comfortable looking bed.

"No hassle," Kenta replied, "It's a pleasure to help."

"Hn… If some kid came into my house soaking wet, I'd make him sleep outside." Riku responded honestly, staring at Kenta with a comical deadpan look. Kenta sweat dropped, glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Didn't I tell you before that that's not how you make friends in this world?" He asked, shaking his head. _I can see why he doesn't have any friends…_ He thought, then frowned a little to himself. _Then again… Am I in any place to talk? _

Riku's growling stomach filled the silence that followed.

Kenta sighed and dropped the clothes on the bed.

"Change into those. I'll make you some food…" He said and went out the door, leaving it open a tad behind him. Riku walked to the bed, looking at the clothes with a bored expression before looking up and around the room.

It was a comfortable living space, Riku noted. He wished he had his own apartment, but he was too lazy to get a job and Kazuya wasn't ready to let him go.

_Che, yea right,_ Riku thought, rolling his eyes, _He's making me stay out on a school night when I should be studying… Then again, why do I care? The only thing I study is Usagi-sama's books…_

He took the towel from around his shoulders and dropped it on the floor, taking off the rest of his clothes. He went with a simple pair of dark pants, which barely stayed up, and a big t-shirt. He looked at his clothes on the floor, then shrugged and started out, but Kenta was right outside the door.

"You don't leave messes in other people's houses, Riku-kun." He scolded. Riku stared up at him blankly.

"So clean it." He said. Kenta sweat dropped.

"That's not my job. Come on. I'll help you." He offered and brushed into the room, taking Riku by the elbow. Riku watched Kenta pick up the towel, but made no move to help until Kenta stepped on his foot.

"You need to learn to clean up after yourself, Riku-kun. What're you going to do when you live by yourself?" He asked. Riku blinked, holding his pants and shirt in his arms as he thought about for a moment, then shrugged.

"Dunno… Leave the clothes there…" He mused. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"You can't do that. It'll gather dust and if they're wet, they'll make the floor moldy… Not to mention your house will stink." He pointed out, heading to the wardrobe to pull out a basket and putting the clothes in them. Riku copied, shrugging after.

"I'm the only one in there, so what's it matter if it stinks?" He asked.

"What if you get a-" Kenta stopped at his thought, blushing a little. _What if he gets a lover? Then he won't be alone… _Riku stared at him obliviously.

"What if I get a what?" He asked. Kenta shook his head, waving his hands.

"It's nothing! Let's have dinner, shan't we?" He took his leave from the room with Riku padding along behind him. Kenta went straight to cooking, trying to avoid the awkwardness from before.

"What're you making?" Riku asked, sniffing the air.

"Pot au feu. It's a French dish. It's got beef and a mixture of… Vegetables…" Kenta's voice trailed when Riku came to peer past him at the food.

"It smells good… Very good…" Riku was practically drooling and decided to reach for one of the hot vegetables.

"Riku-kun! That's hot! Don't touch-"

"Ow! That is hot…"

"Riku-kun! Are you dumb? You're not supposed to touch hot things! Put that under cold water!" Kenta commanded. Riku shrugged and obeyed, turning on the sink and letting the cold water run on his bright red finger. Kenta sighed, sweating a bit.

"Seriously… Sometimes I wonder how you even got past junior high." He said.

"Me too." Riku agreed flatly, then turned off the sink, looking at his finger. Kenta glanced at it, then back at the food.

"Doesn't look like it's going to blister or anything… That's good. Now, do me a favor and just sit down and talk like a normal person." He said. Riku shrugged and went over to the table, sitting down. He didn't know how to start a conversation, though, so he waited until Kenta spoke.

"How did you do on that packet we worked on for Kamijou-sensei's class?" Kenta decided to ask after a long silence. Riku drummed his fingers on the table.

"I did okay… He smacked me over the head, though."

"Doesn't shock me."

"Had he of patted me on the head or kissed me, that would've shocked me." Riku mused. Kenta twitched, laughing a little as he carried the food to the table.

"Yea… Same here… Don't they call him Kamijou the Demon?" He asked, making a plate for them both. Riku nodded.

"He is kind of a demon… He's not bad looking either, but he's still kinda mean." He replied slowly, studying the meal.

"Itadakimas." Kenta said and began eating. Riku mimicked him, but eating a little more hungrily as if he were starved. Kenta sweat dropped.

"Riku-kun, eat more properly. If you eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache." He scolded. Riku paused to gulp down his food.

"I've proven that theory wrong." He responded and continued to eat. Kenta rolled his eyes, clasping a hand on his forehead. He continued to eat, watching Riku slurp vegetables and eat with his mouth open.

_So aggravating! He's getting food all over the table! And his face too… I wonder if he knows he has a piece of potato stuck to his cheek. Or is that cabbage…?_ Kenta wondered, then picked up a napkin.

"You eat like a starved bum. Quit flinging the food like that…" He scolded quietly, using the napkin to reach across the table and wipe the corner of Riku's mouth. Riku blinked and stopped eating to look at him. Kenta set the napkin down, shaking his head and standing up.

"What?" Riku asked watching Kenta move around the table.

"If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one." Kenta responded calmly and took Riku's hands in his coming up behind him. Riku went still as Kenta taught him how to properly hold the eating utensils.

"You don't fling it back in your face. You bring it all the way to your mouth, like this…" Kenta instructed, bringing the food to Riku's mouth. Riku ate it as Kenta lowered his hand back to the plate.

"Excellent… And try to eat over the plate so you don't end up having half your meal in your lap." Kenta added, grabbing another napkin to wipe up the mess on the table. Riku paused, watching Kenta clean up. _That was weird… Maybe I got on his last nerve, being a pig and all…_ He figured.

"… Sorry about the mess." He said at last. Kenta shrugged.

"I sort of expected it… That's why I brought out the napkins." He answered. Riku sweat dropped, then stifled a yawn.

"Hn, well… I'm sort of tired…"

"You can have the bed tonight. I have a sofa I can sleep on-"

"It's your house," Riku interrupted with a huff, "Besides, sofas are more comfortable for me… Goodnight." He was up and out of the kitchen in an instant. Kenta sighed and decided to finish cleaning, listening to Riku get on the sofa and sleep. Outside, the storm clouds rumbled over head as rain came pouring down accompanied by streaks of lightening.

Kenta got a handful of candles and set them up in case the power went out before heading to his room, ready to rest.

Meanwhile, Riku sat curled up on the couch, his face buried in a pillow as he slept. The thunder was interfering with his sleep, making him wiggle and squirm against the blankets that were wrapping around him like a boa constrictor.

Boa constrictor…

Or arms.

Arms that were squeezing him, holding him down, trying to hold him still so he could be hit, punched, spat at. Riku squirmed some more, throwing back the blankets and shooting upright, gasping out loud. He jumped when the thunder outside flashed brightly, streaking the black sky with light.

Cold sweat prickled on his goose bumped skin as Riku scrambled off the sofa, stepping back and slamming into the coffee table. Riku yelped and flailed to catch his balance, but tripped backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Riku groaned.

_That was smooth… I probably woke Kenta-san up…_ He thought. As if on cue, Kenta came walking into the living room with a candle. He was rubbing his eye, trudging out in a pair of baggy black pants and a dark chestnut t-shirt. He blinked.

"Riku-kun? What're you doing? You knocked the table over." He said, eyeing the tipped over coffee table. Riku stared at the table, then up at Kenta.

"I… Couldn't sleep…"

"… Nightmare?" Kenta asked. Riku blinked, then shook his head.

"I don't have nightmares!" _Liar! Liar! Liar! He'll hate you when he finds out you're lying!_ Toshiro's voice came crashing into Riku's head, making him gulp. Kenta frowned at the odd expression on Riku's face. Riku grimaced.

"Uhm… Except for before… I just had a bad dream…"

"Do you want to talk about it-"

"No." Riku interrupted sharply, looking at his feet. Kenta sighed, walking over and holding out a hand.

"All right… Get up. You can't sleep on the floor." He said. Riku eventually allowed himself to be pulled up. Kenta started heading for the kitchen with the candle.

"I'll make some tea… Maybe it'll help you sleep." He explained, setting the candle down. Riku nodded and sat down awkwardly, looking around the kitchen.

"Riku-kun…" Kenta said suddenly. Riku looked up.

"Hn?"

"Why do you keep up such a barrier? You never let anyone in…"

"… Why would I trust anyone to come in?" Riku asked, his voice flat and plain. Kenta blinked and turned to face him.

"Riku-kun-"

"It's not like it's any of your business anyway." Riku said again in the same monotone voice. Kenta sighed and stirred his tea.

"I figures since we're friends, you would open up…" He replied quietly. Riku blinked and looked at Kenta with curious round eyes.

"Friends…?"

"Of course. You didn't think I hung around you because I wanted to do something to you, did you?"

"Er, no… Not really-"

"Not really?" Kenta demanded, blushing hotly as he glared. Riku blushed in turn, his eye twitching.

"No, I meant…! I didn't…! Oh, forget it. I just want some tea." He snapped. Kenta rolled his eyes and turned his back to stir the rest of the tea. Even so, he smiled a little. Riku was obviously glad to have someone call him a friend… Still, it made him blush to think Riku answered 'not really'.

"Tea time." Kenta announced, handing Riku the warm tea. Riku sipped it carefully, looking very relaxed now.

"You're a good friend, Kenta-san…" He murmured after a few sips. Kenta blinked, then smiled slowly.

"You are too, Riku-kun."

**JKJKJK**

Waking up the next day, Kenta walked with Riku to school. The rain had let up, leaving behind only thick puddles in the streets.

"Did you sleep better?" Kenta asked as they walked. Riku nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder with a slight little yawn.

"Yea… Your sofa's comfy."

"You still look tired… You should go to bed early tonight."

"I have schoolwork to do, I probably won't have time…" Riku murmured. Kenta blinked and cast Riku a curious sideways glance.

"You're actually going to do your work?" He asked, cocking a brow. Riku yawned again, scratching the back of his head casually.

"Yes… And you're going to help me." He responded.

"When were you planning on telling me that?" Kenta demanded, putting a hand on his hip and giving Riku a death glare. Riku looked the other way, smiling a little.

"When I showed up at your house with my work."

"Riku-kun, you should give me a heads up. I need to buy some groceries for dinner then, which means I won't be there when you get there-"

"Just pick me up from school and we'll go together. If I'm going to be eating dinner with you, at least make something I like." Riku smirked. Kenta clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Already found another boyfriend?" A voice asked. Riku stopped dead in his tracks, stiffening immediately. Kenta felt a slight twinge of heat in his face, but more annoyance than anything. He turned to the sound of the voice.

A boy about his height, possibly his age, was walking toward him. His light brown hair was brushed over his face, hiding his pale green eyes. He dressed in a fancy uniform, a brief case in one hand.

"And who are you?" Kenta asked, furrowing his brow in aggravation. The man smiled when Riku turned to get a peek at him.

"Sato Toshiro… I'm Riku-kun's ex-boyfriend." He responded. Kenta blinked and glanced at Riku, who was pulling on Kenta's sleeve.

"I'm going to be late…" Riku whispered to him.

"Uhm-"

"I can take Riku-kun to school-"

"No!" Riku yelled. Toshiro smirked. Kenta stared at the dark-haired boy in disbelief.

"Riku-kun-"

"No. Kenta-san is taking me to school." Riku stated firmly and jerked hard on Kenta's sleeve, making him stumble into a fast-paced walk behind him.

"See you later, Riku-kun!" Toshiro called, laughing. Riku kept taking long strides forward, his eyes locked on intently on the sidewalk.

"Riku-kun! Riku-kun, slow down! Riku-kun!" Kenta jerked back on Riku's grip, making them both stumble to a stop.

"Riku-kun! What's the matter? What does that man mean saying he's your ex-boyfriend? Are you afraid of him?" He demanded, holding Riku's elbow now. Riku squirmed a little.

"I-It doesn't matter. I don't like him is all… Can we please not talk about it?" He asked. Kenta frowned, slowly letting go and letting his hand drop to his side.

"… Not now," He said, "But later… Promise me." Riku stared at him. Kenta stared back, frowning. Riku sighed, letting his eyes drift away.

"I promise… I'll tell you later…"

"All right… I'll pick you up when your classes are done, agreed?"

"Agreed." Riku murmured, then turned and went to class.

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed sketchy or something… I'm like super tired right now for some reason and really sore… Anyway, so… I brought Toshiro into the picture~! Hope the characters are still in characters too! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter~ WOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**Nor do I own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**I DO OWN:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Five: **It's Time to Tell the Truth**

All throughout the school day, Riku was squirming uncomfortably unable to focus. His heart was still pounding when he sat down and his stomach churned, preventing him from eating lunch.

_Toshiro-san's back… He's back and he's mad. I know he is. He's going to tell Kenta-san I'm a liar and then Kenta-san will hate me…! Toshiro-san's trying to scare me… And it's working!_ He thought, grimacing, then buried his face in his hands. _Not only that, but Kenta-san wants to find out what's going on? What do I tell him? Do I tell him the truth or…?_

"_You're a good friend, Kenta-san…"_

"_You are too, Riku-kun…"_

_No_, Riku thought clenching his fists against his fists, _I can't lie to Kenta-san anymore… He's been so good to me… I have to tell him the truth, even if Kenta-san ends up hating me…_ The decision was made, but Riku was still nervous as Hell.

As the school day came to a close, Riku was relieved to see that Kenta hadn't shown up right away, giving him time to think of how he would explain himself. Riku paced as he thought.

"Kenta-san," Riku murmured to himself, practicing, "I've decided I'm going to tell you what's wrong with me. Or, well, not me… Maybe me. I don't know… Damn, I suck." Riku stopped and smacked himself in the forehead.

"I can't do this… I can't tell him…" He whined to himself.

"Can't tell who what?" A voice asked. Riku jumped and whipped around at the sound of the sly voice behind him. Toshiro came down the street, dressed casually now in a pair of beige dress pants and a tan turtleneck.

"T-Toshiro-san…"

"Hn," Toshiro gave an amused smirk, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend…" Riku managed, looking around to see that most of the students had departed. Toshiro was still smirking like a cat watching its prey.

"I'm sure… In college now, hm? Whatchya studying?" He asked, taking a swift step forward. Riku immediately stepped back.

"None of your business." He blurted, then stopped to stare at Toshiro's mildly surprised expression before the look became the same cat-like smirk.

"Of course not… You still a virgin?"

"Stop asking me things! Leave me alone!" Riku snapped and spun on his heel to leave, but Toshiro's hand shot out, grabbing his elbow and jerking him back.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Toshiro barked, his calm disposition cracking like a broken mirror. Riku went silent, staring up at Toshiro's angry expression as the grip on his elbow grew so tight he felt as if his arm would fall off.

"You never listen to anyone, do you, Riku-kun? You still acting rebellious against your brothers? The teachers? What about your little _friend_, hm?" Toshiro pushed. Riku jerked at his grip.

"Let go of me! It's none of your business!"

"Like hell it isn't! Just because you ran away, like the coward you are, doesn't mean we're broken up, now does it?" Toshiro asked, his voice lowering dangerously as he pulled Riku a step closer. Riku stared at him.

"I… Yes, it does! I said leave me alone!" He protested. Toshiro's eyes narrowed every so slightly and he jerkily threw Riku's arm aside. One swift moment led to a sharp sound.

_SMACK!_

Riku leapt back, his hand clapping onto his cheek. An angry red mark began to take form on Riku's cheek. Toshiro lowered his hand, studying the surprised look on Riku's face.

"Don't yell at your elders… It's disrespectful." He stated, so icy calm that it was unnerving. Riku stared at him, then whipped around and took off.

"It'll be easy finding you again, Riku-kun!" Toshiro called after him, the laughter in his voice clear as daylight. Riku rounded a corner and slammed right into Kenta, who jumped back in surprise.

"Riku-kun! I was coming to pick you up when… What happened to your cheek?" Kenta exclaimed, helping Riku to his feet quickly. Riku put the hand back over his cheek, using his other to wave Kenta's hand away.

"It's nothing," Riku mumbled, "I just… Sort of tripped…" _There I go, lying again…_ Riku thought bitterly, wishing Toshiro would come back and hit him again.

"Riku-kun…"

"Aren't we supposed to go shopping for groceries?" Riku asked, glancing up at Kenta past his hair. Kenta studied him for a moment, then sighed.

"Yea… I guess… But tell me later."

"… Right…"

**JKJKJK**

_Later_, Riku thought as he followed Kenta through the store, _He wanted me to tell him what happened with Toshiro-san… Back then and just a while ago… Guh, I'm afraid of what Kazuya's going to say when I show up with this mark on my cheek… Maybe Kenta-san will let me stay the night again._ Riku glanced up at Kenta, who was studying packages of food on the shelves, pushing the cart.

"Kenta-san?" Riku asked after a while.

"Hm?" Kenta hummed, placing a package of food in the cart. Riku paused, watching him before shrugging.

"I was hoping I could stay the night… At your place again," He watched Kenta turning to stare at him and quickly continued, "I mean, you don't have to let me. I could just stay at Misaki-san's or something-"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind… I'm glad. It's gets a little lonely sometimes." Kenta replied honestly, handing the money to the cashier. Riku blinked, then nodded, watching as Kenta paid for the food.

_Hnn… Maybe I can trust Kenta-san… Something about him makes me want to tell the truth…_ Riku thought as Kenta led the way down the street toward his apartment.

"Did that man do it?" Kenta asked as they walked. Riku blinked.

"What…? What're you talking about?"

"The mark on your cheek. Did whatshisface do it?" Kenta demanded. Riku frowned, shrugging a little.

"Yea… But, I said something to make him angry. I'm used to it anyway." He stopped, biting down into his lower lip. Kenta frowned at him.

"What do you mean you're used to it?" He asked. Riku shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Riku-kun-"

"I'll tell you when we get to your apartment." Riku stated and latched onto Kenta's arm, frowning at the sidewalk. Kenta stared at him, slightly confused. _He seems… Clingy… That's odd… Either way. If this Toshiro guy is the one making Riku-kun act nervous and scared, I'll be the one to make him stop…_ He thought with a frown.

After arriving at the apartment, Kenta went to the kitchen to prepare the food while Riku phoned his brother.

"Kazuya? Hey… I'm staying at a friend's house tonight…" Riku said. There was a bit of shuffling in the back ground.

"Hm? Yea! That's perfectly okay! Ahh, that hurts! Stop it, Akira!" Riku stared at the phone, having pulled it back from all the yelling, then held it to his ear again.

"Uhm… What're you doing over there?" He asked, trying to hide the disgusted, yet embarrassed expression on his face from Kenta, who was staring at him with a quizzical look.

"Nothing…! You get all those icky thoughts out of your mind, Riku," Kazuya scolded, though, he still sounded like he was struggling, "Akira's simply making a fuss because I kicked his friends out of the house… And he's biting me."

"Let me talk to my baby brother~!" Akira's voice came yelling in the background.

"NO! You're officially grounded! Go to bed, Akira!" Kazuya shouted.

"Let me talk to him! Riku! Kazuya's being a jerk! Tell him to let me have my friends over!" Akira wailed followed by some colorful curses and crashing.

"As if he'd agree! Your friends are a bunch of sex driven drunks!" Kazuya retorted.

"So is your boyfriend!" Akira threw back

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kazuya roared, making Riku drop the phone. Riku grimaced and scooped up the phone again.

"Goodnight!" He said loudly and hung up, staring at Kenta, who stared back.

"… Isn't Kazuya your oldest brother?" Kenta asked. Riku blinked.

"Yes… Akira's my third eldest brother… Hioshi's my second eldest, but he has agoraphobia… So you don't see much of him…" He explained. Kenta nodded slowly.

"I see… And you're the youngest…"

"Unfortunately." Riku deadpanned and sat down, putting his phone in his pocket. Kenta came over, setting the plates out and sitting down with the tea.

"All right… Start off by telling me what happened after school." He stated. Riku looked at his lap, then lifted his eyes to peek past his hair.

"I was hoping you forgot that."

"Nope. Every time I look at that mark on your face, I'm reminded. Now tell me… Trust me, Riku-kun…" Kenta said quietly, clasping his tea cup in his hands, watching Riku shift in his seat.

"Uh, well… I came out of the building," Riku began uncomfortably, "And… Toshiro-san was waiting for me… And I said something stupid and he smacked me for it, but it was mostly my fault for saying what I did! I shouldn't have said it in the first place!"

"Riku-kun, calm down," Kenta soothed, "Don't get flustered… And, what did you say that made him smack you so harshly?"

"I just… Told him we we're going to be together anymore and I told him to leave me alone."

"He shouldn't have smacked you for that."

"I yelled it at him, though."

"That doesn't matter. Sato-san gives off a bad vibe… He needs to leave you alone… Why does he follow you anyway?" Kenta asked. Riku was squirming now, taking a sip of his tea.

"Uh… We dated… Back in high school, but it sort of ended after we went to a party… He got kind of drunk, which is why I don't like Akira's friends. Drunk people get violent and like to hit you a lot," _I'm babbling! But I don't feel like stopping… Kenta-san looks like he's actually listening to me…_ Riku went on, a little faster, "They lock you in a room and tell you all sorts of mean things, but it's just because they're drunk… At least, that's what some people say, but if they treat you the same even after the party, then you know they really don't like you."

"… Sato-san did that?" Kenta asked, studying Riku's thoughtful expression. Riku gave a slight nod, but smiled a little, somewhat nostalgically.

"But, I got away before he could hit me anymore. I begged Kazuya to let us move and he said yes. He gets jobs easily anyway since he's really nice. Kind of out there, but nice. He's got his head in the clouds, Akira said. Anyway, Kazuya brought us here and I finished high school, applying for Mitsuhashi. Akira applied with me, but it doesn't seem like he shows up as much. He's always out with his friends or having them over. They party a lot and mess up our place, which makes Kazuya kinda mad, but Akira's friends with this guy that Kazuya's with-"

Riku stopped abruptly. Kenta blinked, lifting his chin from his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Riku grimaced, blushing a little.

"I'm ranting. Sorry."

"No, no. I want you to talk. Tell me everything."

"But… Aren't you getting bored? Or annoyed?" Riku asked. Kenta shook his head.

"No way," He insisted, "I've been waiting for you to tell me what's going on inside that head of yours, but you always throw my words back in my face."

"M'sorry." Riku apologized, taking a gulp of his tea and sighing. Kenta smiled.

"It's fine… Go on. You were saying that Akira's always bringing his friends over… And he's friends with some guy that Kazuya's with." He recited. Riku blinked, watching Kenta watch him before smiling a little.

"I think that's why Kazuya doesn't usually blow up on Akira… He only blows up when that guy's not around… I don't know him, though. Kazuya usually makes us leave when he comes over… Except Hioshi since Hioshi's locked himself in his room… He took online classes ever since our parents died. It used to be that he wouldn't leave the house, but now he doesn't leave his room. I think that worries Kazuya, but he can't do anything about it."

"And what do you think about Hioshi being locked up?" Kenta decided to ask. Riku paused, looking at the table sort of confused. Kenta smiled. _He's mostly stuck on how his brothers feel… He may make rude remarks, but he seems to be thinking about other people even when he makes them._

"I guess I don't like it," Riku shrugged, "Hioshi needs to get a girlfriend or something because all he does is stay on the computer, or read books that Akira throws in there, or watch stupid shows on TV… Last time I talked to him, he said he knew every commercial by heart now. I think that's a little sad…"

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Kenta asked. Riku gave a little smile and held up three fingers.

"Three weeks ago." He responded. Kenta stared at him, his jaw dropping.

"Three weeks? And you live in the same house?"

"Yea. Hioshi only let me in because he wanted to show me- Eh, I mean… He wanted to talk to me about something." Riku cut off, turning dark red. Kenta raised an eyebrow.

"Show you what?"

"Nothing."

"Riku-kun…"

"It's nothing! He didn't show me anything! Kenta-san, can we work on my schoolwork now? Talking is making me tired!" Riku complained, jumping up and almost knocking the dishes off the table. Kenta sighed and got to his feet.

"All right. Might as well since you're thinking about it… Let me shower real quick and you can get started on it."

"All right…" Riku watched Kenta go to his room, then close the bathroom door. He waited, listening to the shower turn on before he collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

_I can't believe it…! I told Kenta-san all that stuff…! And there's still more to tell him… I wonder if he's happy I told him. He looked happy… Guh, I worry over stupid stuff._ He thought and rolled over, hugging a pillow to his chest and staring at the school work piled on the coffee table.

"Hm…" Riku sat up, tossing the pillow aside and sorting through the papers, then his bag.

"No pencil?" He asked himself, then rose to his feet, looking around the room.

No pencil.

Riku wandered into Kenta's room, listening to the shower still running. He looked around the room and walked up to the wardrobe, pulling it open. _Why am I looking in here? He wouldn't keep a pencil in his wardrobe… Maybe I'm just nosy and want to look at all his clothes._ Riku rolled his eyes and was about to close the wardrobe when he spotted something interesting hanging on a hanger at the end.

He reached out and found a very interesting outfit. Riku blinked at the sight of cosplay cat ears and a matching tail. _Kenta-san cosplays? As a kitty apparently… Hn, I should've guessed since he's got a cat clock in his kitchen… And he looked at that kitty plushie in my bag the other day like it was a million dollars… _He thought, touching the soft cosplay.

"What're you doing?" Riku almost jumped through the ceiling, emitting a high yelp of surprise, dropping the outfit and whipping around.

"Kenta-san!" Kenta was standing just outside the bathroom, wearing a pair of baggy pants and the towel around his neck, an eyebrow raised.

"You should ask permission before you go through people's things." He scolded, coming over and scooping up the cosplay, pausing to look at it and putting it back in the wardrobe. Riku glanced in the opposite direction awkwardly.

"Ah… Sorry… Uh, why do you have a neko cosplay?" He asked. Kenta looked at him flatly.

"I like cats." He deadpanned. Riku sweat dropped.

"I got that… But I didn't know you liked them so much you'd cosplay them."

"I do in my free time… But aren't they cute?" Kenta asked, smiling. _I could have sworn I just saw sparkles and cat features pop up on him._ Riku thought, his eye twitching.

"Uh, yea… So, schoolwork?" He asked. Kenta nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Right. Let's check out that work." He said, brushing by a nightstand and taking a pencil from it and heading into the living room. Riku sweat dropped, but followed anyway. _Was I really trying to find a pencil or was I just being a brat? Who knows…?_

**A/N: Okay… Took me yesterday and today to finish this because I had to keep stopping… I've been getting sore lately, but oh well! I'm so glad I can actually get myself to writing! It takes a long time for inspiration to hit me, so… Yea. Thanks for reading and I hope the characters are still in character! Also, thankies so much for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap… This took me a couple hours… And it's 11 pages long on Word! Sweet! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Six: **Meeting the Demons**

"Thanks again for helping me with my schoolwork… And for letting me stay the night." Riku said, smiling as Kenta walked him to school.

"No problem. I enjoyed it. I'm glad you're getting more into your studies." Kenta replied with a smile. Riku looked at his feet now as they walked. _Kenta-san helped me all night with my homework and he listened to me complain every so often… It's nice to be around someone like him…_ He thought comfortably as they approached the school.

"I'll pick you up after school and we'll stop by your house, all right? Just to let your brothers know you're okay. You haven't been home in a while." Kenta pointed out. Riku rolled his eyes.

"They haven't seemed to care… Anyway, that's fine… But not for too long. Akira might have his friends over…" He mumbled. Kenta smiled a little.

"It's okay. See ya later." He patted Riku on the head before heading back down the street. Riku blinked, then went toward the school, blushing a little. His sneakers scuffed on the sidewalk, since he was too lazy to pick up his feet, as he walked into the school.

"It's good to have you here," A voice was saying, "With Kamijou-sensei on vacation, it's always good to have a substitute teacher come in!"

"Of course. It's a pleasure to teach here." Another, familiar voice responded. Riku stopped dead in his tracks, just outside the teacher's lounge, listening in. _Toshiro-san's voice… No way… He can't be…? _He thought, then raced up ahead to class as fast as he could.

Rushing in, he found that the teacher had not yet arrived, but most of the students were there and whispering amongst themselves as well as studying. Riku easily found where he and his brother sat. Akira was asleep over an open book, drooling. Riku rushed and sat beside him.

"Aniki, wake up!" He hissed, jabbing Akira, who groaned.

"Five more minutes- Otouto?" Akira woke up immediately after peeking his eyes open to see Riku staring at him. He practically hopped out of his seat, wrapping Riku in a tight hug.

"Oh, my baby brother! I've missed you! You haven't been home! Kazuya's been so mean to me! And… Wow, what happened there?" Akira asked, pulling back to see the fading mark on Riku's cheek. Riku glared at him.

"Akira, the teacher. Kamijou-sensei's not really on vacation is he?" He asked worriedly. Akira blinked tiredly.

"Don't ask me. I haven't been at school for three days."

"Akira!"

"Hn? What? What's that look for?" Akira asked sleepily. Riku sighed, shook his head and got out another boy love book, sticking his nose in it and reading. Akira only smirked then went back to napping. Within time, the bell toned and Sato Toshiro stepped into the classroom, dressed in a fancy dark suit, carrying a brief case.

"Ohayo. I am Sato Toshiro and I am filling in for Kamijou-sensei…" He announced to the class. Riku jerked his head up, staring with wide eyes. Akira's eyes flickered open and he sat up, staring as Toshiro wrote his name on the board.

"Riku… Isn't that-"

"I wanna go home…" Riku managed. Akira frowned.

"Riku, you can't go home now."

"I wanna go home… I don't wanna be here."

"He won't let you go home. Don't be scared of him," Akira whispered, "Don't show him that you're scared of him. You weren't scared when I almost pushed you out the window last month."

"Was to," Riku cried, "I almost fractured my skull!"

"Is there a problem, Tsukuyomi-sans?" Toshiro asked, smirking up at the brothers, who twitched and turned to stare at him.

"Nope! No problem here, Sato-senseeeei~" Akira sang, giving a salute and a rakish grin. Riku sweat dropped.

"Akira…"

"Let me do the talking," Akira grinned, winking, "I've got this." Riku sighed and nodded, sitting still as Toshiro went on teaching the class. All the while, Akira answered for Riku.

_I don't know if I'm happy that Akira's there for me… Or if I feel weak in letting him be there… I need to stand up to Toshiro-san on my own. No matter how much he beats on me._ Riku decided with a confident frown.

As the day came to a close, the class began to pour of the school. Akira jumped up, grabbing his bag.

"Finally! Party time~!" He sang.

"Akira," Riku snapped, "I told you, Kenta-san is coming over! NO PARTIES!" Akira pouted.

"So not fair. I need some- I mean, I need… To socialize…" Akira's voice drifted off as his cheeks grew hot pink.

"Need some what?" Riku asked, his expression clueless. Akira laughed weakly, patting him on the head.

"Nothing, dear baby brother. Pay no mind to your perverted big brother." He responded.

"Riku-kun," Toshiro's voice called from the front of the classroom, "I need to speak with you for a moment, privately." Akira glared in his direction. Riku frowned.

"No, I got it, Akira," He cut in before Akira could speak, "Go outside and wait for me. Kenta-san should be out there too… I'll catch up."

"… If he so much as lays a finger on you." Akira began, but Riku cut him off by waving his hands.

"Don't. I need to fight my own battles… Even if it means getting hurt. Besides, you almost pushed me out a window, I think I can handle it." Riku added with a little smile. Akira sweat dropped, then sighed.

"Fine… See ya in a bit." He headed out of the classroom. Riku cautiously walked to the desk where Toshiro was putting files into his brief case.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked flatly. Toshiro stood up straight and tall, smirking at the younger boy.

"Yes… Your work was actually turned in today. You never did your schoolwork before… Is your boyfriend making you do it?" He asked, his posture still calm, but sly. Riku frowned, taking a small step back.

"I decided to do it myself… Kenta-san's helping me is all. And he's just my friend." He insisted, folding his arms over his chest. Toshiro smiled dangerously.

"Hmm, I see… But you still spend every moment with him, don't you? You went to the store with him and you went home with him yesterday too, didn't you?" He asked. Riku's eyes got wide.

"How did you…?"

"I followed you. You don't actually think I'd give up on making your life hell, do you? I hate liars… And I hate cowards. Although, I'm impressed you confronted me alone, thinking you could handle anything I throw at you… But you're still silly for thinking I wouldn't do anything to you." Toshiro added with a dirty smirk. Riku gulped.

"I'm leaving." He stated and went for the door, only to have the back of his shirt jerked on, making him stumble back. His back hit the edge of the desk, making a dull pain throb in his spine as Toshiro stood over him, pale green eyes practically glowing with hatred.

"Again? Is that all you do? You just run away? Hn, I take back what I said… You really are a coward."

"I am not!" Riku protested. Toshiro frowned and grabbed his jaw.

"Do me a favor…? Don't yell in my classroom."

"I-It's not your classroom either! Leave me alone!" Riku managed to knock Toshiro's hand away from his jaw, shoving past him and racing out the door as fast as he could. Toshiro frowned, watching him go. _Tch… Getting to him is going to harder than I thought… Hmm… I wonder if I'm going about this the wrong way…_ He thought, slowly smiling now like the Cheshire cat.

Meanwhile, Riku bolted right out of the school toward Akira and Kenta, who were standing just outside the front gates.

"Riku-kun? What the…?"

"Riku, what the Hell happened?" Akira finished for Kenta. Riku panted, stopping beside them.

"Nothing… I just want to go home now…" He managed. Kenta frowned, glancing at Akira.

"I told you not to leave him alone with that guy." He scolded. Akira snorted, putting his hands on his hips.

"I may be his brother, but I'm not his guardian angel. On the contrary." He added with a grin. Kenta sweat dropped.

"You're more like a demon." He responded honestly. Akira gave him a thumbs up.

"Damn straight, my friend!"

"Home?" Riku whined. With that, the three were heading home on the busy streets of Tokyo.

"So, you go to university too, Akira-san?" Kenta asked as they walked. Akira nodded, shifting his bag on his shoulder and fixing his short black ponytail.

"Yup. Don't quite know why, though. I rarely show up. I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out or anything… I guess because Kazuya's on 'good terms' with the dean, if you catch my drift." He smirked.

"Akira, you made that sound very bad." Riku muttered. Akira laughed and patted his head, ruffling his dark hair.

"It was supposed to sound bad, squirt… So, Kenta-san, right? What'd you do?" He asked, glancing at the indigo-haired man, who shrugged in response.

"I work at my grandfather's antique shop… I do some painting on the side too." Kenta added.

"That's cool. About time I found someone with an interest in art." Akira responded, shuffling through his bag.

"What sort of art are you into?" Kenta asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. _Akira-san came off as an irresponsible delinquent. I didn't expect him to be into art…_ He thought. Riku frowned.

"Akira does some modeling on the side… And he likes drawing manga." He answered as Akira huffed, giving up on his search in his bag.

"Yea," Akira said at last, "And I draw best after parties… You should see my room. It's full of junk. Old storyboards, blown up pens… Bottles of beer. Damn, I need to clean my room." Riku smacked his forehead. _He's so embarrassing sometimes._ He thought. Kenta smiled a little.

"Do you plan on submitting any of your work?" He asked. Akira blinked, scratching his head.

"I never really thought about it… I mean, I've just drawn to entertain myself… I never really thought about letting other people see it."

"Really? You know, you could make some money off it." Kenta pointed out. Akira's eyes might as well have become dollar signs, Riku noted with an eye twitch.

"Is that so? Hnn, maybe I should think about it…" Akira mused as they approached the apartment building. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Kenta-san," He began as they walked up the stairs, "My place isn't as quiet and normal like yours, so… I just want to warn you ahead of time…"

"It's fine," Kenta said with a smile, "I can handle it."

"I hope so." Riku mumbled as Akira opened the door, throwing it open. The living room was totally trashed, Kenta observed with a wince. The two long sofas were stained with wine and Cheetos fingerprints. The floor was littered in bags of chips and other food as well as alcoholic bottles and clothes of all kinds.

"Honey, I'm home~!" Akira sang, laughing as he made his way to the kitchen after throwing his bag onto a pile of dirty clothes. Riku flinched.

"Uh, I could have sworn it wasn't this dirty a couple days ago." He said, glancing at Kenta, who was smiling weakly.

"It's fine. I said I could handle it." Kenta responded confidently. Riku sighed, then glanced toward the kitchen where Akira was making phone calls.

"Uhm… We can have dinner now if you want… I think we have food left. Akira mentioned that he bought food yesterday…" He muttered. Kenta shrugged.

"Sure." He answered. Riku had to kick a path to the kitchen, opening it up to find most of the cupboards open. He winced and glared at Akira, who was on the phone, grinning at him. Riku shoved some things from the bar counter, allowing Kenta to take a seat.

"I can't cook worth my life," Riku mumbled, "Hope you don't mind pizza."

"That's okay." Kenta replied, smiling. Riku put a pizza in the oven while Kenta got up to look around. He found himself looking at a comical manga character pointing at the fridge handle. The character was drawn chibi-like with circle eyes and a cute winter outfit.

"Did Akira draw this?" Kenta asked. Riku looked at the drawing on the fridge flatly.

"Yea… It's good, but he doesn't know how to draw on paper." He answered. Kenta sweat dropped.

"All righty," Akira declared, hanging up the phone, "I'm havin' a couple a friends over, so no worries about a big, huge, out of control party… Mm, I smell pizza. Gonna tell Hioshi dinner's comin'." With that, Akira was out of the kitchen. Kenta frowned, glancing at Riku, who was sighing.

"He's lying," Riku told him with scowl, "A couple means half the hundreds of friends he has… We can go to my room after the pizza's done where it's quiet… Unless you want to go home…" Kenta stared at him. The look on Riku's face said 'don't go home', so Kenta smiled.

"I guess I can stay a bit longer… I mean, how bad can it get?"

**JKJKJK**

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Riku asked, wincing as he tried to shove past a couple that was making out in the hall. Kenta sighed, sweating a little.

"Sorry. I really didn't think he was this irresponsible…" He said. Riku smiled a little.

"He can be nice when he wants to… It's just rare." He replied. In a few moments, before the two could reach Riku's room, Akira came waltzing over, pretty drunk.

"Baby brother~ Taking Kenta-san to your room already~? How cuuuute~" He cooed, putting his arms around Riku, who gasped, turning pink.

"Akira, get off! You stink like cigarettes…" He added under his breath. Kenta grimaced.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked. Riku nodded, still trying to pry Akira off him.

"He usually holds his alcohol good…" He muttered. Kenta frowned and saw the smirk spread across Akira's face. _He's not drunk… He's just being himself… Which is probably kind of scary for Riku-kun._ He thought.

"I love you, baby brother~" Akira then turned Riku's face to his and smooched him harshly on the lips.

"Mmff!" Riku's face flashed a hot red and he shoved on Akira's chest.

"Don't do that!" He cried. Kenta felt his cheeks color lightly and he really wished they hadn't. He was thankful for the dim lights to hide most of the color.

"If you're going to your room," Akira drawled playfully, pinching Riku's red cheek, "You won't find any privacy in there~ I have someone in there already getting busy~"

"Akira!"

"Hioshi's room is still nice and comfy and empty since he's such an anti-social." Akira stuck out his tongue, flicking Riku in the nose. Riku grabbed Kenta's hand and quickly moved to Hioshi's room just down the hall. Kenta grimaced. _I can't believe Riku puts up with this… And his brother. Akira's unbelievably irresponsible… And weird._ He thought, grimacing at the heat in his cheeks when he thought of Akira kissing Riku.

"Hioshi! Open the door!" Riku yelled over the other guests talking and the music pounding. There was no response. Riku groaned and slammed his fist into the door, making it rattle. Kenta sweat dropped.

"Riku-"

"I got this. He'll open it. Just wait…" Riku slammed his fist again, making the door rattle one last time before it was opened to reveal a very tired looking copy of Riku.

Wait… This was Hioshi?

Kenta stared, raising an eyebrow in surprise. The boy standing in the doorway was almost an exact copy of Riku. The same raven black hair, only this boy's hair was a bit shorter and totally messy. Instead of dark lavender looking eyes, the boy had icy cold blue eyes. But the face was almost the same and so was the voice.

"Nn, Riku?" The boy glanced up at Kenta, being only a tad shorter. Riku took a step through the doorway.

"We need somewhere to get away from the noise." He said quickly. Hioshi sighed and let them in, closing the door behind them. Hioshi, however, gave Kenta a very odd look before locking the door. Kenta stared at the locks on the door. There were bolts and chains as well as the door handle that locked.

"If you guys are going to do something in here…" Hioshi began, but Riku cut him off.

"NO. We're just getting away from Akira's party…" Riku muttered, giving Hioshi a funny look. Hioshi only had on a slightly annoyed, yet exhausted look on his face. Kenta glanced around the room for the first time then, realizing how clean it was compared to the rest of the house.

The bed was neatly made with a few plushies, one of which being a large fluffy white kitten, in the corner. The carpet was vacuumed. The computer desk was neat with only a few piles of papers and books as well as a nice looking black computer and a matching chair.

"It's actually clean in here." Kenta couldn't help, but pointing out. Hioshi looked up after brushing some of his messy hair over his face.

"Hn, yea. Unlike my brothers, I keep things clean." He replied. Riku sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kenta took a seat beside him, his eyes mostly looking toward the fluffy cat plushie.

"Finally… It was so noisy out there…" He murmured. Hioshi gave the faintest hint of a smile and walked over, ruffling up Riku's hair.

"I'm sure it is… That's why I like it in here… Kazuya let me put soundproof boards on the walls behind all the shelves and posters." He said, then went to the computer and sat down. Kenta glanced at Riku, who flopped back on the bed, then looked at Hioshi.

"What do you do in here all day?" He asked curiously. Hioshi glanced up as he picked up a bottle of water.

"I research, I sleep, I read… I communicate… I breath. What do you expect me to do?" He asked, his attitude obviously rude. Kenta sighed. _He's not so nice either… I don't see how Riku could put up with them… Hmm… Which reminds me. Riku mentioned something about Hioshi… But I can't remember what it was… What was it?_ He thought, frowning at his lap as he tried to remember. Hioshi peeked at his computer out the corner of his eye with a bored look.

"You can have it, by the way." He said. Kenta looked up.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. I saw you looking at that cat plushie I have… You can have it. It's in the way anyway." Hioshi replied, liking the reaction he got from this. Kenta's eyes practically sparkled, but he quickly composed himself.

"I don't want to take your things."

"You're not taking it, dummy, I'm giving it to you." Hioshi retorted. Riku sat up, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be so rude, Hioshi." He muttered. Hioshi gave one of his very faint smiles as he set the water bottle down. Kenta noted that every movement Hioshi made was slow and graceful like, as if he took his time doing everything.

"I'm going to use your bathroom, Hioshi." Riku sighed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Hioshi nodded.

"Free to use… And clean." He added, glancing at Kenta, who grimaced slightly. The door closed and Hioshi swiveled his chair around to face Kenta, who looked at him. Nothing was said however, which made Kenta uneasy. Hioshi was just watching him with lazy, almost criticizing eyes.

"What?" Kenta finally asked, exasperated. The corner of Hioshi's lip curled slightly in a smirk of amusement that was very faint, however.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how long you would last with me staring at you…"

"… You're strange." Kenta blurted, then immediately regretted saying it. The blank, somewhat rude stare came back to Hioshi's face, but not for long. Hioshi was already getting to his feet.

"I am. I'm weirder than my brothers…" He responded slowly, walking over. Kenta watched him carefully. Hioshi looked like a panther as he walked over, standing in front of him.

"I'm very… Strange." He leaned down in one swift moment and cupped Kenta's cheek, kissing him. Kenta's eyes went wide, his face coloring red completely. Hioshi's tongue merely slipped out just a tad before Kenta pulled away, scooting back slightly on the bed.

"Wh-What was that for?" Kenta cried, wiping his mouth off. Hioshi stood up straight, looking at Kenta flatly.

"If you think my little brother's cute, why not me?" Hioshi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kenta stared at him, his face still pink. _Why does everyone think I'm dating Riku-kun? And he keeps looking at me like I'm some kind of insect! He's nothing like Akira-san or Riku-kun…_ He thought, grimacing, then got to his feet quickly.

"I need to go. Can you tell Riku-kun that I had to go home?" He asked quickly, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Fine… But you'll hurt his feelings…" Hioshi smiled faintly again. Kenta looked at him, trying not to meet those icy orbs.

"I won't… Riku-kun would understand… Stop trying to fluster me." He accused, glaring now as he forced himself to lock eyes with the man. Hioshi's faint smile was gone now.

"I'm not trying to fluster you… I'm just telling you the truth. I always tell the truth." The same faint smile returned and Kenta now grimaced. It was hard to make this guy back down. Hioshi almost reminded him of what he had seen in Toshiro, only Hioshi looked a lot more sleek in his dangerous attitude.

"Hmph… Like I said, you're strange. It's not normal for people to stay locked up in their room all their life." Kenta replied. Hioshi's icy eyes flashed.

"You have a sharp tongue…" Was all Hioshi said before Riku stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a new shirt. Kenta looked at him.

"Riku-kun, I'm sorry, but I need to get home… I forgot I needed to get something ready for the shop. I'll be here to take you to school tomorrow." He said quickly. Riku blinked, then frowned.

"Oh… Okay… I'll show you out." He went to the door, unlocking all the locks. Riku went out the door, Kenta following.

"Bye-bye, Kenta-kun." Hioshi cooed before he slammed the door shut, locking all the locks again. Kenta grimaced as Riku showed him to the door.

"I'm so sorry about all this… Maybe Sunday would be a better day to have you over." Riku mumbled. Kenta smiled weakly.

"Yea… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yea… Bye." Riku sighed.

With that, Kenta was walking down the street toward his apartment, grimacing. _Hioshi-san's got a creepy attitude… He reminds me of Toshiro, only worse, I'm sad to say… I figured he was a shaky shut in, not some kind of evil villain from an anime._ He thought with a sigh, walking around a corner and smashed into the devil.

Wait, not the devil, but close enough.

Toshiro smiled when Kenta jumped back.

"Izumiya Kenta… Riku-kun's boyfriend." He greeted. Kenta glared.

"We're not dating… We're just friends. You're the guy who hit him yesterday." He stated. Toshiro frowned, then smiled slowly.

"Yes… What did he tell you? Some tear jerking story about how I was mean to him?" He asked casually, leaning on the lamppost nearby. Kenta frowned.

"I don't know you well enough to judge you… But I get a bad vibe from you and I'm trusting my instincts on this one." He replied. Toshiro smiled still and it was unnerving.

"Hmhm… Of course you are. You're just believing every little lie that escapes Riku-kun's mouth, aren't you?" He asked. Kenta frowned.

"What're you talking about?" He demanded. Toshiro smirked, pushing off the lamppost and walking up to him.

"Isn't it obvious…? Riku-kun's been lying to you, Izumiya-san…" He cooed. Kenta glared and took a step back.

"He is not."

"How can you be so sure if you haven't known him for as long as I have?"

"Riku-kun wouldn't lie to me."

"And why's that?"

"Because…" Kenta paused. _Riku-kun wouldn't lie to me… I mean, he's lazy and he's got a wall up, but maybe… Nn, then again, he'd say anything for me to drop the subject, wouldn't he? Even if it meant? No way! I'm letting this guy get to me!_ He thought furiously, then scowled.

"It's none of your business if I believe Riku-kun or not. You're trying to manipulate me into agreeing with you so you can hurt Riku-kun more easily!" Kenta snapped. Toshiro's eyes flickered.

"Is that what you think? Well… Let me show you what I think of that." He responded and swung his fist forward.

_CRACK!_

Kenta clasped his hands over his nose, wincing as his glasses snapped in half, hitting the ground with a gentle clatter. Toshiro smirked, then knocked Kenta's hands away from his nose to grasp his chin in a steely, yet swift grip.

"I hate liars… And I hate people who believe those lies so easily…" He whispered in his voice, brushing his lips over Kenta's nose. Kenta sucked in a sharp breath and shoved him back, scooping up his glasses and bolting down the street. Toshiro watched him go with a sly smirk, then continued on his merry way down the street.

_I love playing this game…_ He thought cheerily.

**A/N: Yea, Toshiro's a sadist… Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter! I had help with the last scene from Izumiya Kenta's owner, **_**15animefreak15**_**! I hope this was what you had in mind. It gives me more inspiration for later chapters too! You also get to see more of Akira in this chapter. He's kind of bouncy, boisterous and tends to be a jerk sometimes… And you also get to see Hioshi, the shut in! He's sort of evil, but you'll find out why later… Anyway, wow. Long author's note. xD Thanks for reading and thanks for your awesome reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longer than I intended… P:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Seven: **Let's Trust the Internet**

"_Riku-kun's been lying to you, Izumiya-san…"_

"_I hate liars… And I hate people who believe them so easily…"_

Kenta grimaced as Toshiro's words racked around inside his head. He rolled over in bed, squeezing his eyes shut, touching the band-aid he placed over his nose. _Why am I even thinking about what that guy said…? I don't care how long he's known Riku-kun. He's obviously done bad things to Riku-kun… I mean, he proved Riku-kun's accusations true by not denying that he had hit him yesterday… So why am I getting all flustered…?_ He wondered and pulled the blankets over his head, huffing at himself.

**JKJKJK**

"What did you say to Kenta-san?" Riku demanded, glaring at Hioshi, who looked up from his bucket of chocolate chip mint ice cream.

"Who? Oh… Your little friend…? Nothing… Why?" Hioshi asked, putting the spoon in his mouth and sucking on it. Riku frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because he acted funny when he left… You didn't say anything mean to him, did you? Because if you did…" Riku's voice trailed when Hioshi's icicle equivalent eyes locked on his eyes.

"I didn't say anything to him… Mmm, but I like him very much… You found a good friend…" Hioshi murmured, taking the spoon from his mouth to dig it into the ice cream. Riku blinked, glancing at him.

"Uhm… You like him? Like… How?" He asked. Revealing only a smirk that Riku had seen, Hioshi looked at him, practically showing his teeth in the smirk.

"I like him a lot of ways… Bring him over again… I might even leave my room more often…" He added, noticing the doubtful look on Riku's face. Riku stared at him.

"Really?" He asked, perplexed. Hioshi nodded, smiling sweetly now.

"Of course. He's got a nice tongue." He replied. Riku blushed pink, glaring.

"What DID you two do while I was in the bathroom?" He demanded. Hioshi kept smiling.

"We swapped verbal blows, dear brother… Now fetch me some banana cream pie to go with this ice cream." He commanded.

"Oh, fine." Riku sighed, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room again. Hioshi's smile grew wider as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Hmhm~ This is gonna be fun~" He giggled to himself.

**JKJKJK**

Morning came slowly, crawling, giving light to the city. Riku, surprisingly, was up pretty early as he walked into the living room to find Akira passed out on the couch with his shirt off and his jacket open. He frowned and poked his brother in the head.

"Aniki, wake uuuup… Hey, you… Jackass. Idiot. Dummy. Buttface. Hey, get up!" Riku raised his voice, but Akira only moaned in his sleep and arched his back as if he were still waiting for something in his sleep.

"Snapplebutteredpancakesnooo…" Was the mumbled protest, to which Riku responded with a quizzical stare before going to the kitchen after making a path. He made some toast and took it out into the living room to find Akira awake now.

"I can't believe they ditch me before I wake up…" Akira was muttering as he turned on the TV, making no move to get up.

"I told you they weren't your friends." Riku muttered. Akira snorted.

"I knew that,' He retorted, putting an arm behind his head, "But the least my fuck buddies could do was stay one night with me." Riku sweat dropped, eating his toast before he went to change into a pair of black jeans, a black vest, and a dark gray t-shirt with random, senseless English printing on it.

"Aren't you going to school today?" Riku asked, glancing at Akira, who was still sprawled on the sofa. Akira snorted.

"No way… I'm dizzy and my butt hurts. I'm staying home. Tell Toshiro-_sensei_ that he can kiss my-"

"Akira, watch your mouth." Riku looked up, surprised to see Hioshi coming down the hallway with an obviously annoyed look on his face. Akira jerked his head up, eyes wide.

"You left… Your room…?" He asked, his shock evident. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"My room, not the house… Nn, it's so bright out here.. Shut the blinds." He ordered. Riku sighed and went to the window, closing the blinds after taking a quick peek outside.

"Where's, err… Kazuya?" Hioshi asked awkwardly. Riku frowned.

"Did you forget his name?"

"I haven't seen him a while, don't question me…. Anyway, where is he?"

"At work. He gets up around four, Hioshi." Riku muttered. Hioshi nodded, looking around the living room, crinkling his nose.

"Disgusting… You people really live in this filth?" He demanded, his eyes as well as Riku's locking on Akira, who was drinking a random bottle of something he found on the floor.

"What?" Akira asked lazily, dropping the bottle and letting it stain the floor. Hioshi frowned, then looked at Riku.

"I see why you hide out in my room. You welcome anytime from here on out." He stated. Riku smiled weakly. Akira lolled his head back, smiling sweetly up at his brothers.

"I wasn't chewing gum when I drank that…" He cooed.

"Gross!" Hioshi and Riku exclaimed in unison. Akira spat the gum out, letting it hit the floor. Hioshi rolled his eyes and checked the time.

"You have school soon… Your little friend's picking you up, isn't he?" He asked. Riku nodded, grabbing his bag from behind the sofa.

"Yea… And don't be rude when he comes either. I have a feeling you upset him yesterday." He added. Hioshi smiled innocently, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Hioshi's a good boy. He wouldn't do something so mean to poor Kenta-san." He answered, which received a tongue from Akira.

"Thhth," Akira made an obnoxious noise with his tongue, "That's bull." He got a smack over the head from Hioshi, who reverted back to his flat, annoyed expression. Riku sighed, shaking his head just as the door bell rang.

"I got it." Riku went to the door, opening it up. Kenta was standing in the doorway, dressed in cool gray dress pants and a black button-up t-shirt. His glasses were missing and he was wearing purple contacts, a Band-Aid stuck over his nose.

"Ohayo, Riku-kun… Ready for school?" He asked. Riku nodded.

"Let me get my shoes on." He went to grab his shoes , brushing past Hioshi, who stood a good distance from the door, giving the hallway outside the penthouse a quick glance.

"Did you sleep well?" Hioshi asked casually. Kenta frowned.

"Yea and you?" He asked. Hioshi shrugged as a response. Riku came running back with his shoes, muttering.

"Akira's being a jerk." He muttered. Hioshi gave a faint smile.

"Let him suffer his hangover in silence, Riku… Have a nice day at school." He ruffled Riku's hair, earning a little whine before Riku had his shoes on and was out the door with Kenta beside him.

"I like him." Hioshi stated after the door closed. Akira walked by from the kitchen, messing up his already longish messy black hair.

"Who? Kenta-san?"

"No, the Easter Bunny. YES, him, you idiot." Hioshi muttered, swiping a bottle of water from Akira, who yelped in protest.

"That was mine!"

"Hn, and I care why?"

"Hioshi!"

**JKJKJK**

"What happened to your nose, Kenta-san?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. Kenta brushed his fingers over the bandage, wincing a little.

"I rather not talk about it right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea… Riku-kun?"

"Hm?" Riku hummed, smiling as he looked through his complete schoolwork. Kenta frowned.

"What do you think about your brother, Hioshi-san?" He asked. Riku blinked and paused for a second, then shrugged.

"I don't know. He's my brother. He can be really mean sometimes… But I think it's because he gets lonely a lot. I know he's afraid of leaving the penthouse and all, but he could at least socialize. He sometimes talks over the Internet with this guy, but we don't know who he is… Hioshi likes to hide. I think he's scared of everything…" He explained. Kenta nodded.

_It makes sense I guess. He doesn't know how to act toward people since he's locked up… Maybe the only thing I can do is try and be nice to him, even if he does act like a jerk…_ He thought.

"Do you not like Hioshi or…?" Riku glanced at Kenta curiously. Kenta blinked, then waved his hands.

"No, no! It's not that I don't like him… It's just… I don't know. He sort of reminds me of you. In more than just looks." He added. Riku smiled.

"Yea… I guess. But I don't mean to be mean. I say whatever comes to my mind." He answered.

"That's good, it just means you're honest." Kenta replied with a quick smile back before he realized what he said. _That's right… Saying what comes to your mind is being honest, even if it has the tendency to be rude… If Riku-kun does that, he can't be a liar… What the heck? Why am I even thinking about that? Of course Riku-kun isn't a liar! I'm just letting Sato-san get to my head…_ He figured, taking a deep breath to calm himself as they arrived at the school.

"I'll see you after school, Riku-kun!"

"You too, Kenta-san!" Riku raced into the school, hoping he could get to class before Toshiro. Of course, Akira wasn't there, but most of the other students were. Riku went to his seat and sat down quietly. He could hear some of the students talking about Akira's party as well as some other weird things as he pulled out his book. _Akira's so popular, but he never shows up. If he did, he'd probably get more popular. I dunno if I want that or not, though. Kenta-san looked uncomfortable at our home. It was probably too messy and loud for him. I wish Akira would respect other people more. I mean, people respect him, so why can't he respect others? Sometimes he's so selfish._ He thought with a sigh.

"Ohayo, class," Toshiro came into the class, looking slightly flustered as he slammed the door shut behind him, "I hope you have your work done today because I'm picking it up. Today's going to be a free study day." Riku stared along with the rest of the class. Toshiro's normally fixed hair was messy and disheveled, his suit looked as if it was lazily thrown on. The expression on his face was very un-Toshiro-like.

_What's his problem? He looked like he got mugged on the way here…_ He thought, frowning.

"Tsukuyomi-kun, I need to see you for a moment." Toshiro added. Riku flinched, then got to his feet and went to the desk, listening to the murmurs going around the classroom. Toshiro thrust a stack of papers at him.

"Take these to the copy room, get a copy of all of them, come back here and give them to me, got it? No pit-stops or anything or I'll hit you too." He added under his breath. Riku blinked, staring at him before rushing out of the room with the papers.

_Or I'll hit you too? He didn't say 'hit you again'… Does that mean he's the one who hurt Kenta-san? Or am I just jumping to conclusions?_ He wondered and walked into the copy room, where a teacher was already in there, smoking a cigarette while he copied some papers.

"Need some copies?" He asked. Riku recognized him as You Miyagi.

"Uh, yea… Is there any paper left?"

"Think so… Say, you Kazuya-san's brother?" Miyagi asked, rubbing at one of his eye's tiredly. Riku blinked and nodded.

"He's my older- oldest brother…"

"Ah, yea… Your eyes look just like his…" Miyagi mused and went back to copying. Riku sweat dropped and glanced in the other direction. _This guy's so weird…!_

"You virgin?" Miyagi asked. Riku jumped at the question and blushed red.

"What kind of question is that to ask a student?" He demanded. Miyagi shrugged.

"Just curious. Cuz, I know your other brother, Akira-san too. He's like, what? The biggest man-whore in the city… No offense."

"None taken." Riku muttered, his eye twitching. _I'm definitely never talking to this guy again… So weird._ He thought, rolling his eyes. Miyagi stacked his papers, heading for the door.

"Ciao, kid." He waved his hand before walking out the door. Riku rolled his eyes and went to copying the papers. When finished, Riku went back to find the classroom not studying and being more talkative. Toshiro was asleep at his desk. Riku walked up to the desk, frowning. _He doesn't look so super evil while he's sleeping… He looks more like… I dunno. A puppy dog… Ew, why did I just think that?_ He thought and set the papers on the desk, heading back to his seat just as the bell toned. Riku sighed and picked up his things, glancing at Toshiro, who had woken up at the sound of the bell.

"Did you copy those papers?" Toshiro demanded as Riku went for the door. Riku pointed to the papers on his desk.

"I brought 'em in while you were sleeping."

"Oh… Don't be a smartass." Toshiro muttered, getting up. Riku glanced in the other direction, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." He was out the door in a second before Toshiro could get at him. _He's got such a temper… I wonder why he's so tired today…_ He wondered and went out to meet Kenta, who was leaning on the front gates.

"How was your day?" Kenta asked casually. Riku shrugged.

"Boring… Toshiro-san looked really tired, though…" He muttered. Kenta frowned.

"I see… So, anyway, you want to come to my apartment so we can study?"

"Yea, let's just stop by my place and check in. My cell phone's dead." Riku responded. Kenta nodded and let Riku lead the way to the penthouse. Kenta hoped and prayed Hioshi was back in his room and there was no partying going on.

To his relief, there was no partying… However, Hioshi was not in his room. He was sitting on the couch, furiously scratching chalk on a black page.

"Where's Kazuya?" Riku asked when he walked in, dropping his bag on the floor. Akira, who was on the floor watching TV, glanced up tiredly.

"He's gonna be a little late today… Ohh, Konnichi wa, Kenta-san~ Nice seeing you back." He grinned, giving a little wave at Kenta, who sweat dropped. Hioshi immediately stopped drawing to glance up. Kenta tried not to wince. Hioshi looked particularly peeved.

"Kenta-san. I didn't think you were coming after Riku got out of school…"

"He wanted to check in." Kenta replied stiffly. Akira smirked, throwing an arm on the couch to turn and get a good look at the older man.

"Ignore him. He had a bad dream, so he's not in a good mood." He grinned. Hioshi whacked him on top of the head with the black notebook.

"Shut up, Akira." He deadpanned.

"Ow! You're so mean, Hioshi!" Akira complained, rubbing the top of his head. Kenta sighed. Riku frowned, then shrugged.

"Well… Tell him I'm going to Kenta-san's then so I can do my work." He responded. Hioshi glanced over his shoulder, annoyed.

"Don't you ever stay home anymore?" He asked. Riku blinked, looking at him a bit surprised.

"Uh… Well… I did last night and I'm not staying the night at his house. I'm just doing my work over there." He murmured. Hioshi shrugged, then looked at the TV, but not really watching what was on.

"I think you should eat before you go. Stop mooching off Kenta-san."

"I'm not mooching!" Riku cried, blushing with embarrassment. Kenta smiled weakly.

"It's fine, Hioshi-san… He's not doing anything to bother me." He assured. Hioshi gave a faint smile, the chalk in his hand moving across the page almost unconsciously.

"Good… I would be upset if Riku-kun was being a burden…" He mused. Riku flinched and Kenta frowned, opening his mouth to comment when the front door opened. Everyone, but Hioshi, looked up as Kazuya came into the room.

Kazuya was tall, but not too tall. His longish black hair had a navy blue tint to it, his eyes an odd dark lavender. He wore a white medical coat and a pair of dark gray dress pants with a matching turtleneck. He looked sort of upset, but the expression vanished in an instant replaced with a big smile.

"Oh! Hi, I didn't know we had company today! Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukuyomi Kazuya!" He exclaimed, holding out a hand. Kenta blinked and shook his hand.

"Izumiya Kenta. A pleasure." He responded. _Wow… He's definitely different from his brothers._ He thought with a sweat drop.

"Calm down, Kazuya," Akira smirked, "You're practically glowing with a heavenly aura." Kazuya blinked and laughed a little.

"Sorry. I'm just finally glad to meet you. I've been so busy lately. I've had to work overtime to make more money and- Sorry! Sorry! I'm babbling. Ignore me. Would you like something to eat?" He asked. Kenta smiled.

"It's fine. You don't have to."

"Are you sure? I bought some ingredients to make _Choucroute garnie_." Kazuya smiled a little more when Kenta stared.

"You know French cuisine?" He asked. Kazuya nodded.

"I love cooking any kind of food. I took a few cooking classes in college before I swapped majors." He replied happily. _Definitely the opposite of his brothers…_ Kenta thought when Kazuya went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"He's… Nice." He said finally. Riku smiled.

"Yea. Kazuya's always friendly like that… Sometimes it's a little scary, though." He added, averting his eyes and pursing his lips as if remembering something. Akira snickered.

"His boyfriend told us Kazuya's so nice, he's talked himself out of getting mugged." He said.

"Is that so?" Kenta murmured thoughtfully. Hioshi frowned and the chalk in his hand snapped on the page, making everyone look at him.

"I think Kazuya's annoying." He deadpanned.

"You're just a prick, that's why." Akira taunted, sticking out his tongue. Hioshi responded by shoving half of the broken chalk into Akira's mouth.

"Blegh! Gross! Icky! Disgusting! Kazuyaaaa!" Akira wailed, spitting the chalk out. Kenta raised an eyebrow, watching Hioshi's expression struggle to stay composed in a bland, annoyed look.

"Guys, please behave!" Kazuya called from the kitchen. Riku sighed.

"Akira, you were asking for it." He pointed. Akira shrugged, picking up a random bottle off the floor and drinking what was left of its contents before spitting it back out.

"Gross! This tastes like crap…!" He hauled himself to his feet and went to the kitchen for something more sanitary to drink. Hioshi glared after him, still gripping the other half of chalk so tightly, Kenta thought it would burst into dust soon.

"Hioshi," Riku spoke up a little quietly, "You're going to run out of chalk if you keep wasting it like that…" Hioshi frowned and let go of the chalk, letting it roll across the page, leaving a white powdery streak.

"… I know…"

"Crap," Kazuya yelled from the kitchen, "Riku, can you grab the bag I left out in my car?"

"Kay! Be back in a second." Riku told Kenta and went out the door. Kenta watched him go, staring.

"What happened to your nose?" Hioshi asked before Kenta could do anything. Kenta blinked, then frowned.

"I… Got in a fight." He responded. The corner of Hioshi's lips tipped up slightly.

"A fight? You?"

"It's really none of your business." Kenta blurted before he could stop himself. He winced. _I told myself I'd be nice to him, but it's so hard. He keeps looking at me like I'm a bug or something… He acts so superior that it annoys me… But I have to remember what Riku-kun said. Hioshi-san's just lonely and anti-social. He doesn't know how to communicate nicely._ He thought confidently, nodding to himself.

"I don't want your pretty little face getting hurt, though." Hioshi said, bringing Kenta back to reality. Kenta blushed, glaring at him.

"What kind of talk is that? Don't say such weird things." He muttered, folding his arms over his chest. Hioshi's faint, crooked smirk was still on his face.

"You're the one who said I was strange. Strange people say strange things, Kenta-san." He responded. Kenta twitched, trying to force the blush on his face to die. _Geh, he's weirder than weird. He's cruel and nasty one minute and sweet and dangerous the next. Either way, he's mean, though… This 'being-nice-to-the-agoraphobic' thing is going to be harder than I thought…_

"What were you drawing there?" Kenta asked, deciding to change the subject. Hioshi kept the same look on his face as he responded.

"My nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes. I draw my dreams and nightmares. Problem?"

"Uh, no, no problem… Why are you so defensive?" Kenta asked. Hioshi's faint smile faltered slightly.

"Everything around me is a threat. I have to be defensive." He replied slowly, his voice coming out more seductive than serious. Kenta tried not to blush this time and clenched his hands on his arms.

"You remind me of Riku-kun when I first met him…" He mumbled. Hioshi's faint smile turned into an almost 250-killowatt smirk, surprising Kenta.

"But Riku-kun's weaker than I am. He let his guard down around you…" He responded. Kenta frowned.

"Telling people how you feel, telling them your story, isn't a weakness… It lets people help you." He pointed out. Hioshi kept smiling, tipping his head back to get an upside down view of Kenta as he relaxed on the sofa.

"Hn, true… But what if you tell the wrong person? All smiles and sweetness, like Kazuya… He could really be a bad person. He could use all that against you." He cooed. Kenta twitched a little, digging his nails into his arms trying to stay calm. _This guy has a lot more behind that mask he wears than I figured…_ He thought.

"You have trust issues." Kenta said finally. Hioshi kept smiling. It was unnerving, even if he was upside down.

"Trust? That word's not even in my dictionary… It's hard to believe anyone… Even your own parents." His smile faltered now. Kenta stared at him.

"Your parents…? Riku-kun told me they died when you guys were young…" He murmured. Hioshi's smile was forced now and Kenta could tell by the way his jaw tensed.

"Of course they died," Hioshi responded so calmly that danger could be easily read in his voice, "They deserved to die. Everyone does."

"Shut up!" Kenta blurted. Hioshi looked at him, smiling again. Kenta glared at him.

"You can't say that about your own parents, let alone everyone else! Not everyone is a liar! There are some good people out there, if you'd just get off your lazy butt and go see!" He continued angrily, then sucked in a sharp breath, staring at Hioshi to see his reaction.

"… That's why I like you," Hioshi murmured, "You're so naïve… It's cute." Kenta twitched, wanting so badly to smack the critical look off his face. The front door opened and Riku walked in with the bag.

"I hate living on the tenth floor. Too many stairs." He muttered.

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" Hioshi asked, frowning. Riku sweat dropped.

"Too many people were crammed into the elevator… Kenta-san, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the stressed look on Kenta's face. Kenta grimaced a little.

"Nothing… I'm just really hungry is all." He answered, forcing a smile, glancing at Hioshi, who gave a faint smirk.

"Kazuya should be almost done cooking… Let's go check." Riku said, taking Kenta by the elbow into the kitchen. In the kitchen, the heavy smell of food hung in the air as a warm, comforting haze. Kenta noticed with relief that the kitchen looked much cleaner than yesterday. Akira was sitting on the center counter, drinking a big bottle of water, then glanced up.

"Was Hioshi hassling you?" He asked. Kenta shook his head.

"No…"

"Good, cuz if he does, I'll kick him out of the apartment." Akira smirked. Kazuya whacked him with an oven mitt.

"Don't say such mean things! I really need to get you a psychologist." He muttered, then smiled and went back to cooking. Riku sighed and took a seat on one of the stools after handing Kazuya the bag he fetched. Kenta paused, watching the brothers do their own thing. It was odd, somewhat awkward.

"I don't want to be rude… But why is it that Hioshi-san doesn't trust anyone?" He asked at last.

"Because he's a jerk." Akira replied innocently.

"Because he's like that." Was Riku's blunt response. Kazuya sweat dropped, forcing a little smile.

"It's not like that," He said, then turned to Kenta, "Hioshi's just… Sensitive. I personally think he's scared of everything… But he doesn't want to show it, so he acts mean towards others. I wish he'd get out more, but his agoraphobia's gotten a lot worse in the past few years… He doesn't even like the front door being open. I'm surprised he's even come out of his room. It's been almost a month since I last saw him…" Kenta could detect the faintest hint of sadness in Kazuya's voice.

"I'd like to see him stand in the hallway for five seconds." Akira sang more to himself than any as he took a last gulp of water.

"Don't be such a sadist!" Riku protested. Kazuya sighed, sweating a little before the stove dinged, signaling that the food was ready. Akira hopped off the counter and sat in a stool, spinning in it.

"Hioooooooshiiiiiii~ It's dinner time~" He sang, his hands cupped around his mouth. Hioshi was in the kitchen in seconds, glaring at Akira past lazy eyelids.

"Shut up, idiot. I can smell the food… I'll be taking my food to my room." He said, glancing at Kazuya, who's smile seemed to die a little.

"Are you sure? It'd be nice if you ate with us once in a while…" Kazuya pointed out, but Hioshi shook his head, running a hand though his messy hair.

"I'm eating in my room… I don't want your company." He answered flatly. Kazuya sighed and picked up a plate, handing it to Hioshi, who snatched it away and went out the door. Akira and Riku didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and were already eating. Kenta grimaced a little. _They obviously don't get along…_

While they ate in the kitchen, Hioshi went to his room, locking all the locks and putting the food on the computer desk. He stared at it for a moment before his computer made a singsong tone, signaling a new Instant Message. He swiveled in his chair, quickly logging on as **shutupanddie**.

**shutupanddie: **What do you want?

**rainclouds: **You fucking made me tired talking to me all last night. I'm pissed.

**shutupanddie: **And this is my problem because…?

**rainclouds: **Unlike you, I have a job… : P So, what's up?

**shutupanddie: **Nothing. Brothers got a friend over for dinner… He's cute.

**rainclouds:** Didn't know you swung that way.

**shutupanddie: **Shut up. Gender shouldn't be a problem.

**rainclouds: **nope… I've dated guys before. They're more fun…

**shutupanddie: **: / Still a virgin.

**rainclouds: **Mmm, how cute… I wish I could see you, maybe I can change that…

**shutupanddie: **Nope. I don't like you.

**rainclouds: **Haha, then why talk to me?

**shutupanddie: **I'm bored. Why else?

**rainclouds: **That's cold.

**shutupanddie: **Issue?

**rainclouds: **No… It's hot. That's all.

**shutupanddie: **You annoy me.

**rainclouds: **Haha, that's my second job… Btw, what's your real name?

**shutupanddie: **Hioshi, stupid. You?

**rainclouds: **Aw… Name's Toshiro…

**A/N: The last bit was an Instant Message conversation… Haha~ I had to give away the guy that Hioshi is constantly IMing… Anyway, this chapter was a little calmer, I guess, than the last one~ I hope you guys like it! Omg… You also get to meet Kazuya~ For some reason, he reminds me of Takahiro, Misaki's older brother… Only Kazuya's a little more temperamental when ticked off. Anyway! Hope the characters are still in character… So, thank you for reading and please review because I love your reviews! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I worked two days on this one too. I had to stop for a visitation with some friends~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, but it'd be so cool if I did…**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Eight: **Never Meet Someone from the Internet**

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged on…**

**RAINCLOUDS has logged on…**

**shutupanddie: **You're online kind of early… I thought you were at work.

**rainclouds: **I am at work. I brought my laptop with me…

**shutupanddie:** That's a great thing to teach your students…

**rainclouds: **Right? So, how're you?

**shutupanddie: **Good… My brothers are all gone… I'm home alone.

**rainclouds: **Oh, really? May I stop by?

**shutupanddie:** No. I don't like you.

**rainclouds: **You're so mean. You sure you don't want me to come over? I could be your first kiss, maybe touch you here and there…

**shutupanddie:** Don't get hard during your class, sicko.

**rainclouds: **Haha, so thoughtful of you to think about my job.

**shutupanddie:** Shut up. I hate you.

**rainclouds: **Then why are you talking to me? It can't be only boredom… Could it be you like talking to me?

**shutupanddie: **Go suck yourself. I don't like talking to you.

**rainclouds: **hnhn, then why not sign off?

**shutupanddie:** …

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged off…**

Toshiro smirked to himself as he stared at his laptop screen before closing it and standing up, glancing at the classroom. Riku and Akira were swapping notes. Toshiro glanced back at his laptop, staring with half-lidded eyes at the still open IM window. His fingers seemed to move on their own.

**rainclouds: **You're cute. I've been talking to you for almost three months and I've come to the conclusion that I love you… I want to see you and kiss you. I want to tell you to your face that I love you… Let me cup your face in my hands and hold you close. I want to touch you everywhere. I want to be the one to take your v-card.

Toshiro hit send, staring at the screen and slowly smiling as he imaged the reaction to come across the face he had never personally met. _That ought to get him flustered…_ He thought confidently.

**JKJKJK**

Hioshi just arrived from the kitchen with another bucket of mint chocolate ice cream when he heard the gentle tune ring from the computer. He walked up to the screen, gave the mouse a little shake to reveal what was under the blank screen saver.

He dropped the ice cream to the floor, his jaw almost falling with it.

**RAINCLOUDS has left you an offline message:**

_**rainclouds: **__You're cute. I've been talking to you for almost three months and I've come to the conclusion that I love you… I want to see you and kiss you. I want to tell you to your face that I love you… Let me cup your face in my hands and hold you close. I want to touch you everywhere. I want to be the one to take your v-card._

"Wh-What the Hell…?" Hioshi glared at the screen and immediately hopped into his chair, signing back on angrily.

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged on…**

**rainclouds: **Welcome back, beautiful.

**shutupanddie: **Why did you say those things? Are you sick? What's all this disgusting talk of touching me, kissing me?

**rainclouds: **I want to be your Romeo, Hio-kun.

**shutupanddie: **Read the username, fool. Shut up. And die already.

**rainclouds: **Are you scared of me, Hio-kun? Is that why you're acting so hostile toward me?

**shutupanddie: **No. I'm not scared of anything.

**rainclouds: **Then why won't you leave your home? You're frightened of that, aren't you?

**shutupanddie:** I am not. I just hate everything out there. And you're proving my point by disgracing the human race with such obscene impurities!

**rainclouds: **Such big words… Prove me wrong. Go outside, then come back and tell me.

**shutupanddie: **I don't have to. You wouldn't know if I did it or not anyway.

**rainclouds: **Then you are scared.

Hioshi glared at the screen, his hand clenching on the mouse. He got up, heading out the door and ignoring the melted ice cream on his carpet. He went past the kitchen toward the hall that led to the front door, then stopped dead in his tracks. His exhausted, annoyed expression returned as he glared at the door.

_What the Hell am I doing…? Was I truly stupid enough to fall for some old man's trick? Toshiro-san's probably some perverted old geezer waiting outside my door to get me… Or maybe there's more than one person out there… What if- Fuck!_ Hioshi grabbed onto the sides of his pants tightly, pinching his skin while he did so.

He could have sworn he stood there for hours on end when it had only been a few seconds, maybe minutes. He waited, staring at the door as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever laid eyes on. His nails were digging into the seams of his sweatpants, the sleeves of his long black shirt even being clenched.

_Why am I hesitating? I'm not afraid… I'm not scared of anything… I just hate everything. I hate people, I hate animals, I hate working. I hate breathing._ He thought, glaring and moved forward. His hand hovered over the handle, his other fist clenched tightly in clothe. Hioshi's icy blue eyes flickered.

_All right… I'll step out for five seconds and come back in…. It'll be nice and quick… _He decided and clasped the handle in his fist. The handle rattled slightly as he twisted it, opening…

The entire scenery seemed to change for Hioshi, his world fading to a short black before returning as a sort of flashback.

He was opening the front door to his childhood home with Riku and Kazuya. He could remember the horrible stench that rose from the slaughtered corpses in the house. The image was merely a flash, but the senses were so real.

Hioshi tore away from the door, kicking it shut and stumbling back until he tripped and fell on his behind. He stared at the door, then at his hand he used to open the door. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his room, slamming the door shut, locking all the bolts and chains.

It only took him seconds to run to the bathroom and turn the cold water on high. He scrambled into the tub and sat there, in his clothes as the shower water soaked him to the bone. Hioshi stared at the water, his expression placid.

_Filthy… Disgusting… It smelled terrible… And it was dark… That's what it's like out there… It's no place for someone like me… I'm perfect, that's why… I don't need all that filthy trash out there. I have me. I'm good enough for me._ He thought, wrapping his arms around himself and clutching on tightly.

_I don't need… Disgusting… Stupid… Inhumane… Monsters._

**JKJKJK**

Toshiro stared at the screen, frowning now. Hioshi had left moments ago, probably to test if he could leave his home, but Toshiro was becoming antsy. Hioshi hadn't returned in ten minutes and class was almost over… Toshiro sighed, ready to log off when his laptop beeped, signaling an incoming message. Toshiro opened the window and his eyes danced across the letters on the screen.

**shutupanddie: **… It's too disgusting… I won't live in your dirty world. Leave me alone, Toshiro-san.

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged off…**

Toshiro smirked, messing with his tie as the message remained blinking. He copied and pasted it, saving it into the files of his conversations with Hioshi.

"Such a cowardly little mouse…" He cooed and stroked Hioshi's username with his fingers. Soon after, the bell toned. He closed his laptop and got to his feet. He waved the students goodbye, smirking as Riku and Akira came out last.

"… He's actually left his room, though," Riku was saying, "I think he really likes Kenta-san."

"That's weird. Hioshi's naturally a prick."

"Akira! That's not nice to say… Hioshi has his reasons for being unkind."

"Oh, pshaw. Whatever." Akira retorted and let Riku go ahead of him. Toshiro stared after them, surprise evident on his face. _Hioshi… Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean, I dated Riku-kun for years and even I know he only has two older brothers… Right? _He thought.

Meanwhile, Riku and Akira met with Kenta and the three went to the penthouse, only to find the door slightly opened a crack. Riku blinked.

"What the…? Did Kazuya come home early?" He asked. Akira frowned and walked in, glancing around, then yelped when he stepped in a puddle of water.

"Hell! There's water all over the floor…! And half the food in the kitchen's missing!" He cried, then glanced down the hall to see the wet footprints disappear at Hioshi's room. His eye twitched.

"That selfish little bastard…!" He cursed.

"Akira!" Riku complained. Kenta frowned, following behind Akira instinctively. The three arrived at the door, Akira banging with both fists.

"Open up the door, you brat! You fucking left the floor all wet and took half the food! For your information, I have a party planned for midnight and I need that stuff!" Akira shouted at the door, stomping his foot. Kenta sweat dropped.

"Akira, that's not going to make him open the door."

"Then you try it, lover boy." Akira huffed, stepping back. Kenta blushed a little, trying to glare at Akira before he rapped his knuckles gently on the door.

"Hioshi-san? Could you please open the door?" He asked calmly. There was no sound from the other side, then a few clinks and clanks before the door opened a mere crack. Kenta blinked to find a wet Hioshi. He was completely soaked and wet, his expression tired.

"Kenta-san… I didn't know you were coming today…" He murmured, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Hioshi, why're you all wet?" Riku asked quietly.

"… I needed a shower." Hioshi responded dully.

"With your clothes on?" Kenta asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Hioshi grimaced, but it was very faint, almost not there. Akira snorted.

"Narcissistic asshole. You got the floor all wet and you took half the food, which I am using for a party." He stated. Hioshi frowned.

"I took the food because I'm never leaving my room again." He replied. Akira glared at him.

"You're such a coward, Hioshi."

"Says the boy who can't handle a little blood." Hioshi responded. Akira flinched, then spat out a few colorful curses before storming to the kitchen. Kenta frowned. Riku sighed.

"I'll be right back…" He said and went after Akira. Hioshi looked at Kenta now with judgmental icy orbs that seemed to shine even past his wet, black hair.

"I'm not scared," He muttered, "I just don't like filthy things… I'm perfect. I don't need anything out there…"

"Hioshi-san, you haven't even tried going out there-"

"I did," Hioshi interrupted sharply, "And I hated it. I'm not going anywhere near that front door… In fact, I don't even want to leave my room anymore."

"Hioshi-san…" Kenta was at loss for words. Hioshi was a major shut in, but there was a flicker of faint emotion in those icy cold eyes of his that screamed _help me_, but Kenta was stuck.

Meanwhile, Akira had thrown the fridge door open, grabbing a half empty bottle of beer as Riku ran in after him.

"Akira! Akira, you know Hioshi's just mad. And you yelled at him first…"

"I don't care. It's not that I'm mad about either." Akira added under his breath, taking a big gulp of the bitter liquid inside. Riku frowned.

"Then why are you mad?" He asked. Akira ignored him and drank the rest of the bottle, setting it on the counter nearby as he glanced around the kitchen. He sighed and hopped on the counter beside the bottle, knocking papers and leftover food packages off.

"He's doing what he did when we first moved here. Remember how he took everything from the kitchen and went into his room for a whole year without coming out?" Akira asked. Riku blinked and his dark eyes seemed to darken a little more.

"He's doing it again?"

"Yea. That means he must have opened the front door or something like that… Maybe he opened the window. I don't know. Either way, he's going into freak out mode… Just what I need." Akira muttered, clasping a hand over his face. Riku frowned crookedly.

"Well… Maybe Kenta-san can help him?"

"As if. Your friend's cute, Riku, but I don't think he can help a major agoraphobic like Hioshi… It'd be cool, though, if he could. I'd give him serious respect points." Akira added with a smirk. Riku rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to comment when he heard a knocking on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Riku asked, heading for the front door. Akira hopped off the counter and followed.

"Can't be any of my friends. They know not to come until an hour after we get home…" He mused, fixing his ponytail. Riku rolled his eyes and opened the door. He paled.

"T-Toshiro-san?" He asked. Toshiro frowned.

"Sensei, Riku-kun…" He muttered. Akira twitched, glaring as he leaned on the doorframe.

"What the Hell do you want? And don't expect any respect out of school, Toshiro-baka." He responded sassily. Toshiro cocked a brow at him, almost daringly.

"Don't try and start a fight when you're only a flirt, Akira-kun." He replied, his lips tipping into a little smirk. Akira winced. Riku frowned.

"What is it you want, Toshiro-_sensei_? We're sort of busy…" He mumbled. Toshiro peeked around the house past the brothers, frowning.

"I'm looking for someone… By any chance, is Hioshi-kun home?" He asked. Riku and Akira both stared.

"How…?" Riku could barely sputter a word.

"How the Hell do you know Hioshi?" Akira spoke for him, baffled as well. Toshiro's pale green eyes gave off a slight flash of powerful emotion, but it vanished into a look somewhat similar to Hioshi's.

"I figured as much… You never told me about him before. I had to find out about him myself." Toshiro mused, his eyes turning to daggers. Riku gulped unintentionally, taking a small step back through the doorway. Akira's body tensed.

"Get out," He commanded, pushing off the doorframe, "You're not welcomed here." Toshiro smirked.

"And are you going to make me to leave?" He asked.

"No, I am." A voice ordered. Toshiro glanced up as Hioshi and Kenta came to the door, Hioshi in the lead. Toshiro smirked.

"You must be Hio-kun… It's a pleasure to meet you in person… And I was right, you are cute… It's kind of sad, however, that you look almost exactly like Riku-kun." He mused. Riku flinched. Hioshi gave no sign of emotion, his expression critical and bored.

"Don't pick on my brothers or Kenta-san, that's my job. Come anywhere near them and I'll take pleasure in beating your face to a bloody pulp." He stated. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and spread his arms.

"And how can you do that if I'm out here and you're in there, hm?" He asked. Hioshi's eyes grew colder, as hard as stone and even made Akira uneasy when he saw the change.

"Leave."

"I won't."

"Then I'll make you." Hioshi repeated, however, he made no move toward the door. Toshiro chuckled, amused as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"A coward… As cute as you are, you're definitely all talk. A proper bitch, I'd say." He mused, quirking his brow to see Hioshi's whole body flinch. Hioshi took a step toward the door, but much too close for comfort he realized in an instant.

"Hioshi-san!" Kenta was the first one to see the ploy. Toshiro reached forward and grabbed the front of Hioshi's shirt, jerkin g harshly. Hioshi let out a small gasp when he was pulled out into the hallway onto his back.

"Toshiro, you bastard!" Akira barked and lunged forward first, tackling Toshiro to the floor.

"Riku-san, call Kazuya," Kenta ordered quickly, "I'll take care of Hioshi-san." With that, Kenta was beside a hyperventilating Hioshi.

"Hioshi-san! Stop breathing like that, you're going to pass out." He tried as Hioshi gasped for air as if he were suffocating. He hurriedly bundled Hioshi into his arms, getting a bit of struggling from him. He jumped back inside, away from the fighting between Akira and Toshiro.

"You're dead! I'm going to kill you!" Akira yelled, grabbing at Toshiro's throat. Toshiro managed to knock Akira's hands away and shove him back, getting on top of him instead. He grabbed Akira's hair out of its ponytail, using one hand to hold Akira down by his shoulder.

"I bet you can. Just like how you killed your parents, right?"

**A/N: Well, this wasn't going to be dramatic, but then I started to get ideas while writing it and I was all… OMG! PERFECT. So, yea. I'm content with this chapter… More drama in the next one! I hope the characters are still in character~ Thank you so very much for reading and reviews are always super awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow… This chapter's kinda dirty, so beware! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Nine: **A Crowded Lunch Table**

Everything seemed to slow down. Riku was at the door with the phone, his eyes going wide as Kenta whipped around in time to hear Toshiro's deadly words.

"I bet you can. Just like you killed your parents, right?" Toshiro whispered icily. Akira stared up at him, completely frozen with his fists pushing on Toshiro's chest.

"I never…! I didn't…!" Akira was at loss for words. Riku dropped the phone.

"Akira did not kill our parents! You're a liar!" He yelled. Toshiro laughed quietly.

"I'm not so sure you believe that… After all, aren't you the one who told me you had suspicions about Akira-kun killing your parents?" He asked. Kenta stared at Riku, who paled.

"I didn't say that! He's lying!" Riku cried.

"How can I when you're the one always lying?" Toshiro asked dryly, then slowly lifted himself off Akira, straightening his tie.

"Anyway… I came here to visit Hio-kun, but he's obviously… Busy." He smirked at Hioshi, who was shaking in Kenta's arms, finally catching his breath. Without another word, Toshiro was walking down the hallway toward the elevator. Riku grimaced and looked at Akira, who was struggling to his feet.

"Akira, I never said that! Please believe me!" He pleaded. Akira frowned.

"I know… That guy's a prick… He doesn't know what he's talking about… Kenta-san, take Hioshi to his room. It's probably too much to ask to put him in the bathtub, so Riku-"

"No, it's fine," Kenta replied, "I want to help too."

"… Thank you." Akira mumbled, averting his eyes. Riku frowned as Akira came in, closing the door behind him. Kenta took Hioshi to his room, where he did Hioshi and himself a favor in locking all the bolts and chains.

"You don't have to carry me." Hioshi said at last, his voice slightly shaky. Kenta looked at him and offered a warm smile.

"I want to."

"… And you call me weird…" Hioshi murmured. Kenta just smiled and opened the bathroom door, letting Hioshi sit on the floor while he started the water.

"I'm not undressing," Hioshi said calmly, brushing a hand through his hair, "I'm in no mood to take a natural shower… I just want to get some of that filth off me…" Kenta nodded and let Hioshi slowly get up, getting into the filled tub. He went to leave, but Hioshi caught his shirt sleeve, giving a little tug.

"Don't leave just yet." Hioshi blurted, then frowned. Kenta glanced at him, surprised, then nodded and sat down beside the tub.

"I'll stay…"

"Good… I like you being here…" Hioshi responded and glanced at Kenta's smile. It made him feel so much cleaner just to see the smile on his face. It made Hioshi want to smile a little too.

**JKJKJK**

Music pounded in the penthouse, bodies moving flush together in the cramped space for too many people. Akira found himself lounging on the sofa, some guy -who's name he had totally forgotten- sucking on his neck. The feeling wasn't as good as he thought it would… His mind was still locked on the events of that afternoon.

"_I bet you can. Just like you killed your parents, right?"_

_That Toshiro bastard… Saying stupid shit like that… I didn't… Gods, this guy has a lot of saliva, he's like a cow. Gross._ Akira thought, then finally shoved on the opposite guy's chest.

"M'gonna get some more booze, ne? Wait here…" He mumbled when the guy tried to kiss his lips.

"Hurry back." The opposite guy responded with a sigh, leaning back to let Akira get to his feet and head to the kitchen. Akira had to push and squeeze past people, forcing a smile when people called to him. He knew he had many friends and many more lovers, but it wasn't satisfying. He was looking for something else, but he didn't know what quite yet. Whether it was purpose in life or a permanent lover, he was too lazy to look for it. He grabbed a beer from the kitchen and went out into the hallway, where some party-goers were lounging with drinks.

Akira went near the fire escape, sliding down against the wall and popping open the bottle. He sucked on the bottle before taking great gulps; an odd habit of his. He closed his eyes and lolled his head against the wall, feeling the vibrations of the music through the floor and wall.

"What's the host doing all out on his lonesome?" A voice asked, amused. Akira looked up to see a guy leaning by the fire escape door. His black hair was short and spiked, the tips frosted with blonde. His eyes were a powerful blue hidden behind tipped sunglasses. He wore a pair of black jeans, a nice set of chains dangling on the side and a warm leather jacket over torn navy blue t-shirt. The aura around him screamed danger and 'badass'.

"Mm? I don't like guys who suck on my neck…" Akira murmured thoughtlessly, still gazing at the man, who gave a sort of wild smirk in return.

"Hm, is that so? What about guys who can show you a nice time in the room?" He asked. Akira smiled a little drunkenly.

"That sounds yummy…" He responded and winced when he spilt his bottle on the hall carpet. The man sauntered over and bent down, picking up the bottle before all the beer leaked out. He took a long gulp, finishing the rest of it off.

"Let's get busy then." He smirked and held out a hand to help Akira up. Akira stumbled a bit, but the guy easily caught him around the waist.

"Damn," Akira muttered under his breath, "I can't walk straight."

"Need me to carry you?" The guy offered, but despite the sexual offer, Akira wasn't trusting the guy to carry him, so he shook his head.

"No… I don't even know your name…"

"Does it matter?"

"… Who's name am I going to be moaning?" Akira asked, glancing over his shoulder at the man, meeting those blue eyes. The guy smirked.

"Yuudai…" He responded coolly. Akira smiled drunkenly.

"Mmm… I like your name… My name's Akira." He answered in turn, then managed to straighten his posture, taking Yuudai's arm and leading him back into the penthouse. He had to squirm past more bodies.

"You're very popular, aren't you?" Yuudai asked, cocking a brow as Akira shut them into a guest room, which was surprisingly empty. Akira shut the door behind them, leaning his back on it, rubbing his head.

"Yea… Sometimes it's a drag…" He mumbled. Yuudai smirked.

"I'll bet…" He said slowly, coming up to Akira, who watched him past half-lidded eyes. Yuudai moved his lips in to capture Akira's in a rough, slightly sloppy kiss on Akira's part. Yuudai nipped at Akira's lip, drawing a small droplet of blood, earning a little gasp from Akira. Yuudai smirked, sliding an arm around Akira's waist, his other hand cupping Akira's cheek.

"I'm rough… You're lucky I'm warning you." He added before licking the drop from Akira's lip. Akira licked at his tongue in turn.

"I don't care… Do whatever you want." He mumbled. Yuudai nodded in turn. It didn't take more than a few moments for clothes to be tugged off and bodies to be on the bed. Yuudai held Akira's hands over his head, his nails digging harshly down into Akira's wrists.

"You bleed a lot…" Yuudai noted, glancing up at Akira's bleeding wrists. Akira gazed up, somewhat dazed at his wrists.

"It hurts…" He murmured. Yuudai clenched tighter on Akira's wrists, earning a mingled moan and groan of pain.

"Good." He responded hotly against Akira's collarbone. He brought his mouth to a pert nipple, clamping his lips around it first before biting. Akira jerked upwards, gasping as red color warmed his face.

"Ow! … Bite harder…" He managed after his outburst and the almost harsh glance from Yuudai. The feeling was hot and painful, everywhere. He was pinched and bit, scratched at one point, but the pain was numbing and beginning to feel better than anything Akira had felt with the people he'd slept with. The guy had talent, Akira realized in bliss when Yuudai brought his attention to his mouth again.

They swapped saliva, their tongues dancing hotly together. Akira felt Yuudai's hand move lower, lower until it touched his stiff erection. He gasped at the warm sensation wrapped around his cock as Yuudai brushed his thumb over the tip, smearing pre cum.

"Does that feel good?" Yuudai murmured against his ear, biting on the shell. Akira moaned, bringing his hips up to meet Yuudai's rhythmic pumping.

"Yes…! Aah, Yuudai-saaaaaa…maaa…" Akira felt his gut tighten, his shaft feeling swollen with need. Yuudai smirked a little, clenching his fist tightly to make Akira gasp.

"Why _sama_, Akira-kun?" He asked. Akira blushed red hot, wiggling his wrists slightly in Yuudai's grip.

"Because… Honestly, I've been- aah- with a lot of guys, but you've… Made me feel the - haah- the best…" He managed to moan. Yuudai smiled, but it was so Cheshire Cat-like.

"I'm a demon of sex, Akira-kun… I know I'm good." He responded and removed his hand from Akira's erection, making him gasp, so he could pull the bow out of Akira's hair. Akira's hair fell loose across the pillow like black oil spill. Yuudai swiftly wrapped the red ribbon around Akira's wrists, tying them in a knot to the headboard of the bed. Akira glanced up, watching the droplets of blood blend in with the ribbon.

"Hmm, how amusing… Your ribbon is the same color as your blood…" Yuudai mused, kissing Akira's throat. Akira looked at him, his eyes still glazed over.

"Nn? That's a scary thought, Yuudai-sama…" He murmured. Yuudai took notice to how Akira's body was slightly shaking underneath him and not just from sexual tension either.

"Scared of blood, Akira-kun? I thought you liked it rough." He added, raising an eyebrow. Akira stared up at him.

"I do… But blood's scary… It's so red… And it's sticky…" He murmured. Yuudai studied Akira's lust drunk expression, sliding a hand up to caress his warm cheek.

"You seem to know a lot about blood, Akira-kun…" He mused. Akira gave a tipsy smile, a small soft giggle behind it.

"Of course I do… I killed my parents." He answered. Yuudai blinked, his eyes locked with Akira's oddly colored periwinkle ones. _Killed? As in, really kill? Weird… I didn't peg this little guy to be able to do that… Then again, he's drunk off his ass. I'm surprised he hasn't said he was Santa Claus's little helper…_ He thought with a smirk now.

"That's sexy, Akira-kun… You looked so innocent at first, but I suppose looks can be deceiving…" Yuudai mused, then brought his mouth to Akira's. Akira moaned against his lips and tongue, pulling on the ribbon around his wrists uselessly. Yuudai let his hands run down Akira's sides, along his hips and to the inside of his thighs. He easily traced a finger to the tight puckered hole, making Akira shiver underneath him.

"You said you've done this with a lot of guys…" Yuudai mused at Akira's reaction. Akira blushed a little.

"I have… But you're teasing me… Most of them just do it real fast and leave me before I wake up…" He added and frowned, jerking a little at the ribbon. Yuudai smirked and kissed Akira again, a bit more roughly this time and bit his lip again. As he did so, he inserted, not one finger, but all three at the same time. Akira jerked.

"Ahhh!" Yuudai couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't enjoy the thin little layer of tears in Akira's eyes. Akira seemed to like it, however, for he jerked at the ribbon.

"Yuudai-sama, please untie me…"

"Are you going to beg?" Yuudai asked, amused. Akira nodded and leaned up as far as he could to kiss Yuudai just barely on the lips.

"Please, let me go… Please, Yuudai-sama?" He begged, his body shaking and wanting to push down on the fingers encased in his body. Yuudai smiled slowly.

"Since you beg so cutely…" He reached up with his free hand and released the ribbon. Akira immediately clung onto Yuudai, who shoved his fingers in harshly. Akira squirmed a little, gasping out loud as he dug his nails into Yuudai's back, trying not to leave marks.

"Hmm, you keep clawing me like a kitten and I'll tie you back up." Yuudai cooed. Akira whined.

"It's not- aaahhhh- my fault!" He gasped, sweat dotting his porcelain skin. Yuudai smirked and thrust his fingers in. Akira was completely unnoticing to Yuudai grabbing the ribbon again until his hands were taken from Yuudai's back.

"Yuudai-sama!" Akira cried out when Yuudai thrust his fingers up with one hand, the other whipping the ribbon around his wrists behind his back. Akira found himself sitting in Yuudai's lap now, his arms behind his back. Yuudai lowered him onto his rock hard erection, earning a long, very beautiful wail from Akira, who arched his back. Yuudai licked at Akira's nipples again, one his arms around Akira's waist while the other went to work jerking on Akira's weeping cock.

"Does that feel good… My little murderer?" He asked. Akira nodded quickly, his eyes squeezed shut to hide the film of tears in his eyes. Pain was rocketing up his spine, but the feeling was absolutely breathtaking.

"You said you did it with a lot of other guys," Yuudai mused as he bit on Akira's neck, sucking a bit to leave a dark hickey, "Does that mean you're a whore?"

"Gods yes," Akira moaned thoughtlessly, "I'm a whore!" Red heat splashed Akira's face at the realization of yelling that out loud. Yuudai only laughed quietly in amusement before bringing them into another position that included Akira on his stomach, his ass up and still filled with Yuudai's cock.

"So good… It feels so good, Yuudai-sama…" Akira mewled, jerking uselessly at the ribbon tying his arms as Yuudai thrust roughly inside him. In moment, Akira's gut tightened again as Yuudai pumped his fist around his leaking appendage. Only a matter of seconds came before Akira released his essence on Yuudai's hand and the bed, his voice carrying through the room. Yuudai kept thrusting until his shaft gushed its seed, filling Akira and even leaking down his thighs…

**JKJKJK**

Riku woke up in his room, content to see the clock reading that it was afternoon on a Sunday afternoon. He sat up, ruffling his hair as he glanced around his messy room. He got up and went into the living room, to no surprise, finding it littered with clothes and booze.

He walked into the kitchen to find Kazuya… Sitting in the lap of a tall, dark and handsome man with deep green eyes, wearing dress clothes under a loose trench coat. Riku winced, blushing in embarrassment.

Kazuya hopped back, turning a matching shade of pink.

"Riku? What're you doing up?" He demanded, brushing his hair out of his face quickly. Riku's eye twitched.

"It's noon…" He muttered. The man smiled a little shyly at Riku.

"Konnichi wa, Riku-kun." He greeted. Riku sweat dropped.

"Tatsuya-san." He responded flatly. Kazuya sweated a little, shifting from foot to foot.

"This is so awkward… Do me a favor and wake up your brothers… Tell them lunch is ready!" He added. Riku nodded and was out of the kitchen in an instant, twitching. _So gross… Just what I want to see when I wake up._ He thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he went to Akira's room. He knocked, but got no answer. He peeked in past flying papers, but saw no sign of life in the room. He went down the hall, glancing into his room, just to make sure Akira hadn't snuck in and passed out.

He stopped outside the guest room and opened the door.

"Ah!" Was Riku's somewhat high yelp of surprise and disgust. Akira was hanging halfway off the bed, under the arm of some demonic stranger. The stranger woke up first, peeking an eye open and lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Hm? Well, who're you?" He asked, cocking a brow. Riku glared despite the blush on his face.

"I should be asking you that." He responded sassily. The man looked annoyed now. Akira woke up a little bit, grimacing. He didn't get up and instead looked at Riku with a sleepy smile.

"Ne, morning, Riku~"

"It's afternoon, dummy. What the Hell is wrong with you? Bringing a total stranger into the guest room." Riku muttered. Akira pouted and propped himself on his elbow.

"Shut up, Riku. I know his name."

"What is it?"

"… Yuudai!"

"Yuudai…?" Riku drawled questioningly. Yuudai gave a wild smile.

"Izumiya Yuudai, kid." He added on. Riku frowned, then blinked.

"Izumiya? Are you related to Kenta by any chance?" He asked. Yuudai paused, his expression somewhat thoughtful before he gave a dangerous sort of smile that you'd see on a lion's face.

"Sad to say. You know it?" He asked. Riku folded his arms over his chest.

"Yea! And you don't have to be a jerk about it. Akira usually picks okay guys to screw, but you're the worst one." He stated. Yuudai raised an eyebrow. Akira glared.

"Riku! Get out or I'll make you get out!" He barked. Riku sighed, then slammed the door shut behind him after turning on the lights. Akira glared after him, then picked up his pillow and put it over his head to go back to sleep.

"Who was that?" Yuudai asked. Akira blinked and turned to look at him.

"My littlest brother… Riku. He's a lazy, snotty little kid… Especially when he wakes up." He added, then closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Yuudai smirked.

"He knows Kenta."

"Yea… Guy's been comin' round here a lot. Riku seems to like him… So does Hioshi, but nobody cares what they think. They're just brats." Akira retorted. Yuudai smiled.

"I see…"

Meanwhile, Riku stomped to Hioshi's room. _What a jerk! Akira better not be thinking about staying with this guy for more than tonight! He's a total ass!_ He thought, then knocked on Hioshi's door.

"Hioshi, wake up! Lunch!" He called. Unexpectedly, Kenta opened the door sleepily, rubbing at one of his eyes with a yawn.

"Riku-kun?"

"Kenta-san? Don't tell me you and Hioshi-"

"No!" Kenta cried, blushing a light pink. Riku blushed, eyeing him.

"You guys are so weird… Everyone's sleeping with someone and I'm the only one all by myself! I'm never waking up you people again." He retorted.

"I never slept with Hioshi-san!" Kenta protested.

"Then what're you doing in his room? Playing cards? I don't think so." Riku accused. Kenta stared at him after a while.

"Riku-kun… Are you all right?" He asked at last. Riku blinked, then shrugged.

"There was a party here until three in the morning… I'm tired… And disturbed that I found my older brother- Oh yea! Kenta-san, do you have-"

"Riku! Guys! Lunch!" Kazuya called from the kitchen. Riku sighed and trudged to the kitchen, taking a place by the sink on the counter.

"Riku, don't sit up there." Kazuya scolded.

"Free country." Riku deadpanned, holding a plate of eggs, toast, and sausage in his lap. Kazuya sighed and set out the other plates. Riku counted the plates, then glanced at him.

"Make another one." He said. Kazuya frowned.

"What'd you mean?" He asked.

"Akira's got a guy here." Riku muttered. Kazuya sighed.

"You guys work me to the bone." He muttered and went to cooking, Tatsuya by his side with a warm smile.

"You look cute with your hair pinned back like that, though." He commented. Kazuya blushed and gave a little smile.

"I wuv you, Tatsuya-senpai~" He beamed. Riku gripped the fork he'd stuck in his mouth tighter, watching the scene with a look of disgust.

"Get a room." He stated. Kazuya sweat dropped while Tatsuya laughed quietly, holding Kazuya around the waist.

"Why don't you?" Came Hioshi's voice from the door. Riku jerked his head up. Kazuya even stared with wide eyes as Hioshi came in with Kenta at his side.

"You're eating with us?" Kazuya asked hopefully. Hioshi paused, giving him a hard stare before shrugging.

"For Kenta's sake." He answered. Kenta gave a little blush, sweating. Kazuya beamed, clasping his hands together.

"Thank you so much for being here, Kenta-san! You're such a good boy!"

"You're scaring me, Kazuya." Riku muttered.

"I can practically see the sparkles and flowers." Hioshi said flatly and took a seat at the counter. Kenta sat down beside him, his eyes wowing at the meal.

"Wow, Kazuya-san, this looks great!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you, Kenta-san! I told you he was a nice guy!" Kazuya cried, waving a finger comically at Kenta while giving a puppy dog face to Tatsuya, who smirked in response. Riku rolled his eyes and ate anyway without saying anything proper.

"Where the heck is Akira?" Kazuya asked after he set out the last of the plates, sitting down with Tatsuya.

"I am not going to get him!" Riku announced and stuck toast in his mouth. Hioshi frowned, holding his fork from his index finger and thumb.

"I heard you talking to Kenta, saying that everyone's sleeping with someone… Did someone actually stay with him over night?" He asked. Riku nodded.

"He's a real jerk too! I walked in and- Oh yea! Kenta-san! Do you have a-"

"Quit talking crap about people you don't know." Akira said, coming into the kitchen with a snort. He wore no shirt, only a baggy pair of gray sweatpants. Riku huffed.

"I don't need to know him." He responded.

"Riku," Kazuya scolded, "Don't judge a book by its cover. Akira, please behave… And Hioshi, quit playing with your food, please!" Riku harrumphed. Akira snorted. Hioshi stuck his tongue out.

"What an agreeable family." Tatsuya smiled sideways at Kenta, who sweat dropped.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Hioshi asked casually as Akira sat down beside him, taking a piece of his toast and getting slapped for it.

"Ow! He's showering… Jeez, you jerk."

"I'm skinny, I need more food." Was Hioshi's response past the food, then glanced at Kenta, who had politely eaten all his food.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked. Kenta sweat dropped.

"Uhm, kind of-"

"You can have my toast." Hioshi responded, dropping the toast on his plate. Kenta smiled a little.

"Prick." Akira muttered to Hioshi and stuffed an egg in his mouth. Kazuya sighed and leaned on Tatsuya's shoulder. The lunch went like that for only a few moments before the door opened to the kitchen.

"Akira, have you seen my sunglasses?" Yuudai asked, brushing a hand over his spiked hair, wearing nothing, but a pair of black boxers. Akira glanced up, almost uncaringly. Riku almost fell off the countertop. Hioshi stared blankly. Kazuya and Tatsuya flinched. Kenta paled.

**A/N: omg. Big yaoi scene~ lol. I was honestly a little nervous that I may not be able to write it since I haven't written hardcore in a long time, but I actually did it! It turned out okay… Anyway, note that during the sex scene, Akira's loopy and drunk and upset with himself… : / You know, the whole Toshiro-gr incident. Haha. You meet two new characters~ Yuudai, Kenta's older brother and Tatsuya, Kazuya's boyfriend… Damn, Kazuya's so uke, I swear… Anyway! I hope all the characters are in character! Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kinda short since I have to go to bed soon. :C**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Ten: **The Man With No Pants VS Obnoxious Lazy Brat!**

"Your sunglasses? Hm, should be by the lava lamp in the corner by the dresser…" Akira answered, looking at Yuudai uncaringly.

"Akira, do us a favor," Hioshi said first, "Stick to dating guys who ditch you while you're sleeping." Akira glared at him.

"Hioshi! Be nice." Kazuya scolded. Yuudai smiled, but it was still the smile that meant he was somewhat annoyed.

"It's fine…. Hm? What'd ya know? Kenta-kun's here…" He mused, his smile faltering.

"Problem?" Hioshi jumped in. Yuudai smirked.

"Nope." Suddenly, a beeping went off and Tatsuya was up in an instant.

"Kazuya-kun, I got a call for us… Better hurry up, get your shoes on." Tatsuya said. Kazuya sighed and got up.

"You guys behave. Hioshi, you're in charge. Nice meeting you, by the way, Izumiya-san." He added with a quick smile at Yuudai, who nodded in return. Everything else was silent until the front door slammed shut.

"Put some pants on!" Riku barked. Yuudai glanced at him.

"You need a muzzle." He stated. Riku glared. Akira ignored the situation, leaning on his hand as he stabbed his eggs. Kenta didn't speak, staring down at his plate without eating. Hioshi frowned, watching Yuudai walk over and sit beside Akira.

"Riku has a point. Put something on… No one wants to see your package." He stated, closing his eyes and putting a sausage in his mouth. Yuudai rolled his eyes.

"Most people do. And no one wants to see you at all, so why speak?" He challenged. Hioshi's cold eyes merely glanced at him once. Riku glared at Yuudai, then slammed his plate down.

"Don't break that, dumbass!" Akira snapped. Riku slid off the counter.

"Shut up. I'm not hungry. Just looking at this guy is making me lose my appetite." He announced.

"Riku!" But the youngest Tsukuyomi brother was already out of the kitchen.

"He's got a big mouth." Yuudai muttered dryly, twirling a fork across the plate, making a slight screeching sound. Akira frowned.

"Yea. He needs to put it better use-"

"Akira," Hioshi cut in sharply, "Watch your mouth. Riku's your brother. Show some respect."

"Says the guy who's always acting like a jerk." Akira retorted. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"Brothers don't have to be nice to each other." Kenta found himself saying aloud, then winced. Hioshi frowned at him. Akira raised an eyebrow. Yuudai smirked.

"Akira, don't you have somewhere to be?" Hioshi demanded suddenly. Akira stared at him blankly. Hioshi whacked him in the back of the head.

"Get more supplies and you can throw another party tonight." He said. Akira's somewhat dreary attitude lit up.

"Really? Sweet, sweet, sweet! I'll be back after shopping!" He sang and leapt off the stool, running out of the kitchen.

"Reminds me of a Chihuahua." Yuudai mused to himself. Hioshi shrugged and slid off his stool, gathering the plates.

"You should go too," He said, "You're obviously not welcomed."

"How rude of the shut-in to say so… Being a shut-in, you must be a virgin too, hm?" Yuudai asked. Hioshi almost dropped the plates, but caught himself, composing quickly. Kenta turned red and let his indigo hair fall like a curtain to hide his face.

"That's none of your business, whore." The word came out a lot faster than Hioshi could stop it from being said. He stopped in front of the sink, blinking in surprise in spite of himself. Yuudai raised an eyebrow and rose to his feet.

"You're either stupid or have guts to say that to me." He stated. Hioshi dropped the plates with a loud shattering sound and turned to face Yuudai, wearing a stone cold expression.

"What makes you so special? Why should I watch my mouth around you?" He demanded. Yuudai frowned. Kenta winced.

"Hioshi-san." He tried.

"Shut up, Kenta," Yuudai commanded sharply, "Let the guy talk for himself. I heard a lot about you… From Sato Toshiro." Hioshi's eyes went wide.

"Toshiro…?" Yuudai grinned at Hioshi's reaction.

"Yes. Toshiro-san told me about your guys' encounter… We happen to know each other after a little fling… You're an agoraphobic, huh?" He asked. Hioshi glared.

"Don't label me."

"You labeled me."

"Whores deserve to be labeled."

"Hioshi-san!" Kenta exclaimed. Yuudai smirked at Hioshi, leaning on the counter with his arms folded over his chest.

"And I think cowards deserve to be labeled too." He responded. Hioshi glared.

"I'm not a coward." He answered. Yuudai gave a little smile, so sweet that it could kill.

"This makes me want to open up all the windows and doors… Try and push you out one." He taunted. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"Let's see you do that when I have already chopped off your arms. Stay here any longer and I won't hesitate to do it." He threatened and walked out the door in that instant, slamming it shut behind him. Kenta flinched and got up. Yuudai whirled on him.

"And you. You need to keep your damn nose out of my business. I can screw with anyone I want." He sneered.

"Don't pick on them, Yuudai. If anyone…" Kenta's voice trailed when Yuudai went up to him, his hand brushing along a plate as he moved.

"Keep talking, Kenta. I have plenty of things in here to use against you." He stated. Kenta stared at him blankly now. Yuudai smirked.

"You have such a stupid look on your face… Hope I don't see you later, fool." With that, he swept out of the kitchen. Kenta finally let out the breath he had been holding in.

**JKJKJK**

"This is stupid," Riku complained, "I don't get why I had to come with you!" He found himself holding Akira's groceries while he shopped for his party. Akira ignored him and happily picked out alcohol.

"Oh, this sounds good!" He cooed. Riku rolled his eyes. Accompanying them, surprisingly, was Yuudai, dressed in the outfit he wore the night before. Why was he there? He was bored… And he wanted the free booze… Not to mention, Akira was rather amusing.

"Be right back, gotta check if they have five cases of these!" Akira sang and practically fled the aisle. Riku glared after him and dropped the bags, folding his arms over his chest and silently fuming. Yuudai paused and glanced at him, smirking.

"Don't like hanging around your brother?" He asked. Riku glared at him.

"No. Don't talk to me."

"But why not? You're so cute." Yuudai replied. Riku blushed and clenched his fists.

"You're weird." He accused, looking the other way. Yuudai smiled slowly and bent down slightly to Riku's level, reaching out and taking Riku's chin to turn his face back. Riku blushed again, glaring at him.

"I can't think of a way to describe you… Kazuya reminds me of a puppy… Hioshi's like a mouse… Akira's like a kitten… And you… You're like a rabbit…" Yuudai mused, studying his face. Riku stared at him, then smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I don't know what you've been doing with those hands." He added, crinkling his nose. Yuudai's blue eyes flickered with a sharp, slightly annoyed emotion and he stood back up as Akira came back into the aisle with five cases in a bag.

"Don't set those down," Akira scolded Riku, "They could get stolen. Are you dumb?"

"Are _you_ dumb?" Riku returned, earning himself a smack in the back of the head. Akira sighed and picked up one of the bags just as his cell phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi," He greeted, then paused and laughed, "Haha… That's funny! Yea, tonight around nine? … Eight? You think you can come then? Haha, okay… What? What kind of question is that? Of course! … Ew, but yea. Hm? Oh, him… Yea, so what? It's a free country!"

Riku glared at Akira as they walked back to the penthouse. _Akira's so oblivious… Kinda like Kazuya, but not as bad… I don't get why he's hanging out with Yuudai-san. He's a jerk and he's… Really weird! And he reeks of cigarettes and alcohol…_ He thought, glancing up at Yuudai, who was watching Akira walk, a cigarette hanging from between his lips. In a split second, Yuudai was glancing back at him. Riku jumped and looked forward again, blushing slightly.

_Gods, it's almost like he can read my mind… That would be so weird…_ He thought flatly, looking on with a lazy expression, walking on without a single thought that he was crossing the street while a car came racing up the street. The loud honk made Riku yelp, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and tore him backwards.

Riku snapped his eyes shut and tensed up, hanging onto whoever's arms were around him until he heard Akira's voice.

"Riku! Riku, what the Hell?" Akira barked. Riku's eyes flew open and he found himself in Yuudai's arms. Yuudai smirked at him. Riku yelped and flailed, tearing away from him.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" He cried, but he had no time to yell for Akira practically tore him off the pavement in a sweeping hug.

"You scared me! What the hell is your problem? Pay attention! This is fucking Tokyo! Traffic, idiot! Traffic!" Akira yelled at him, his voice slightly muffled by Riku's shoulder. Riku sweat dropped, but relaxed a little while Akira hugged him to death.

"Thanks for that, Yuudai-sama," Akira sighed, "Riku, you really scared me…" Riku rolled his eyes and ended up scooping up the bags again.

"Yea, whatever…"

"… I'm so telling Kazuya!"

"NO! Akira, don't! Please!"

**JKJKJK**

"Riku! How could you? Watch what you're doing! You're going to give me a heart attack at twenty-four? You selfish kid!" This went on for a while as Kazuya crushed Riku in a loving hug, ruffling his hair up and practically stealing his air.

"Erk! Kazuya! Air! Air, I need air!" Riku gasped, squirming. Akira smirked, leaning on the doorframe confidently as if he did a job well done. Kazuya sighed, still hugging Riku, but less fiercely now as he smiled at Yuudai, who was enjoying the scene of the counter with a bottle of sake.

"Thank you so very much for saving Riku, Yuudai-san. You don't mind if I use your first name, right?" Kazuya asked with a sweet smile. Yuudai grinned.

"You can call me whatever you want, Kazuya-kun." He responded. Kazuya kept smiling obliviously. Riku sweat dropped.

"Kazuya, I love you and all, but you can be so clueless." He muttered. Kazuya blinked, touching a finger to his lip.

"What did I say?" He asked, question marks popping up around his head.

"… Never mind, aniki." Riku sighed, stepping away from Kazuya, who still looked clueless. Akira yawned and stretched.

"Ahh, as much as I'd love to stick around, I have a party to set up, so see you losers later." He announced and walked out the door, Yuudai following out of pure boredom. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I hate that guy. He's such a jerk." He muttered.

"Don't say that about your brother!"

"Not him! Well, yea, him too, but that Yuudai-san!"

"Riku, he saved your life! You should be grateful!" Kazuya came up behind Riku, pinching his cheeks and comically pulling on them. Riku flailed.

"Ah, let go! That hurts, aniki! Ow! Ow!"

"You say sorry!"

"Never!"

"Then I refuse to stop!"

"AHHHH!"

**A/N: I really hope the characters are still in character… Just checking each time to make sure! This chapter is sort of random… OMG. I just love writing how freaking oblivious Kazuya is. It's fun~ And, I had to bring up Riku a little bit because I almost forgot him… 0o So, yup… xD I think that's all I have to say for this chapter… Thank you very much for reading and reviews are loved and make me squeal with joy! (They do. Really. O-o)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I snuck online to write this chapter… LAWL. Hope you enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, sadly…**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Eleven: **Love Sick**

_Not normal_, Riku decided as he sat in his bathtub, soaking in warm water as the party began once again, _Yuudai-san's planning something… Something evil! I know it! He wouldn't have saved me if he hadn't of needed me for something… I can tell by the way he looks at me sometimes that I annoy the hell outta him and that's my job from now on._

He heard shuffling around in his room and jumped when the bathroom door opened, but Kazuya was the one to open it. Riku stared. Kazuya was dressed in a baggy pale blue t-shirt with a V that was drawn on to look like a mouth eating a little piece of pizza. This matched a pair of pizza-designed pajama pants.

"Sorry to interrupt your bath, Riku," He apologized quickly, "But I got called in to work again… Think you can make yourself dinner? If not, I can make something before I run-"

"It's okay, Kazuya. I'll find something…"

"Oh, okay," Kazuya sighed, then smiled with a very faint hint of sadness to it, "You be good… Watch out for Hioshi and Akira… Kenta-san and Yuudai-san too. I know you don't like Yuudai-san, but maybe he's a little mean because he's confused or stressed or something… Like Hioshi and needs someone to be there for them."

"… Yea, I'm sure." Riku rolled his eyes. Kazuya came over and patted Riku on the head.

"Be careful too, Riku. We already lost mom and dad… I can't stand to lose you or Hioshi or Akira either…" He said softly, then stood up and left. Riku watched him go, then sighed, sinking lower in the tub. His mouth went under and he blew bubbles, watching them float to the surface and pop.

_If only you knew, Kazuya… I know Yuudai-san's bad! The way Kenta-san reacted gives it away for sure! If even his own brother senses danger in him, then Yuudai-san's GOT to be bad._ Riku concluded with a nod, then unplugged the water and got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

In that instant, the door opened and Riku jumped, stumbling and slipping. A familiar pair of arms caught him, making him yelp and look up. Yuudai grinned at him.

"Trouble?" He asked. Riku went red and flailed, shoving him away.

"Gross! Don't you know how to knock you obnoxious bastard? What the Hell do you want?" He yelled, shaking angrily. Yuudai was tempted to smack the boy over the head for yelling at him like that, but instead put on a fake smile.

"Is that how you treat the guy who saved your life?"

"I know you only did it because you're planning something! Something bad! I can tell!"

"Hn, Toshiro-san did mention that you were loud, but only under certain circumstances…" Yuudai's voice trailed when Riku paled before blushing bright red.

"W-What? That's a lie! I never did anything with Toshiro-san. Nothing at all! I'm still-!" Riku cut himself off before continuing, almost yelling that he was virgin in a penthouse full of drunken party-goers. Yuudai smirked.

"Ooo, fresh meat, hm?"

"Shut up! Why did you come in here?"

"Akira needs you. In the kitchen." Yuudai responded. Riku glared.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute. Get out."

"You don't need help dressing?"

"OUT!" Riku cried and grabbed the door, trying to shove it shut, but not having much luck with Yuudai pushing back. Yuudai wasn't even _trying _to push the door back open. That made Riku uneasy.

"And kid?"

"What?"

"You have no idea who you're talking to… Watch your mouth." Yuudai said through the crack in the door and stopped pushing. Riku slammed the door shut and jumped back, glaring at the door.

_Gods… He's starting to scare me… Is that what he's trying to do? Scare me? No way. I can't let him scare me. He's not so scary anyway… He's just really tall and strong and good-looking and demonic and- Wait, what?_ Riku ran to the medicine cabinet to get a thermometer.

**JKJKJK**

**RAINCLOUDS has logged on…**

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged on…**

**rainclouds: **Haven't spoken to you in a while… How're you?

**shutupanddie: **You have serious nerve trying to talk to me.

**rainclouds: **I love you.

**shutupanddie: **SHUTUPANDDIE.

**rainclouds: **I was thinking about coming to Akira's party tonight… And coming into your room to watch you sleep. Maybe touch your face… Your chest, or maybe go even lower than that.

**shutupanddie: **Shut up! That's disgusting! I'm logging off!

**rainclouds: **Ah, but before you go… I want to say that your family, as well as Kenta-san, have made yourselves a very bad enemy to have. I have connections, love, and I'll do anything to get you in my bed, all chained up where you can never leave.

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged off…**

Hioshi was sweating in his chair, staring at the still open chat window. Toshiro was beginning to scare him. Not only was it the IM, but Toshiro had sent him email after email with sick twisted fantasizes.

"Who're you Instant Messaging?" Kenta asked, walking out of the bathroom in a big t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Hioshi grimaced, then shook his head.

"Toshiro-san," He found himself replying, "He was saying sick things again." Kenta frowned.

"Haven't you blocked him?"

"This thing won't let me block anyone. I've still got my old elementary school teacher on my list and she's annoying as Hell."

"I see. I'm sorry… You look tired. What time did we go to bed last night?" Kenta asked sleepily, glancing at the green glowing clock on a nearby nightstand. Hioshi smiled a little to himself, tilting his head back to get an upside down view of Kenta.

"An hour after the party ended… You fell asleep with me, talking on the bed… You're very warm." He replied. Kenta blushed.

"Er, uh… You too…" He responded. Hioshi kept smiling.

"Ne, Kenta," He said, dropping the honorific, "You're so lovely when you're sleeping… You're like a kitty cat. You practically purr-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Kenta cried, but smiled a bit anyway. Hioshi smiled back and hit the power button the computer monitor before slinking out of his chair.

"What're we going to talk about tonight?" He asked. Kenta blinked, watching Hioshi gracefully sit on the bed with his back to the wall, his legs folded. _Hioshi seems more open around me… Oh gods! I'm even dropping the use of honorifics! That's saying something…_ He thought, blushing light as he came over and sat down.

Hioshi seemed content with mostly watching him however and Kenta had to admit he didn't mind watching Hioshi either. Hioshi never showed what he was thinking… But if someone -cough-Kenta-cough- watched him long enough, you could see a faint flicker of emotion.

Hioshi's icy blue eyes seemed to glow a bit more often now, his black hair contrasting beautifully against it. That's what went on in Kenta's mind.

In Hioshi's, he loved the way Kenta's hair was when he let it out of its ponytail. It was free and silk soft. His purple contacts hid the blue beneath it quite well, but never the feelings that swarm around in them.

"Kenta," Hioshi murmured, leaning forward on all fours, "I just noticed something…"

"What?" Kenta asked, staring at him, trying not to blush as Hioshi leaned up so their faces were merely centimeters apart.

"You're so pretty that I can't recreate you when I sketch you."

"You sketch me?" Kenta asked, perplexed. Hioshi nodded, still not moving from his spot over Kenta's lap.

"I told you I sketch my dreams and nightmares… And you're in all my dreams. I try to sketch you with chalk, markers, crayons, pencils, pens, paints… But I can't make the pictures as pretty as you…"

"Hioshi…"

"It's true… Especially your lips. I have a hard time with them."

"My lips?"

"Yea… Maybe I need to get closer to them…" Hioshi murmured and it happened… Hioshi brought his lips to Kenta's. At first, the kiss was simple lip-to-lip contact, but Hioshi parted his lips at the same time Kenta did. Hioshi let his tongue dart in, touching Kenta's. This surprised Hioshi enough to pull back for a split second, making Kenta blush and stare.

"What?" Kenta asked, then blinked as he focused on a very new sign of emotion on Hioshi's face. It was a faint, dusted pink blush.

"Your tongue," Hioshi managed, "It's soft…"

"Yea… You haven't kissed anyone before?" Kenta asked after a moment, running his tongue over his lower lip. Hioshi blinked, then looked away.

"Never with my tongue… I kissed Riku and Akira once each, but that's not the point." He muttered. Kenta smiled a little.

"Your tongue is soft too, Hioshi…"

"It is?"

"Yes…" Kenta sucked in a deep breath and leaned in, connecting their mouths again. Hioshi sighed through his nose at the feeling, letting his tongue dance with Kenta's. He slid forward, his mouth still with Kenta's, sitting down on Kenta's lap and putting his arms around his neck. Kenta let his hands settle on Hioshi's hips.

Moments passed and the kiss lasted until both had to stop for air. Hioshi let his fingers run through Kenta's hair while Kenta clasped his hands at the small of Hioshi's back, their lips hovering.

"I like kissing you, Kenta…" Hioshi murmured.

"I like… Kissing you too… Hioshi…" Kenta realized and kissed Hioshi gently on the lips, pulling Hioshi up a little closer in his lap. Hioshi felt a sound escape his mouth against Kenta's and his eyes widened slightly in surprise and he pulled back.

"What?" Kenta asked, although, he had a feeling he knew what. Hioshi had surprised himself by moaning.

"That sound…"

"You made it."

"I did?"

"Yes… Try doing it again." Kenta said quietly. Hioshi studied his face for a moment, then leaned in, pulling Kenta's face close again. Their tongues collided once again hotly, this time more passionately. Hioshi moaned again arching up against him, his fingers tangling in Kenta's hair.

"I like you, Kenta," He murmured against Kenta's lips, "I like you a lot…Very much…" He nuzzled his nose against Kenta's ear, earning a comfortable sigh from him. He kissed Kenta's ear gently, then moved down to Kenta's jaw, then lower… He kissed Kenta's neck. He received a pleasing gasp.

"Does that feel good, Kenta?" Hioshi asked softly against Kenta's warm neck.

"Yes…" Kenta admitted, blushing warmly as he held onto Hioshi, who kissed his neck a few more times before lifting his face back up to kiss Kenta on the lips. Both moaned at once and their kiss grew more feverish. Kenta risked lowering his hands, but only earned sounds of contentment from Hioshi. He smiled against Hioshi's lips.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined with a loud banging on the door. Hioshi jumped and practically grabbed onto Kenta, who jumped at the same time…

Both parties blushed red.

"Are you going to get that or do you want me to?" Kenta asked after a moment when the banging continued. Hioshi slid back onto the bed, closing his legs tightly.

"Uhm, you can…" He mumbled. Kenta slid off the bed, shaking out his big t-shirt before heading to the door. He undid the locks and bolts to find Akira standing at the door with a bottle of booze.

"Beer anyone?" He asked. Kenta twitched. Hioshi glared at Akira through the dimness of the room.

"Akira, dear brother, how I care for you, but how I loathe you at the moment." He managed. Akira blinked innocently.

"What'd I do? Wait, ooooh! I can tell by the sheepish look on Kenta-san's face! You two were gonna do it, weren't you?" He accused, grinning. Kenta blushed. If looks could kill, Hioshi was practically slaughtering Akira with his icicle eyes.

"If you don't leave right now-"

"I'm leavin', I'm leavin'! Take a chill pill!" Akira cried and harrumphed, heading down the hall to the living room. Hioshi grimaced as Kenta closed the door, locking all the bolts and chains.

"Hioshi?" Kenta asked. Hioshi blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Were you… Telling the truth… When you said you liked me?" Kenta asked, looking at him. Hioshi smiled slowly.

"No, Kenta… I wasn't… Because truly… I'm in love with you."

**A/N: Ohhh, wow! I was stuck on ideas for this chapter. I was thinking a random bath scene, which I got down… And then I was like, hey! Kenta and Hioshi need some love scenes so YAY! I finally got to do a love scene with them. Not graphic, but the image in my mind during it was so freaking adorable! … xD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, hope the characters are in character, and I hope you review too~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW. It took me forever. This chapter was deleted twice cuz Word is being a buttface! :C Sorry if it's not as super terrific as you guys thought… D':**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, sadly enough…**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twelve: **Perfect Situations**

"Hioshi, you've finally left your room… Leaving the penthouse won't be any harder." Kenta tried, holding Hioshi by his arms. Hioshi was still shaking his head vigorously.

"No, no! This is far enough…" He said, glancing at the open front door like it was a monster, his lip tipped in a dissatisfied frown. Kenta smiled a little and pulled Hioshi in a hug.

"It's all right… Come on," He coaxed, "I'll hold you the entire time… Just a few steps out the door… If you think you can do more, then we'll try more, but if not, I promise to let you back inside." Hioshi looked up at him, studying him with icy eyes. Kenta noted that Hioshi had stopped giving him such judgmental stares and instead targeted those horrendous glares at Yuudai.

"Just a step… Or two…" Hioshi finally said, but Kenta could feel him shaking a little. How he wanted to let Hioshi calm down in his room, but he knew this had to be done. Hioshi had to get used to the outside world one way or another.

Carefully, Kenta took steps back out the door, holding Hioshi's arms. Hioshi pulled back, however, eyeing the floor as if it was covered in blood.

"Hioshi, look at me." Kenta ordered. Immediately, Hioshi looked at him. Kenta could see the shyness in the look. Hioshi didn't want him to see him acting so weak. Kenta smiled, however, to comfort him.

"Come on…" He coaxed, giving Hioshi's shirt sleeves a little tug. Hioshi closed his eyes tightly and stepped just outside the door. Kenta beamed.

"Open your eyes, Hioshi." Daring to take a peek, Hioshi opened his eyes and blinked at the floor beneath his feet, then back up at Kenta.

"I'm only a step out." He managed to say. Kenta nodded.

"Yes, but that's good. You're making progress… Do you want to take another step?" He asked and let go of Hioshi's sleeves. As soon as he did, Hioshi practically panicked and lunged forward at least three steps to hug Kenta tightly as if he were going to fall. Kenta blinked, then hugged him back.

"Don't let go of me…" Hioshi mumbled against his chest. Kenta smiled.

"All right…"

"I don't see the filth when you're touching me… So don't let go." Hioshi replied and sighed against Kenta's chest. Kenta held him close, touching his lips to the top of Hioshi's head.

"Ohhh, so cute!" A voice exclaimed. Kenta jumped and so did Hioshi, who grabbed on tighter to Kenta. They looked up to see Kazuya and Tatsuya coming out of the elevator. Kazuya beamed.

"Hioshi! You're out of the house!" He cried, almost dropping his groceries. Tatsuya sweat dropped, catching the bags and taking them from Kazuya.

"Honey, you almost lost the cupcake ingredients." He scolded. Kazuya blushed. Hioshi peeked at his older brother.

"Cupcake ingredients?" He asked curiously, eyeing the bags hungrily. Kenta smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yay! I was hoping to surprise you guys, but looks like you guys surprised me first." Kazuya beamed, clapping his hands together.

**JKJKJK**

"Kazuya," Tatsuya sighed, resting his head on said Tsukuyomi's head, "I can tell you're happy about Hioshi making it out of the penthouse…"

"Oh, most definitely." Kazuya smiled as he stirred the cupcake ingredients together. Tatsuya smiled back and tipped his chin up, earning a pink blush.

"I like it when you're happy… That's why I decided we can take off an entire week off. I've made enough money for us all to go to the beach." He declared. Kazuya stopped stirring and blinked, his eyes wide.

"You….? Oh, Tatsuya! Thank you so, so, so much!"

"Of course. I've even taken the liberty of making reservations at a hotel. Enough for your brothers… And their two little friends."

"I love you!" Kazuya practically glomped him, making him laugh. Tatsuya held onto him, letting Kazuya nuzzle and kiss him.

"Ew, cuddle fest over the cupcakes." Hioshi muttered, stepping into the kitchen with Kenta, who sweat dropped.

"I'm so happy!" Kazuya sang, but Tatsuya covered his mouth with a finger and smiled at the boys.

"We'll tell you the good news when everyone else gets here… Just sit down. The cupcakes will be ready soon." He added and glanced at Kazuya, who blushed and hurried with the cupcakes. Hioshi shrugged and sat down with Kenta at his side.

"Ooh, frosting…" He murmured and stuck his finger into the frosting bucket, making Kazuya whine.

"Hioshi, that's icky! Don't stick your finger in places it doesn't belong!" He protested. Hioshi stared at him. Kenta turned red and Tatsuya laughed out loud.

"What? What did I say?" Kazuya asked innocently. Tatsuya patted him on the head.

"It's nothing, dear. Go on with the cupcakes." He assured. Hioshi pulled his finger out of his mouth, then looked at Kenta.

"I'll bring the frosting into the room tonight." He stated. Kenta stared at him, blushing lightly.

"Uh, okay… If that's what you want." He managed. Hioshi smiled warmly, but it died when someone else walked into the kitchen. Yuudai, accompanied by his lapdog Akira, walked into the kitchen as if he owned it.

"Afternoon, everyone," He greeted with a false smile, "I smell somethin' cookin'." Kazuya clapped his hands.

"I'm making cuppy-cakes! With frosting and sprinkles and… Whatever this stuff is." He paused to read the can he had scooped up. Yuudai smirked when he saw the can.

"It's that paint you use to make pictures or words on frosting… It's very delicious… Right, Akira-kun?" He asked. Akira twitched, blushing.

"Er, yea…" He replied, getting weird looks from everyone in the kitchen.

"It's here!" A voice came yelling. Everyone looked at the kitchen door as Riku came running in, almost slamming into Akira and Yuudai.

"Watch it, brat!" Akira protested, glaring. Riku ignored him and ran up to the counter, hopping onto a stool and throwing a paper down.

"They accepted it, Kazuya! They accepted me write a short story for their book!" He cried, pointing frantically at the paper. Kazuya blinked and picked up the paper, then beamed.

"That's wonderful, Riku! I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed. Riku managed a smile as Kazuya patted him on the head, ruffling up his hair.

"It's wonderful that everyone's in such a good mood." Tatsuya mused. Kazuya blinked, then perked up.

"Oh yes, oh yes! That's right! Tatsuya got us off work for a whole week so we can go on vacation to the beach! All of us!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands. Riku blinked.

"The beach?"

"Awesome," Akira whooped first, "We finally get to do something fun!"

"Doesn't sound so bad…" Kenta murmured, his arm linked with Hioshi's. Hioshi, who was still sucking frosting off his finger, paused.

"Sure… Why not?" He asked with a shrug. Yuudai nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Interesting… All of us, as in…?" His voice trailed as Kazuya nodded eagerly.

"You and Kenta too, of course! You guys are practically part of the family now!" He exclaimed, smiling oh so innocently. Riku sweat dropped. _Guh, a whole week with that freak? I can't stand Yuudai-san! He's a total weirdo!_ He thought angrily, watching Kazuya flail over the cupcakes.

"Upset that I'm following?" Yuudai asked, glancing at Riku, who winced and whipped around.

"No way! I'm not letting you ruin anything!" He protested, glaring. Yuudai smirked. Riku was whacked on top of his head by Kazuya's mitten.

"Behave, Riku! Yuudai's a friend of this family too." Kazuya scolded. He received to 'hmphs' from Hioshi and Riku. Akira ignored the situation to loll his head against the doorframe, staring up at the ceiling.

"Anyway," Kazuya went on, "I guess we're leaving in three days. I need you all to pack as soon as possible and be here by morning so we can head out. Good thing Tatsuya has a van or else it'd be pretty cramped in my little car."

"Can't wait," Akira exclaimed first, "I need a break… So much work…"

"You don't even go to school!" Riku cried. Akira gave him a dirty smirk, folding his arms behind his head.

"Not that kind of work, Riku." He responded, winking.

"Gross!" Riku whined, covering his eyes. Kazuya blinked and opened his mouth to question, but Tatsuya tapped his shoulder..

"Cuppy-cakes?" He asked. Kazuya perked up.

"Right! Cupcakes~"

**JKJKJK**

_With moist, soft lips, the dark figure leaned into me, connecting our lips in a forbidden and wrong kiss. But oh, it felt so right despite the way society would view us. I could feel his warm hands touch the small of my back, moving up along my spine and giving me a shiver of satisfaction and I lifted my eyes to see-_

"Wakey-wakey, look who's nakey~" A voice cooed. Riku jumped and slapped his notebook shut, shoving it under his pillow and whipping around to see Akira standing in the doorway with nothing, but a towel on.

"Put some clothes on, jerk!" He barked, glaring. Akira gave a little pout, then smiled innocently as he slipped in, shutting the door behind him.

"I need to ask you a favor, Riku…"

"You can't use my room tonight," Riku snapped, "I'm sick and tired of having to wash my sheets everyday almost a hundred times." Akira raised an eyebrow, then slowly smirked as he got on the bed beside him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing first, then work my way up to the favor. So how ya doin'?" He asked, glancing around the notebook, pen, paper littered room. Riku frowned, resting his head in his hands.

"Just ask for the favor."

"Aw, I wanted to butter you up."

"Spill or I'll spill your guts-"

"Oh, look… Just tonight and I promise not to ask for the rest of the week." Akira pleaded, clasping his hands together. Riku glared.

"NO. I don't want your freakish boyfriend thing in my room."

"Riku…!"

"All right," Riku interrupted, "You guys can sleep in here, but I'm staying in here on the computer until I get tired."

"… FINE." Akira muttered and pushed up off the bed. Riku watched him walk to the door, his expression flat.

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"Yuudai and I will be in here around ten. Good night, moron." Akira retorted and shut the door. Riku rolled his eyes and sat up, sliding off the bed and heading to the computer. He signed on after a staring at the blank monitor.

**OREOFRAPPE has logged on…**

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged on…**

**shutupanddie: **What're you doing online? First time in almost a month…

**OreoFrappe:** Don't be a jerk. I was just signing onto the Internet and it automatically signed me in!

**shutupanddie:** Hn… So you were accepted into something? Why didn't you tell me?

**OreoFrappe: **Why do you care?

**shutupanddie: **… I don't. Tell me anyway.

**OreoFrappe: **… I signed up for this contest to see who would be able to submit their short stories into a book to be published by the end of the year. I was one of the winners.

**shutupanddie: **What kind of short stories?

**OreoFrappe: **None of your business!

**shutupanddie: **… Then how will I know what book to buy?

**OreoFrappe: **Huh?

**shutupanddie:** Can't you read? Scroll up and read it again, dummy.

**OreoFrappe: **… Hioshi?

**shutupanddie: **What'd you want?

**OreoFrappe:** Thanks.

**shutupanddie: **Yea, whatever… I have to go now. Kenta's trying to get me to leave the actual apartment building.

**OreoFrappe: **It's supposed to rain today… But, okay… Good luck. I'm glad you're working to get out of the house.

**shutupanddie: **Yea. Same here… Later.

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged off…**

"This thing is too small… I feel suffocated." Hioshi muttered, holding onto Kenta's arm as they stood in the elevator. Kenta smiled.

"I guess you're claustrophobic, huh?" He asked. Hioshi shrugged, then winced when the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened with a soft ding and the front lobby was revealed as well as the doors to outside, where rain was pouring.

"I didn't think it was going to rain today." Kenta sighed. Hioshi stared outside.

"Can we go outside anyway?" He asked. Kenta blinked.

"Really? You seemed nervous on the way down…"

"It's fine. I'm fine now. I wanna go outside." Hioshi said, tugging on his arm. Kenta followed Hioshi out of the elevator as he was practically dragged past the spinning doors and out into the rain. The rain was cold, like harsh icy bullets and the air was cool. Hioshi stopped on the sidewalk and sighed.

"I like the feeling of water on me like this… It's like a shower." He murmured. Kenta smiled.

"Is that how you calm down?" He asked. Hioshi nodded.

"Like the time you guys came and the door was open… I was wet because I had jumped in the tub after I tried to leave." He replied. Kenta stared in surprise.

"You tried to leave by yourself?" He asked. Hioshi frowned, giving Kenta's arm a little squeeze.

"Toshiro-san was baited me. He kept calling me a coward. I'm not scared… It's just disgusting." He responded. Kenta smiled a bit sadly.

"It doesn't have to be… The world can be beautiful, but you have to try and find it first. It doesn't just pop up in your face like a pop-up book." He answered. Hioshi smiled a little.

"I guess… Kenta?"

"Hm?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"Out here?"

"Yes." Hioshi replied, his voice still calm and collected. Kenta nodded slowly, then leaned down and kissed Hioshi gently on the lips, ready to pull back after a peck, but Hioshi's hands came up behind his head and held him there. Kenta stared, then slowly melted into the kiss when Hioshi gently licked his lips.

"Nnh," Hioshi moaned very softly against his lips, "I love you, Kenta…" Kenta kissed him a little longer before the sky rumbled with thunder.

"We should go inside… Think you'll be able to go on the trip?" He asked. Hioshi nodded.

"So long as you don't leave me alone." He stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kenta responded warmly, pecking Hioshi softly on the forehead before leading him inside.

**JKJKJK**

"Akira-kun," Yuudai mused, watching Akira make him a meal, "Your little brother's not staying the night with us, is he? I don't want him to get involved…" He was smirking even as he said it. He knew he was rough and he knew Akira could handle it, but Riku? The thought of the boy tied up made him want to laugh. Akira merely frowned at the thought.

"I don't think so… I told him we're coming in at ten. So, he'll have to leave…" He replied and handed Yuudai the TV dinner. Yuudai leaned on the counter, shrugging.

"Hope he takes the warning…" He muttered and ate. Akira sat on the counter by the sink, watching Yuudai eat with a somewhat bored expression.

_Gods, something's not right… Yuudai-sama is really great in bed. I've never stayed more than one night with someone before… He does tend to be a jerk, but I can be a jerk too… But still. I get this really bad vibe. That's the reason I keep doing what he says… I know he flirts around, but so do I, so it can't be that. It's not like we're dating or anything either… So what the Hell are we? This is way too weird…_ He thought, getting sucked into his thoughts.

"What's that look for?" Yuudai's voice cut into his thoughts. Akira blinked and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, gesturing his spoon at him.

"You're watching me with a thoughtful look on your face… I want to know what you're thinking." He answered simply, sticking the spoon in his mouth and watching Akira.

"I… Wasn't thinking anything really… Just watching you…"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know! Don't ask me!" Akira cried. Yuudai smirked, amused.

"Funny, I've never seen that blush on your face…" He mused. Akira blinked and touched his face to feel it growing hot. He scowled, more to himself, though.

"Uh, nothing… I'm just being stupid."

"Akira-kun… Are you falling in love with me?" Yuudai asked, cocking a brow at the younger man, who stared at him, slightly pale now.

_In love…? With Yuudai-sama? No, no way! We're just fuck buddies, that's it. I don't get flustered around him… Ah, except for a moment ago, but that doesn't count! Maybe I just need sex… Like, really bad… And alcohol…_ He thought, then shook his head vigorously.

"No way," He responded, "I don't fall in love."

"And why not?" Yuudai pressed, amused by how Akira was squirming now.

"Uhm… Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just heartless?"

"Would that make me heartless too?"

"I don't know! That's your choice, not mine… Are you done eating so we can go to Riku's room?" Akira asked, hopping off the counter. Yuudai smirked and stood up.

"Yea. My, you're in such an odd mood today… Eager or something?" He asked. Akira averted his eyes, playing with a strand of hair near his ear.

"Maybe." He responded. Yuudai laughed shortly and led the way to Riku's room, Akira following at his heels.

"Akira-kun… You know, you can tell me anything, right?" Yuudai asked coolly as they walked. Akira blinked.

"Uh… Well, yea…"

"Good… So tell me anything that's on your mind…" Yuudai paused outside the door to look at Akira, who almost smacked into him.

"Sorry!" Akira blurted. Yuudai smirked.

"You seem flustered… You should shower to calm down… And meet me in the bed." He smirked. Akira nodded a little and was out of there in moments to gather his supplies before using Riku's shower. Yuudai walked in to find the room rather dark and super messy. Riku was at the computer, but he was fast asleep, the keyboard pushed up out of the way. Yuudai paused, glancing up and down the halls before closing the door and walking over quietly and innocently.

Riku was fast asleep for sure, the mouse still under his hand, his other arm under his head as a pillow. His expression was still somewhat worried looking, however, as if he was dreaming something complicated. Yuudai smirked.

_Doesn't look so bratty in his sleep, definitely not… Actually, looks a lot more vulnerable than he does when he's awake…_ He thought, amused and reached out to pat Riku on the head. Riku sighed in his sleep.

Yuudai looked up as Akira came into the room, yawning a little and holding a bottle of beer.

"Sorry, had to grab one… I'll be out soon. Make yourself comfortable," He paused, seeing Riku through heavy eyelids, "Nn? I told him to leave… Oh well. Ignore him."

"Can do." Yuudai replied. Akira brushed by and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Yuudai paused, his hands in his pocket as he glanced down at Riku, who hadn't even budged during the short conversation.

"Such a heavy sleeper…" Yuudai deadpanned, watching Riku sleep. He then moved toward the bathroom, carefully opening the door a crack to see Akira changing. He closed it again quietly and moved to the bed, a smirk spreading across his face.

_I like the situation I'm in right now…_

**A/N: I really sort of had to change this chapter and the details kinda got messed up since it was deleted more than once. : / Words make me so mad sometimes… Anyway, sorry if it's not your idea of the greatest chapter! It was the better the first time! T.T Thanks for reading and your reviews are appreciated. (Flames not wanted on this one, please…)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phew! Done with chapter thirteen~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Thirteen: **Changes For the Better or For the Worst?**

Yuudai had taken off his shirt, listening to the sound of Akira's shower running as he walked back up to Riku, taking his time in lifting the boy up out of the chair. Surprisingly, Riku still hadn't woken up, his head simply lolling backwards.

He dropped Riku on the bed, earning a small little groan. Yuudai leaned on the edge of the bed, watching as Riku opened his eyes slowly, sleepily.

"Nnh? What-What the Hell?" He cried and stared at Yuudai, who was practically looming over him like a dim shadow in the dark room.

"Good… You're up. I am too." Yuudai added with a dirty smirk. Riku stared up at him, looking slightly panicked like a cornered rabbit.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his voice slightly edgy. Yuudai leaned in a little more, looking like a panther.

"I need to ask you for some special favors, but the first one is the biggest one… Because if you don't do it, I'll have to make you." He said, his smirk faltering slightly toward a frown. Riku glared, scooting back just a bit on the bed.

"And… What's that?" He asked uneasily. Yuudai shrugged, standing up straight for a moment before he lunged onto the bed, easily hovering over Riku, grabbing a hold of said boy's wrists and thrusting them over his head.

"Ow!" Riku protested, wincing. Yuudai smirked.

"You know Kenta and I don't get along, yes?" He asked, using his free hand to snake down to Riku's pants. Riku squirmed away from his hand, jerking at Yuudai's grip.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with me?" He complained. Yuudai gave Riku's pants a little tug, his eyes locked on Riku's face the entire time.

"Don't hang around him," He stated, "Ignore him. He doesn't exist to you." Riku stared at him, then gritted his teeth to stop a flow of swear words. After all, he wasn't exactly in a good situation to be cussing out Yuudai.

"W-Why? Why do you want me to leave him alone?" Riku asked. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, his hand still tugging downwards.

"Why? Because I hate him… He's a coward and a loser… He doesn't deserve any attention whatsoever… And when I'm done convincing you, I'll have to convince your shut-in brother to leave him too." He replied.

"Asshole," Riku blurted angrily, "Leave Kenta-san alone! He hasn't done anything to you! And you're not making him and Hioshi break up!"

"Are you in any position to be talking to me like that?" Yuudai asked and slipped his hand lower to cup Riku between his legs. Riku went deathly silent, his face paling before lighting back up with a shameful red.

"That's what I thought… If you don't want anything to happen, you'll promise to abandon Kenta permanently." Yuudai drawled slowly, his thumb stroking. Riku squirmed, trying to use his knees to push on Yuudai, but said man only sat on them, smirking.

"I don't want to! Kenta-san's my friend!"

"Then you must not favor your virginity, hm?" Yuudai asked, then leaned in, kissing Riku harshly on the lip. Riku arched his back, trying to move, but Yuudai kept him still as he stroked and kissed him roughly enough to draw blood from his lip.

Riku finally twisted his wrist away from Yuudai's grip to elbow him in the side of head. Yuudai winced and jerked back.

"Damn it!" He cursed, holding the side of his head. Riku bolted upright, scrambling to get off the bed. Yuudai made a grab at his foot, but Riku managed to tumble off the bed.

"I'm not leaving Kenta-san alone! But you better leave me alone!" Riku cried and bolted out the bedroom door. Yuudai sighed, sitting back as he held the side of his head. _That's gonna bruise… The brat… Che, it's going to be harder to convince him._ He thought with a frown.

Meanwhile, Riku ran into Akira's bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. He stared at the door for a moment, took a step back and slipped on a pile of papers.

"Crap!" Riku cried and scrambled to catch them and pile them back up appropriately. He paused, sighing as he leaned his forehead on his knees. _That was so scary… Even I have to admit it. Yuudai-san is a jerk… He's trying to ruin Kenta-san's life! What kind of brother is that? I have three older brothers and I know they're not supposed to act like Yuudai-san does… I feel sorry for Kenta-san to have such an asshole of a brother…_ He thought with a frown, then lifted up a piece of paper and noticed a particular drawing on it.

It was manga, of course, being Akira's room, but it wasn't ordinary manga. Riku stared at the drawing of two male characters talking, then picked up another drawing and another and another, watching as the familiar story played out in his head.

_These sketches… They're all scenes from the story I submitted to that contest! But how did Akira get it? All my BL stories are on my computer and Akira only goes in there for sex…! What's he doing getting on my computer?_ He thought, blushing in embarrassment, but it cooled down as he relaxed, reading the familiar lines that the character's spoke to each other.

_These are really good, though… The scenes are exactly how I pictured them… I didn't know Akira was taking my stories… I didn't even think he was drawing anymore with Yuudai-san around…_ He sighed and stood up, taking the stack of drawings with him to the bed where he sat down to read them.

**JKJKJK**

Akira hadn't closed his eyes once, staring at the floor littered with notebooks and plushies. He could heard Yuudai breathing quietly beside him on the bed, but it wasn't putting him to sleep like it normally did. He was feeling restless, but it was only seven in the morning. Not even Kazuya and Tatsuya were awake. He waited a while, frowning and staring at the carpet before sliding out of bed. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist almost on instinct. Akira looked down to see Yuudai giving a sleepy stare.

"Where're you going?" He asked. Akira frowned.

"Uhm… I need… Something to drink… Is that okay?"

"Fine… But come right back…"

"Okay…" Akira picked up his shirt, putting it on and throwing on a pair of boxers before exiting the room. He frowned to himself, pulling his hair up with his hand. _Why does that feel weird? I ask him permission for things in my own house… I think I'm sick._ He thought, letting go of his hair to touch his forehead. He couldn't tell if it was warm or not and went into the kitchen.

He reached for a bottle of alcohol, then stopped to stare at it as if it were foreign. He dropped the bottle, grimacing. _That… Suddenly doesn't look so yummy… I think I'll just go with water._ He thought and grabbed a bottle of water, downing it quickly. He sighed with relief and sat down at the counter, wincing a little. He rested on the counter for a bit, staring at the now empty bottle.

_I feel really drained… I feel like this every time Yuudai-sama and I do something… It's like he takes all my energy… Hn, maybe it's just that time… But Yuudai-sama doesn't look like the kind of guy who could handle a break up very easily… Damn it, and we have that vacation coming up… I'll just do it after the vacation. Yea. And then I can go back to one night stands, having them ditch me before morning… Ugh, life is so depressing. I wanna draw._ He thought flatly and looked around on the counter, shoving things aside to make space as he grabbed a pen and paper.

The pen hit the paper in quick stabs and swipes as Akira doodled on the page, content with the picture before getting up and grabbing the water bottle before heading back into Riku's room to find Yuudai asleep again, sprawled out under the blankets. Akira paused, sipping the water as he watched Yuudai sleep.

_He doesn't look so sadistic in his sleep… He sorta looks like a sleeping panther… Like from those nature documentaries, where the panther looks so innocent sleeping and then it wakes up and mauls your face off… Or in Yuudai-sama's case, gets super rough during sex so that I black out and then wake up to find myself in a completely different position… It is kinda fun, though… Gah! I'm such a pervert…_ He shook his head and got back into the bed comfortably, hoping to fall asleep.

**JKJKJK**

"Let's see," Kazuya murmured, checking his list as he stood in the kitchen later that day, "The boys are all at school, as far as I know… I took the mail down to the post office. I had breakfast with Tatsuya… I checked the boys' report cards and responded to the dean. I tried cleaning the kitchen, but it's not getting anywhere. I did the work I took home from the office…"

Suddenly, the phone rang making Kazuya jump and yelp, then stare at it. Kazuya paused, then picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi! This is Tsukuyomi Kazuya speaking…"

"Hello, Kazuya?" Tatsuya. Kazuya smiled.

"Tatsuya!"

"Afternoon. Did you do everything on the list?"

"Yea. I still need to go shopping and get that cleaning supplies. I tried cleaning the kitchen, but the more I try to clean it, the dirtier it gets…"

"I see… Well, keep trying, honey. You can't live in a dirty house. Akira's really messing it up big time. I found a broke bottle in your hallway the hard way."

"Oh! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I'm fine… Anyway, finish up the list because I have a lot of work you need to come pick up before we go on vacation. It's gonna be another all-nighter, I'm afraid." Tatsuya sighed. Kazuya's smile melted and he suddenly felt as if he wanted to fall on his face.

"Uhm, okay…"

"Are you all right? I mean, you don't really have to… I can try-"

"No, no. Uh, it's fine… I can make time. I was going to run to the college and pick up the guys, but I'm sure they can walk…"

"Kazuya, are you okay with this? I don't want to push you or anything…"

"No, really! I'm fine, Tatsuya! I'm used to it anyway. Uhm, well, I should go so I can clean up and everything and stop by the office on time."

"Okay… I love you, Kazuya."

"Love you too, Tatsuya." With that, Kazuya hung up the phone and sighed, leaning on the counter. He covered his face with his hands. _Great… More work… How am I gonna handle all this today? It's so much work… My back's starting to hurt a lot and so is my head… I need more pills…_ He thought and stood up, wincing at the tightening pain in his back. He went to the cupboard and opened it, taking out the bottle of pain relief only to find it completely empty.

Kazuya stared at the label, then at the empty cupboard. He felt his eyes stinging slightly and he dropped the bottle to the floor. _Ah, not now! _He thought and reached up to quickly rub at his eyes. It didn't stop the swell of tears that blurred his vision. Kazuya gave up and let his hands drop to his sides, sighing as the tears streamed down his face.

_I'm such a crybaby… If Tatsuya ever saw me like this, he'd think it was all his fault… But it's not. It's not anyone's fault! I'm the older brother and I have responsibilities… I need to accept them and get to work._ He thought, wiping his eyes again as he bent down to pick up the empty bottle of pills. He threw them in the garbage and got to cleaning the kitchen.

Kazuya was disappointed that he was still crying by the time he cleared off the countertop and went to the sink, splashing his face with water. He sighed, leaning on the edge of the sink, then jumped when he heard a door open and close behind him. He whipped around to see Hioshi in the doorway, giving him a flat look.

"What're you doing?" Hioshi deadpanned. Kazuya beamed at him the best he could.

"Nothing! I was cleaning the kitchen! I have to clean it before I go to the store and pick up some papers! Uhm, could you do something for me, Hioshi?" He asked a little hesitantly. Hioshi went to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk and taking a gulp right from the carton.

"Like what?" He asked. Kazuya sweat dropped, still trying to smile.

"Uh, I need to have the kitchen clean by dinner time. Could you help me, just a little bit?"

"Hn, I don't know… I'm sort of busy-"

"Never mind," Kazuya said suddenly, waving his hands quickly, "I can do it myself! Sorry I asked you. I was just feeling sort of lazy is all… Uhm, do you want me to make you something to eat before I get back to cleaning?" Hioshi frowned.

"Er… Don't you have your hands full?"

"No, not really," Kazuya lied with a smile, "I just want you to be happy… So, what would you like?" Hioshi shrugged.

"What do you think I want?"

"Uhm… Ice cream?"

"Exactly. Don't forget the chocolate syrup, the sprinkles, and if we have any cherries, put that on there too. Use the special bowl, or clean it if it's dirty."

"Right! Okay, Hioshi!" Kazuya beamed. Hioshi stared at him, noticing a thin film over Kazuya's eyes.

"Kazuya, what's wrong with you?" He asked at last. Kazuya blinked.

"What'd you mean?"

"You look… Stressed."

"Oh, no. I'm not. I'm just busy is all. You can, uhm… Go to your room. I mean, you don't have to or anything, but- Never mind! I'll start making your ice cream now!" Kazuya exclaimed and went to the freezer, pulling out the ice cream. Hioshi didn't move, watching Kazuya work with a flat expression.

Kazuya went for the ice cream scooper, but winced when he couldn't find it. He went searching through the sink that was filled with dirty fishes.

"What're you looking for?" Hioshi asked.

"Ice cream scooper." Kazuya managed to say, frustrated.

"Kazuya… There might be a-"

"Ow!" Kazuya cried out and jerked his hand out of the soapy water, grimacing as a bloody cut grew on his finger. Hioshi sighed and went to the medicine cupboard, taking out a Band-Aid.

"A knife in there. Here." He handed him the Band-Aid. Kazuya pasted the Band-Aid over the cut, wincing a little before sighing.

"I'll just have to use a spoon." He said and grabbed a spoon from the drawer, digging out the ice cream. Hioshi stayed quiet, frowning.

"Kazuya, do you need help?" He asked. Kazuya shook his head.

"It's fine! Really, I got it… Go sit down or something, uh, please…" He paused before going back to work. Hioshi watched him as he sat on a stool, leaning on his hand with a bored expression. Kazuya put the ice cream away and finished making the bowl, setting it in front of Hioshi with a smile.

"There ya go." He stated and turned to wash the dishes.

"Thank you, Kazuya." Hioshi said quietly. Kazuya blinked and glanced at him, then smiled.

"Your welcome, Hioshi…" He went to washing the dishes, trying to keep the smile on his face despite the raging pain in his back. Hioshi started to eat his ice cream quietly, closing his eyes. After a bit, Hioshi still sitting at the counter, the kitchen was somewhat cleaned. The dishes were all washed and the papers on the counter were stacked neatly.

"I'll be back to make dinner with Tatsuya, Hioshi! Let your brothers and the Izumiya brothers in when they get home!" He called, pulling on his jacket before going out the door. Hioshi nodded, giving a lazy goodbye. He waited a moment, then went to his room to change into a pair of gray sweatpants and a torn old black t-shirt with a Gloomy bear printed on it. He came out onto the couch and sat there, waiting for the others to arrive as he watched pictures play on the screen of the TV.

**JKJKJK**

Surprisingly, the others arrived all at once, only Akira was the first to barrel into the room, yelling something about needing new pens. Hioshi glanced up as Akira caught his balance, having almost tripped over some bottles.

"Good, you're all home," He said, getting up, "We have some work to do."

"Work?" Akira asked with a quizzical expression, as if he had never heard the word. Riku sweat dropped.

"What'd you mean, Hioshi?" He asked. Hioshi frowned.

"This is mostly directed at Akira and Riku, since Kenta nor Yuudai really live here… We need to clean the penthouse. And today before dinner." He explained. Kenta blinked.

"Why do you need to clean the penthouse?" Even as he asked, Kenta was so grateful to Hioshi for saying it. Yuudai folded his arms over his chest.

"It looks clean to me." He replied flatly.

"Really!" Akira agreed, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't wanna clean…" Riku mumbled. Hioshi shrugged.

"Too bad. Kazuya's loaded down with work. We need to get cleaning. And fast. Kenta, could you do me a favor and pick up some things from the store? I have a list here…" He pulled a list from his sweatpants pocket, handing it to the indigo-haired man, who took it and looked it over.

"All right," Kenta agreed with a nod, "I can do this."

"Thank you," Hioshi gave a short quick smile before looking at Akira and Riku, "Get better clothes on and clean… Yuudai, do me a favor and don't get in our way." Yuudai smirked.

"You really don't like me, do you?" He asked. Hioshi stared at him with cold hard icy eyes.

"I'm an honest person… So, no. I don't like you. At all." He answered, then gave Akira and Riku both quick shoves, making them move. Hioshi took Kenta's bag.

"I'll take this into my room… See you when you get back." He said, ignoring Yuudai's amused look. Kenta looked at Hioshi's faint smile, then had to smile himself. He gave Hioshi a quick kiss and left the room as fast as possible.

"Aw, how cute," Yuudai drawled, "You're actually pleasing my brother…"

"Don't speak. Your voice is like chalk on a chalkboard." Hioshi responded icily, closing his eyes to avoid looking at that face any longer. He turned to go, but Yuudai grabbed his elbow and spun him back. Hioshi's eyes flickered as Yuudai smirked at him.

"Come on… You can't really enjoy being around such a fool? Kenta's a geek… And he's so boring. Have you two even had sex yet?" He asked. Hioshi glared at him, his eyes colder than the arctic.

"Okay… A) Kenta is perfect. And I know what I'm saying when I say that. B) He's interesting to me. And C) It's none of your damn business what we do. So stay out of it and never touch me again. You're filthy." He snapped. Yuudai's blue eyes glowed.

"Hn… You really have a big mouth…" Was all Yuudai got out past his seething smirk. Hioshi frowned at him.

"Please and thank you. Now you can either go quietly or I'll kick you out." He stated. Yuudai closed his eyes in a smile.

"I think I'll take my leave… But let this be known… That I'll get rid of this little 'relationship' as soon as possible." He said and was out of the room in an instant. Hioshi let out a breath past his teeth.

_Asshole…_

**JKJKJK**

Riku sighed, holding a basket of dirty laundry as Akira tossed them over his shoulder a bit furiously.

"This is ridiculous! It's not our job to clean! Aren't their maids for that? Riku, we should get you a maid's outfit-"

"Over my rotting corpse!" Riku yelled at him, glaring. Akira laughed out loud and stood up, fixing his ponytail.

"Hn, why do you think Hioshi suddenly got all Mr. Clean on us?" He asked, tilting his head. Riku shrugged, looking at the dirty laundry with a grimace, then glanced up at Akira, who was busy wiping his hands on his clothes.

"Akira…?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you take my stories for your manga?" Riku asked at last. Akira blinked, going still for a moment, then averted his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" He asked flatly. Riku frowned.

"When I went into your room last night, I saw the rough drafts for one of your manga… It was the story I wrote for the contest. I even found a copy of the story itself. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Akira looked at his feet, shifting from side to side.

"I'm good with the drawing, ya know? The scenes and stuff… And I read your little contest entry and it sounded pretty good… So I drew the story. I always draw BL anyway, so what's it matter? Afraid I'd find out you were gay? I'm bi, I can handle it." He answered. Riku blushed red, his eye twitching.

"Shut up! I just wanted to know why you took my story. You could have asked me."

"As if. It's so not my style."

"Jerk."

"Squirt." Akira retorted and moved on to cleaning up the rest of the living room. Riku rolled his eyes, but didn't say any more. The thought of collaborating for a manga was exciting, Riku noted. It was too bad Akira was busy whoring off and partying, having the inability to meet strict deadlines…

But it was still a nice thought.

**A/N: I felt sort of dead when I started writing this cuz I forgot what I wanted to happen next and my mind jumped ahead of me, so I had to wing the first part and I'm so sorry for that. D': I think the rest of the chapter turned out okay, though… Anyway, yea! I thought of Kazuya crying, though, made me kind of sad. T.T I was listening to There for You by FlyLeaf and both were kinda sad so I was all EHHH… So, thank you very much for reading, hope the characters are in character and please review! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yea, I had to cut this chapter short due to aggravating parental units! GR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Fourteen: **Brothers Can Be So Needy…**

"Riku, you can't clean worth crap." Akira declared as they had moved onto the bathrooms. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing it my way! And my way is easy! It's called just get a wet cloth, scrub it, call it good!"

"Yea, but that's not even cleaning it! You need to the use the cleaner!"

"I'll use the cleaner on your mouth if you don't shut up."

"You're such a child!"

"You're the one responding, jerk!"

"Watch it, squirt, or I'll strap you to the toilet for the rest of the day!" Akira retorted and threw a wet cloth at Riku's face.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Riku complained, throwing the rag back, which earned a loud laugh from Akira. Seconds later, Hioshi appeared in the doorway, his arms folded.

"What the Hell are you guys doing in here?" He demanded.

"Cleaning." He got as a response from both parties. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"Cleaning doesn't include name-calling or terrifying threats of being tied to the toilet." He said, raising an eyebrow at Akira, who merely grinned in response to him. Riku scuffed and went back to scrubbing.

"Why're we even doing this, Hioshi?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yea. This is maid's work." Akira agreed with a stubborn pout. Hioshi paused, watching them for a moment, then stood up straight.

"Kazuya was so stressed today, I caught him crying in the kitchen today." He deadpanned. Akira and Riku both stopped to look up at him, expressions confused.

"If he's so stressed, why doesn't he just ask for help?" Riku asked. Hioshi sighed, leaning on the doorframe.

"That's not how Kazuya is… Ever since mom and dad kicked the bucket, Kazuya's made it his responsibility to take care of us. He doesn't want to put work on our shoulders. He's spoiling us is what he's doing and he's so used to doing all the work that he just pushes himself to keep doing it… I didn't let it bother me for a while, but I've never, _ever_ seen Kazuya cry… That's when it clicked that we shouldn't be told what to do anymore. We should just do it." He explained simply. Riku frowned.

"I guess I never noticed it cuz he didn't say anything…"

"Thanks for making me feel like crap." Akira mumbled, rubbing at his eye.

"Don't you start crying too." Riku muttered.

"I'm not crying! I don't cry." Akira insisted with a huff. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"Either way… We should have this house spick-and-span. The living room and kitchen are all cleaned up. Kenta got back from the store a while ago and offered to the do the laundry, so we'll have some clean clothes for once. I cleaned the hallway and guest room. We just need to clean up the bathrooms. Kazuya should be coming home soon, so hurry up." He added and was out of the bathroom in an instant.

"I didn't think we stressed Kazuya out that much…" Akira mumbled, going back to scrubbing. Riku rolled his eyes.

"You're throwing parties with drinking and sex almost every night. That stresses him out enough… Not to mention it's not very fun for those of us who want some peace and quiet every so often…" He added under his breath. Akira grimaced a little and leaned back on his hunches.

"I was just hoping to find someone…" Riku looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Cuz… Hioshi's got Kenta. Kazuya's got Tatsuya… I'm going to come right out and say that I get so jealous when I see them together."

"Jealous? But, Akira, you have tons of people who like you…"

"But not like that," Akira replied flatly, "I don't have someone to hug me or tell me they love me or make sure I get to school on time… Uh, never mind. This is stupid. Get back to cleaning, squirt." He bent back over, scrubbing at the floor. Riku frowned.

"It's okay, Akira… I know how you feel. And I'll tell you one thing," He began, "Yuudai-san is definitely not the guy you're looking for." Akira smirked, more to himself.

"Of course not… Yuudai-sama and I are just fuck buddies. I know he doesn't care about me otherwise. I could get hit by a truck and he'd just shrug it off and find another one. I know this because I'd do the same thing…" He said. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Akira… You need to dump Yuudai-san." He stated. Akira blinked, then smiled slowly.

"I've been thinking about that…"

"Just get rid of him… Yuudai-san is doing really nasty things behind your back… And he treats you like his slave and what makes me even more mad is that you do everything for him without saying anything. If you guys hate each other so much, then how come it's a slave master relationship?" Riku demanded. Akira shrugged.

"I know he treats me like that crap… But I guess I like it? I don't know… He doesn't look like the kind of guy who likes being told what to do or having his orders disobeyed. I don't want him to _hate_ me… Look, can we drop the subject already? What's up with that contest thing? What're you gonna write for the short story?" He asked. Riku paused, frowning a bit, then shrugged and went back to cleaning.

"I'm still trying to find good inspiration…"

"Maybe this trip will help…"

"Yea…"

They cleaned in silence now, both off in their own little worlds until Hioshi called them into the kitchen. Both gathered the things, putting them away before joining their brother and Kenta in the kitchen.

"Is the bathroom clean?" Hioshi asked, sitting on a stool. Akira and Riku sweat dropped.

"Yea… But it still smells funny." Riku muttered.

"It's the smell of the cleaner, Riku." Kenta assured with a smile.

"That stuff reeks, though. Isn't there something called air freshener?" Akira asked. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"No time for that. Get some better clothes on then come back here. Kazuya just called and he said he was pulling into the garage downstairs." He said. Akira and Riku both groaned, but obeyed.

"This is a nice thing you're doing for Kazuya, Hioshi." Kenta said with a smile. Hioshi tilted his head up to look at him.

"Yea… Well, I got this weird feeling when I saw Kazuya crying… I didn't like it."

"You're a good brother, Hioshi."

"I wish Yuudai wasn't such an ass to you," Hioshi sighed, leaning his head on Kenta's shoulder, "It makes me mad."

"Just ignore him," Kenta advised quietly, "I've learned to just try and steer clear of him…"

"… But I want him to stop completely. He's not just draining certain people, but everyone around him. He's like some kind of energy sucker. Just being around him makes me feel like I'm being suffocated." Hioshi muttered in annoyance. Kenta put his arms around Hioshi's shoulders, holding him close.

"I'm sorry about him…"

"Don't apologize for him… Apologize for not kissing me enough today." Hioshi replied, reaching up and taking Kenta's face in his hands to pull him down. Their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss before it grew more needy. Hioshi put his arms around Kenta's neck, pulling him closer. Kenta propped himself up on the countertop with one hand, using the other to run up Hioshi's back.

"Well, well, isn't this amusing?" Kenta reeled back and Hioshi jumped as Yuudai made his entrance with a grin. Hioshi stared at him blankly, unable to make any facial expressions while Kenta blushed like crazy.

"What are you doing back?" Hioshi asked stiffly. Yuudai smirked.

"Kazuya-chan considers me part of the family. Why not show up?" He asked. Hioshi twitched and opened his mouth to comment, but the sound of the front door opening and closing made him go quiet. Kazuya came into the kitchen with Tatsuya, Akira and Riku following behind.

"The place is clean! It's very clean!" He exclaimed.

"Hioshi had Akira and Riku help him clean it up for you, Kazuya." Kenta said with a smile. Kazuya beamed and clasped his hands together. The light in his eyes practically lit up the whole room.

"Thank you so much, Hioshi! Akira! Riku! I love you guys so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" He cried.

"Calm down, Kazuya," Tatsuya advised, "You've already had enough candy at the office."

"What kind of candy?" Yuudai asked, smirking.

"Pervert." Riku accused, sticking out his tongue and earning a little whack in the back of the head from Akira, who rolled his eyes.

"Actually, those little blow pop suckers." Kazuya replied with a smile. Tatsuya smiled, sweat dropping a bit as he patted Kazuya on the head. Hioshi sighed.

"Kazuya, I don't know what we'd do without you." He said at last. In that moment, Kazuya practically pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"You're so adorable, Hioshi! I knew I could count on you to be a good brother!"

"Agh! Kazuya!" Hioshi grimaced a little, then sighed as Kazuya nuzzled and cuddled him. Kenta smiled at Hioshi's reaction. Riku shrugged when Akira rested his arm on his head, leaning.

"Isn't that cute? Hioshi's actually not attacking someone for hugging him." Akira cooed.

"I can still punch your teeth out." Hioshi told him under his breath when Kazuya let go to clap his hands.

"I'm going to cook dinner, you guys go out in the living room! I want it to be a surprise!" Kazuya exclaimed. Tatsuya nodded and shooed everyone into the living room.

"He's excited… Thank you, boys, for putting him in such a good mood. He seemed a tad gloomy at the office." He said with a smile.

"Sure… He's our a brother." Riku replied.

"Duh." Akira folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes as if the fact was obvious.

"It's what brothers do." Hioshi responded and shrugged. Tatsuya smiled, then checked his watch before glancing around.

"I guess I'll have time to shower. You guys behave until I get out." He added, glancing at Yuudai and Akira.

"What was that look for?" Akira cried and gave a pout when Tatsuya put his finger to his lip before heading to the room he shared with Kazuya. Akira rolled his eyes and huffed, plopping on the couch.

"So rude! I'm a good kid. What have I done that's so bad?" He asked, then blinked when he got stares from his brothers and Kenta.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Kenta blurted first, "I just got a weird image in my head…"

"I got sick." Riku replied honestly. Akira twitched and grabbed Riku around the neck, jerking him over the back of the sofa and onto the couch.

"Come here you little brat! I'll beat the living day lights out of you!" He held Riku down the couch. Riku squirmed.

"Get off me, you jerk! Asshole!"

"Guys, knock it off," Hioshi scolded, grabbing Akira by the back of his shirt collar, "You've been really temperamental lately. Take a chill pill and sit down." Akira huffed and folded his arms over his chest. Riku slid back to the other side of the couch, rolling his eyes. Hioshi sighed.

"All right… Go hurry and freshen up and meet back here. And behave while you're at it or I'm going to beat you both and you know I will." He added. Akira and Riku shared looks, then bolted from the living room. Hioshi ran a hand through his hair, rubbing at his eye for a moment before looking at Kenta.

"You can shower if you want. I'm just going to vacuum the living room one last time before we go for dinner."

"All right. I'll see you when I come out." Kenta gave Hioshi a quick smile, but it vanished when he saw the practically vicious stare from Yuudai and he was off to the shower. Hioshi went to the hall closet, opening it up to grab the vacuum when he felt someone shove him hard. He yelped and slammed into the back of the closet, feeling someone squeeze in with him, shutting and locking the door. Hioshi managed to squirm around to see Yuudai standing over him with a smirk.

"Okay, so I was thinking I could just convince you and Kenta to some how get apart… Maybe even use one of your brothers, but now I'm starting to get antsy… Since you're already a coward, I was thinking I could scare you into breaking up with him." Yuudai explained simply and put his hands on either side of Hioshi, practically pinning him to the back of the closet. Hioshi stared at him, then let his icy eyes turn to daggers.

"You're not scary, Yuudai. Get off me and open the door." He ordered. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, but the smirk still spread across his face.

"Is that so? If I don't scare you, then doing this doesn't scare you at all?" He asked and leaned closer, jerking his knee up between Hioshi's legs. Hioshi's expression seemed to change a little, his eyes flickering as they widened before returning to normal. Hioshi ignored the sensation between his legs, glaring at Yuudai.

"Don't touch me…"

"Then leave Kenta."

"No!" Hioshi snapped. Yuudai reached up, tipping Hioshi's head back and lunged in like some kind of vampire. Hioshi gasped and bit into his lip as Yuudai clamped his lips over his neck, sucking gently. Hioshi squirmed, pushing on Yuudai's chest.

"S-Stop it! That's disgusting!" He panted. Yuudai pulled back, amused by the flushed expression on Hioshi's face.

"Then leave Kenta or I'll keep going further and further… But by the look on your face, you may want me to continue anyway." He mused. Hioshi could only shake his head.

"Judging by the way you're acting, you haven't been touched like this before, have you? I think Kenta's been neglecting you…" Yuudai murmured and leaned in, lowering his arms to wrap around Hioshi waist and pull him up along his knee. Hioshi tried to squirm away.

"I don't need it…!"

"Yes, you do. I can feel it right down here…"

"Ahh! Don't touch me!" Hioshi moaned, gasping. Yuudai ignored him and licked his lips before connecting his lips with Hioshi's. Hioshi could feel his heart pounding his chest.

_Ah, that feels weird…! My whole body feels weird! And he keeps… Touching me like that! It feels… So weird… I want it, but I can't do that to, Kenta! I love Kenta! Not Yuudai! Not Yuudai! He's filthy and gross!_ He thought in a panic and did the first thing that came to his mind.

He bit down as hard as he could. Yuudai hissed and tore back, slamming his back into the closet door. He held his bloody lip, grimacing a little. Hioshi was panting, practically hyperventilating, hugging himself tightly.

"D-Don't ever touch me again," He managed, "Don't come near me!" Yuudai wiped the blood from his lip, sucking on it for a moment before glaring at him.

"All right… If you're going to play it that way, fine… But I'm not the one you should be scared of most, Hioshi…"

"What're you t-talking about?" Hioshi demanded shakily. Yuudai smirked.

"The one who won't stop even if you bite him… Is Toshiro-san."

**JKJKJK**

Kenta draped the towel on his shoulders after putting his contacts in. He ran a hand through his hair before opening the door. He found Hioshi's room to be very dark. He blinked and let his eyes adjust to find Hioshi sitting curled up with his back to the wall on his bed.

"Hioshi? Hioshi, what's wrong?" Kenta asked worriedly, coming over to the bed. He could feel Hioshi shaking without even touching him.

"Hioshi-"

"Please don't leave me," Hioshi pleaded suddenly, making Kenta blink in surprise, "Stay with me forever, please."

"Hioshi, what happened…?"

"I don't wanna talk about it… Not now…" Hioshi said softly. Kenta nodded slowly, then wrapped his arms around Hioshi's shaking form, gently kissing him on the forehead.

"It's okay, Hioshi… Calm down…"

**JKJKJK**

**TO: SHUTUPANDDIE**

**FROM: RAINCLOUDS**

**SUBJECT: SEX**

_Good morning, Hio-chan. Did you know, that if I were there, I would touch you to make you wake up? I'd gladly run my hands up your legs and fondle you until you wake up, then I'd kiss you and tell you how much I love you. I'd tie your wrists up and make you squirm and blush. I'd suck on your skin, leaving dark bruises and lick your neck. I'd kiss you forever and pinch your nipples-_

Hioshi shut the message, covering his eyes and tensing up. He hated reading the terrible messages Toshiro kept sending him. He knew he didn't have to read them, but something inside him kept telling him to read them…

_What if he drops some kind of clue that he's coming to get me? Oh gods, now I'm just scaring myself… I need to get a grip…_ He thought with a frown and scooted away from his computer desk, turning around to face the door. He still couldn't shake the horrendous feeling of Yuudai touching him the day before, however.

Hioshi blushed in spite of himself, shifting in his chair so his legs dangled off the edge.

_But… It felt good… In a sick twisted sort of sense… I shouldn't be thinking of Yuudai-san like that, though. I hate him. He's cruel, disgusting, and sex-obsessed… It must be why he's practically a sex demon or something… Just thinking about those things is making me uncomfortable…_ He thought and made the mistake of touching him, but not on purpose. His hand happened to bump into his groin. Hioshi winced and shot up to his feet, walking over to his bed to avoid doing anything, but even as he sat down, an image popped into his mind.

The very first night he had slept with Kenta comfortably in the bed he was sitting on. His first kiss with Kenta also came to mind… He could still feel Kenta's warm lips on his own and they had felt so wonderful…

Hioshi sank against the wall on his bed, mesmerized by the memory. He didn't even notice he was snaking his hand down his pants until he felt his thumb run over the tip of his erection.

_What the Hell am I doing? This is so immature! I don't have to do this…. But that damn image won't get out of my head… It's a nice thought, though… Kenta's lips are very warm and soft… I like it when he touches my back… I know he likes it when I kiss his neck too… His neck is soft and hot…_ He thought, his eyelids growing heavy as he gently started pumping his fist around his leaking cock.

Hioshi gasped quietly, trying to keep his voice down. He could feel his face grow hot with a red blush, sweat prickling his skin as he pumped faster.

"Kenta… Haaah, Kenta…" Seconds passed before Hioshi felt himself reaching his peak. Unfortunately, Kenta chose that moment to open the door as well. Hioshi squeezed his eyes shut and gasped out loud, jerking his head back harshly to hit the wall.

"Ow!"

"Hioshi?" Kenta stopped, then felt heat creeping up his face. Hioshi sat on the bed, flushed and sweaty with his pants partially pushed down his erection clearly visible.

"Kenta! Er, uh, I-I…" Hioshi grimaced and shut his legs tightly together, feeling the heat completely cover himself. _Oh gods… This is so embarrassing… This is the last time I ever, ever think about masturbating…_ He thought.

Kenta smiled a little and shut the door, taking the time to do all the locks on the door before setting down his bag and coming over to the bed. He sat down in front of Hioshi, who was still blushing bright red and closing his legs.

"Hioshi… You look like you could use some help…" He said at last. Hioshi opened his eyes and looked up at Kenta, who was still blushing, but smiling at the same time.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? Everyone has needs, Hioshi… If you wanted to do something, you could have told me."

"Uh… All right… I need something. Now." Hioshi breathed as Kenta leaned in closer. Their lips connected as Kenta pushed Hioshi's legs apart gently. Their tongues fenced, tangling saliva before Kenta pulled away. He lowered himself between Hioshi's legs and pulled Hioshi's pants the rest of the way down, lowering his mouth on the head of Hioshi's cock. Hioshi flushed deeper red, gasping softly before moaning out loud. His fingers ran through Kenta's hair, tugging gently.

Kenta sucked, taking it further into his mouth, using his hand to stroke the base. He somewhat enjoyed the feeling of Hioshi's fingers massaging his scalp as he tugged on his hair soothingly. He let his tongue drag along the underside before coming back up to push against the swollen slit at the head. Hioshi squirmed, moaning.

"Kenta… Aahhh… I'm gonna…!" He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up as the knot in his gut grew tight as he released a flow of white. Kenta got most of it in his mouth, wiping the rest off with the back of his hand before licking it off. Hioshi panted softly, shutting his legs tightly again.

"I'm so sorry…" He tried, but Kenta touched his finger to his lips.

"Ssh… Don't be. It's all right… I liked it." Kenta added with a small smile. Hioshi glanced up past his hair at Kenta, then a faint smile spread across his face.

"Kenta… Will you let me do it to you?"

"To me…?" Kenta's voice trailed. Hioshi nodded and reached up, cupping Kenta's face in his hands, kissing him on the lips. He gently pushed Kenta on his back, getting on top of him after completely abandoning his pants to sit on Kenta's midsection. Their lips stayed connected in a hot, passionate kiss as Hioshi slowly pulled on Kenta's pants.

"You were acting shy earlier," Kenta murmured against Hioshi's hungry kisses, "Why the sudden change?" Hioshi nuzzled him before kissing him warmly on the neck, earning a pleased moan from Kenta.

"I realized how much I really needed you…" Hioshi whispered and kissed him on the collarbone. Kenta let his hands roam Hioshi's back, enjoying the heat emitted from him. He slowly pulled Hioshi's shirt up and over his head almost unconsciously.

"I need you too… Hioshi…" Kenta breathed against Hioshi's lips as he held him for another kiss…

**A/N: I'm sorry for the terrible cliffhanger! Don't kill me! Cuz if you do there will be no more chapters~ Anyway! Sorry it ended like that… I'll be sure to continue it tomorrow, IF POSSIBLE! I'm a bit busy tomorrow, so I may not be able to post until the day after. -holds up a pillow as a shield- And remember! Violence doesn't solve anything! Thanks for reading, hope the characters are good, and your reviews are very much appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finished, but my fingers are killing me big time… Hope you guys like! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I do own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Fifteen: **Brothers Will Be Brothers…**

Hioshi found himself completely naked on Kenta, wondering for a split second if they should stop before Kenta leaned up to kiss his chest, making the thought vanish. He couldn't make Kenta stop nor could he stop himself. The feeling was overpowering and he loved how he could feel shivers going up his spine.

It didn't take long before Kenta had plunged himself into Hioshi's warm depths, his hands holding onto Hioshi's hips. Hioshi threw his head back and moaned, arching his back. Kenta panted quietly, reaching up to pull Hioshi's lips to his.

"You okay?" He asked softly, kissing him again. Hioshi nodded a little, panting against his lips.

"I want more, Kenta… Harder…" He whispered. Kenta smiled and nodded before moving them into a different position with Hioshi beneath him. He thrust his cock with soft, wet squelching sounds, making Hioshi moan and arch his back, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly.

The room grew hotter as everything was forgotten, but the two sweaty bodies on the bed. Hioshi could feel his heart pounding his chest like crazy. He could feel his body clench as the pressure built up to a long, loud moan, his arms wrapping around Kenta's neck to hold him closer. He spurt his pure white essence, his body feeling tight.

Kenta gasped at the squeezing sensation before filling Hioshi up and moaning against Hioshi's lips as they leaned in for another hot, hungry kiss. Hioshi panted softly as he fell back on the bed, his eyes closed.

"You all right?" Kenta asked, stroking his cheek and brushing locks from Hioshi's face. Hioshi gave him a tired smile.

"Yes… Kenta, I love you… So much… I promise…" He murmured. Kenta smiled in return, leaning down to kiss him gently on the forehead.

"Agreed."

**JKJKJK**

"This is so not fair," Riku complained angrily, "I don't want to sit next to them!" He had been protesting his seating arrangement in Tatsuya's van ever since they had left that morning. Akira rolled his eyes and leaned against the window.

"Quit being a baby. There's only two seats in both the fronts. You have to share with us…. But I can't say I like this either." He said under his breath.

"Ditto." Yuudai muttered, looking in the other direction. Riku huffed and folded his arms over his chest. Tatsuya sighed as he drove down the highway.

"It's not for that long, boys, really… Just be patient. Riku, don't you have something that'll entertain you? Did you bring your iPod? Maybe your notebook?" He asked. Riku paused, reaching into his sweatshirt pocket and pulling out the music player. He muttered, but put the headphones in and closed his eyes. Kazuya smiled.

"Thanks, Tatsuya."

"Of course… I'm glad we're finally going."

"Yea, we all need a vacation." Kazuya sighed and relaxed in the seat. Tatsuya smiled a little, then looked back at the road. In the very back seat, Akira started making popping noises with his lips.

"Kazuya… I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

_POP!_

"Oh?"

"Yea. A friend of mine, from America, has come to Japan. He was talking about a promotion."

_POP!_

"That's good! You'll make more money and pick your hours, right?"

"Yes, but-"

_POP!_

"Akira, shut the hell up!" Riku yelled, yanking his left headphone out to glare at his brother, who stuck his tongue out.

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Akira, Riku! Both of you shut up!" Kazuya cried. Akira and Riku stared at him. Even Hioshi took a moment to stare at his older brother in surprise. Tatsuya blinked.

"Wow, Kazuya…" He murmured. Kazuya blushed red.

"I-I'm sorry… I meant for you guys to please be quiet. Akira, why don't you just draw? We're on the highway and the road's not bumpy, so it shouldn't be a problem. Riku, just turn up your iPod and be quiet, please." He explained quietly. Akira shrugged and obeyed. Riku went quiet and turned up his iPod.

"I didn't think you could get that loud, Kazuya." Hioshi mused. Kazuya blushed a little more.

"I didn't mean to be mean-"

"You weren't being mean," Hioshi interrupted firmly, "You were showing them who's boss. You're the one in charge of us, so telling us what to do is just part of it… And it's about time someone told those two to shut up. They were aggravating as hell."

"Oh… Well, okay then…" Kazuya sighed and sank down in his seat a little, covering his still red face. Tatsuya gave a little smile, patting Kazuya on the head.

"I'm glad you've grown up a little." He said.

"I hope I wasn't harsh or anything, I mean, I don't want to be a bad guy-"

"No, no. It's good that you get a little firm with them. Sometimes raising your voice can help discipline." Tatsuya pointed out.

"So can spanking." Akira said thoughtlessly as he doodled on the back of his old homework papers. Everyone in the van stared at him. He glanced up.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just wonder if you're really in the conversation." Kenta deadpanned.

"I wonder if your head's screwed on right." Hioshi muttered.

"You're right," Akira agreed with a nod as he tucked his inking pen behind his ear, "Spanking would just make us get louder… Probably piss some of us off." He jabbed his thumb in Riku's direction. Riku blinked and looked at him obliviously, seeing as his headphones were still in.

"What?" He asked. Akira grinned.

"I said you were a retarded squirt."

"Shut up!"

"I thought you couldn't hear me!"

"I can read your lips, stupid!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, runt." Akira retorted and plucked his pen from its spot behind his ear and returned to inking his picture. Riku rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat. The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. Soon, the sky was growing dark and night was taking over. By now, half the people in the van were asleep. Kazuya leaned against the door, sleeping quietly. Hioshi leaned on Kenta, who leaned on him in turn. Yuudai was still partially awake, staring out the window sleepily. Riku had fallen over in Akira's lap with Akira leaning on the window.

Tatsuya pulled up to a rest area, stepping out of the van quietly only to wake up Kazuya.

"Mm, where are we?" Kazuya asked, rubbing his eye and sitting up. Tatsuya glanced at his watch before looking around.

"We're close… Just going to grab an energy. You can go back to sleep."

"Mkay then… I dunno. I'm kinda hungry. I'll get out too, grab something to eat." Kazuya sighed and opened the door, sliding out quietly and closing the door. Tatsuya nodded and followed.

Meanwhile, Hioshi shifted uncomfortably and sat up, rubbing his eyes before glancing around sleepily. Kenta opened his eyes, sitting up as well.

"Mm, where are we?" He asked tiredly. Hioshi yawned, slumping in his seat.

"Somewhere…" He responded. Yuudai sat up a little, frowning before stretching a little. Akira peeked open his eyes at that point, moaning.

"The hell are we…? Didn't think we were going that far…" He mumbled, then looked down in his lap and sweat dropped.

"Seriously, Riku? Hey, wake up, kid…" He nudged Riku, but the youngest Tsukuyomi brother barely budged.

"He's still got his headphones in," Hioshi deadpanned, then grimaced a little, "Freaking tired…"

"And hungry." Kenta added quietly, resting a hand on his stomach, which growled accordingly.

"More like starving." Akira pouted, then stretched a little, giving Riku a shove to wake him up, but he still wasn't moving.

"Heavy sleeper." Yuudai commented under his breath, using the heel of his palm to rub his eye.

"I'll say. How does he get up for school?" Hioshi asked. Akira stared back at him blankly.

"Don't ask me. I haven't been to school in a long time."

"Are you kidding me?" Kenta asked flatly. Akira shook his head.

"Not in like… Almost a week, I think? I've been sleeping in and, uh, busy with other things…" He shrugged it off and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Hioshi sighed and fell back against his seat.

"Rest stop… I'm guessing they went in for something to eat." He muttered.

"Hope they bring something back." Akira mumbled. The van was silent again for a while until Kazuya and Tatsuya returned.

"Did you bring food?" Akira practically yelled when they got in. Kazuya sweat dropped.

"You're so peaceful in your sleep… And yes, I did. A few snacks from the vending machine." He said, handing out a few bags.

"I'll hold onto Riku's~" Akira cooed, holding another hand. Hioshi snatched the bag before it could fall into Akira's hand.

"Yea, no. I don't think so. Just sit back." He ordered. Akira huffed and ripped open his bag of food, stuffing the chips into his mouth. Tatsuya started the van up again and they were off.

"Did you grab any alcohol by the way? Like sake or even a little can of beer?" Akira whined.

"No, Akira," Kazuya insisted, "You won't be getting drunk in this vehicle. And stop eating your chips so sloppily. You're going to get Tatsuya's van messy and not to mention, Riku's still in your lap." Akira huffed and looked down at Riku before rolling his eyes.

"This sucks… How am I supposed to wash this crap down my throat without any alcohol?" He demanded.

"There's this old fashioned thing called water." Hioshi muttered. Akira stuck his tongue out.

"No. Water and chips together is icky."

"Picky picky." Yuudai hummed, shaking his head.

"Then try this." Kazuya said, handing him a can. Akira stared at it.

"What is it?"

"Try it." Kazuya replied. Akira pouted stubbornly for a second before popping open the can and taking a sip.

"Wow! What the hell is this stuff?"

"Told you… It's a mixture of coconut milk and peach juice. You like it?" Kazuya asked. Akira nodded and started gulping the can down.

"Well, it's better than alcohol." Hioshi muttered.

"I'll say." Kenta agreed. Yuudai merely sat back quietly, closing his eyes to sleep. In moments, the rest of the car followed in suit once again while Tatsuya drove.

**JKJKJK**

"Best hotel ever!" Akira announced and collapsed on the front room's sofa as the others followed into the main room, which contained three different beige sofas and a large plasma screen.

"Wow, it's very big… How much did this thing cost, Tatsuya?" Kazuya asked, raising an eyebrow at Tatsuya, who smiled.

"Uh, let's not talk money now… It's late. We need some sleep." Tatsuya said hurriedly, grabbing Kazuya and steering him toward the stairs that led up to the rooms.

"But, Tatsuya! If this is expensive-!"

"Your brother's such a goodie-goodie." Yuudai stated, folding his arms over his chest as he plopped on a sofa. Akira shrugged.

"That's just how he is…" His voice trailed when Riku practically collapsed on the floor near his feet.

"I'm so tired… Why didn't you guys just leave me in the van?" He complained, rubbing his eye.

"I'm starting to wonder that too." Akira muttered, then smirked when Riku elbowed him in the shin.

"I'm going to bed," Hioshi announced, "You guys behave or else." He took a quick glance at Yuudai, receiving a wild smirk from the eldest Izumiya brother before he grabbed Kenta's hand, dragging him up the stairs.

"I'll ditch you guys too." Riku muttered and started to his feet, but Akira caught him around the waist and tugged him down in his lap.

"Ahh, wait a second!" Akira sang.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Riku protested. Yuudai watched with mild interest as Riku flailed and squirmed to escape his brother's grip.

"What'd you want already?" Riku yelled angrily.

"Just to talk! Quit squirming already! I wanna draw something on your hand!" Akira insisted and took out his pen, scribbling a quick doodle on the palm of Riku's hand. Riku glared at him, then looked at the doodle, then blinked.

It was the doodle of a little chibi character with bubbly eyes. Beside it was a thought bubble that said _don't leave me alone with him tonight!_ Riku blinked and looked at his brother. Akira was wearing his trademark grin that completely hid the message that he had written on Riku's palm.

"Akira, you're such a jerk." Riku muttered, although, he was thinking something else. _Are you scared of Yuudai-san now too? Or are you just in a no-sex mood? Do you even have no-sex moods?_ He wondered, glaring at his brother.

"Aw, you're so mean to me. I wanted to spend some brotherly time with my baby brother."

"I'm not a baby!"

"No, but to me you are~" Akira cooed and hugged Riku from behind. Riku rolled his eyes, squirming a little.

"Geh, you're so stupid…" He muttered. Akira smirked against his ear.

"Thanks." He replied quietly.

"Well," Yuudai was up on his feet now, "If you're going to keep this up, I'm going to bed… Join when you're done or I'll come looking for you." With that, Yuudai was out of the room looking tired and somewhat annoyed. Akira waited, watching him go before holding onto Riku tightly.

"Thanks a lot, Riku…" He sighed. Riku frowned, scooting off Akira's lap to sit next to him.

"What was that?" He asked. Akira squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uhm… I don't know. I've been having so much sex that it's starting to hurt. I mean, it was okay at first, but now I'm starting to get achy all over and- Look, I just don't wanna talk about it right now. How about you tell me some of your problems anyway? It's always about everyone else. I'm sure you've got some problems too, right?" He asked. Riku gave him a flat stare.

"I don't care about my problems cuz I know I can't fix them. I want to know about your problems because they're more important."

"That's not true!"

"Is to. If you don't like Yuudai, break up with him."

"Not now, not while we're on vacation… It'll make Kazuya sad if everyone's getting into fights…" Akira added under his breath. Riku sighed, slumping on the couch as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"I guess… Fine, but do it after the vacation… And make sure you have other people around you or else he'll really hurt you…"

"Yea, I guess…" They sat in silence for a while, staring at the floor.

"So, tell me one of your problems…" Akira mumbled. Riku sweat dropped.

"I'm tired, but now I don't feel like sleeping…"

"… Okayyyy, any other problems? You got a boyfriend, or, er, girlfriend? Or anything related to that?" Akira asked flatly. Riku rolled his eyes.

"No way. I'm pure, thank you very much." He responded. Akira smirked.

"I remember when I was pure… But it didn't last long. Lost mine when I was fourteen." He replied with a grin. Riku smacked his forehead.

"Yea, well… I'm not planning on losing mine for a long time."

"Aw, why not? It's fun… Uh, the first time. The billionth time kinda gets old and starts to make you feel weird." Akira added, sweating a bit. Riku smiled crookedly.

"Yea, I'm sure it is… For you at least. I think I rather just write about it than actually do it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I think it's fun."

"You need a life."

"So do you, incubus." Riku responded flatly. Akira shrugged.

"Touché." He fell back on the sofa, putting his legs on Riku's lap, which were immediately shoved off. Akira huffed, then yawned.

"I'mma sleep on the couch tonight… Come lie down with me." He reached out and pulled Riku against his chest like a pillow.

"Ergh, no! I'm not sleeping…! Akira!" Riku went quiet, glaring as Akira was sleeping soundly, his arms still wrapped around him. Riku sighed and relaxed after a bit, yawning. He drifted off to sleep in moments.

It didn't take long for Yuudai to come down and investigate. He raised an eyebrow at the scene on the couch before walking over. He peeked down, seeing a smudge on the palm of Riku's palm. Yuudai smirked as he saw the little doodle and it's thought bubble.

_You scared of me too, Akira? Well… I had figured you were being a good boy, but if you're going to be naughty, I'll just have to punish you for that, now won't I?_

**A/N: Okay, it took be about three hours to write this… My fingers and wrists hurt, but I'm still not totally pleased with this chapter for some reason… Maybe I could have tried harder? I dunno… Hopefully the next chapter is even better! Thanks for reading, hope the characters are good, and your reviews would be greatly appreciated~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mwahaha. Finished… Took me yesterday and today since I was feeling ill. P:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, but it'd be so cool if I did!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

… **Their mother**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Sixteen: **Discoveries at the Beach**

"Today," Kazuya declared, "I am going to teach you to cook." Now, we all know Kazuya was the oldest and most responsible of the Tsukuyomi brothers, but there were times when Kazuya was too stubborn to realize that Riku had almost caught their home on fire on several different occasions…

By simply attempting to make toast.

"Kazuya," Riku began carefully as he was backed against the fridge, "You and I both know that I'm pretty useless in everything, which includes cooking and or baking. In fact, I'm pretty worthless in general."

"Now, Riku… Don't say that. Your writing is very good and far exceeds those that I even work with. You even make Tatsuya look bad and that's saying something. You need another skill if you don't want to feel useful and I'm just the person to teach you to cook." Kazuya explained with a little smile. Riku glared.

"Kazuya-"

"Please? Pretty, pretty please, Riku? With whip cream and a strawberry and those chocolate sprinkles that you love so much?" Kazuya pleaded. Riku sighed.

"All right, all right… We'll give it a shot, but don't get mad if this whole kitchen burns down." He replied. Kazuya beamed, clapping his hands.

"Yay! Get some hairclips to pull your hair out of your face too. Can't have the hair getting in the way." He added. Riku shrugged and obeyed, going to the bathroom to grab a pair of barrettes, struggling to get them in.

"Whatchya doin'?" Akira asked, poking his head in. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I can't get the barrettes in. These things are stupid…"

"Here, give 'em to me. You need to learn to have style. You always dress in such bland clothing."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! How're you gonna get a date dressing like a hobo?"

"Shut up, Akira!"

"There! See? Just like that." Akira beamed, clapping his hands on Riku's cheeks and making him look in the mirror. Riku rolled his eyes at the dark purple clips holding his bangs back. Akira smiled a little and patted him on the head.

"Cute. They match your eyes."

"Jerk."

"Squirt." Akira gave a little wave and a little grin before vanishing out of the bathroom. Riku rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen where Kazuya had gotten out some baking supplies as well as having already set out a tray of cupcakes.

"We're going to start easy and make cupcakes," Kazuya began, "They're pretty easy. The cook book should explain it pretty well too. Try making it yourself first. I'll tell you if you need to add something or not put something in."

"I can think of several things I rather be doing that learning how to cook on the first Sunday of our vacation." Riku muttered under his breath, but obeyed, grabbing the cook book and silently praying that he didn't burn the whole hotel down.

**JKJKJK**

Kenta folded up the last sheet on the bed, setting it before he glanced at his watch. Hioshi was almost done with his shower before they were to head to the beach to simply watch for a bit since Hioshi had no idea how to swim.

"Waiting for your pet, brother?" A voice asked. Kenta jerked his head up, jumping a little as he looked around to find Yuudai standing in the doorway of his room.

"Yuudai… I'm sort of busy-"

"I know, I won't waste your precious time. That's the brat's job," Yuudai replied flatly, referring to Hioshi as he stepped into the room casually, "I came in here to ask you if you've been talking to Riku or Akira lately." Kenta blinked.

"I never-"

"Because," Yuudai went on, cutting him off sharply, "Akira's not acting like himself. In fact, he didn't sleep with me last night."

"… I don't see how that concerns me-"

"It fucking concerns you because if you've been telling him lies, I'm going to make you pay and you know I will, don't you?" Yuudai's voice took on a very dangerous edge, making Kenta back up a little so he fell back on the bed.

"Uh, I haven't said anything about you at all. I swear-"

"You're damn right you didn't," Yuudai reached out, grabbing the front of Kenta's shirt roughly and jerking him up off the bed, "I'll kill you if you're putting ideas into Akira's head. He was doing perfectly fine, following me everywhere and doing whatever I said before. If he disobeys me, not only will he be punished, but you'll be there to join as well, and we both know you wouldn't like that…"

"Don't hurt Akira," Kenta blurted quickly, "I promise you I said nothing to him… He's probably just getting bored." As soon as he said it, Kenta immediately regretted it. Yuudai's blue eyes practically became daggers.

"Bored? With me? That's not possible, Kenta. You see, I'm the most interesting person in the world. I'm practically a god… You should know your place." He said oh so calmly. The ice cracked when Yuudai easily landed a nice punch into Kenta's stomach, making his brother gasp in shock at the suddenness. Kenta collapsed to his knees, his arms wrapped around his gut as he panted for the air that was knocked from his lungs.

Yuudai looked down at him, his arms folded over his chest as his trademark smirk spread across his face. He reached up and slipped his glasses over his eyes so Kenta's struggling reflection appeared on the black lenses.

"We both know I can do a lot worse… Now promise me you won't say anything to the pets, won't you?" He asked. Kenta gave a little nod, but that didn't seem to be enough. Yuudai bent down, grabbing a handful of Kenta's indigo hair, jerking hard.

"Say it." He commanded.

"I promise." Kenta managed to say past clenched teeth, trying not to see his reflection in the dark glasses in front of him.

"You promise what?" Yuudai demanded.

"I promise not to say anything to the others."

"Good… Now make yourself useful and get up. Don't be so pitiful. It's so shameful." Yuudai added with a smirk and jerked Kenta's hair before letting go and standing up.

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Akira flinched, clenching his fists together. _Oh no… I didn't think Yuudai-sama would go after Kenta-san… He thinks Kenta-san convinced me to leave him alone last night… Gods, I've never felt like crap like this before… Even after my very first drink._ He thought with a grimace before dashing down the hall in time to avoid being caught by Yuudai, who walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

Yuudai walked down the hall, only to take a step back with mild surprise when Akira rounded the corner, acting all innocent.

"Oh, hi, Yuudai-sama! Uhm, are you hungry or something? Cuz, I'll get it for you if you want." Akira added. Yuudai blinked, raised an eyebrow and pushed his sunglasses back up on his head.

"Uh, just a little thirsty… I wouldn't mind a shot or somethin' along those lines." He replied.

"Okay! I'll get you one right now. I'm sure Kazuya wouldn't mind me interrupting his lessons for Riku in the kitchen… Uhm, Yuudai-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I can sleep with you tonight, right? Cuz, I missed you last night…" Akira tried to put on the best innocent expression ever. Yuudai smirked and reached out to run his fingers through Akira's loose hair before giving it a little tug to force Akira's lips against his. Akira shut his eyes tightly, already tasting the metallic liquid of blood in his mouth. Yuudai pulled back to lick his own lips.

"Nice to have you back, Akira-kun."

"Nice to be back… Yuudai-sama…"

**JKJKJK**

"Fail." Riku deadpanned, staring at the misshapen, burnt cupcakes. Kazuya sweat dropped.

"Did you follow the directions?"

"Yea, put 'em in for 400."

"… 400...?"

"What? Like, seconds or minutes?"

"Riku, 400 means the degrees of the oven."

"Ohhh, I was wondering why there was a degree sign after it…" Riku murmured, rubbing the back of his neck only to pull his hand away to find flour stuck to it. He made a face and wiped his hand on his sweatpants. Kazuya sighed.

"All right. We can take a break… Well, we're here for the beach, so get ready. I'll go wake up Tatsuya and tell him we're ready to head to the beach. Check with the others and tell 'em to get ready." He said before taking off his apron and leaving the kitchen. Riku frowned at the cupcakes.

"Stupid sweets… You really know how to make someone feel even more worthless…" He sighed and walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs, his hands in his pockets.

"We're going to the beach! Get your shit and hurry up!" He finally yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Riku!" Kazuya yelled from somewhere in the one of the rooms. Riku smirked, then and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. He blinked when he found Akira sitting on his bed, frantically looking through a pile of notebooks.

"What the hell?" Riku cried. Akira jumped, looking up.

"Ssh! I'm trying to find something!"

"Without my permission?"

"I wanted to draw something! Riku, I'm stressed! I need to draw! And I'm sorry, but I drew on your bathroom wall." Akira added, sticking the end of his thumb in his mouth to chew on it. Riku glared at him.

"That's not even our bathroom, you idiot! Why are you so stressed anyway?" He demanded. Akira laughed a bit nervously.

"That I can't think of anything to draw? Ahaha, it's nothing for you to worry about! I'll be okay as soon as I get something to draw!" He replied. Riku folded his arms over his chest, watching Akira flip furiously through the notebooks.

"It's Yuudai-san, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Akira yelped. Riku pointed a finger at him with a 'duh' look on his face.

"That does, dummy."

"Ah, shut up! It's none of your business anyway…" Akira muttered under his breath. Riku huffed.

"Fine. See if I ever help you again and give me that if you're going to get like that." He added and snatched his notebook away from Akira, who flailed and grabbed at it.

"Ahh, please, Riku! I need to draw!" Akira whined.

"Tell me what Yuudai-san did or else I'm not gonna let you see it." Riku responded, holding the notebook behind his back. Akira glared at him for a second, then scowled.

"He's not doing anything. It's just something I did without thinking…"

"What'd ya mean?" Riku asked, frowning. Akira sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Ditching him… When I left him last night, he got mad at Kenta-san for it." He replied quietly, looking at his feet. Riku blinked.

"Kenta-san? But what did he do?"

"That's just it. If Kenta-san's going to get in trouble because of me, then I have to stay with Yuudai-sama…"

"What? But, then, Akira, what about you?" Riku asked quietly. Akira gave him a faint smile.

"Hey, I can put up with that sadistic bastard if it means helping out a friend… Not to mention, Hioshi would kick my ass if he found out I was the cause for his boyfriend's pain." He replied, then slid off the bed. Riku handed him the notebook, frowning.

"If Yuudai-sama does hurt either of you…"

"There's not much you can do, Riku. No offense, but you're just not as big as he is."

"No, but I can still do something." Riku insisted. Akira patted him on the head, ruffling up his hair.

"You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, Riku, but you're not bad, ya know that? See ya on the beach." He said and walked out of the room with a notebook in hand. Riku watched him leave, then sighed, glaring at the floor.

_Damn it. I wish I could give Yuudai-san a taste of his own medicine… Or something close to it. He needs someone to __**dominate**__ him for once. See how it feels… Hn, if I could cook, I would make something that'd freaking- Oh gods, what the hell am I thinking? I can't kill him… No matter how much I want to… I hate it when I can't do anything…_

**JKJKJK**

The beach sand was hot by afternoon and there was a gentle breeze in the air, making it a bearable temperature.

"Whatchya doing?" Kazuya asked, bending over to spy on Akira, who was drawing on a cheap, dollar store sketch pad.

"Doodling…" Akira mumbled. Kazuya went to peer over Akira's shoulder, only to have Tatsuya come up behind him.

"We're at the beach, so let's get in the water already!" Tatsuya exclaimed and grabbed Kazuya up by the waist.

"Wah! Hey, wait! Tatsuya!" Kazuya protested, but Tatsuya was already dragging him off into the water. Akira watched them go with a silent thank you before returning to his page of doodles, biting into his lip. Beside him, Yuudai was watching the ocean churn behind black sunglasses as he took a sip of sake.

_Can barely concentrate…_ Akira thought with a slight grimace. _I feel like he's going to blow up on me for not sleeping with him last night… Sure, it was just one night, but he was probably counting the minutes. He's mad at me. Even if I did tell him we're sleeping together again tonight. I can just feel it. And it's not just the hot temperature out here either…_

"Akira," Yuudai stated, making Akira jump and almost scribble on his sketchpad, "Get me another bottle of sake. This one's out." Akira blinked behind his dark blue sunglasses before sighing and nodding.

"Got it." He answered and shut the sketchpad, tossing it down and getting up. Seeing as their back door led right out onto the beach, Akira took the back way in. He shut the sliding door behind him and grabbed a bottle of sake from the fridge just as an odd ring tone filled the silence of the room. Akira blinked and looked onto the nearby counter to find Yuudai's cell phone vibrating and ringing.

"Moshi-moshi?" Akira answered. There was some shuffling, then a woman's voice.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"This is Tsukuyomi Akira. Who's this?"

"Oh! I'm Yuudai's mother! I called to see if Yuudai was doing okay."

"Oh. Well, we're out on the beach. I can hand him the phone if you'd like."

"That'd be lovely! You're such a nice boy. Please and thank you."

"Sure." Akira went outside, walking up to Yuudai who glanced up at him uncaringly until he saw the cell phone. Akira handed him both items.

"Your mom's on the phone." He stated. Yuudai snatched both of them, getting to his feet as he held the cell phone to his ear, walking toward the hotel. Riku, who had been sitting nearby and digging a hole in the sand, looked up.

"His mother called?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Akira pushed his glasses up on his head, shrugging.

"Yea. She sounds pretty nice. I can see where Kenta-san gets it from, but I wanna know if Yuudai-sama's adopted." He told Riku with a smirk. Riku returned the smirk, then let his eyes follow Yuudai.

"Well," Akira sighed, stretching, "I'm gonna go flirt with those guys at the beach bar down there. I'll be back!" He gave a wink and was off. Riku sweat dropped, then slowly got to his feet and went to the hotel, stopping just outside the door to peer in.

Yuudai was sitting on the sofa, still talking on the phone. To Riku's surprise, Yuudai had a truly calm expression accompanied with a faint smile. Riku pushed the door open, but only slightly to eavesdrop.

"Yea… It's pretty warm here… No, I forgot… Sorry. Haha, all right… Is that so? Hm… Uh huh… Oh? Mother… You're trying to make me worry, aren't you? Haha… I know… Oh, I think he said something like a week, er, something in there… Yea… I'll visit when I get back, I promise. All right…"

_He doesn't even sound like the same person… He must be pretty close to his mother… I wonder if she knows all the really sick shit Yuudai-san's been doing of late. If she did, I wonder what she'd do…?_ Riku thought, then bolted back to the beach before Yuudai could catch him. Kenta and Hioshi were now occupying the laid out towels.

"Hey," Riku greeted, then looked at Kenta, "Yuudai-san seems to be close with your guys' mom." Kenta blinked, then nodded a little.

"He's always been close to her… Why?"

"She called him and they're talking on the phone. I seriously wouldn't have known it was Yuudai-san until I actually _saw_ him talking on the phone." Riku deadpanned. Kenta sweat dropped. Hioshi shrugged, taking a sip of water with one hand, using the other to cling to Kenta's arm.

"He's just one of those mama's boys… I still say he's a prick."

"Couldn't agree more." Riku muttered. Kenta smiled a little, then blinked when his eyes fell on Akira's sketchpad.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up. Riku plopped down on the towel, picking up a random shell off the beach.

"Akira's sketchpad. He was drawing in it before he left to flirt with those guys at the bar down there." He muttered, gesturing just down the shore where an open bar was placed. Kenta sighed, then opened the sketchpad. He stared, his eyes running over the rough draft of what looked to be a BL manga.

He could feel his face burn up, but then blinked when he recognized the manga version of the characters. He also recognized the names with wide eyes.

_He's… Drawing a manga based off his relationship with Yuudai? And Hioshi and I? Even Tatsuya and Kazuya are in here… This is unbelievable… The drawings are really good, but why would he draw a manga based on the events that happen in real life?_ He wondered.

"Might wanna put that down," Riku whispered, "Akira's coming back." Kenta jumped and snapped the sketchpad shut before tossing it back onto the towel. As Riku predicted, Akira came walking back with a plastic cup.

"My, my, it's hot out here," He sang with a grin, "But, I'm so glad I talked those guys into giving me a free drink~! Life's treating me good right now!"

"They gave you a free drink for flirting?" Kenta asked, raising an eyebrow. Akira beamed, swaying from side to side comically as he sipped his cup.

"Mmhm! They were so sweet too. They even let me order a little dish of some kind of fruit dish. It was so yummy~"

"Wow, Akira-san." Was all Kenta could come up with when Akira sat down on his left side. Akira nodded as he finished the drink, folding his legs.

"I have talent~" He cooed.

"Maybe you should find a different way to occupy your time." Hioshi deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Akira huffed, tossing the cup over his shoulder into the sand carelessly.

"Why would I want to? All I'd do is sit around drawing and I'm a very social person! I need people to be around me."

"Who WANTS you to be around?" Riku asked with a smirk. Akira twitched, then whacked Riku in the back of the head with his sketchpad.

"Put a sock in it. You want me around, don't you, Kenta-san?" He asked with a pout. Kenta sweat dropped.

"Y-"

"Akira," Everyone jumped when they heard Yuudai's voice behind them, "Next time my cell phone rings, don't pick it up. I'll pick it up myself." Akira tilted his head back to get an upside down view of Yuudai's towering figure.

"Uh, okay. M'sorry, Yuudai-sama."

"Maybe you should leave your cell phone in your room." Was Riku's response, but Akira kicked him over. Yuudai smirked, then took a seat on the towel by Akira, who had flipped open his sketchpad to a clean page.

"By the way," Yuudai mused, adjusting his sunglasses, "Who was trying to catch the hotel on fire?" Riku twitched and glared at him.

"It's not my fault! Kazuya was MAKING me try and cook or bake or whatever you call it! What's the difference? It's all the kitchen!" He cried frantically.

"Calm down, Riku," Kenta soothed, "He just asked a question."

"Way to make a scene." Akira smirked. Riku sweat dropped.

"Sorry…"

"Why would Kazuya bother trying to teach you how to cook? You almost burnt the penthouse down on several different occasions while trying to make toast." Hioshi stated flatly.

"Just toast?" Kenta asked.

"How sad." Yuudai smirked.

"Shut up! I tried to, but the toaster thing had this weird dial on it… I tried spinning it and nothing worked, so I just hit it and it worked, but the toast always turned black… So did the toaster." Riku muttered.

"Dial? Riku, that's to adjust the temperature." Kenta pointed out with a small smile.

"They need to label those things!" Riku cried.

"I guess they didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to not already know." Yuudai sighed with a shrug.

"Pff! As if you're one to talk! You always make- Mmph!" Akira shoved his foot in Riku's face, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

"Shove it, Riku. Your mouth is too big." He laughed. Riku flailed and spat on the sand.

"Gross! Ew! Disgusting! Your FOOT? EW!" He gagged.

"Riku, it might be nice to learn how to at least make toast," Kenta explained, "If you end up living on your own, you won't be able to make yourself a meal. You can't just go to a restaurant every night. It's expensive."

"Whoever said I was leaving the penthouse after I get out of college?" Riku asked.

"Me," Akira butted in, "No way in hell are Kazuya and Tatsuya gonna let you stay there until you get old. They have things they wanna do to."

"There's always a random box on the street." Yuudai taunted, earning a scowl from Riku.

"You'd know, wouldn't you? Ew, Akira, get your foot out of my face!" Riku protested, shoving Akira's foot. Akira grinned evilly as a response.

"You should all give up," Hioshi said, "Riku's very dependent."

"Says you! I could live all by myself if I wanted to!" Riku snapped.

"Where's that? You know, there's only one way you can make money if you can't do anything…" Akira's voice trailed. Riku turned red and flung a finger at him, jabbing him in the nose.

"You're disgusting, you pervert! I'd never do anything like that!"

"Just saying is all~ Isn't that motivation enough to start working harder?" Akira asked with a grin, knocking the finger out of his face. Riku scowled.

"You're a hypocrite, jerk."

"Squirt."

"Shut up!"

"Why do I even bother putting a word in?" Hioshi asked himself, rubbing his temple. Kenta sweat dropped.

"Could be worse, I suppose…"

"Yea, you've never seen them on a sugar high."

"…" Just the thought of it made Kenta grimace.

**A/N: This came out completely different from what I wanted it to be, but I'm okay with that. There's nothing bad about this chapter that I can sense… And… Yes, Riku fails epically at cooking, like me. Only, I just learned how to make toast, so… But I did try to make cookies for Uchiha Itachi's birthday a while ago and I ended up eating all the cookie dough. Next day, I actually made the cookies, but they tasted like dried out crackers and they were mostly black… EPIC FAIL. Oh well… I can write, at least! :D -whacked with a stick- :B Anyway, thanks for reading, hope the characters are good, and your reviews make me very happy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Wowwww, I'm glad I got this one done early! Time for another… :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Junjo Romantica, sadly…

I also do not own:

Izumiya Kenta

Izumiya Yuudai

I DO own:

Tsukuyomi Family

Watanabe Tatsuya

Sato Toshiro

WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seventeen: Never Make A Bet With Hioshi**

"Are you kidding me? That sucks," Akira was complaining as he watched the weather channel, "They say there's gonna be a thunderstorm tonight! Isn't that just the greatest welcome gift?"

"It's just a storm, Akira. It'll only last tonight." Tatsuya pointed out as he passed by to head to the kitchen. Akira huffed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest.

"This still sucks. I mean, having sex on the beach would be so much fun! Stupid storm has to ruin everything." He muttered.

"Ew," Riku snapped before looking out the back door, "The sky's already getting dark…"

"Don't 'ew' me," Akira retorted, then sighed, falling on his side on the sofa, "This room is so cool. I even get to wear my sweatshirt~"

"What's it matter? You cut the sides so your shoulders show!" Riku protested, glaring at Akira's attire. Akira huffed, sitting up right and throwing the pillow at his brother. Akira had a thing for fashion -if you haven't guessed- and rarely accepted anything, but his own style. Which, as of this moment, was a dark blue sweatshirt that hung just off his pale shoulders accompanied by a pair of tight black skinny jeans. His black hair was flipped up into a hairclip, so it seemed like a black fountain was spewing from the dark hairclip.

"At least I have style," Akira was babbling now, "At least I don't dress in a pair of old khaki shorts and a plain gray shirt. You're so boring, Riku!"

"And you're so stupid, Akira!"

"You're so-"

"Shut up," Hioshi muttered as he walked through the living room between the two, "I can hear you from the top floor, idiots." Riku and Akira sweat dropped, but stopped their arguing to plop on the couch and watch cartoons.

"So," Riku mused, "What're you gonna do about Yuudai-san?" Akira didn't look at him, his eyes on the TV without actually seeing it.

"… Dunno. Just go back to the way it was before last night. I'll sleep with him, do what he says, all that jazz… Hope he gets hit by lightening…"

"Haha, yea right… Yuudai-san seems to have a lot of good luck. You seriously just gonna let him do that to you?" Riku asked. Akira nodded, slumping down on the sofa.

"Of course. So long as he leaves everyone else alone… For now, though, I don't want to think about it. I want to enjoy myself comfortably…" His voice died when they heard rumbling above them in the sky.

"Stupid storm." Akira deadpanned.

"It makes me sleepy." Riku yawned. Akira rolled his eyes, then frowned as he looked at the floor.

_Even thought I've been trying to avoid it, it's getting closer and closer to 'bedtime' and Yuudai-sama's gonna want me to be there and ready… Just wanted I needed on a vacation… Lots and lots of stress… I want a donut._

**JKJKJK**

"Making dinner?" Tatsuya asked as he watched Kazuya put on the apron. Kazuya nodded with a natural sugar sweet smile.

"Yup! I was thinking of something new tonight. I went out and caught a new cookbook while I was out and I was thinking Riku could help me with it. For dessert, I had parfait in mind…" His voice trailed off when Tatsuya came up behind him, giving him a warm, tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Kazuya asked immediately. Tatsuya smiled.

"Nothing… I just wanted to hold you…"

"Ohh, well, usually you only hug me like that if you're feeling sad or stressed…" Kazuya mused. Tatsuya smiled a little, kissing Kazuya on the cheek, making him blush.

"I was thinking I should hug you more often…"

"Mkay…" Kazuya murmured. Tatsuya used a finger to tip Kazuya's head up so their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss. It was never rough, Tatsuya recounted, because Kazuya was delicate and gentle. Kazuya was a hard worker and very kind, being sadly very oblivious, but even so… He was a perfect partner.

_And I wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world…_ Tatsuya thought as he pulled away from Kazuya's lips to stroke his cheek.

"I love you, Kazuya…" He said softly, kissing Kazuya on the lips again. Kazuya was blushing like crazy now.

"Uh, I love you too, Tatsuya…" He mumbled, accepting each kiss with a red hot blush that came as a pleasure to Tatsuya.

_Even so_, Tatsuya thought, trying not to grimace visibly, _I can't help, but hear this annoying voice in my head telling me to hurt him… I hate it when that happens. I keep thinking how much I've seen Kazuya smile and laugh, but I've never once seen him cry… I shouldn't think about it, though… I love Kazuya and I love it when he's happy._

"What's wrong?" Kazuya asked, breaking into his thoughts. Tatsuya blinked.

"What?"

"The look on your face. It looked like you were thinking about something."

"No… Just how adorable you are." Tatsuya responded with a smile, pecking Kazuya on the forehead before letting him get back to making dinner. He looked up in time to see Hioshi walk into the kitchen with a flat expression.

"Hey, storm's here," He greeted, followed by a rumble of thunder, "I came here for water…"

"Hioshi, call Riku in here please!" Kazuya called from the other side of the kitchen, his head in a cupboard.

"Yes, sir," Hioshi sighed, then opened the door and yelled, "RIKU! BUTT IN THE KITCHEN!"

He smirked at his job well done, earning a sweat drop from Tatsuya, who then left the kitchen as Riku went in.

"Riku, you need to help me make dinner." Kazuya declared. Riku's jaw dropped and Hioshi stared at his older brother flatly.

"I guess this means no food tonight. I'll go tell the others."

"Hold it right there," Kazuya ordered, surprising both Riku and Hioshi by the firmness in his voice, "You take that back, Hioshi. Riku's going to work hard on this! I bet you that by dinner time, Riku will have made a dinner that'll make you eat those words!" Riku stared at him. Hioshi paused at the door, then nodded.

"How much are you betting?"

"If Riku wins, you have to clean the penthouse for a week, wearing a maid's outfit!"

"And if I win, Riku has to go skinny dipping tomorrow." Hioshi replied with a wicked smirk.

"Deal!" Kazuya agreed, shaking hands with his brother. Riku blushed, glaring at them.

"What kind of bet is that? KAZUYA!"

"Time to get to work, Riku! We have a bet to settle."

"Kazuya, you just signed my death warrant!" Riku wailed, but Kazuya ignored him as he got out the pot and pans. Riku slumped in a seat, groaning.

"Can't you make it for me? I don't wanna go skinny dipping!"

"Don't be so negative!"

"Kazuya, do you even know what skinny dipping is?"

"Let's see… We need another pot for the sauce…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Riku, quit yelling over there and come help me."

"I'm doomed." Riku whined and trudged over to the counter, listening to Kazuya's instructions. Kazuya smiled, patting Riku on the head.

"Don't worry. Just do what I tell you and you'll make something so good, Hioshi's going to be cleaning the penthouse for a week, dressed like a girl. Just keep telling yourself you can do this."

"And how's that supposed to help?"

"It's motivation! Now get cooking or do you WANT to get buck naked in public waters?"

"KAZUYA!"

"Now!"

**JKJKJK**

"Riku's what?" Kenta asked, staring at Hioshi in disbelief. Hioshi nodded, setting his water down after taking a seat on the sofa beside an equally surprised Akira.

"Riku's going skinny dipping tomorrow. You know, after this storm and all, so bring your camera." He replied.

"How'd the little squirt agree to that?" Akira laughed.

"I made a bet that he couldn't make a decent enough dinner tonight." Hioshi replied.

"We're not gonna eat?" Akira asked. Kenta sweat dropped.

"You don't have much confidence in him, do you?" He asked. Akira smirked and jabbed at thumb toward the kitchen.

"Riku sucks at cooking. You heard about the toaster, right? He fails. Kazuya's the adorable cook, Riku's the obnoxious writer, Hioshi's the artistic genius, and I'm the totally hot, can-get-anyone-he-wants manga artist." He explained.

"How come you get three adjectives?" Hioshi demanded after smacking Akira on the top of the head with his water bottle.

"Speaking of manga," Kenta cut in, "Akira, have you even worked on your manga?" The question was merely innocent, but careful so as to not alert Akira to the fact that Kenta had read the first chapter of Akira's rough draft manga.

"Hm? Oh," Akira paused, pushing his lips into a thoughtful pout as he seemed to search the ceiling for answers, "I'm working on one… It's sort of private at the moment, but I might do something with it later on. Dunno yet since there's no ending to it."

"No ending?" Hioshi asked, raising an eyebrow. Akira smiled mischievously.

"Exactly! Anyway," He waved his hand, "It's not that interesting… What about you, Kenta? You got any talents we should know about?" Kenta shrugged.

"I can cook pretty well… I usually paint or play piano in my spare time." He replied. Akira's eyes lit up.

"Piano?" He asked. Kenta nodded.

"Since when have you been into piano, Akira?" Hioshi asked. Akira huffed in annoyance, then shrugged.

"I've always liked piano. I had sort of a thing for it. I used to know how to play since I had to take lessons when I was a kid." He replied.

"You took pianos lessons as a child?" Kenta asked, having a hard time believing it. Akira laughed, leaning back on the sofa.

"You act as if you don't believe me, but it's true. We lived with a friend of our parents until Kazuya came of age and took custody of us. The old bags we stayed with made me take piano lessons since they said I should 'release my stress' through music… Of course, I was releasing stress in a totally different way, but it was nice to have a skill to work with until I started drawing manga." He explained. Hioshi frowned.

"Akira, have a little respect for those 'old bags'," He scolded, then looked at Kenta, "They were friends of our father. Actually, I _think_ the man we stayed with was my mother's stepbrother to be honest, but it's hard to tell. When our parents were alive, we never visited other family members for some weird reason… Our father always told us it was because a lot of people hated our mother, but we were never told why… Anyway, they took good care of us when we were little and Akira's just making them sound like bad people."

"They were bad people! Hell," Akira snorted, "We were adopted by them _after_ the old guy got married, but then he divorced the lady after a few years. I think right after Kazuya graduated… But he was still a weirdo! I didn't like him at all!"

"Only because he was lecturing you constantly for being an idiot."

"I was not an idiot! I just didn't like him and it was funny when he got pissed off."

"Oh, so you liked being spanked?" Hioshi asked, perplexed. Kenta sweat dropped. Akira went red.

"No, I didn't say THAT! I just said it was funny when he was mad, good gods!" He cried angrily.

"What was your, uh, dad's friend's name?" Kenta asked Hioshi, who paused to take a sip of water before replying.

"Tsukuyomi Daiki, I think…"

"Somethin' along those lines." Akira mused. Hioshi shrugged.

"We don't care anymore. We haven't seen him since Riku graduated. We heard that his ex-wife died too… So we haven't seen her since he left her when we were young."

"Agreed," Akira huffed, "He was pretty lame… He didn't even have any friends either-"

"DINNER'S READY!" Came Kazuya's yell from the kitchen.

"Like I said," Hioshi said getting up, "Riku's going skinny dipping tomorrow."

"Haha, this is gonna be good…" Akira sang as he hopped to his feet. Kenta sighed and got up, following them into the kitchen where the table was set. The plates and eating utensils were perfectly aligned as well as the food that was on the plates.

"Wow," Akira whistled, "Impressive… Think he's still gonna go skinny dipping?" Hioshi's expression remained flat.

"Food can look good, but you need to try it first." He deadpanned and took a seat. Kenta and Akira exchanged looks before taking a seat with him. Yuudai and Tatsuya came in next before the actual cooks made their appearance.

"Guh." Was Riku's only statement as he plopped down. Akira smirked.

"You got a little bit of food in your hair…"

"Shut up, Akira." Riku moaned and dropped his head by his plate. Kazuya smiled proudly as he sat down.

"All right. Just so everyone knows, Riku made this meal all by himself! I just stood by and watched." He added.

"And made sure the place didn't catch on fire?" Hioshi asked.

"Be quiet and eat!" Riku barked. Hioshi shrugged.

"Itadakimas." Riku didn't eat and waited for everyone else to take a bite first.

"Hey, this is actually really good! Nice job, Riku!" Akira exclaimed, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"It is pretty good… Good job." Tatsuya agreed with a smile before taking another bite.

"Not bad." Was Yuudai's deadpan statement before he continued eating. Riku and Kazuya shared happy smiles before looking at Hioshi, who was looking off in another direction.

"Well?" Riku prompted. Hioshi looked at him with icy blue eyes.

"I lost."

"HA! Now you have to clean the penthouse in a maid's outfit! YES! IN YOUR FACE!" Riku shouted, waving a finger at Hioshi across the table. Hioshi twitched. Akira almost spewed his food and burst out laughing.

"That was the bet? OH GODS! This is hilarious!" He laughed. Tatsuya coughed repeatedly, Kazuya patting him on the back. Kenta blushed red and stuck a spoon in his mouth. Yuudai smirked, amused.

"I am extremely content now! We should make bets more often!" Riku beamed. Hioshi glared.

"Sit your butt down or I'll be kicking it outside."

"I win! I win!" Riku chanted, sticking out his tongue.

"Kazuya!" Hioshi protested, looking at his older brother for help, but Kazuya was grinning, wagging a finger at him.

"Ah ah, Hioshi. You were making fun of him and he has every right to be bragging."

"Ugh." Hioshi rolled his eyes and continued eating while Riku practically danced in his seat.

**A/N: Yupyupyup… Thinking ahead a little. -grins evilly, rubbing hands together- FINALLY, I WILL ADD MORE TO MY DIABOLICAL PLOT! -laughs maniacally, then calms down, pushing her glasses up on her nose- Achem… Anyway. Rather content with this chapter… Thank you so very, very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are the fuel for my diabolical plot to conquer the world- I mean, diabolical plot for the story… ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is kinda short and probably a little… Sketchy since I wrote it about midnight last night while almost hitting my head on the keyboard… :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Eighteen: **Storms Can Ruin The Mood…**

"I hate storms, like, officially." Akira declared with a huff as he sat on the couch, pouting.

"Just because you can't go outside." Riku rolled his eyes. Akira stuck out his tongue.

"You're anti-social, so you don't understand the feeling of being cooped up." He responded sassily while Riku scowled.

"I am not anti-social! I just don't like jerks." Riku retorted. Akira laughed, but it was cut off when Yuudai came out of the kitchen with a bottle.

"Up," He told Akira, "Time for bed." Akira blinked and Riku sat up straight, glaring at Akira to see his reaction. To his extreme disappointment, Akira stood up, sighing. However, as soon as he turned to go, Riku grabbed Akira's sweatshirt sleeve and jerked him back.

"NO! Akira was talking with me. You can't just come in here and act like you own him!" He snapped, trying his best to glare at Yuudai's irritated glare. Akira winced.

"Riku, I told you that I was going to be busy with Yuudai-sama. Now, go do something else. We'll talk later." He said, pulling at Riku's grip.

"No! I don't want to talk later, I want to talk now! I want to know what the hell is your problem!" Riku turned on Yuudai, who raised an eyebrow.

"I have no problem… You're the one yelling."

"Because apparently, you can't hear anything! Leave Akira alone! Leave Kenta-san alone too! If you want to hit anyone…!" Riku's voice cut off as he winced. Yuudai smirked. Akira glared at Riku.

"Exactly," He snapped at his brother, "You couldn't take a hit from Toshiro-san, so how do you expect to take a hit from him?"

"S-Shut up! I'll take a hit for you or Kenta-san any day! I don't care if it hurts!" Riku cried angrily.

"Bull," Was Akira's seething response, "Just sit down, Riku."

"He's making such a big deal… What exactly did you tell him?" Yuudai asked, glancing at Akira, who blinked.

"Uh, nothing… I just said we were going to sleep together tonight… Riku's just mad."

"Jealous, maybe?" Yuudai asked. Riku blushed, glaring at him.

"You're sick! I don't want you to touch him is all! It's a brother thing! Then again, you probably wouldn't know! I wouldn't even consider you Kenta-san's brother for a second because a brother doesn't beat up on his siblings!" He barked.

"You've got a big mouth…" Yuudai muttered. Akira winced when he saw Yuudai move.

"I'm coming. Just ignore him, Yuudai-sama-"

"Akira, don't be a whore," Riku yelled angrily, "Ignore that bastard!"

"What a bad choice of words…" Yuudai mused. Akira glared at his younger brother.

"If you don't go away…!"

"If you don't stay put, I'll tell Kazuya everything!"

_SMACK!_

Riku gasped, jumping back when Akira's hand came in contact with his cheek. Akira blinked, shocked in himself. Riku winced a little as his eye welled up with tears in pain at the strength behind the smack. A red mark swelled on his cheek.

"Riku… Riku, I didn't mean it…" Akira managed, but Riku turned tail and bolted to the back door.

"Riku! Riku, come back inside!" Akira yelled after him, but Riku was out the door and outside in an instant.

**JKJKJK**

Riku sat on the edge of the dock, shivering as the wind whipped around rain like icy bullets, stinging his already sore cheek. Thunder growled over head in the darkening sky.

_He smacked me… And I know he hated me when he did it too… I know it was dumb to try and stop him, but I'm sick and tired of Akira getting pushed around. It wasn't just Yuudai-san either… Everyone's telling him what to do and he does it, unless it's Kazuya or Hioshi…_ He thought, hugging his knees to his chest.

_But if Akira smacked me… Does that mean everyone else will too? Hioshi? Kazuya? Kenta-san? Tatsuya-sama? Everyone's going to get mad if I keep sticking my nose into their business… But I can't help it…. Gods, I am stupid. I wonder how I got this far in life without dying… Or at least failing high school. _He sighed and winced when a wave splashed up on the dock, almost pushing him on his back. Riku gasped a little, spitting out the water, shivering.

_Damn, that's cold… It was warmer earlier… Or maybe it's just the air? I don't know… I don't care anymore… Guh! Fuckin' A… Well, I have to look on the bright side… Uh, well, if there was one… Okay, on the bright side, the swelling should stop, I'll leave Akira alone for maybe the rest of my life, then watch Hioshi clean the penthouse in a maid's outfit… Haha, that'll be funny…_

Riku struggled to get to his feet, careful not to slip on the wet dock. A gust of wind shot through the air.

"RIKU!" Riku yelped at the sound of Akira's voice and jumped, slipping on the edge of the dock.

"Riku!" Akira yelled and ran, slipping as he ran for Riku, who fell head first into the churning water. Akira almost slipped on his face, but caught himself on the side of the dock. Riku resurfaced, gasping out loud, splashing water up in Akira's face.

"Akira! You jerk!" Was all Riku got out before a wave crashed over his head. Akira made a grab for his hand, but Riku's finger slipped right past them. Panic flooded Akira's chest as he waited for Riku to resurface, but he didn't come up this time. Akira groaned and let go of the side of the dock, diving head first into the water. He resurface to gasp for air, a wave crashing over his head before he spotted Riku just under the dock. Akira dove after him, grabbing onto the back of his shirt. He winced when he saw Riku completely out. Another wave splashed over the dock, shoving Akira further under it, but he managed to squirm out the side with Riku still in his arms.

He pulled himself up on shore, Riku in his arms as he gasped.

"Damn it," Akira cursed, shoving Riku on the wet sand, "Riku, wake up! Open your eyes, damn it, or I'll rip them out!" Riku didn't move and Akira pushed him hard on the chest. Riku made a choking sound and water gurgled out of his mouth. He spat the water out, rolling onto his side.

"Ugh!"

"Riku! You dumbass! What're you doing out here? Don't you know it's storming out here?" Akira yelled at him, glaring. Riku rolled onto his back again, breathing deeply.

"Then why did you come in the first place?" He demanded. Akira glared a little more.

"Because you're my brother and I love you, Riku," He snapped, then relaxed a little, sighing, "I'm sorry for smacking you… I don't know why I did that… I won't do it ever again, though… I promise…" Riku stared up at him for a while past tired eyelids.

"I love you too, Akira… Now do me a favor and take me inside… I'm too shaky to walk…" He mumbled. Akira sighed with relief.

"Of course…" He reached out and pulled Riku up into his arms.

"So what happened to Yuudai-sama?" Riku asked as Akira walked down the shore back to the hotel. Akira frowned.

"Uh… I ditched him back at the hotel. I told him I couldn't let you go out there… And he told me fine…"

"Just fine? He didn't say anything else?"

"Nope."

"He didn't get mad?"

"Nope."

"He didn't yell at you or make a smart ass comment?"

"Nope."

"… Are you lying?" Riku asked. Akira smiled down at him.

"Actually, no. I'm not… I don't know what it is, but he was in a good mood today…"

"Huh… That's creepier than usual…" Riku murmured. Akira nodded as he walked inside the hotel.

"Riku! Akira!" They both looked up to find everyone in the main room. Kazuya immediately rushed to them, hugging them both awkwardly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Riku, you shouldn't run out into storms like that!" He cried.

"How did you know?" Akira asked, blinking in surprise, not remembering telling Kazuya at all before he left. Kazuya pointed at Yuudai.

"He told us that you had smacked Riku, making him run off like that! What's the matter with you, Akira?" He yelled, glaring at Akira, who stared at him.

"Er, I… I-I…" Akira was at lost for words. He'd never seen Kazuya so angry before and it quite frankly scared him. Riku grimaced.

"Kazuya, stop yelling… It wasn't Akira's fault. I pissed him off…" He muttered. Kazuya looked like he was going to cry the way his eyes shined, but he immediately tried to stop it.

"All right, all right… Let's just go to bed… This is way to stressful…" He sighed. Akira lowered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kazuya…"

"It's fine… Just… Go to bed, please."

**JKJKJK**

"Are you mad at me?" Yuudai asked innocently, sitting on his bed with Akira on the other side. Akira blinked and looked up past his hair, which he had pulled loose from his hairclip.

"No…"

"Hn, what about Riku or Kazuya? After all, Kazuya did yell at you…"

"He was worried… And it was my fault," Akira added quietly, "I shouldn't have hit Riku like that… Gods, I feel like shit now…" He buried his face in his hands. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Akira get up.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Akira pulled his sweatshirt up over his head.

"I'm going to take a shower…" He mumbled. Yuudai frowned and flopped back on the bed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I see… Akira, come here…"

"Hn? What did I do?" Akira asked, walking over. Yuudai smirked and grabbed Akira's arm, pulling Akira on top of him. Akira watched him cautiously and Yuudai could easily see the uneasiness on Akira's face.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?" Akira asked, but his voice cracked and Yuudai reached up, taking Akira's chin gently in his hand at first before giving it a little squeeze.

"Don't play innocent with me now… I'm in a rotten mood… Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"A) You ditched me. And B) I found your sketchpad." Yuudai reached under a pillow to prove he'd flipped through the booklet. Akira's eyes went wide and the color drained from his face.

"I… Uhm… None of that is real-"

"Bull," Yuudai interrupted calmly, his voice sharp, "The names are the same, the styles, everything… I hope you didn't plan on publishing this or anything."

"What does it matter?"

"Excuse me, do you want to try saying that again? I didn't hear you…" Yuudai's voice grew colder and colder by the second. Akira let his eyes dart around the room real quick, hoping to find some method of escape, but seeing none, he looked back down at Yuudai.

"I… Said I wouldn't publish it… It's just my own private little practice…"

"It better be… Now come here. You have a whole night to make up for." Yuudai mused and pulled Akira's face to his, biting Akira's lip before shoving his tongue into Akira's mouth. Akira melted, moaning at the rough and hungry sensation Yuudai's tongue caused him. He scooted up on Yuudai's lap, settling his hips with Yuudai's.

"Just as I thought," Yuudai murmured against Akira's lips and wandering tongue, "You want it badly… See what happens when you neglect me?" Akira pulled Yuudai back when he started to pull away. Yuudai smirked.

_Perfect… Looks like I have my kitty cat back._ He thought triumphantly and grabbed Akira's ass, squeezing as he jerked Akira in for a harder kiss on the lips.

**JKJKJK**

"Well, that was fun," Kazuya said as the vacation ended, "But I can't wait to get back home…"

"Agreed. And I'm glad you're okay, Riku." Tatsuya added, glancing at Riku in the rearview mirror of the van. Riku gave a crooked smile, then looked at his lap as he shifted uncomfortably between Akira and Yuudai. He was even more uncomfortable with the opposites' moods. Yuudai seemed particularly eager that day, a wicked grin placed on his face. Meanwhile, Akira was trying not to fall asleep, sitting tensed up in his seat as if he were in pain. Riku didn't like it, but he said nothing. He believed Akira's promise, to never hit him again, but Akira's temper could snap, especially without sleep.

The car ride was silent and most everyone was falling asleep again, but Riku couldn't bring himself to sleep. He kept telling himself to stay awake, even turning up his headphones suddenly to shock him back awake. He glanced at Akira, who had completely passed out only an hour into the trip. Yuudai was looking through one of Akira's sketchpad, as if he were searching for something in particular.

"Kazuya?" Riku asked, looking up.

"Hmm?" Kazuya returned sleepily, lifting his head a little.

"Are we there yet?"

"In a little bit… Maybe another forty-five minutes…"

"Kay." Riku looked at his lap.

"Eager to get back home?" Yuudai asked with a smirk. Riku flinched and tried not to meet those dancing blue eyes.

"Uh, yea…" He mumbled. Yuudai only gave a short chuckle before looking back through the sketchpad. A few minutes of silence followed before Riku sensed a disturbance beside him and glanced at Yuudai, who seemed to be glaring at something in the sketchpad with such a scary look that he had to look away.

"Riku," Yuudai said suddenly, but softly so Tatsuya couldn't hear, "Do you always eavesdrop?" Riku went cold, tensing up so much he felt like he was shaking.

"Uhm… What?"

"Eavesdrop… Haha, don't get so scared. I was merely reading through Akira's cute little drawings here and it seems to mention you listening in on conversations…" Yuudai's voice trailed, but Riku could feel the icy daggers in the words as he scooted a little closer to Akira's sleeping form.

"Uh-Uhm, I don't know. I don't mean to. Not all the time…"

"I see…" And that was the end of the conversation, but Riku could feel the fear bubbling like lava in his chest. _He knows! He knows I was listening in on his conversation with his mother! He's going to- What the hell am I panicking for? Judging by the way Yuudai is around his mom, she obviously has no idea how Yuudai really is… I can just threaten to tell his mom, as childish as it sounds… Sometimes someone needs to rely on those sources to help someone else, right? Because Kenta-san obviously doesn't like getting picked on and Akira really does not like Yuudai-san and I can tell…_

**A/N: This was going to be longer, honestly, but then I decided that it didn't fit the chapter, so I took it out and pasted it to the next chapter, so the next chapter is already started. It'll be much better because I'll be writing it during the evening. I am feeling so much better now, able to eat, drink coffee, and sleep nicely. I woke up around 3 in the afternoon today. O-o; Sooo, I'm feeling pretty good! :D Anyway, thank you very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are mega awesome~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think I like the end of this chapter the best… :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family (includes Daiki)**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Nineteen: **The Panther Meets the Hunter**

_RINGALINGALING!_

_RINGALINGALING!_

"Akira, grab the phone!" Kazuya cried as he dumped a cup of flour into a bowl with Riku beside him, holding a mixer. Akira rolled his eyes and stopped doing his hair to grab the phone, leaning back on the counter.

"Moshi-moshi! Tsukuyomi residence, Akira speaking~" He sang into the phone. There was a pause, then a small, faint chuckle.

"Konnichi wa, Akira…"

"Hm?"

"You probably don't remember me… It's Tsukuyomi Daiki."

"What?" Akira sat upright, alerting the attention of everyone in the kitchen. The man on the other end chuckled again.

"Do not yell into the phone. Haven't I taught you that?"

"Er, well, yea-But-what-I mean-"

"And what did I tell you about stuttering like that? A young man should speak clearly and firmly."

"Uh, I am… Er, what do you want?"

"I called to speak with Kazuya, to ask for your address."

"For what?"

"To visit of course! Why else?"

"Visit?"

"Yes. The address please if Kazuya cannot come to the phone." Daiki replied calmly and formally. Akira twitched and recited the address, still receiving weird looks.

"When… Uh, do you plan on coming?" He asked.

"Soon… I'll show up sooner or later. A surprise, if you will. You may return to whatever you were doing. Ja ne, Akira." There was a click. Akira slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" Kazuya asked, raising an eyebrow. Akira frowned.

"… Daiki."

"Daiki?" Both Hioshi and Riku blurted this with a hint of anger in their tones. Kazuya blinked blankly at first, then snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Daiki! Really? What did he want? Why didn't you hand me the phone?"

"Uh, he just wanted the address… So he could 'visit'… Kazuya, don't let him stay here! Please, that guys is a total weirdo!" Akira whined.

"Now, Akira, watch your tongue. We're going to have to clean this place up a lot more if he's coming. You know how he is… Hioshi, get to work." Kazuya added with a smirk. Hioshi twitched. He had been dreading the moment Kazuya said clean the house. On their way back home, Kazuya had taken the liberty of buying a maid's outfit just for Hioshi.

"Uh, I think it's clean…" Hioshi tried, but Kazuya held up a finger.

"Hioshi, every man has to stick by his word."

"I'm not a man… I'm a boy."

"Close enough. Now go get dressed and start cleaning."

"I don't even know how to wear that ridiculous excuse for clothing!"

"I can help you!" Akira chirped. Hioshi glared at him.

"I was just waiting for you to say that. I'll bet you've worn one before." He accused. Akira blinked, then grinned.

"Not yet. Waiting for the right guy to come along and tell me to dress like that for him… Now come on, Hioshi~ Let's get you dressed~" He cooed and jumped up, pushing Hioshi out the door.

"Daiki," Riku muttered, "Why's he coming here?" Kazuya shrugged, smiling a little as he stirred the mix.

"For a visit… Can't our only family visit us?" He asked. Riku huffed, handing Kazuya the mixer.

"If it wasn't him…"

"He's the only family we have left."

"How'd you know? Maybe we have some cousins out there."

"I wouldn't know… Mother and father never mentioned any family, simply stating most of them were dead." Kazuya responded. Riku sighed, frowning a little.

"Kazuya…?"

"Hm?"

"… Akira didn't really kill mom and dad, did he?" Riku asked. Kazuya blinked, dropping the mixer to stare at Riku.

"Who said that?" He demanded. Riku stared back at him.

"I was just wondering… I mean, Akira… Uh…"

"Riku," Kazuya began calmly, "Akira just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… We can't blame him for it. He was much too young to know how to kill anyone anyway and we both know Akira's not that type of person. Whoever put those ideas in your head is wrong and obviously doesn't know Akira at all." Riku nodded as Kazuya went back to baking.

_But what if I'm the one who has suspicions of Akira?_ He thought with a slight grimace.

**JKJKJK**

"Perfect, let me just tie this bow…" Akira smirked and jerked tightly, making Hioshi gasp and wince.

"Ow! You trying to kill me?" Hioshi demanded angrily, an evident red heat in his face. Akira beamed and clapped his hands together.

"So cute, Hioshi. I never thought you'd look cute… You're always looking so mean. You tend to remind me of Kamijou-sensei…" He added under his breath. Hioshi glared at him, now dressed in the French maid's outfit, but totally hating it.

"When Kenta gets back from work, you tell me so he doesn't have to see me like this." He ordered, grabbing Akira by the front of his shirt. Akira grinned.

"Aw, why not? I'm sure Kenta-san would love to see you looking so cute~"

"Just do it, Akira!" Hioshi ordered.

"Oh, fiiiine… What would be even funnier if Daiki walked through the door to see you like that… I'm sure he just remembers the quiet little shut-in you were when you were little." Akira laughed. Hioshi shoved him.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

"Such a naughty maid you are, Hioshi."

"AKIRA." Hioshi picked up the vacuum cleaner, ready to hit his brother, but Akira was already half way to the door, yelling.

"Kazuya! Hioshi was gonna hit me with a vacuum cleaner!"

"Both of you behave! Hioshi, get to work, please!" Kazuya called from the kitchen. Akira laughed at Hioshi's shaking with fury expression before he bolted from the room. Hioshi rolled his eyes and got to work, first vacuuming up the living room, where Riku had taken up residence on the couch to watch with an amused expression.

"How's the outfit?" Riku asked with a grin. Hioshi tried not to look up, pushing the vacuum cleaner harshly across the floor.

"Speak anymore," Hioshi warned in a dark tone, "And I'll push you out the window, finishing what Akira started a while back."

"Hey! It was just a question."

"You're taunting me."

"Am not… Ne, Hioshi, what're you gonna do when Kenta-san sees you?"

"He's not going to!" Hioshi blurted in a frantic tone, making Riku stare at him with wide eyes, his arms folded over his chest. Hioshi's face burned pink.

"I've already embarrassed myself enough in front of him…"

"I think Kenta-san would like to see you looking not so evil."

"What're you talking about? If anyone's evil, it's Yuudai-san."

"I'll agree with you there. He gave me the weirdest look on the ride home yesterday." Riku murmured thoughtfully. Hioshi frowned.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, turning off the vacuum cleaner to lean on it. Riku shrugged, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Dunno. He was flipping through Akira's sketchpad and… Well, honestly, I think he knows I eavesdropped on him when he was talking to his mother."

"… Weird. Don't let yourself be alone with him, Riku."

"That I already knew. I run if I'm going to end up alone with him in a room…" Riku muttered.

"That's good… I can't trust that asshole. He's trying to ruin everything around here. I can't wait until Akira ditches him." Hioshi replied and put the vacuum cleaner away to start washing the windows.

"I don't know if Akira's going to ditch him any time soon… Speaking of Akira," Riku said slowly, hoping to get a calm response to his question, "Hioshi, do you think Akira killed mom and dad? I mean, I was just asking-"

"Yes." Riku blinked and looked up. Hioshi was still washing the windows with a wet rag.

"What?" Riku asked quietly.

"Yes, I think Akira did it."

"Why? I mean, Kazuya says Akira was too little to-"

"Akira may have been little, but he was never stupid… Of course, I don't think Akira did it all by himself, but I know he had something to do with it. Something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that… Is it because Daiki is coming that you asked this?" Hioshi asked, turning to face Riku, who squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Uh… Kinda… Wasn't Daiki the one who took us home that day after picking us up?"

"Yes… But I don't think Daiki did it. He was much too close to mother… Riku, forget about it," Hioshi advised, folding his arms over his chest, "They're dead. There's nothing we can do about it. We're living a better life anyway… It's not like mother and father ever paid us any mind. We got more attention from Daiki and Kazuya than we could ever get from them."

"I guess, but-" Riku cut off when there was knocking on the door. Hioshi jumped.

"You get that, Riku. If it's Kenta, tell me. If it's Daiki…. Tell me." He added. Riku sighed and got up, heading to the door. He opened it, only to have Yuudai come in before he could comment.

"Hi to you too." Riku muttered and shut the door. Yuudai stopped, staring at Hioshi, who jumped again.

"Riku!" Hioshi barked, blushing red. Riku blinked.

"What? You said if it was Daiki or Kenta-san, not Yuudai-san." He said. Yuudai smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Thanks for brightening my day, Hioshi." He greeted. Hioshi glared at him, his fists clenched tightly so his nails dug into his palms.

"Go away." He seethed.

"What'd you come here for anyway?" Riku asked. Yuudai raised an eyebrow.

"I got bored at my apartment, what else? Is Akira here?"

"Maybe…" Riku drawled, earning a whack upside the head from Hioshi.

"He's probably in his room, but knock before you go in…" Hioshi drawled, holding his hand on Riku's head. Riku huffed. Yuudai shrugged.

"Whatever." Was his flat response before he left to go into the hallway. Hioshi rolled his eyes.

"Riku-"

"What? You never said anything about Yuudai-san."

"No, but knowing him, he's not going to let me forget it. Now get your butt out of here." Hioshi ordered. Riku shrugged and walked off to his room after sticking his tongue out at his brother. Hioshi rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning, picking up the dirty clothes tossed on the couch.

**JKJKJK**

_I can't wait to get back to the penthouse_, Kenta thought as he closed up the shop for the day, _I wanted to see Hioshi all day… I feel like I haven't been around him hardly at all… I wonder what he's been doing… Probably holding up his end of the bargain he made with Riku-kun…_

He closed the shop door and put the key in his pocket as he adjusted his bag before setting off down the street. His trench coat billowed lightly as he walked through the evening crowds on the street, his eyes locked on the pavement in front of him thoughtfully. _Yuudai hasn't come to 'talk' to me lately… And I noticed that Akira-san's been doing what Yuudai says again… I wonder if Akira-san knows that Yuudai's been doing… I don't want Akira-san to stick his neck out for me. I've dealt with Yuudai this long and I'm sure I can keep doing it._

Kenta rounded a corner in time to hear a loud bark followed by a yell. He jumped at the sound and looked up to see a dog come barreling down the sidewalk. By the looks of it, it was a purebred albino German Shepherd. Kenta's eyes flashed and his whole body froze up.

_That is one big dog…! _Was his first thought as his whole body seemed to shut down in fright. The dog came bounding up the sidewalk toward him with people jumping out of the way, yelling at the top of their lungs.

_Gotta move! But my body won't do anything! Damn it!_

"Move!" A voice ordered and someone stepped out in front of him, grabbing his trench coat sleeve and blocking the dogs path. Kenta blinked and finally managed to take a step back as the dog approached them. The man in front of him stared the dog down. The dog merely barked at him, growling a little before the owner ran up to them.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry! He's usually very behaved! I don't know what came over him!" The owner, a blonde foreigner, exclaimed worriedly as she clipped the leash on the dog. The man frowned.

"It's fine, but please be more careful next time." He responded. The owner nodded and walked off with the dog, scolding it. The man turned to face Kenta, who finally started breathing normally.

"When a dog comes at you like that, you don't just stand there looking like a frightened rabbit," He scolded, "You move out of its path…"

"Uh, right… Sorry…" Kenta managed, studying the older man. He looked to be in his late thirties with truly silver hair and strands of pale blonde striking through them. He had the darkest gray eyes he'd ever seen and the man was dressed rather formally in a deep gray suit that seemed so much lighter than his eyes.

"By the way," The man asked, taking out a slip of paper to glance at it, "I'm looking for this address… I'm trying to find my nephews." He handed it to him. Kenta looked at the address and surprised crossed his face.

"I'm headed to this address… You're related to the Tsukuyomi family?" He asked. The man nodded, taking the paper back.

"My name is Tsukuyomi Daiki."

"I'm Izumiya Kenta. Oh, I see… That's right. Hioshi mentioned someone with that name was coming to visit… I could take you there right now. It's not that far."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Daiki responded and the two started to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, how do you know my nephews?" Daiki asked. Kenta blinked and blushed a little, debating whether to tell Daiki he was dating one of said nephews or not.

"Uh… They're good friends of mine." He settled for that response better. Daiki gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"That's good… As children, they didn't have many friends and stuck to themselves."

"I see… How did you put up with Hioshi being a shut-in? If you don't mind me asking…" Kenta's voice trailed off. Daiki smiled now.

"I don't know. I tried to make him leave his room, but he would have panic attacks, so I simply let him do as he pleased… Of course, Akira was much more of a handful… I was disappointed that he was the one with the bad habits."

"… Nothing's changed in Akira-san then…" Kenta said under his breath. Daiki chuckled.

"He still being like that? Might have to have a talk with him… He was always rambunctious." He replied. Kenta smiled a little. _Well… He doesn't seem like a bad guy… That's good. I don't know what I'd do if he was snippy and rude, like the cliché uncles from those TV shows…_ He thought with a sweat drop.

Soon, the two arrived upstairs at the front door of the penthouse. Kenta got out his keys, feeling Daiki's eyes on him.

"They gave you keys?" Daiki asked. Kenta tried to stop the blush from rising.

"Uh… Yea. I'm… Very close to Hioshi." Was all he could muster up before opening the door and stepping in. The penthouse was rather quiet, no arguing, except the sound of a vacuum cleaner in the hall. Daiki closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes after Kenta, who moved toward the kitchen.

"Kazuya-san," Kenta called into the kitchen, "You have a guest…" Kazuya looked up and beamed when he saw Daiki walk in with a smile.

"Daiki! It's good to see you again!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Daiki chuckled.

"As bubbly as always, Kazuya. It's a pleasure to see you again." He replied, his eyes then scanning the kitchen with interest.

"Kenta," Kazuya said, turning to him, "Hioshi's cleaning in the hallway. Go tell him to change and get ready for dinner, please."

"Sure thing." Kenta was out of the kitchen in an instant. Kazuya smiled up at Daiki.

"It's wonderful to have you here. I made a great dinner… Riku helped me make the dessert too, so it'll be good." He added. Daiki blinked.

"I thought Riku couldn't even make a piece of toast?"

"He learned over a little vacation and I helped him! My, my, even you, huh? Well, Riku proved Hioshi wrong, so don't underestimate him." Kazuya replied with a grin. Daiki smirked, then took a seat at the counter.

"So, how is everything?"

"Excellent! I'm working as an apprentice in the medical field… Akira and Riku are attending Mitsuhashi. Hioshi's… Just getting over leaving the penthouse, but he won't leave without Kenta right by at his side, but it's better than staying locked up all the time."

"Kenta… He's the young man who helped me find this place. He and Hioshi are close?"

"Uh, yes… Very close, if you catch my drift." Kazuya replied with a small smile. Daiki blinked, then smiled slowly as he folded his hands under his chin.

"Is that so? That's cute. It's about time Hioshi found someone. What about you, Kazuya? A special someone?"

"Yup," Kazuya beamed, "His name's Watanabe Tatsuya. Akira also has, uh, a bit of a boyfriend… I don't really know what to call him…" His voice drifted and Daiki frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Kazuya shifted uncomfortably.

"Akira used to go with someone new every night, but he's been with this guy for a week so far and… Well, I don't know. They seem to have a weird relationship."

"What's his name?"

"Izumiya Yuudai. He's Kenta's older brother."

"I see… Interesting…" Daiki mused. The door to the kitchen opened and, speak of the devil, Akira walked into the kitchen with Yuudai.

"Oh," Kazuya exclaimed, "Yuudai-san, Akira. Daiki's here." Akira twitched, then pushed his lips into a pout while folding his arms over his chest.

"Yippee." Was his sarcastic reply. Yuudai frowned. Daiki smirked at Akira, then let his eyes fall on Yuudai with a very interested pair of deep gray eyes. _So… This is Izumiya Yuudai… A very interesting piece of eye candy if I've ever seen one…_ Daiki thought, his lips curling into a predatory smirk. Yuudai could feel his body tensing up in annoyance. The man was looking at him like he was some sort of meal and it made him angry.

"Pleasure to meet you, Izumiya-kun." Daiki greeted. Yuudai frowned.

"Sure."

"So, dinner ready? Cuz I'm starving." Akira drawled, ignoring the staring contest between Yuudai and Daiki. Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Kenta went to get Riku and Hioshi."

"Finally!" Akira plopped down at the counter, Yuudai following him. Soon, Kenta, Hioshi, and Riku joined the table.

"Hioshi, Riku… You've both grown up since I last saw you. You especially Riku." Daiki pointed out at dinner. Riku blushed a little, averting his eyes lazily.

"Yea, well… It's been a while."

"How's the food?" Hioshi asked flatly.

"Wonderful," Daiki replied with a smile, "It's excellent."

"I told you Riku improved." Kazuya boosted, patting Riku on the head. Riku rolled his eyes, but secretly smiled anyway.

"So, you've all been busy… My, my. It seems just the other day I was giving you rides home." Daiki mused to himself.

"Yea, and you were yelling at me to turn off my CD player." Akira muttered, earning a smack upside the head from Hioshi.

"You're still the same," Daiki deadpanned, "Obnoxious and rude as ever. And have you no shame? Dress like a man."

"Who the hell-" Hioshi shoved a piece of cake into Akira's mouth, making him cough it back up.

"Ugh!" Was Akira's spittle response.

"Daiki," Kazuya said suddenly, hoping to avoid the random and awkward conversation, "Have you found anyone else lately? You know, 'special someone'?" Daiki smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, no… I've been alone since I left Misa."

"Have you even tried looking around?" Kazuya asked. Daiki shrugged.

"Not really… I'm just waiting for that special person to show up, you know?" He let his eyes scan the odd looks he was receiving before his eyes landed on Yuudai, who had his nose crinkled up as if he saw something distasteful. Daiki smirked and went back to eating.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways, except Akira, who was to show Daiki the guest room.

"There's a bathroom through there by the bookcase," Akira gestured flatly, lazily thrusting a thumb behind him, "And the sheets are fresh and clean… Yea, I'm hungry again. Sleep tight." He was out of the room and Yuudai, who had followed him out of pure boredom, was leaving after him, but Daiki stood up straight.

"One moment, Izumiya-kun." Daiki said. Yuudai stopped in the doorway, frowning at Daiki, who was smiling calmly.

"Kazuya tells me you have an odd relationship with my little nephew, Akira…"

"Yea, sure, so what?" Yuudai asked carelessly, shrugging as he turned to go. Daiki made it across the room in almost two seconds flat to grab Yuudai by the wrist and jerk him into the room, using his free hand to shut the door loudly.

"What the hell?" Yuudai barked angrily. Daiki pinned him against the wall, giving him a very snake-like stare accompanied with a smirk.

"From what it appears," He began slowly, "You seem to sit on a pedestal… You seem to think you are in charge of everything that goes on around you. You like being the king and you like having Akira being a dog to you. Is that what you think of them as? Pets?" Yuudai paused, then smirked back dangerously.

"Everyone's a pet. There's no such thing as 'special someone'."

"Is that so? Izumiya-kun, do you think they like being treated like that?"

"Who cares?" Yuudai rolled his eyes. Daiki smirked and moved closer against Yuudai, who's eyes flashed sharply at the movement.

"If that's what you think… Then maybe you just need a taste of your own medicine…" He murmured. Yuudai's eyes glowed in the dimly lit room.

"Listen, old man," Yuudai seethed, "No one tells me what to do… Not you. Not Akira. Not Kazuya. Not Kenta. No one… Don't think you're special. Now let go of me or else."

"Or else what?" Daiki challenged. Yuudai was losing his thought process. Daiki's knee was pushing up against his crotch and the man's whole body was practically covering him. It was making him angry. Yuudai could feel his whole being trembling in fury. He hated this. He hated this man! No one threatened him. No one was the boss of him.

"Get lost." Yuudai snapped and gave Daiki a hard shove. Daiki released his wrists and stepped back easily. Yuudai glared at him, ignoring the dull throb in his wrists before he was out of the room, slamming the door with such force that there was an audible crack sound. Daiki watched him go with a wide smirk. Meanwhile, Yuudai went down the hallway, rubbing one of his wrists angrily.

_Stupid old man… Testing me like that… I'll give him a freaking heart attack…_ He thought and walked into the room he shared with Akira to find said Tsukuyomi brother lying on the bed, asleep with a stick of pocky sticking out of his mouth. Yuudai smirked contently, dropping his hands to his sides as he approached the bed.

"Akira-kun…" He cooed. Akira peeked open an eye sleepily.

"Mm? What's up- What happened to your wrist?" He asked, sitting up, slightly alarmed. Yuudai paused, glancing at his wrist to see it bruising. He wanted to hit something, but instead, he composed himself and shrugged.

"Don't remember…"

"Hm? You sure-"

"Yes, I'm positive. Be quiet." Yuudai commanded. Akira obeyed, eating the stick of pocky as Yuudai got onto the bed, grabbing Akira's face and pulling it close. The kiss was rough enough to draw a little blood from both parties before Yuudai pushed Akira down on the bed.

"Akira-kun, you listen to me, right?" Yuudai asked. Akira nodded, looking up at him through lust glazed eyes.

"Nnhn…"

"Good. You're so obedient… I like that… So do me a favor and take off your clothes for me to save me the trouble." Yuudai replied. Akira nodded again and obeyed. Yuudai smiled, feeling the power surge back through his veins again, brightening up his night.

In a matter of seconds, the power was growing and fueling his lust as he pounded into Akira, making the boy grip the bed sheets and moan out loud. Yuudai panted, sweat glistened as a film on his body and muscles. He gripped Akira's hips tighter, enough to leave bruises as he slammed into Akira's prostate over and over again. Akira gasped for air, his expression a twist of pain and pleasure all in one.

Moments passed before Akira released his creamy white essence all over the bed. Yuudai moaned quietly past clenched teeth at the squeezing sensation on his cock before he filled Akira with his own seed. Both collapsed on the bed tired, their backs to each other. They never slept all cuddled up and close. Akira usually passed out anyway from the rigorous actions. Normally, Yuudai would have continued, but he suddenly felt worn out and settled for falling asleep.

But he didn't stay asleep… As soon as he closed his eyes, he was plunged into the worst nightmare of his entire life. It was like watching a movie as he found himself tied up to a bed, someone's belt around his wrists painfully tied to the headboard. He could hear voices in his head, but he couldn't pick out what they were saying…

But he could pick out one voice and it was Daiki's. He could hear the old man spitting words through the other voices. He squirmed on the bed, cursing.

"Shut the hell up!" Yuudai shot up in bed, throwing back the covers and gasping as he bolted upright, cold sweat shining on his body. Akira jumped awake, careful not to bolt upright too fast and hurt his ass.

"Yuudai-sama? What's wrong?" Akira asked sleepily, rubbing his eye. Yuudai tried to contain his panting for air, glaring into the darkness at the sheets as he clenched his fists.

"Nothing… Weird dream. Go back to sleep." He ordered. Akira didn't obey right away as usual, seeing Yuudai's heaving outline in the darkness. He frowned, then slowly lowered himself back onto the bed.

_That was weird… I didn't think Yuudai-sama would ever be that scared… Or mad._ Akira thought before squeezing his eyes shut. Yuudai grimaced in disgust at himself and ran a hand through his hair, turning on a nearby lamp and grabbing a bottle of sake from the nearby nightstand. He took a huge gulp and stayed sitting in bed, unmoving.

_That damned old man… He better not be staying long… Or he'll be another obstacle in my path._

**A/N: See, Yuudai's been pretty much the main antagonist… And I think it's time Yuudai met someone just as bad as him. :D Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Tsukuyomi Daiki… You'll learn more about him as this story progresses. I'm glad to finally get to this part of the story… I actually had a dream that inspired this chapter so… Yup! Hope it turned out okay! And I hope the characters are still in character too! Thanks for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hmmm, beware. This chapter is dirty…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty: **The Panther Is Hunted**

"I think something's wrong with Yuudai-sama." Akira declared at school the next day. Riku sweat dropped, glancing up from his BL book.

"When did you figure that out?" He asked. Akira rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"No, not that. I mean, he woke up last night from a nightmare and he seemed really freaked out about it…" He explained. Riku closed his book, interested now.

"Really? Did you see his face?"

"No… Why?"

"Damn it, Akira. Take a picture next time. It's called blackmail!"

"Riku!"

"You two up there," Hiroki yelled, throwing a textbook at them, "Both you pay attention or I'll punish you!"

"Sorry! Just discussing sexual encounters!" Akira called, waving with a grin. Hiroki blushed, glaring at him, then went on with the lesson, ignoring the comment. As the class day ended, Akira and Riku walked out of the building.

"Why do you care if Yuudai-san's upset anyway? I'd laugh my ass off if I saw him scared." Riku retorted as they walked. Akira paused, glancing the other way before shrugging a bit, looking down at his feet now.

"I don't know… I mean, if something scared him, it's got to be real scary, right? Since Yuudai-sama's not easily freaked out… Besides, I honestly think he was more mad than scared."

"Oh well… It's nice to think Yuudai-san's more human than we thought." Riku responded. Akira shrugged and they walked on in silence, but both were thinking the same thing.

_Yuudai was probably as human as anyone else._

**JKJKJK**

Back at the penthouse, the sex demon himself was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, eating a stick of pocky as he glanced over Akira's most recent sketches. He was alone, or so he thought, when the kitchen door opened. He looked up as Daiki made his presence known.

It was odd, however, to see Daiki not in a formal suit. Even so, he still wore a crisp clean pale lavender shirt and beige dress pants as well as a loosely tied black tie.

The man looked at Yuudai, who looked down at the sketches again to avoid looking at the older man.

"Don't you have a job?" Daiki asked, frowning as he got a cup of coffee. Yuudai smirked.

"I do have a job. Keeping my pets in line." He answered, finishing off the stick of pocky as he snapped the sketch book closed. Daiki raised an eyebrow, leaning on the counter as he took of a sip of pocky.

"Hn, are you good at anything, other than being a brat?" He asked. Yuudai glanced up, frowning a little.

"None of your business."

"What about sex? You good with sex?"

"You're annoying me. Shut up." Yuudai drawled flatly and stood up to go, but Daiki set his coffee mug down and was over in front of the door, blocking his path. Yuudai glared at him.

"I don't have time for you. Akira-kun's coming home-"

"And you're planning on having sex with him, aren't you?"

"And that's your concern because…?"

"He's my nephew… And if he says he doesn't want to, I hope you stop because if he tells me you've been forcing him, I'll force you." Daiki replied calmly. Yuudai raised his eye brow.

"Mmhm… You mentioned you were married once before. I can see now why you haven't found anyone." He said flatly and shoved past Daiki, going into the living room where Hioshi was now cleaning up dirty clothes from the floor. Yuudai smirked and walked over, leaning on the sofa.

"Good afternoon, little maid." He greeted slyly. Hioshi jumped a little, then whipped around to glare at him.

"What the hell do you want? Get bored being nosy?" He asked, referring to Yuudai's peeking through Akira's things. Yuudai shrugged and stood up straight, tossing Akira's sketch book on the floor.

"Unimpressed… I only learned how cute you are and how bratty Riku can be…" He mused, walking around the sofa to Hioshi, who took a step away and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… Go find some other way to occupy your time." Hioshi muttered and bent back over to pick up a pair of pants, but Yuudai smirked and whipped out a hand, snapping the band that held the stockings up on the maid's outfit. Hioshi yelped and shot upright, wincing.

"Asshole!" He accused, glaring at Yuudai, who smiled innocently.

"What did I do?"

"Go away, already… You're really starting to aggravate me." Hioshi muttered, ready to turn away, but Yuudai reached out and wrapped his arms around Hioshi's waist, jerking him close. Hioshi gasped as Yuudai stepped back so they both collapsed on the sofa. Yuudai reached up under the dress, humming to himself.

"Let's see here~ Hnn… Ah, there it is." He murmured against Hioshi's ear, creeping his hand to Hioshi's groin. Hioshi gasped and blushed red, squirming now.

"Get off me!"

"Ssh, ssh… Keep your voice down." Yuudai scolded, holding Hioshi tightly around the waist as he wrapped his hand around Hioshi's cock. Hioshi's face grew redder and redder, his expression showing how uncomfortably he truly was. Yuudai began to pump his hand, licking the shell of Hioshi's ear.

"Watching you clean up in that outfit has finally pushed me this far… I thank Riku and Kazuya for this very much… You're so very cute when you blush and squirm like that… I wonder if I could make you cum. Would you be cuter than?" He murmured against Hioshi's ear. Hioshi panted harshly.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" He gasped and clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as a knot formed in his stomach. Yuudai's dirty words were whispered in his ear until the knot burst and Hioshi came with a loud moan, his whole body tensed in release. He found himself unable to stop bucking his hips into Yuudai's hand and it was scaring him, even in the haze of his orgasm. He finally stopped, gasping for air.

"Hnhn," Yuudai smirked, "Felt good, hm?" Hioshi was red now and he could feel his eyes stinging.

_I can't believe… I just did that… Would that be considered cheating on Kenta? No! I hate Yuudai-san! I hate him! I hate him! I love Kenta! I want Kenta, not Yuudai-san!_ He thought desperately and finally tore out of Yuudai's grasp, scrambling on wobbly legs.

"Never touch me again! Ever!" Hioshi yelled at him, his whole body quivering. Yuudai brought his hand to his mouth, licking it while giving Hioshi a predatory smirk.

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it very much." He replied, relaxing on the sofa. Hioshi grimaced.

"Don't tell Kenta…" He managed to say at last. Yuudai's eyes glowed.

"And why not?"

"If you tell Kenta-"

"He'll hate you forever," Yuudai cut in with a sinister grin, "He'll feel used and abandon you… You'll both be crushed. And why wouldn't I do that when that was my goal in the first place?" As he spoke, he could see the tears welling in Hioshi's eyes and it excited him even more. He'd never once seen the cold boy cry before and he wanted to push him to sobs.

"Without Kenta, you'll just hide in your room again… And Kenta will have to live knowing he can never reach my level. He'll never have a lover because they all love me a lot more than him. I'm sure even our parents rarely cared for him as much as they did me." Yuudai went on.

"S-Stop," Hioshi managed, "Please stop… Don't tell Kenta. Please don't… I know you don't like him and I know you'd rather see him in pain than in anything else, but please don't… I don't want to go back to the way things were. I don't ever ask anyone for anything, but just this once…"

"Hmm," Yuudai mused, "You're begging so cutely… I don't know…"

"Please, Yuudai-san. I'll… I'll do anything." Hioshi winced as the words left his mouth. Yuudai's eyes lit up as he leaned forward.

"Is that so? Hmm… I'll be at your room tonight. We'll talk about it then, hm?" He asked with a devious smirk. Hioshi paled, but gave a short nod.

"Oh… Okay…" He said finally. Yuudai nodded.

"Good boy… Now go back to what you were doing and try not to piss me off… Or else Kenta's going to be getting a message about how you cheated on him with his brother." He added. Hioshi flinched and bolted from the living room as fast as he could. Yuudai couldn't help, but laugh out loud.

_That was just the thing to put me in a good mood… Little fool. What he doesn't realize is right after tonight, I'm going to spill everything to Kenta. And neither of them will be able to stand it._

**JKJKJK**

Later that day, Hioshi was sitting at his computer with Kenta painting something across the room, but neither were speaking. Kenta was uncomfortable with the silence. Usually Hioshi was questioning him or saying lovely things, but it seemed his lover was in a foul mood.

"Hioshi?" Kenta asked suddenly, making Hioshi jerk in his seat.

"What?" Hioshi asked.

"Are you all right?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You've been acting odd… You're so quiet." Kenta said softly. Hioshi kept his back to Kenta, trying to hide the way his eyes shined.

"Uhm… I'm not feeling well is all… Sorry, love."

"Oh, I'm sorry… Do you need anything?" Kenta asked, setting down his supplies. Hioshi brushed his arm over his eyes to wipe his eyes before sniffing a bit.

"… Actually, yes," He said, glancing at his clock, "Could you go out and buy me some cold medicine?"

"Hm? Oh, sure…"

"Here's some money… I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Hioshi managed, handing Kenta a wad of cash, which was by far more than Kenta needed. Kenta gave a little nod and went out the door thoughtfully. As soon as he left, Hioshi was visited by Yuudai.

"Nice job," Yuudai mused, "I didn't really think you'd do it." Hioshi turned in the chair to face Yuudai, who closed the door behind him.

"Whatever," He muttered, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Not so fast… I'm going to enjoy this." Yuudai replied with a smirk, walking to the bed. Hioshi could feel his body tensing, his heart pounding his chest. _Just by the situation, I can tell Yuudai-san isn't going to be as gentle as Kenta at all… I really wish someone would kill me right now…_ He thought before slowly getting to his feet. Yuudai immediately pulled him down onto the bed as he approached.

Hioshi winced as Yuudai crawled on top of him, an amused smirk on his face. Yuudai's hands worked swiftly as they pushed Hioshi's shirt up. Hioshi shut his eyes tightly, heat creeping onto his face as he felt Yuudai's warm hands touch his chest. Yuudai leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and giving it a little bite, making Hioshi gasp. Yuudai smirked and moved his hands down to Hioshi's waistband. He tugged as he nibbled his way up to Hioshi's neck.

"You'll have to open your eyes sooner or later," Yuudai murmured against his skin, sucking hard to leave a bruise, "I'll make you."

"I don't want to see you doing this." Hioshi blurted. Yuudai pulled his lips off Hioshi's neck and hovered over him.

"Open your eyes, Hioshi."

"No!"

"Open them or this will all be in vain and I'll tell Kenta."

"Yuudai-san, please-"

"Respect," Yuudai cut in sharply, "You respect me. Sama."

"Yuudai-_sama_, please don't make me open my eyes… I'm already giving you this. What more do you want?" Hioshi groaned, turning his face the other way and peeking his eyes open. Yuudai smirked.

"Submission… I want you to know that I'm the one calling the shots… No one else. And I want you to be in pain. It's amusing." He added and grabbed Hioshi's jaw, forcing him to look up. He lunged down and captured Hioshi's lips with his, kissing him roughly enough to draw the red, metallic liquid. Hioshi felt his eyes sting and he shut them again, only this time, Yuudai pinched his nipple harshly.

"Open your eyes." Yuudai commanded. Hioshi grimaced and forced them open. Yuudai smirked in triumph and continued kissing him before pulling back to take Hioshi's shirt off all the way as well as his pants and boxers. Hioshi felt shame wash over him like a heavy wave as Yuudai studied his body slowly and carefully, as if trying to remember every angle of it.

Yuudai chuckled quietly, then removed his own pants as he reached out and jerked Hioshi up against him. Hioshi squirmed a little.

"Yuudai-sama, wait-wait, isn't there another way? Please, I can't do this!" He whined, trying to pull away. Yuudai laughed in his ear, digging his nails into Hioshi's back.

"Too late, Hioshi-kun. You're fucked. Literally." With that being said, he positioned himself and entered without warning. Hioshi arched his back and screamed, pain ripping up his body. Yuudai shivered slightly at the clenching, then quickly covered Hioshi's mouth with a hand.

"Ssh," He hissed, "I like loud, but you're brothers are still here…" He was very pleased, however, a grin spreading across his face. Tears were streaming down Hioshi's red face, his body trembling.

"Hehe… You make tears look lovely, Hioshi-kun… Keep doing it." He said quietly and pulled back before thrusting back in. Hioshi yelled into Yuudai's palm until it was replaced with Yuudai's lips in a harsh kiss. In a failed attempt to distract himself from the pain, Hioshi managed to kiss Yuudai back, gasping against his lips each time Yuudai roughly thrust his cock into his sore entrance.

In a hot room with his lover's brother, Hioshi melted like an ice cube in the oven. He hated the painfully hot sensation that Yuudai gave him. He felt as if he were ripping in half by the time he came in a white hot ecstasy. Yuudai gasped against his ear before shooting his cum into Hioshi.

"Done," He murmured, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hioshi turned his face away and grabbed a pillow, covering his face with it in hopes of hiding some of the shame he was feeling. Yuudai only smirked and got to his feet, grabbing his pants and pulling them up.

"The deal was made. Good night, Hioshi-kun, sleep tight." He cooed and left the room. Hioshi rolled over on his side, burying his face into the pillow as he cried.

_Kenta… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry… I hate myself so much… I'm so sorry… I love you so damn much…_ He thought painfully as he curled up with the pillow.

**JKJKJK**

Yuudai headed back to the room he shared with Akira, feeling damn proud of himself. He paused and went into the kitchen for a bottle of alcohol to congratulate himself. He went to the fridge and opened it up, grabbing the bottle and stepping back. He turned around and jumped to find Daiki leaning on the doorframe with a flat expression.

"You were with Hioshi." Daiki deadpanned. Yuudai raised an eyebrow.

"What of it?" He asked. Daiki frowned.

"Izumiya-kun," He began so calmly it was uncomfortable, "I don't know if you realize… But blackmailing is a very low form of gaining power. Or are you that desperate for sex?" Yuudai's eyes glowed.

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone." He seethed. Daiki shrugged and stood up straight, reaching his hand out to the wall.

"You like games? Let's play a game, Izumiya-kun…" He snapped off the light switch, plunging the whole kitchen into pitch darkness. Yuudai's heart leapt and he dropped the bottle, listening to it shatter on the floor.

_Shit! And I'm barefoot too… That asshole!_

"Hey, asshole," Yuudai snapped into the darkness, "Turn the fucking lights back on! I can't see a fucking thing!"

"That's the point." Daiki's voice said from right in front of him. Yuudai jerked back and slammed into the fridge, wincing when his foot slipped on a pile of wet glass. He could feel a shard pierce his foot and he gasped out loud.

"Fuck!" He cursed, but had no time to tend to his wound for Daiki had slammed him against the fridge.

"Ugh! You asshole!"

"Pot calling the kettle black," Daiki returned, pinning Yuudai by his shoulders, "I personally like taking people in the bedroom, but if the kitchen is the only way, I can do that… I've done it before." Yuudai's eyes flashed.

"What?" He demanded angrily and was answered with a harsh, violent kiss. Yuudai's eyes went wide and he squirmed, shoving on Daiki's chest.

"Geroffme!" Yuudai yelled against Daiki's lips. The only reason Daiki stopped at that moment was the sound of the kitchen door opening. Daiki reeled back and was across the kitchen by the time the lights were snapped on. Kenta stood in the doorway with a bag, his eyes wide.

"What are you guys doing in the dark?" He asked, his eyes landing on Yuudai, who was still against the fridge. Yuudai glared daggers at him.

"Fucking pain in the ass! Get out!"

"Yuudai, you're stepping in glass!" Kenta protested when Yuudai took a step away from the fridge. Yuudai hissed and collapsed on the floor, holding his foot.

"Agh! Go away! Both of you!" He yelled. Daiki obeyed easily, slipping from the room. Kenta grabbed a roll of paper towels.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Go!" Yuudai barked. Kenta was cautious in approaching him. Yuudai was like a wounded animal. Go after them while they're pissed and in agony and you're going to become their next meal. He bent down on his knees, handing Yuudai the paper towels to mop up the blood that was pooling on the floor from his foot.

"Let me take them out, Yuudai. If you keep them in, you could get an infection…" Kenta said quietly and calmly. Yuudai glared at him, his teeth clenched.

"Don't patronize me, stupid! I can take care of myself! Ugh!" He winced. Kenta took his chance and pulled out the biggest piece of glass first. Yuudai howled and bit down on his lip, then swung his hand out to smack Kenta, but his brother easily dodged the smack.

"Yuudai, stop! You can't sit there like a fool and curse! Let me help you…" Kenta's voice drifted. Yuudai glared, but did nothing as Kenta started to pick the glass from his foot. They sat in silence, Yuudai cursing every so often. Kenta wrapped Yuudai's foot in the paper towels, reaching into the bag he had with him.

"You're lucky I went and bought some medical supplies with the extra money Hioshi gave me…" He muttered, taking the towels away and wrapping Yuudai's foot with bandages. Yuudai just glared at him in silence, but his mind was working twenty miles an hour.

_This is it. I'm going to tell Kenta that Hioshi-kun cheated on him with me. Then he'll regret helping me…_ He thought bitterly and opened his mouth to speak, but Kenta was already talking.

"I know you hate me," Kenta said quietly, "But I don't hate you… You're my brother."

"Don't be such a pansy," Yuudai snorted, "You don't like me at all."

"You don't know what goes through my head… I don't hate you, Yuudai. I just wish you weren't such a…"

"A what, huh?" Yuudai challenged. Kenta pursed his lips, then sighed.

"A coward." He replied. Yuudai's expression darkened like a storm cloud.

"Say what?"

"You're afraid to let people in. You're afraid to actually feel something other than hatred… I can't explain it because I don't know what goes through your head, but I know you're scared."

"I don't get scared."

"Everyone does… And just so you know, I'll never regret helping you, even if putting you back on your feet means you'll knock mine out from under me." Kenta said softly and got to his feet, putting the bag the counter. Yuudai glared up at him.

"Don't look down on me, brat."

"Do you need help getting up?" Kenta asked, ignoring the comment.

"NO! I don't need your damn help! Go fuck your whore for all I care!" Yuudai barked and grabbed the edges of the nearby counter, pulling himself up and hissing when his feet touched the floor. Kenta frowned.

"What're you-"

"Nothing," Daiki said, coming back into the kitchen, "I'll take your brother to bed… Continue with your night." Kenta stared at him, said nothing for a moment, then nodded and left the kitchen after taking one last look at Yuudai, who was struggling to stand. Daiki walked forward and Yuudai leaned away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Yuudai hissed. Daiki smirked.

"Too bad. I think lots of people have said 'don't touch me' to you and you merely ignored them as well, yes? Now stop squirming so I can carry you and your alcohol." He didn't wait for Yuudai to say anything else and heaved Yuudai easily over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Asshole! Fucking asshole!" Yuudai yelled angrily, squirming in Daiki's grip. Daiki only chuckled and grabbed a beer from the fridge before leaving and taking Yuudai to the room he shared with Akira.

"I hate you! Fucking stop touching me!" Yuudai barked, digging his nails into Daiki's back. Daiki ignored him as he opened the bedroom door. Akira had been sitting at the computer and now looked up with wide, curious periwinkle eyes.

"What the…? What happened?" He asked.

"Izumiya-kun stepped on some glass in the kitchen… Hopefully he'll quit being a baby soon and go to sleep. Sorry for interrupting you." Daiki said before dropping Yuudai onto the bed with the bottle. Yuudai sat up right away, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Daiki.

"Asshole, get out!" He ordered. Daiki smirked at him, then looked at Akira.

"Goodnight, Akira. Goodnight to you too, Izumiya-kun… You two behave." With that, Daiki left the room. Akira stared at Yuudai's shaking with fury form on the bed.

"Yuudai-sama-"

"Shut up," Yuudai ordered icily, "Say anything about this and I will beat you. You know I will."

"Uh… Okay… Got it." Akira gulped and went back to typing, listening to Yuudai curse silently before he starting drinking himself to sleep.

_That bastard… He embarrassed me and damn it all to Hell! I'll get him back, oh I'll get him! Just wait!_

**A/N: Yes… There was somewhat of a rape scene. P: It only took me two hours to write this. O.o; I'm not even supposed to online right now… So, yay! I feel like a ninja! :D So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I really hope the characters are still in character! Thanks so very much for reading and your reviews are loved very, very much!**


	21. Chapter 21

… **Yea, I think this is one of the shortest chapters… And yes, it is short compared to my 4,000 something word ones.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Junjo Romantica!**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-One: **One Point For The Panther**

"It's going to need some stitching," Tatsuya said as he examined Yuudai's foot the next morning, "It's pierced his foot pretty deep…" Yuudai's blue eyes narrowed, his fists clenching the bed sheets.

"Great, just great…" He muttered. Akira sighed.

"It could be worse… It could've gotten infected and had to have been chopped off." He replied. Yuudai flashed him a glare that made him look in the opposite direction before glaring at Tatsuya.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked. Tatsuya nodded.

"I can do it right now since I have my medical bag, but I don't really have anything that'll put you under…"

"I've got what I need right here." Yuudai answered, grabbing the half empty bottle of beer. Tatsuya sweat dropped, then nodded as he left to get his medical bag.

"Such a pity," Daiki said from the doorway, "Your poor foot looks pretty badly cut up…" Akira blinked, then slid off the bed as he sensed the tension between them.

"I'm… Going to go get some breakfast."

"Bring me something." Yuudai commanded, earning a nod from Akira before the Tsukuyomi brother left. Daiki smiled after Akira before closing the door behind him. Yuudai scooted up on the bed into a sitting position, glaring daggers at the intruder.

"The hell do you want? Didn't you get enough entertainment last night in the kitchen?" He demanded and earned a calm chuckle from Daiki.

"No," Daiki replied, walking up to the bed, "Your brother interrupted us… Before I could touch you anywhere, really, but I must say… You're very good at kissing, even if caught by surprise in the dark."

"You're sick."

"Really? I'm sure you've done what I did to many others, am I right?"

"Stop bringing them up! This isn't about them!"

"You're right… It's about you. Everything's about you, isn't it, Izumiya-kun?" Daiki asked and was on him in a second. Yuudai immediately pushed on his chest, glaring up at him.

"Asshole, if you don't get off me, I'll gladly punch your head off!" He seethed. Daiki shook his head, causing his ponytail to fall over his shoulder as he held Yuudai's arms down on the pillows.

"That's no way to speak to an elder, Izumiya-kun… Maybe, I should teach you to behave yourself… Let's see. How should I do this?" He mused and leaned down, capturing Yuudai's lips with his own. Yuudai squirmed under his grip, trying to jerk away from Daiki's grip, but it wasn't working. The man was obviously stronger than he appeared, but that only made Yuudai want to fight harder. Unfortunately, Yuudai was too busy focusing on Daiki's close proximity in face that he didn't notice Daiki's foot inching closer and closer to his own… Hitting it right on the sore spot. Instinct made Yuudai's mouth pop open to yell in pain. Daiki's tongue darted in quickly to invade his mouth. Daiki dared to release one of Yuudai's arms to grab Yuudai by the jaw to hold his mouth open.

"Ugh!" Yuudai swung his arm up, grabbing a fistful of Daiki's hair, removing it from it's ponytail. He jerked hard, but Daiki didn't move away from him. Yuudai pulled harder, finally removing Daiki's lips.

Yuudai gasped for air, the faintest of pinks gliding over his face easily. Daiki smirked, reaching up to pry Yuudai's stiff fingers from his hair.

"One for pulling hair? You amuse me, Izumiya-kun… Are you frightened? Do you feel the fear that others gain from merely being in your presence?" He asked, forcing Yuudai's arm onto the pillow. Yuudai finally caught his breath and spat in Daiki's face, making Daiki reel back slightly, but only tighten his grip.

"How rude," Daiki murmured, studying Yuudai's angry expression, "You should save that spit for when I put my fingers in your mouth… Or do you want me to take you raw?"

"Shut up," Yuudai seethed hatefully, "Get off me and leave me alone!"

"Raw then… That feels best, for me anyway… Not you, but of course, who cares about you?" Daiki asked quietly and leaned down to kiss Yuudai again, only this time getting elbowed in the jaw.

"Stop it! Get the hell off!" Yuudai protested, but that was the end of his yelling for Daiki lost his temper at that point and shamelessly backhanded Yuudai right across the face. Yuudai's head snapped to the side, his eyes going wide and his body going still.

Pain racked around in his head like a pinball machine, his cheek stinging and throbbing at the same time. Even his teeth were hurting. Daiki looked down at him, grabbing his jaw and forcing their eyes to meet.

"Listen, you," He began frostily, "You make my nephews deal with what I am doing to you every time we meet… I am giving you what you gave everyone else. By simply glancing at you, I could tell you were a prick. You think you're the king of the world and you have everything you could want. That you were a sick sadist and didn't care who you hurt… I'm showing you what you've done to others. It's called getting a taste of your own medicine… What? What's that look for? You've never been slapped?" Yuudai continued to stare at him, completely shocked into silence as his mind whirred.

_He slapped me… He fucking slapped me right across the face! No one's hit me like that before! No one! And this stupid old man has the guts to slap me…! Ugh, not only does my foot hurt now, but my jaw is starting to ache… Who does this asshole think he is?_ He thought, his blue eyes growing colder by the second.

"Don't hit me," He managed to hiss, "Don't ever hit me."

"Do you not like it?" Daiki asked calmly.

"Of course I don't like it, jerk!"

"It hurt, didn't it? It bugs me that you're not listening to me. Did you hear me when I explained why I was doing this?" Daiki asked.

"No and I don't care!"

"Now see, if you don't get why I'm doing this, I'll have to continue until you beg me to tell you why, when you're ready to listen to me."

"Beg? I don't beg, asshole! I order!"

"That's amusing. Let's see you order around the master." Daiki murmured, but he had to jump off the bed when he heard Tatsuya's footsteps coming toward the door. Yuudai shot up, making a grab at Daiki's arm, but Daiki was out of the way in an instant.

"Don't think you'll get away with this," He growled, "I'll get you for this."

"I'll be waiting for you then, Izumiya-kun… Eagerly."

**JKJKJK**

Lying in bed that night with Kenta holding him close, Hioshi had trouble trying not to cry as he tensed up. He was still terribly sore, both physically and emotionally. _I cheated on Kenta… I can't believe I cheated on Kenta… And with his brother! But what if Yuudai-san doesn't keep his promise? What if he keeps asking for sex? I wouldn't be able to stand another night with that jerk! The sex is just way too rough… It hurts… He's harsh and cold, nothing like Kenta… Kenta's good to me and stops if he thinks I'm getting hurt… I love Kenta… I love him so much…_

Hioshi unconsciously gripped Kenta's arm tighter to him, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kenta…? Kenta, are you awake…?" He asked softly.

"Mmhm…" Kenta mumbled.

"Kenta, do you love me?"

"Mmhm… I love you very much, Hioshi…"

"Kenta, I love you too… A lot."

"Thanks…" Kenta murmured sleepily, holding Hioshi tighter. Hioshi felt as if he were going to cry again and took a deep breath.

"Kenta, there's… Something I need to tell you… It's really important…" He managed. Kenta opened his eyes, blinking a little before sitting up slowly.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding worried. Hioshi didn't move for a while.

"Kenta, I did something really bad…"

"What happened? What did you do?" Kenta asked, alarmed now. Hioshi sat up after a while, hugging his knees to his chest. He bit into his lip. _No… I can't tell him… But if I don't, Yuudai-san's sure to open his big mouth and say something… I have to say something…_ He thought, but his mouth wasn't working.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door.

"Hioshi! Kenta! Breakfast is ready! And Yuudai-san's not gonna be eating with us so no worries!" Riku's voice yelled. Kenta sighed, glanced at Hioshi and got up, heading for the door. Hioshi scrambled off the bed.

"Kenta, I had sex with Yuudai-san!" He blurted, then clamped his hands over his mouth. Kenta stopped dead in his tracks, then looked at him. His expression was purely confused. Hioshi felt his eyes stinging again.

"I-I didn't mean it to come out like that. Let me explain-"

"You had sex with my brother?"

"Kenta, please, don't look at me like that! Yuudai-san grabbed me in the living room and he started touching me and-and I didn't know what to do. You know I'm still getting used to that feeling and he was moving faster than I could and then he said he'd tell you that I cheated on you, but I didn't! I hate Yuudai-san, Kenta, you know that, right?" Hioshi could feel his eyes welling up faster and faster, blurring his vision.

"Hioshi," Kenta began quietly, the confused and somewhat hurt look on his face evident, "I get it… Don't yell, please-"

"But Kenta! You're looking at me weird! It feels weird when you look at me like that! Please stop! You have to believe me! Yuudai-san used me! I hate saying it, but he did! This is just part of what he was planning! He told me himself that he wanted to break us up! Kenta-"

"Hioshi," Kenta interrupted, "Stop… Just stop. I know. It sounds like something Yuudai would do… But, if he's going to hurt you, just to make me suffer… Then I can't have that… Hioshi, I think we should take a break."

"A break…? Kenta, please don't say that. I won't let him touch me anymore. I promise!"

"I'm sorry, Hioshi… It's just a break for a little while… Yuudai might forget and leave… But until that happens, I think it's better if we just stopped seeing each other for a while…" Even as the words left his mouth, Kenta could feel his heart pounding and his ears ringing. Was he really saying all this? Was he really standing there, torturing Hioshi with those cursed words?

_I have to,_ Kenta thought, squeezing his eyes shut, _If Yuudai is hurting him, hurting the rest of them, just because he wants to torment me… I can't let him do that… I'm sure Hioshi will find someone better anyway… Someone who's a lot stronger than I am…_

"Goodbye, Hioshi." Kenta managed, hating how the words almost caught in his throat. He whipped around as fast as he could and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Hioshi could feel his whole body grow cold and shaky as he collapsed to his knees.

And screamed.

**JKJKJK**

"How's the foot?" Tatsuya asked quietly after he came back to check on Yuudai, who was still sprawled in bed, drinking a glass of water now.

"Fine," Yuudai muttered, "Better than before."

"That's good. Be careful when you walk around. Try and keep the pressure off it… Well, I have to meet Kazuya at the office. Rest up." Tatsuya added and walked out the door with his medical kit. Akira sat on the bed awkwardly, his eyes averted.

"What's your problem?" Yuudai demanded. Akira frowned.

"Uh… I don't know… Kenta-san walked out of here real fast today."

"Hn… Weird… Well, I'm going to go get a drink. Stay in here until I get back and then we'll talk… Maybe." Yuudai added under his breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up slowly, wincing a little at the pain in his foot, but eased off the foot and headed out to the kitchen.

He arrived easily, proud of himself as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He turned back around at the sound of the door opening. He almost expected Daiki, but found Hioshi standing right behind him. Hioshi smacked the bottle out of his hands. Yuudai twitched.

"What the hell-"

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! I hope you're happy, you asshole!" Hioshi managed to yell at him. Yuudai frowned.

"About what?" He demanded, annoyed. Hioshi was tense, shaking some more and the only thing he could think of to do was hit Yuudai in the chest, but not very hard. He only managed to hit Yuudai in the chest lightly before he slid to his knees.

"You fucking bastard…" Hioshi sobbed. Yuudai stared at him, trying to search for the right comeback, but he was completely stunned. _I was supposed to tell Kenta… Hn, but it looks like it worked anyway… They're broken up, quite literally._ He thought with a frown.

**A/N: This was short compared to many other chapters I've written… But it was dramatic! Yay~ I need to start working up more ideas… I didn't think I'd get this far to be honest, usually I start to slow down in updates, then come to a complete halt… I lose ideas fast and I hate that… Anyway, sorry if it was a bit sketchy. : / Some guy is being perverted and is distracting me a bit… So, thank you very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are loved very, very much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to the long awaited chapter twenty-two! … Was it LONG awaited or is that just me? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Junjo Romantica, sadly…**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-Two: **Caging for the Animals**

"I just don't know what to do, Tatsuya," Kazuya sighed as he rested his head in his hands, "Everything's going wrong now… And poor Hioshi hasn't left his room since Kenta stopped visiting…" Tatsuya hugged Kazuya around the waist, holding him close.

"Ssh… It's just a little quarrel amongst lovers… I'm sure we've had our fair share." He pointed out. Kazuya huffed a little, pouting as he moved Tatsuya's arms up so they were around his neck instead.

"I don't remember fighting with you at all, really."

"Only once or twice, but you're too cute to stay mad at." Tatsuya replied with a smile before kissing Kazuya gently on the cheek. Kazuya blushed lightly and held Tatsuya's arms around him.

"Tatsuya… We're never breaking up, right?"

"Of course not… I love you too much. Just heading to work without you is lonely…" Tatsuya murmured, kissing Kazuya again, this time closer to his lips. Kazuya blushed deeply before turning his head to allow Tatsuya full access to his lips. The kiss was gentle and smooth, nothing rough or harsh.

No matter how much Tatsuya wanted to bite and nibble, sometimes pinch and pull, he easily contained himself, knowing that Kazuya's happiness was all that mattered and all that would ever matter…

"Tatsuya," Kazuya said softly against his lips, "I'm stressed…"

"Ssh… It's okay, love… I'm sure Hioshi and Kenta will straighten things out." Tatsuya assured, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was going to be easier said than done…

**JKJKJK**

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged on…**

**RAINCLOUDS has logged on…**

**Rainclouds: **Good afternoon, Hio-kun. You haven't been online in a while… Something happen?

**Shutupanddie: **It's none of your damn business.

**Rainclouds: **No need to get snippy with me. Did something happen with Izumiya-kun?

**Shutupanddie:** No. Nothing ever happened…

**Rainclouds: **How sad… But you know I still love you, yes?

**Shutupanddie:** Liar.

**Rainclouds: **Why would you say that? It's true that I love you with every fiber of my being.

**Shutupanddie: **Everyone says that, but they don't mean it. Quit talking to me about it… And quit sending those scary emails.

**Rainclouds: **They scare you, Hio-kun?

**Shutupanddie: **…

**Rainclouds:** Haha, that's funny, but all those emails are true. I will touch you everywhere at anytime no matter what. I will get my hands on you and lock you in my closet if it means keeping you forever.

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged off…**

Hioshi was shaking in his chair, hugging himself tightly as he slumped in his chair with wide icy blue eyes. He could feel his heart thrashing within his chest as he read the words over and over again.

_Creepy… So creepy… Toshiro-san is getting scarier and scarier… I have to get more locks. I need a lot more locks… No, what am I thinking? I know what I want…_ He thought, wincing as his eyes stung with tears. He hung his head, digging his nails into his bare arms.

_I want Kenta… No, I __**need**__ Kenta. I need him to touch me, to tell me things'll be okay, to make me wear those cat ears every so often, to cuddle with me after sex, and… To tell me he loves me… I need him so much…_ He thought and felt the tears spilling over and leaving hot trails down his cheeks. He reached up quickly to rub his eyes and cheeks before turning in his chair. He stared at the locks and chains on his door, preventing anything vile and filthy from entering.

He slowly rose to his feet, staring at the door with icy blue eyes, a debatable look in his eyes. _I have a couple choices… A) I can give up and live in misery. B) I can wait for Kenta to come back… Or C) I can go find Kenta myself…_ Fear lumped in Hioshi's throat and almost immediately he ran to his bed, throwing the covers back and snuggling underneath of them as he listened to his computer hum.

_Need him… But I'm too scared… NO, not scared! Too perfect! I'm too perfect to be out there with all those disgusting things… And without Kenta, I'll keep seeing all those ugly things and they'll try and kill me… Just like __**them**__._ Hioshi thought, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to calm down for a bit, then slowly snaked his hand downwards past the waistband of his pants.

He found his prize, grasping it gently as he moaned into his pillow. He slowly began to pump his fist around his rock hard erection, memories that he'd shared with Kenta blurring his vision as hot waves of tears.

"_I love you, Hioshi…"_

Kenta's voice did the trick in the back of Hioshi's mind and he came all over the inside of his pants and on his hand. He gasped a little, panting and blushing red before he continued a lot rougher than before, with one thought in mind:

"_I love you, Hioshi… I love you."_

**JKJKJK**

Yuudai glared at the computer screen, clicking furiously on every little ad and question that popped up before he arrived to the main messenger screen. He entered his password and username.

**DEMON has logged on…**

**RAINCLOUDS has logged on…**

**Rainclouds:** Demon…? Yuudai-sama, is that you?

**Demon:** Who the hell would it be?

**Rainclouds:** I didn't think computers were your thing.

**Demon:** They aren't, but your cell phone seems to be disconnected.

**Rainclouds:** Funny story about that…

**Demon:** Doesn't matter. I have a job for you.

**Rainclouds:** Really? Please, do tell.

**Demon:** I'm sure you remember Kenta… Well, he recently broke up with that Tsukuyomi boy you so deeply love.

**Rainclouds: **Hio-kun? Yes… I figured since I hadn't seen him around town…

**Demon:** Either way, I need you to do me a favor… Keep stalking that boy.

**Rainclouds: **It's not stalking!

**Demon:** Don't think about arguing with me. I can still go after you, even through the Internet.

**Rainclouds:** Hnn… Why do you want me to keep a closer eye on Hio-kun?

**Demon:** He's free from Kenta's hold, duh. You can have him all you want… No interruptions.

**Rainclouds:** … I like that… I like it very, very much…

"But I don't." A voice deadpanned. Yuudai almost leapt through the ceiling, snapping off the computer and whipping around in the chair to find Daiki standing behind him with a stern expression on his face. Yuudai glared daggers at him.

"I don't care what you approve of, old man! My business is none of yours!"

"It is if it involves my nephew, whom you have heartbroken so badly that he refuses to even eat."

"That's not my fault. Hioshi-kun couldn't resist me," Yuudai drawled, cockiness seeping through his voice, "So naturally he let me touch him. He got scared because he knew I'd tell Kenta… And it's not my fault Hioshi-kun told Kenta. He could've kept it a secret."

"You would've said something anyway," Daiki countered, "Because you like to watch people squirm and writhe in pain, like a sick, twisted sadist. Even your own brother is a target in your playing field." Yuudai gave him an amused smirk.

"Yes. I don't respect those who are weak and stupid, like Kenta and Hioshi. Of course, Kenta's not all stupid… Weak, definitely. I guess that's why he and Hioshi make a good couple." He added under his breath. Daiki's eyes practically twinkled as he leaned down in front of Yuudai, his arms on either of the chair's arm rests.

"Is that what you think? You know, I think that deep down inside that cold black heart of yours… You truly do care for what happens with Hioshi and your brother… It pains you to see them broken and sad… But you've put up such a harsh barrier that you're convincing yourself that you do not care." He explained slowly, almost hypnotically. Yuudai's eyes flashed, his expression dark as he pressed his back to the chair to get away from the close proximity Daiki was giving him.

"I hate them both. They're both just pawns. I'm the king on the chess board, old man." He seethed, only to earn a smirk from Daiki.

"Ah, of course… But in every game of chess, there is a white king ready to fight the black king. Let us see who can win." Daiki murmured and quickly clasped Yuudai's face in his hands, bringing their lips together in a rough, hot kiss. With Daiki squeezing his face, Yuudai really had no choice, but to part his lips and let Daiki's slimy tongue slid in.

"Ss-"

"Mmhm…" Was Daiki's muffled response against Yuudai's struggled attempts to make him stop. Daiki smirked at last, pulling away so Yuudai could gasp for air. He grabbed Yuudai harshly by the front of his shirt, jerking him from the seat and throwing him on the floor against the edge of the bed. Yuudai winced when his head collided with the bedpost.

Daiki was on him in an instant, grabbing him by the wrists and thrusting him up as he pulled Yuudai's shirt up.

"What're you doing? Let go!" Yuudai shouted and tried to lift his knee, but Daiki practically sat in his lap, pulling his shirt off and using it to tie Yuudai's wrists up to the bedpost. Yuudai jerked at the shirt around his wrists angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Asshole! Fucking asshole! Untie me!" He yelled, but Daiki grabbed his jaw and jerked on it.

"Ssh, quit yelling… Save your voice for screaming when I thrust my huge cock into your ass." Daiki murmured and crashing his lips together with Yuudai's once again, moving one of his hands down between Yuudai's legs, grasping and rubbing. Yuudai could feel heat racing through his veins, boiling his blood in both anger and sex.

_What the hell…? Aah, I was supposed to be the fucking sex- Ahh, what was I thinking? This man won't even let me think! This asshole! The fucking jerk!_ He thought angrily, hating how his body wanted to buck into Daiki's touch. Daiki smirked at him, using his other hand to pinch one of Yuudai's nipples harshly. Yuudai jolted, spitting incoherent curses. Daiki chuckled, pulling his lips away from Yuudai's.

"You're cute when you struggle. Keep doing it." He replied. Yuudai's eye twitched angrily and he took his chance to move, slamming his head forward into Daiki's. Daiki winced slightly, jerking back to hold his forehead. Yuudai grimaced a little, pain racking his head, but it was enough to make Daiki back up for a moment.

"You still want me to keep trying?" He managed to ask past the blinding pain in his brain. Daiki smirked after a while, dropping his hands on his knees.

"You think a simple head butt will make me stop? Boy, I've had much worse… I've had my arm slammed in a car door and broken in several places by my ex-wife." He replied calmly. Yuudai glared at him.

"I can see why!" He spat, only to have his mouth covered by Daiki's once again. This time, Daiki was moving faster, as if he wanted this to get over with. He jerked Yuudai's pants off in one swift movement, to reveal a shamefully hard erection that made Yuudai's expression grow angrier and redder.

"I'll kill you! Don't you dare touch me!" Yuudai barked. Daiki smirked.

"You may be saying that, but your dick isn't."

"Ignore that!"

"Too hard to… Excuse the pun." Daiki added with short, sadistic laugh before unzipping his pants, making Yuudai flinch mentally. The sight of the man's leaking hard on was making him wish he had stopped staying at the penthouse.

Without another thought or word, Daiki positioned himself at Yuudai's entranced and plunged into his hot depths, hesitation not even an option. Yuudai arched his back, only able to emit a gasp as pain catapulted up his spine and exploded in his skull.

Daiki smirked, gripping Yuudai's hips harshly and digging his nails deep into his skin as he leaned in to suck and bite on said man's throat. Yuudai wanted to squirm and move away, but his body was practically paralyzed in pain. He could feel the numbing bites and bruises Daiki was making on his neck, the opposite man's nails digging hard enough to draw blood on his hips.

"I hate you," Yuudai managed to pant, trying to ignore the blurry film over his vision, "I'll kill you… Aahhh…!" Yuudai jammed his teeth down on his lower lip, drawing droplets of blood as he cut off the groan building in his throat. Daiki chuckled as he thrust in mercilessly, even ignoring the blood that was beginning to trail down Yuudai's thighs.

"Mm, you're bleeding so nicely, Izumiya-kun… Red looks wonderful on you…" He murmured and added to the black and purple blotches that were taking form all over Yuudai's neck. Yuudai squeezed his eyes shut, biting into his lip harder. _Ugh, this hurts… It really hurts… I haven't felt anything this painful- Ugh! He keeps getting rougher… Everything's starting to sting and blur… Wow, I am so pissed off… I can't even move… Am I getting so pissed I'm going to pass out? I fucking better not! This sick bastard might just keep going even if I'm out! Nnh… It's getting exhausting… Damn it, Akira, where are you? He wouldn't fucking do this if you were around… Stupid… Dumbass…_ Was Yuudai's final thought before Daiki released a storm of hot seed within his hot, abused ass and his brain seemed to shut down.

Daiki watched in pleasure through the haze of his orgasm as Yuudai slumped back against the bed, completely out of it. Daiki finally leaned away, pulling up his pants and looking down at the fallen man on the floor.

"Sleep tight, Izumiya-kun." He bent down and pressed his lips firmly to Yuudai's forehead before turning and heading out of the room.

**JKJKJK**

Kenta stirred the vegetables around in the pan, his expression sad. _I've tried to distract myself by working harder at the shop… I even bought a new cook book to try out new foods… But it's no use… Hioshi's in all my thoughts… And the look on his face when I left… He was so heartbroken…_ Kenta blinked, realizing that tears were slipping down his cheeks and dropping into the sizzling pan. He quickly plucked his glasses off to wipe his eyes, grimacing, then jumping when the doorbell rang.

He quickly replaced his glasses and ran to the door, opening it and blinking in surprise. Standing in the doorway dressed in a long black trench coat, a sleek matching scarf, and long baggy black jeans, Yuudai had a very calm looking expression of anger. Kenta stared.

"Yuudai…?"

"Don't stand there gawking at me, stupid. Let me in."

"Er, uhm-" Kenta didn't get a say as Yuudai pushed past him and walked into the apartment. Kenta sweat dropped, then shut the door, leaning on it as he watched Yuudai's eyes flicker about the apartment.

"I heard you broke up with Hioshi-kun." Yuudai stated. Kenta flinched.

"You know why."

"Of course I do. I told him I was going to find a way to get you two apart."

"Yuudai-"

"Make me something to eat. I'm starving." Yuudai commanded. Kenta frowned for a moment, then pushed off the door and went into the kitchen to finish the meal he was cooking. Yuudai followed him into the kitchen, crinkling up his nose as if he smelled something awfully.

"Your place smells weird… Why're you wearing that? You're too old to be dressing like a loser… Oh, never mind. You couldn't stop being a loser even if you were dead." Yuudai muttered, taking a seat. Kenta tried his hardest to ignore Yuudai's comments. He wasn't wearing anything offensive, Yuudai was just trying to pick a fight. (He was wearing a big blue/white t-shirt with a picture of a kitty on the front with a 'squee' face and baggy pants with kitties on them.)

Kenta glanced out the corner of his eye to see Yuudai just standing against the wall with a grim expression on his face, as if he were wallowing in some nasty nostalgia.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously, but he got the reaction he expected.

"Shut up and just cook, loser." Yuudai snapped. Kenta sighed, but obeyed before setting the table and sitting down, however, Yuudai seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked again. Yuudai glared.

"None of your business. Get me something to drink… You have to have some kind of alcohol, having broken up with your sweetheart, getting depressed." He muttered. Kenta stared at him and he really wanted to jump up and yell at him, but he knew he'd end up having another pair of his glasses broken as well as his jaw, so he settled for silently getting up to fetch Yuudai a drink.

Yuudai took his chance to sit down, wincing and biting harshly into his lip. He managed to compose himself before Kenta came back, taking a seat after handing him a glass of sake.

Kenta watched quietly as Yuudai ate his meal, taking sips of his sake every so often. He also noticed, as Yuudai bent over his plate, that Yuudai's scarf was slowly slipping undone. Kenta's eyes widened at the discovery of deep, almost black hickeys practically covering Yuudai's neck.

_Those hickeys… Akira-san couldn't have made them… Akira-san's not that rough…_ He thought, then dropped his eyes quickly when Yuudai looked up at him sharply.

"What?" Yuudai demanded. Kenta waited a moment, then let his protectiveness overtake him.

"Where'd you get those hickeys on your neck? Akira-san's not rough enough to make marks like those…" He said quietly. Yuudai's expression darkened as he tightened the scarf around his neck.

"It's none of your-"

"Yuudai," Kenta cut in quickly, "It is my business. You're my brother and I don't want someone hurting you, even if your goal in life is to make me miserable. My suspicions are that Tsukuyomi Daiki might be doing something. I was a little suspicious the night I walked into the kitchen and saw you two there in the dark." Yuudai glared.

"Keep your suspicions to yourself. He can't touch me. No one can. And if you don't stop bugging me and trying to be so damn noble, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp so bad that your little Hioshi-kun won't be able to recognize you."

"Yuudai, please, if Daiki-san's doing something, you need to tell me so I can help-"

"You can't help anyone! You can't even keep your own boyfriends!" Yuudai snapped. Kenta went silent, staring at him. Yuudai stared back, but neither were glaring. Kenta finally averted his eyes. Yuudai frowned.

"They usually end up doing something with me. Guess that tells you something, huh?" He demanded.

"Yuudai, you're just mad-"

"Of course, I'm fucking mad! Stay outta my business!"

"You're the one who came over!"

"To get away!" Yuudai yelled angrily, jumping up suddenly and wincing. Kenta was on his feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Stop asking! You're so nosy!"

"Yuudai, what did you want to get away from?"

"Are you ignoring me? I'll smash your face if you keep talking!" Yuudai threatened angrily, clenching his fists. Kenta went quiet, but couldn't stop himself from glaring at his brother, who in turned glare just as furiously and leapt across the table.

In seconds, Yuudai had knocked Kenta over and was hovering over him, grabbing a handful of Kenta's loose indigo hair. Yuudai's blue eyes were flashing with anger as Kenta winced, his hair being painfully jerked.

"Listen you bigmouthed brat, if you want to be masochistic enough to piss me off, go right ahead. I love beating the living hell outta you… Heh," Yuudai stopped to snicker and smirk darkly down at his brother, "And Hioshi-kun's not here to kiss your pain away. You should've seen him, Kenta. He was so lovely, sitting in my lap, moaning and panting. He loved it when I touched him, jacking him off. He even bucked his hips and came all over my hand… And that night you left for the store, I fucked Hioshi-kun right into the mattress. I made him scream and cry."

Kenta's eyes seemed to grow much sharper, much more angrier and he grabbed Yuudai's hips to throw him off. Yuudai yelled in pain immediately and tore back, stumbling into the table. Kenta sat upright, holding his head and wincing. Yuudai's body was shaking slightly as he tensed up.

"You little asshole…" Yuudai seethed. Kenta glared at him as best he could.

"Don't ever talk about Hioshi-kun that way again… I know you forced him into everything!"

"So what? He liked it!"

"It's not his fault!"

"Don't defend him, idiot! You're just desperately trying to cling to him, you little fuck!"

"I am not! At least I-I have someone I truly care about who shares the same feelings! You have no one, but yourself, Yuudai! If you keep this up, you'll die alone!" Kenta cried. The thought of insulting his brother so cruelly somewhat upset him, but he couldn't stop the flow of emotions boiling in his veins. Yuudai gritted his teeth.

"I don't need anyone! I don't need you! I don't need Hioshi-kun! I don't need Akira-kun! Just me! Only me!" He barked.

"I don't care how much you deny it, I know you care about mother and you probably care about Hioshi-kun and Akira-kun, but you're such a coward, you won't even admit it!" Kenta blurted. Yuudai's glowed with rage and he lunged forward, but Kenta darted out of the way, scrambling to his feet. Yuudai whipped around and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him onto the floor.

Kenta fell with a loud thud to the wooden floor, Yuudai crawling on top of him. Yuudai grabbed both his arms, twisting them behind his back, gritting his teeth and seething out curses. Kenta gasped, wincing as Yuudai tied them tightly with his scarf before shoving Kenta's head against the floor.

"You fucking little-" There was knocking on the front door. Yuudai glared at Kenta, who was still flinching.

"Tell them to fuck off." He ordered. Kenta was quiet for a moment, trying to handle the pain in his back and arms.

"Kenta-san," The sound of a nearby neighbor called, "Are you all right? I heard yelling and thumping!" Kenta was still quiet. Yuudai rolled his eyes and slipped a hand around to Kenta's front, pinching a nipple harshly while using his other hand to grasp him between the legs.

Kenta gasped, blushing red.

"Aah! I-I'm fine!" He managed to call. There was silence before the footsteps moved away. Yuudai huffed and removed his hands, using one to hold Kenta's head down.

"You're fucking disobedient, Kenta. That pisses me off. When I tell you something is none of your business, it's none of your business. When I say I don't care about anyone, I don't care about anyone. When I tell you to shut the fuck up, you shut the fuck up. Got it?" He demanded angrily.

"Y-Yea… I got it…" Kenta managed, grimacing at the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth as Yuudai pushed his head against the floor. Yuudai glared at him for a while longer, then jerked away, ripping his scarf from Kenta's arms and getting to his feet. Kenta's arms dropped to the floor. Kenta finally started breathing again, spitting the blood out of his mouth as he slowly got onto his hands and knees.

"I'm sleeping in your bed tonight. You get the sofa." Yuudai told him under his breath and swiped the bottle of sake out of the kitchen, stepping out. As soon as he did, Kenta let his vision blur freely. Crystal droplets hit the floor in heartbroken agony as he fell back against the cupboards, hugging his knees to his chest.

Just outside the door, Yuudai was leaning against the wall and taking a big gulp of sake, his eyes staring off into space as he listened to Kenta sniffle and choke on tears in the kitchen. Yuudai yawned quietly to himself, pausing a second before walking into Kenta's room where he flopped on the bed. He dropped the empty bottle of sake and pulled the blankets over him, burying his face in the pillow. He frowned to himself.

_Ugh… Smells like Kenta…_ He thought and pulled the blankets over his head as he lay there, unable to fall asleep.

**A/N: I hope this was dramatic enough… :D And the next one is gonna be even more dramatic~ Yay! Yea, I hope the characters are still in character, btw. lol. It took me a while to finish this chapter too. I wanted to make it shorter, but I got carried away~ Anyway, thank you very much for reading and your reviews are very much appreciated~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This goes in a lot of different directions! Mah bad. D':**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! Nor do I own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-Three: **Contest Winners**

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged on…**

**RAINCLOUDS has logged on…**

**Rainclouds:** Hey, lovely love, how's your day?

**Shutupanddie:** It sucked and it got worse when you messaged me.

**Rainclouds:** Now, now… Don't tell me you're still broken over Kenta-san?

**Shutupanddie:** Like you would understand.

**Rainclouds:** No, I understand… It pains you to think about him, doesn't it? You probably masturbate about him a lot, don't you?

**Shutupanddie:** What the hell?

**Rainclouds:** I know everything about you, Hio-kun… I know you think about Kenta-san even though he resents you for cheating on him with Yuudai-sama. You want Kenta back with you, holding you and cradling you and making you feel good, making you feel special.

**Shutupanddie:** … Leave me alone…

**Rainclouds:** You miss Kenta-san smiling at you, touching you, kissing you.

**SHUTUPANDDIE has logged off…**

Hioshi shoved the keyboard off the desk and rested his head on it, staring across the room at a painting Kenta had left behind. Hioshi's eyes welled up with another layer of thick wet tears and his throat choked up. He let his tears fall, landing on the desk under his face in pain as he hugged himself tightly.

_Why is he hurting me? All of them… Why are humans so mean? I didn't mean to, Kenta… I love you… Not Yuudai… Not Toshiro… I love you… Gods, Kenta, I need you! I want you!_ He thought and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears stream. He was almost tempted to seek the comfort of his brothers, but he remembered that not only had they never seen him cry, but no one was home, not even Daiki.

He slid out of his chair just as the sound of someone opening and closing the front door could be heard. Hioshi paused, walking up to the door and listening carefully. He heard nothing, but footsteps coming toward his door. He glanced at the clock, which read nine in the evening before he started to unlock all of his locks. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, making him grimace.

He jumped when the sound of his computer binged. He frowned, walking up to it to see he was sent an offline message that read:

**Demon: **Knock, knock. Your stalker's home.

Hioshi's eyes flickered and he looked at the door, listening. No footsteps, no other sound. He inched carefully toward the door, unlocking the last lock.

"Who's there?" Hioshi asked, wincing at how his voice cracked before he forced a glare at the door, clenching his fists. There was silence before he threw the door open angrily, then gasped.

"T-Toshiro-san." He managed at the sight of the tall business dressed man with slicked back light brown hair and pale green eyes. Toshiro smiled lightly, holding up a key.

"Yuudai-sama sent me this in the mail. Luckily I was sitting right out in the parking lot when he told me that I should visit you now or I'd never get a chance…" He mused. Hioshi grabbed his door and started to slam it shut, but Toshiro pushed back.

"That's no way to treat your guests, Hio-kun. Let me in or I'll make you."

"No! Go away before I call the police!"

"If you did, I would go find Kenta-san and easily take him out…" Toshiro cooed. Hioshi's eyes widened and he jumped away from the door, letting Toshiro stumble in. Toshiro immediately grabbed Hioshi around the waist, smirking down at him.

"Hn~ You're so cute… I've been wanting to hold you for a long time now…" He mused, brushing a hand by Hioshi's cheek. Hioshi shivered. Toshiro smirked and leaned in to his ear.

"Yuudai-sama had his chance… Now it's my turn." He cooed. Hioshi's eyes went wide.

_No… Not again! Not again! Yuudai-sama already hurt me! And I need Kenta back! I can't let this whole thing happen again!_ He thought in alarm and did the first thing that came to his mind, stomping on Toshiro's foot. Toshiro hissed and stumbled back, holding his foot.

"Damn it, bitch!" He cursed angrily. Hioshi darted past him, running through the hall, through the living room and right out the front door. He could hear Toshiro behind him, the man's shoes thudding behind him. Hioshi ran into the elevator, hurriedly hitting the button to the ground floor. The last thing he saw was Toshiro's angry expression followed by a stream of derogatory curses.

Hioshi leaned against the back of the elevator, shaking as he listened to the rain and thunder outside and the sound of the elevator whining as it descended. As soon as it stopped, he bolted out into the lobby, almost smashing into several people. On the verge of apologizing, Hioshi almost toppled over when everything in the lobby seemed to chance in his mind.

Instead of a nice clean, beige carpet, it turned into a deep red, soaking carpet and the walls began to seep red, the people turning into nothing, but hanging bodies. Hioshi stopped dead in his tracks for only a moment before one of the bodies moved to touch him.

"Young man… Are you all right?" The eyeless being asked in a throaty voice. Hioshi cried out and jerked away, bolting out the door.

**JKJKJK**

Hioshi finally stopped running until he stood outside an old antique shop, rain freezing him to the bone. Hioshi panted for air, trembling as he stared at the blurred open sign in the window. He walked to take a step forward, but the reflection of himself in the window scared him, so he settled for going around to the back and sitting by the door.

He sat there, shivering as he kept his eyes shut, trying to think of anything, but what the cruel experiences were showing him. He could feel his heart pounding a hundred million miles an hour in fear and agony.

_Kenta… Kenta, I'm scared… I don't know what's going on anymore… Please find me… I'm afraid all those things might actually be real… If so, I'm going to die before I get the chance to say I love you one last time…_ He thought, tears streaking his face and mingling with the rain that poured from the sky overhead. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, gritting his teeth as he hugged himself.

Inside the shop, Kenta was taking off his nametag, sticking it by the register and he gathered his day's pay. He picked up his trench coat, sighing as he regretted returning to his apartment, where Yuudai had taken up a hopefully temporary residence.

He walked to the back door and opened it, blinking in shock as he stared down at a whimpering huddle by the door.

"Hi-Hioshi…?" He asked in shock. Hioshi jerked his head up, opening his icy blue eyes wide open.

"Kenta…" He managed, missing the sound of Kenta saying his name. Kenta dropped the bag he had in his hand and fell to his knees in front of Hioshi, who just stared at him past half-lidded eyes.

"Kenta, M'sorry I didn't tell you right away… Er, stop your brother…"

"Hioshi, look at you," Kenta touched his forehead, grimacing, "Your face is hot and you look like you're going to fall over. Did you run all the way here in your pajamas? It's freezing rain out here, you know!"

"Mmm, but Toshiro-san… He wanted to do the same thing your brother did… But I ran away… I wanted to see you… I needed to tell you… That I really…"

"Hioshi!" Kenta gasped as Hioshi slumped over into his arms. He grimaced and quickly bundled Hioshi into his arms with his trench coat, grabbing his bag before heading down the street at a quick pace.

Inside the apartment, Kenta was relieved to find that Yuudai had taken his leave… For the time being. He dropped his things in his room before taking Hioshi to the bathroom and filling the tub up with warm water. He placed Hioshi inside after undressing him, even though he knew Hioshi would have rather bathed with his clothes on.

He went to the kitchen to make some hot tea, his mind racing. _Hioshi ran all the way to the shop by himself… And in the rain!_ He thought with a slight grimace, wondering for a split second if it was his fault, but the sound of the front door opening and slamming made him jump.

"Kenta," Came Yuudai's voice from the living room, "Make something to eat. I'm hungry!" Kenta frowned and walked into the living room with two cups of hot tea.

"Yuudai, I'm sort of busy at the moment… I'll make dinner after I'm done." He told him, feeling like a housewife there for a second. Yuudai gave him a look of annoyance, pulling his dark scarf around his neck tighter.

"Pff, what're you doing that's so important?" He demanded. Kenta waited a second before answering, watching Yuudai sit on the sofa. He didn't seem to be a _really_ nasty mood… He just looked hungry and tired.

"Hioshi," Kenta answered, "I found him waiting by the shop… He'd run all the way here by himself." Yuudai glanced up after running a hand through his hair, an eyebrow raised.

"For real? Huh… I thought he was too scared to leave the penthouse."

"I guess not… He said he came to tell me something after Toshiro-san showed up at his place, trying to do the same thing you had done… Yuudai, do you have anything to do with this?" Kenta demanded. Instead of responding with anger, Yuudai only gave him an almost uncaring look.

"Hmm, nope. I've been 'behaving' lately." He replied. Kenta frowned, his eyes dropping to the bag at Yuudai's feet.

"What's in there?" He asked. Yuudai blinked, glanced down at the bag, then back up with a shrug.

"I borrowed some things."

"From?"

"All right, Officer Loser," Yuudai replied sarcastically, "I borrowed them from some corner shop down the street. If you have an issue, buzz off. It's my hobby. You don't see me telling you to shove your paints up your-"

"I was just curious," Kenta protested, "You don't have to get defensive."

"Curious my ass. I felt like I was sitting in an interrogation room."

"Never mind."

"Where is the little shut-in?"

"In the bathroom. Stay out here." Kenta commanded and almost regretted it when he got a short glare from Yuudai before the threatening glare turned into a full out Cheshire cat grin.

"Of course. You don't want him to fall for me again." He cooed. Kenta flinched and left the living room, slamming his bedroom door shut as he walked into the bathroom to find Hioshi just waking up. Hioshi grimaced a little and sat up in the tub.

"Ugh, my head…"

"Here, I made you some tea." Kenta handed him a cup. Hioshi took it, glancing at the picture of a cat by the handle. He smirked a little and sipped from the cup.

"Hioshi," Kenta said, sitting by the tub now, "Why exactly did you come all the way to the shop?" Hioshi paused, looking at the tea inside the cup with a frown.

"Uh… I was going to try and come anyway, so I could talk to you again… But Toshiro-san showed up. He was trying to do weird things, so I ran… I ran all the way here, even though I was seeing those disgusting things again…"

"But, you could have at least dressed for the weather. It's cold out there and the rain is like ice…" Kenta said softly. Hioshi shrugged.

"I wasn't thinking about that… I just wanted to see you… Really badly…" He mumbled. Kenta smiled a little.

"I'm glad to see you again, Hioshi…"

"Same." Hioshi glanced at Kenta, who was looking at him closely. He set his cup on the edge of the tub and leaned in, kissing Kenta on the lips. Kenta blinked, then relaxed slowly, holding Hioshi's face in his hands as they kissed. Hioshi could feel his eyes stinging again and he quickly pulled away, only to wrap his arms around Kenta's neck and hold him close.

"Hioshi-"

"Kenta, I love you," Hioshi mumbled against his neck, "I love you. I love you so much I'd die for you and I'm not joking. I love you." Kenta blinked, then wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I love you too, Hioshi… I'm so sorry I hurt you… I won't ever do it again…" He murmured, but unfortunately, the moment was shattered with the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"How cute." Yuudai deadpanned. Kenta twitched and moved away from Hioshi, who backed up in the tub. Kenta glanced up to see Yuudai leaning on the doorframe, frowning.

"I'm hungry." Yuudai stated flatly. Kenta got up slowly, looking at Hioshi, who seemed to be a little frightened by Yuudai's presence, then looked at Yuudai.

"Come help me then." He said.

"Why? I don't want-"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Kenta responded coldly. Yuudai's blue eyes flashed sharply, as if the disobedience angered him, but he eventually turned and left with Kenta behind him.

"I'll be back," Kenta told Hioshi with a smile, "I'll lock the door so he can't come in…" Hioshi gave a nod before Kenta closed the door, locking it behind him. He sighed with relief and sank down in the tub.

Kenta led the way to the kitchen, only to have Yuudai slam him into a wall once there. He winced as Yuudai dropped a hand on his head, his dangerously smirking face in his own.

"You're getting pretty snippy with me… You afraid I'm going to steal Hio-kun away from you?" He demanded. Kenta couldn't fight the anger that was building up inside of him, so instead of letting it explode out of him, he managed to keep himself mostly levelheaded.

"I'm afraid you're going to hurt him," Kenta replied past clenched teeth, wincing when Yuudai pulled on his hair, "If you want anyone to hurt like that, do it to me. Just don't lay a finger on him… For any reason." Yuudai's blue eyes glowed like his triumphant expression.

"So… You won't mind if I do this?" He leaned in and, no, he didn't kiss, but he bit down on Kenta's lower lip. Kenta gasped and winced as blood spurt from the wound in his lip. Yuudai then shoved Kenta down onto his rear on the floor, still gripping his brother's hair tightly, smirking.

"Or maybe this?" He asked and jerked on Kenta's hair, slamming the back of his head into the wall. Kenta squeezed his eyes shut, gasping a little as the blood from his lip dripped down his chin. Yuudai bent down grabbing Kenta's chin and jerking it up so they're noses were touching.

"So how about dinner then?" He asked. Kenta grimaced, but only gave a short nod before Yuudai let go of his hair roughly and stood up, sitting on the sofa in the living room. Kenta managed to pick himself up and went to the sink, grabbing a wet cloth and dabbing at his lip.

Meanwhile, Hioshi was coming out of the room, dressed in a long-sleeved gray shirt and black/blue plaid pajama pants. Upon seeing Yuudai sitting on the sofa, Hioshi made haste in going to the kitchen, ignoring the sly smirk he was receiving from the eldest Izumiya brother.

He walked in just as Kenta was pulling the wet cloth off his lip to reveal it covered with blood. Hioshi's eyes went wide.

"Kenta…" Kenta jumped and looked up, then gave a weak smile, cocking his head a little.

"Oh, hi, Hioshi… Ah, uh, is there anything specific you want for dinner?"

"You're… Bleeding." Was all Hioshi could muster. Kenta smiled a little, wincing at how his lip cracked open some more and continued to bleed. Hioshi finally moved forward, looking up at Kenta as he dabbed the wound. He grimaced.

"Did… Yuudai do that?" He asked softly. Kenta lowered his eyes.

"It doesn't matter… It just matters that you're better now." He replied. Hioshi gave him an annoyed look, but it quickly vanished when Kenta embraced him warmly.

"Hioshi… It's probably a bit much and I know you don't like Yuudai… But can you stay the night?" Kenta asked softly. Hioshi blinked, then snuggled against his chest in an instant, hugging him back.

"I will… Not even Yuudai can scare me away…" He murmured. Kenta smiled and he could feel his eyes welling up, but he quickly blinked the tears away and held onto Hioshi tighter.

"I love you, Hioshi…"

**JKJKJK**

Riku found himself walking down the hallway toward the copy room, holding a cup of hot coffee. Of course, it was for Kamijou-sensei, but he wasn't going to tell the teacher that he took a big gulp of it. You don't hand coffee to a coffee addict without expecting some of it to be gone.

He tightened the blue scarf around his neck, yawning a little as he rounded the corner, almost smacking into someone. Riku jumped and jerked his head up, heat rising in his face in recognition.

"U-Usami Akihiko?" The older man blinked, staring at him, seeming to recognize him as well before smiling, but very, very faintly.

"Tsukuyomi-kun. I was sent to go find you… It doesn't take two hours to get coffee." He pointed out. Riku tried to force the heat in his face downwards, but it was failing terribly.

"Mm… Sorry…"

"Everyone else is waiting. This is the first meeting for that book you entered for. Or did you change your mind?" Akihiko asked. Riku sweat dropped and shook his head. He normally would've burst out with enthusiasm, but for some reason, Akihiko always got him stumped.

Not to mention, he had just recently found out that Akihiko was one of the judges for the book contest he had entered in. He ended up following said man toward the copy room, where the meeting was being held.

"Is it cold outside?" Akihiko asked flatly as they walked. Riku averted his eyes and brought the coffee to his mouth, taking a sip of the bitterness.

"Ah, a little…" He mumbled. Akihiko smirked. _Gods, what a weirdo… Well, a really good looking weirdo… Ack, never mind._ Riku thought with a wince. He entered the room to find Kamijou-sensei arguing with Miyagi-sensei, an reddish-haired woman and another boy, probably the other contest winner. His black hair was cut to about his chin in a wispy punk style, his eyes a dazzling blue. He wore a white button shirt, unbuttoned at the top with a tight black vest and matching jeans.

"All right," The woman interrupted the arguing, clapping her hands together, "It's a pleasure to get you all here together at long last! Especially Usagi-san and Christian-san!" _Christian? That's a foreign name. Probably the name of the other guy… He doesn't look that bad either… Not that I was staring or anything!_ Riku thought immediately, blushing on instinct.

"Today, we're going to set the deadlines for-" The woman was cut off as a cell phone started to ring. Everyone looked at Akihiko, who was looking off into space before picking it up.

"Usagi-san! You said you-"

"Sorry, it's important." Akihiko cut the woman off again and picked up the cell, walking out of the room. Riku sighed and hopped up on a table as Kamijou walked up to him.

"It took you long enough." Kamijou muttered. Riku beamed.

"I stopped to use the bathroom, then I took the long way just to make you mad and-"

"I'm regretting voting on your story." Kamijou snapped and smacked him upside the head. Riku yelped and winced as Kamijou stalked off with his coffee.

"Are you always that sarcastic?" A voice asked. Riku jumped a little and glanced to see Christian looking at him past tired eyelids. Riku shifted a little, digging his nails into the tabletop.

"Uhm… Maybe." He replied quietly. A faint smile came across Christian's face as he hooked a thumb into his jeans pocket.

"Now you're all quiet. That's pretty different. You don't talk to people you don't know?" He asked, leaning on the table. Riku crinkled his nose a little, shrugging and looking away. He had trouble meeting the other guy's eyes.

"Uh, I guess not… Usually people don't talk to me. That's why." Riku replied. Christian was still watching him even as Akihiko came back in the room, claiming that he had to leave due to important household matters to which the woman there replied with:

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? USAGI-SAN!" She yelled, but Akihiko was already making his smooth escape out the door. Kamijou-sensei and Miyagi-sensei just shared looks before watching Akihiko leave. Riku raised an eyebrow, then happily hopped off the table.

"Good. I hate deadlines." He stated. Christian yawned and snatched up a messenger bag from the table.

"Couldn't agree more." He replied.

"How old are you anyway?" Riku decided to ask as they left the room. Christian averted his eyes.

"Not that old. Probably eighteen…"

"Probably?"

"I don't keep track."

"Pff… You sound like my brother." Riku muttered. Christian glanced at him.

"You have a brother?"

"Three, all older. Kazuya, Hioshi, and Akira…" Riku answered flatly, rolling his eyes. Christian paused.

"Akira… Tsukuyomi Akira?" He asked to be sure. Riku frowned.

"Yea. You know him?"

"Not personally… My band members are invited to some big rave he's having at his penthouse…"

"Oh, great!" Riku blurted out loud. Christian raised an eyebrow. Riku sweat dropped and looked in the other direction.

"Akira's always having stupid parties and I hate it. A bunch of drunks and losers." He muttered.

"Well, that sucks…"

"Yea, thanks, Captain Obvious… Anyway, see ya whenever." Riku added and split up, heading down the sidewalk. Christian watched him with a thoughtful expression before walking off in the opposite direction.

_Sarcastic brat…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This is sort of rushed, maybe not as good as you expect and I'm sorry! ^^; I've been really stressed lately, but hopefully my vacation will make me feel better… And, yes! New OC entry. Yayz. ;D Hopefully all the OCs are in character! Thanks so very much for reading and your reviews are awesome and I love 'em!**


	24. Chapter 24

HUZZAH! Shorter than I wanted, but I think it's okay. C:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! If I did… I'd be the happiest person alive. :'D I also do not own:

Izumiya Kenta

Izumiya Yuudai

Christian Wolfe

I DO own:

Tsukuyomi Family

Watanabe Tatsuya

Sato Toshiro

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-Four: **My Dirty Little Secret**

A hour late, Christian noted when he glanced at the pathetic looking snail clock that hung in the McDonald's kitchen. The band had been at the fast-food restaurant, waiting for their drummer to get the right amount of coffee in his large cup. Christian sighed, a bored expression on his face as he watched a fuss go on at the counter.

The bell beside him rang and he glanced up on instinct, feeling mildly surprised when he saw Riku step through the door with a notebook in hand, clad in gray/black plaid pajama pants that were hanging off his hips and showing off a pair of navy blue boxers that matched his jacket and plaid scarf. He looked a little annoyed, though, and unnoticing to Christian's presence, heading straight to the counter.

"I need forty double cheeseburgers, an iced mocha, and a strawberry banana smoothie." Riku ordered, making the arguing stop so people could stare. The cashier's jaw dropped.

"Forty double cheeseburgers? Look, kid-"

"I have the money. Akira sent me." Riku replied, thrusting a wad of cash at the cashier, who yelped and blushed at the amount of money, drool hanging down the side of his mouth as he nodded vigorously, snatching the money and calling out the order.

"What do you need that much food for?" Christian asked, appearing beside Riku and making him jump in alarm, then stare at him.

"That rave. Akira's making me order food for less than half the people there… He wanted the ice mocha and I wanted the smoothie." Riku mumbled, shifting slightly and tugging on his scarf. Christian studied Riku's expression for a moment before nodding.

"You got a ride back home?" He asked suddenly. Riku blinked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm… No, but-"

"You guys," Christian looked up at his band mates, who glanced up, "I'm going ahead of you guys… Catch ya later." Riku stared at him.

"You don't have to."

"No, but you're not going to be able to carry all those burgers yourself… And I'm hungry." Christian added, glancing the other way. He had a little trouble meeting Riku's eyes. He'd seen a lot of eye colors in his life. Blue, violet, green, brown, even white, but he'd never seen the dark lavender color that Riku's iris was painted.

"Fine." Riku sighed, peeking out the corner of his eye at the bags of burgers that were being placed on the counter. Something about the kid looked pretty solemn, but Christian didn't want to pry and took the bags, helping Riku carry them out to his car.

"Does Akira always send you on errands?" Christian asked as they got in the car. Riku shifted as he buckled up, a frown on his face.

"Yea, when he's busy doing things with some jerk named Izumiya Yuudai." He muttered. Christian's eyes flickered in recognition. The name was known in Tokyo very well for Izumiya-sama was known as the Demon of Sex. He'd heard that Izumiya-sama carried a thick, heavy aura of sex and danger compacted into one big mess. Christian really hoped he'd never meet the guy.

He sounded more dangerous than seductive.

"Do you know Izumiya-sa- I mean… Do you know this Izumiya guy well?" Christian asked as he stalled at a red light. Riku immediately went red.

"What'd you mean know him well? You mean like bed wise? NO! Ew! Never!" He cried. Christian held back the urge to smirk at the frantic reaction as he continued driving down the road.

"Not necessarily bed wise… Do you know him at all in general?" He asked again, glancing at Riku, who squirmed uncomfortably, nibbling on the edge of his scarf.

"Uhm… He's a jerk, that's all. Turn left here." Riku said quickly. Christian nodded and turned into the parking lot. He pulled up along side a black motorbike with a familiar figure standing beside it.

"Speak of the devil." Riku muttered, getting out of the car slowly. Christian got out as well, locking on the now visible figure. A tall, nicely built man in his mid-twenties with black, frosted hair and blazing blue eyes. He wore sunglasses on top of his head, a pair of tight black jeans, leather boots, and a matching trench coat and thick scarf. He was smoking a cigarette, then flicked it to the ground all cool-like, glancing up. A scary smirk spread across his face, making Christian feel sick to his stomach.

"About time, brat. Akira was up there, babbling about no food and drink…" Yuudai's voice trailed as he flicked his eyes up to Christian, who frowned at him. Riku scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have a name! And I brought it. I wasn't even gone that long…" He huffed, averting his eyes. The next incident made Christian stiffen, but out of shock, surprise, or anger, he couldn't tell, but he could only stare when Yuudai easily caught Riku around the waist, jerking him up against his body.

"You could be gone for a bit longer." Yuudai taunted in his face, tipping Riku's head up. Riku immediately yelped and jerked back. Yuudai frowned and Christian could only watch as Riku jumped back, pretty hard, enough to knock the car door into Yuudai's motorbike. The sound of metal against metal made Yuudai 'tch', stepping back. Riku leapt back forward and whipped around to stare at the damage.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gomen asai! I didn't mean to do that!" He cried, waving his hands as if to surrender. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his pockets. Christian frowned.

"Riku, calm down." He said calmly, coming up to put a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku couldn't stop a warm spread of heat on his face.

"B-But your car door… And Yuudai's bike…" He managed. Yuudai snorted, shrugging.

"Just pay me back for the damages… A scratch like that should cost about… 10,000... Unless you wanna pay me back in something else." He added with a sly smirk, reaching out a hand to Riku, who yelped. Christian's body moved faster than his brain and he wrapped his arms around Riku possessively, glancing at Yuudai with a dull expression.

"I'm Riku's boyfriend and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't harass him." His mouth said, his mind reeling and replaying the situation. Riku gasped a little, his hands instinctively clasping over Christian's arms around him. Yuudai's expression darkened slightly and it made Christian thoughtlessly tighten his grip around Riku.

"Huh… I didn't think he could get a boyfriend… Well, whatever. Get me the money for the repairs, Riku, or we're going to have problems." Yuudai muttered and stalked off toward the buildings. Christian held onto Riku for a bit longer, then let go, taking a small step back. The entire time while he held him, however, Christian could feel tremors going through Riku's body.

"That was Yuudai?" Christian asked at last, frowning. Riku jumped a little, averting his eyes.

"Uh, yea… Uhm… Thanks, by the way." He said under his breath, grabbing the bags of food. Christian watched him for a moment, taking a couple bags himself. He was staring at Riku's expression, taking notice to the faint look of hurt. Had it been what Yuudai said?

_I didn't think he could get a boyfriend._ It obviously touched something inside Riku and it was making him upset. Christian frowned, hooking his thumbs into his jeans pockets as he held onto the bags, watching Riku shut the car door, taking an embarrassing look at the scratched off paint.

"Uhm… I'll pay for that too…" Riku mumbled.

"Do you even have a way to pay for it?" Christian asked, noticing Riku's unnerved expression at the thought of money. Riku blushed.

"W-Well… Not yet! I'll look through the jobs in the paper tomorrow!"

"Good luck. Most of the good ones are taken."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Riku huffed. Christian found himself oddly pleased that Riku had went from depressed to content again. He let Riku lead the way to the penthouse… Where Christian learned that bodies can melt together. Just about, at least. Bodies were flushed together as music pounded and about half the bodies were actually moving together in sexual positions that made Christian feel hotly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," Riku groaned as he led he way to the kitchen, "It wasn't like this when I left, I swear." Christian just shook his head as they set the food down, where it was immediately attacked by hungry part-goers. Riku rolled his eyes and took a step away from the counter, only to smack into Akira, who yelped, then squealed.

"Ne, Riku! Thankies so much! You're so cute!" Akira shamelessly planted a wet kiss on Riku's neck, earning a muffled little gasp from Riku. Akira smirked, then glanced up to see Christian frowning at him. Akira blinked curiously.

"And who's this good-looking guy? I don't think I've done him before-"

"Akira, please," Riku cried, blushing in embarrassment as he got between Christian and Akira, "He's a friend from the university, Christian Wolfe. He's the other contest winner from that thing I mentioned…"

Akira blinked a few times, then beamed, clasping his hands together.

"Cute! You're really good looking for a foreigner! Are you interested-"

"Shut up, Akira!" Riku wailed, glaring at Akira, who pouted in response, then easily whipped an arm around Riku's neck into a headlock position.

"You're such a meanie, Riku! Don't yell at your big brother like that! Now get outta here before ya get your cute little ass molested!" Akira laughed. Riku blushed red, squirming to escape Akira's grip. Christian tried not to grimace at the little comment at the end. Riku managed to pull away.

"I'm sorry about that." Riku muttered, embarrassed.

"It's fine… Is there a room that's quieter and not so cramped?" Christian asked, glancing about the kitchen with obvious discomfort. Riku nodded and led Christian to his room, where he was pleased to find no one occupying. Riku shut the door and locked it behind him to avoid any unwanted visitors.

"I'm going to shower," Riku told Christian, who was scanning the filthy room, "I'll be out in five minutes." With that, Riku brushed into the bathroom, leaving Christian alone in a room littered with piles of notebooks and clothes. Christian made space at the old computer that was positioned in a rather dark corner of the room that had professionally drawn manga characters stuck up on the walls. He signed on, but found himself attracted to a file folder reading: COMPLETELY PRIVATE.

Of course, what kind of person wouldn't open a black folder with that title?

Christian opened document after document, finding himself reading tons of boy love stories. Riku, of course, lied about taking five minutes and ended up showering for about half an hour, which gave Christian plenty of time to finish the folder's contents.

Riku stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a large white t-shirt reading TOKYO'S BEST HOSPITAL. He glanced up, the towel hanging on his shoulder before he flailed.

"What're you doing?" He cried. Christian glanced up, exiting out of the story he just read, giving Riku a faint smirk of amusement.

"Reading your porn." He responded. Riku went red, gripping the towel in his fist.

"I-It's not porn…! I-It's just…"

"Stuff that goes on inside your head? Who's Kenta-san, by the way? I noticed he has the same name as Yuudai." Christian mused. Riku covered his face with his hands, mostly out of embarrassment.

"They're brothers! A-And, please don't tell anyone… They'd be really mad if they found out about that." He managed. Christian paused.

"Especially Hioshi, hm? I was expecting Akira after what happened in the kitchen… I didn't think you were into incest."

"It's not incest! It just…! It's none of your business!" Riku cried, but the more Riku spazzed, the more amused Christian became.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Christian asked at last, tilting his head. Riku went bright red again, shifting from foot to foot.

"I-I… Th-That's also none of your business!"

"But it's pretty obvious. Your reactions to sexual situations and not to mention your sex scenes in the stories… You need to get more detailed."

"I'm working on it!"

"Are you?"

"You're embarrassing me!" Riku finally whined and whipped around, turning his back to Christian, who took this chance to sneak a quick smile across his face before it vanished. Riku was definitely entertaining.

"Are you going to submit this story to Akihiko once it's done with?" Christian asked. Riku gasped at the thought, shaking his head vigorously as he pulled the towel of his head as if to hide his shame under it.

"No way," Riku whined, squeezing his eyes shut in humiliation, "If I do that, Akihiko won't like me anymore and not to mention, my brothers are going to be reading that and if they see what I've been writing for the past two years…! I don't even want to think about that!"

"Hm? You mean you haven't mention this to Kenta-san how you felt about him when you first met him?" Christian asked. Riku blinked harshly, as if wanting to push the thought away.

"N-No way… He was just a crush."

"A big one if you wrote about having sex-"

"Stop! Geh, besides, he's dating my brother, Hioshi, now… It doesn't matter." Riku mumbled, pulling the towel lower over his face. Christian glanced at him, before getting up out of his seat, giving Riku a short pat on the head.

"There are others out there. Just gotta look… Mm, mind if I crash here? I didn't sleep well this morning." He murmured, reaching up to rub at his eye. Riku jumped a little, then nodded and gestured to the bed. Christian glanced at Riku, but he was turning to go back into the bathroom. Christian went to the bed and flopped down, easily falling asleep in the comfortable pile of blankets and pillows. Even so, he wasn't having an easy time falling asleep. He was still greatly annoyed with this Yuudai character… And there was definitely than meets the eye with Riku, but he wasn't about to start questioning him… _What kind of people have I gotten myself involved with?_ He wondered with a frown.

**JKJKJK**

"Get off me!" Yuudai snarled, pushing at Daiki, who had once again pinned him down on the floor in the guest room. Daiki smirked at his futile attempts to shove him back and grabbed Yuudai's wrists together in his fist. Yuudai winced faintly and glared up at Daiki with fire in his eyes. He wanted to tear the older man apart and toss the pieces into the dirtiest sewer he could find.

"This is the third time I've trapped you… I think you should tell someone," Daiki cooed down to him, "Oh, but if you did that, what would they think? What would Kenta-san think? And Akira?"

"Shut up," Yuudai snapped, "I don't need their help! Get the fuck off me-" He was cut off as Daiki leaned down, crashing their lips together roughly. Blood was drawn and saliva dripped as Daiki easily knocked Yuudai's hands away to clasp the younger man's face in his hands. Daiki held Yuudai's face still as he licked at his lips.

Yuudai squirmed, grabbing the back of Daiki's shirt to pull him back, but it was no use. Daiki was practically frozen in his position, his mouth the only thing really moving. Yuudai jerked harder, even trying to bring his knees up, but Daiki simply hovered over them as well as Yuudai's crotch. Releasing one side of his face, Daiki slid the hand down to cup Yuudai between the legs.

"Don't touch me!" Yuudai barked in his face, glaring. Daiki smirked and took his chance to stick his tongue into Yuudai's mouth, kissing him deeply. Yuudai couldn't even bite down on the man's tongue this time. He squirmed as much as he could, finally turning his head the other way so he could gasp for air. Daiki took his chance and tipped Yuudai's head up to clamp his lips on Yuudai's neck. Yuudai winced and went to shove the man again, but his hands were pinned to his chest.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He barked angrily, wiggling.

"Not a chance," Daiki said against his neck, proud to see the new set of purple bruises he was leaving behind, "I've noticed you've been hiding the marks on your neck… And the rest of you. You scared to tell everyone you're being abused?"

"It's not- Shut up! I'm not hiding anything! It's none of their business!" Yuudai seethed. Daiki smirked.

"Not hiding anything? Then you wouldn't mind if we took this into the next room where everyone can watch?" He asked, pleased with the reaction he got. The color seemed to drain from Yuudai's face before it lit back up with rage.

"Asshole! If you do that, I'll tear your dick off!" He yelled. Daiki laughed quietly and reached up, covering Yuudai's mouth and shoving him back against the wall he was against.

"Calm down… I'm not going to risk my nephews hating me for ruining their little party by raping you in front of everyone… Of course, I'll do it in here until you're unconscious… Even after, I'll keep going." He said in Yuudai's face, watching the younger man's eyes glow with hatred. Daiki smirked and used his free hand to grab the scarf Yuudai had been wearing earlier. He grabbed Yuudai by the front of her shirt, heaving him to his feet.

"This time, I'm going to take my time." Daiki told him. Yuudai glared and jerked at his grip. For a fleeting moment, Yuudai could feel his freedom screaming at him from the doorway as Daiki's grip left his shirt. He made a bolt for the door, only to have Daiki stick his foot out, making him hit the floor. Yuudai went to get up, but his arms were torn from underneath him and whipped around to his back. Pain ached in his shoulders as his arms were tied tightly behind him.

"I thought you might try that… You need to plan out your attempts to escape or else you'll end up in the same position every time you try." Daiki lectured as he pulled off Yuudai's clothes.

"Fucking asshole, I'll kill you! I-" Yuudai cut off to bit down into his swollen lower lip as Daiki pinched his nipples with a smirk.

"That's quite enough, young man… Idle threats aren't amusing." Daiki scolded lightly, reaching up with one hand to pull the tie from around his neck. He reached around and tied it at the base of Yuudai's erection. Daiki grinned contently.

"Look at that… You're hard already… But I'm not going to let you come yet…" He mused, making Yuudai seethe out curses.. Daiki smirked, then reached around to play with Yuudai's tied cock and pinch at his nipples, making the younger man jerk every so often. Daiki went to work, leaving harsh hickeys on Yuudai's neck and back, leaving a few on his hips as well as he forced Yuudai's head against the floor.

Pain rocketed through Yuudai's spine at the uncomfortable position as well as in his head when it hit the floor. He gritted his teeth, refusing to speak now and trying to hold in any noises that might encourage the sick man. His body jerked and was shoved as Daiki inserted three fingers in, pushing them in and out with a sickening wet _sklush_. Despite the fact that the abuse was painful and terrible, his body seemed to enjoy it and grow harder by the second, the tip of his cock leaking.

_Asshole…! He's everywhere I fucking go! I can't get a break! Haaah, fucking hell… That ass. Telling Kenta and Akira? There's no fucking way… Besides, there's nothing those idiots can do about it-_ Yuudai's thoughts were sliced in half as he was torn back to the violent reality of Daiki plunging deep inside of him, once again avoiding the use of lubrication. Agony burst inside him and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. His throat was aching to let out some kind of sound, but there was no way he could do that.

Give this sick bastard the pleasure of hearing him in complete and utter torment.

The hot flash of release inside him made him tense up, squeezing his eyes shut. Something was pounding inside his head, making every sound around him become muffled and faint. Just the pounding, and his harsh breathing could be heard now.

Daiki was moving harder and faster now, even taking the time to move Yuudai onto his back now, hovering over him and thrusting inwards again. Yuudai had been holding out on noises up until that point. From the looks of it, Yuudai didn't even seem to notice that he had screamed out loud in pain. However, Daiki heard it… And he wanted more. He went in deeper, watching Yuudai's face screw up in pain.

"Try that again, Izumiya-kun. I'm sure you can be louder." Daiki encouraged, but even as he spoke, he knew Yuudai couldn't hear him. His expression seemed slightly dazed now and he was breathing hard, arching his back up every so often. Daiki smirked and reached out to the tie around Yuudai's dick, pulling it off. Almost immediately, a stream of body fluid spurt out, making Yuudai gasp and jerk upwards.

Daiki brought his soiled hand to his mouth, licking it off contently as he watched Yuudai slump to the floor unconscious, again. _This is better… He won't make things difficult for me… Then again, he won't be able to scream. Hm, there's always tomorrow._ He thought with a laugh to himself and continued to piston his rock hard erection into Yuudai's limp body.

Thinking eternal privacy, Daiki didn't even notice the door was still slightly open with someone behind it. Akira immediately leapt away from the doorway, covering his mouth as he stared in shock. _Yuudai-sama…? What the hell is going on? Why is Daiki doing that? Quite frankly, how is he doing that? I always thought Yuudai-sama was at the top of the food chain… Oh, what the hell am I thinking? Even people like Yuudai-sama can get hurt like that… But why am I not helping him…?_ He wondered in horror.

_Because_, A voice in the back of his head hissed, _Yuudai's done those things to you too. He's tied you up and fucked you even after you were unconscious too! He's taunted you and made you bleed all the time._ Akira shifted uncomfortably at the thoughts, his hand itching to throw the door open and stop all the horrible acts going on inside, but even so, his body still wouldn't move.

_No! The reason Yuudai-sama still does that to me is because… I like it. I like it when Yuudai-sama ties me up and acts like he owns me… That's just how I am. As sick as it is, I can't help, but like it… Maybe I really do love Yuudai-sama… I mean, he's the only guy I've had sex with since I met him…_ Akira frowned, digging his nails into his arms thoughtfully and turned to go into the room, but jumped back with a slight yelp when Daiki walked through the door.

"Daiki!" Akira exclaimed. Daiki looked at him, straightening his tie, smirking.

"Good evening, Akira. What were you doing out here?" He asked. Akira blinked, then glared.

"Don't touch him." He stated. Daiki frowned, not getting the reaction he expected. Akira clenched his fists.

"Don't ever touch Yuudai-sama again. He's not some toy you can play around with! He's human too!"

"Then how come he doesn't treat anyone else like a human? Don't you have any idea what kind of pig he is?" Daiki challenged. _What is his problem? He's been with Yuudai this long and he's still not realized what a bastard he is?_ He wondered angrily.

"Yuudai-sama doesn't know how to treat people, I'll admit that, but he treats me just fine. He's just misunderstood!"

"You're confused," Daiki retorted, "Yuudai doesn't have any feelings. You may love him, but all he sees in you is a sex toy, Akira. You should allow him to feel what he makes everyone else feel. Dirty and used. If you get in my way, then I'll do the same to you." Akira's eyes flickered and for a second, he thought about backing done. He'd seen only moments ago of what Daiki was capable of…

But he realized he didn't care. If he could take all that abuse for Yuudai, he'd do it.

"If it means you'll leave Yuudai-sama alone, then go ahead and do whatever you want to me." Akira snapped. Daiki's eyes widened for a split second before he glared.

"Tch… He's got you brainwashed, Akira…" Was all he came up with before heading back down the hallway. Akira glared after him, then went into the room quickly, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. Yuudai was on the floor, still unconscious, but not tied up anymore. Akira didn't want to stare too long and hurried over to clean him up.

**JKJKJK**

Cold. That was Yuudai's first thought when he woke up that morning. He felt something cold touching his forehead, making his eyes flicker open slowly. He found himself looking up at Akira, who was yawning sleepily, holding a wet cloth on his forehead.

"What the hell…?" Yuudai mumbled in the haze of sleep. Akira jumped, then relaxed, but only slightly.

"Uh, sorry… Your forehead was really hot, so I got a wet cloth to put on it…" He murmured, pulling his hand away. Yuudai frowned and went to ask what the hell he was thinking, when it suddenly hit him like a blow to the stomach.

Akira.

He knew. Yuudai didn't even need to ask. He could tell by the look on Akira's face that Akira knew everything. Yuudai immediately reached up, grabbing Akira's wrist and making him yelp.

"If you open your mouth about whatever you know, I'll make you regret it." He snapped. Akira blinked, then stared at him tiredly and nodded.

"Whatever you want, Yuudai-sama." He replied quietly. Yuudai frowned and let go of him.

"Don't look at me like that. I can still hurt you as much as I could before." He answered. Akira smiled a little.

"I know… I'm just mad at Daiki is all…"

"No shit." Yuudai snorted and grabbed the wet cloth again, lying it across his face. He could feel Akira watching him still, but this time, he could tell it wasn't out of pity or anything. Akira was just watching to watch.

"Yuudai-sama, I want to tell you something…"

"Then what're you waiting for? Go ahead." Yuudai muttered. Akira waited a second, then shrugged, but more to himself.

"I really love you, Yuudai-sama," He sighed, "You probably couldn't care less, but I just needed let you know." Yuudai frowned and lifted up the cloth from his face to look at Akira, who actually looked kind of drained, like it took every bit of energy to get it out.

"… I figured," He mused, "You wouldn't still be here if you hated me." Akira sweat dropped.

"You sound disappointed that I don't hate you."

"… Dunno… You look tired. Go to bed." Yuudai commanded. Akira watched Yuudai for a moment before lying down on the bed and falling asleep almost immediately. Yuudai frowned and propped himself up on his elbow, watching Akira sleep.

_Sounds like he actually means it… Too bad…_ He thought and fell back on the bed to go to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: All right. This chapter made me pretty happy and I hope it makes you guys happy too! :'D Sorry if there's any OOC! And yes, we learn some secrets in this… Yes, the chapter title is a little clichéd, but it was all I could come up with. lol. I fail with titles. Anyway, thank so very much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this took forever! I'm losing the ideas I had. D':**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! Nor do I own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**WARNINGS: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-Five:** Gotta Pay Up Somehow…**

_Don't want to move… Don't want to get up…_ Christian thought, feeling himself being pulled from his deep sleep naturally, finding himself holding onto a bunch of blankets and a pillow. He wanted to sleep some more, but he knew it was time to wake up. He shifted in the bed for a moment and slowly rose up into a sitting position. Once the sleep was rubbed from his eyes, he found himself looking across the room to see Riku fast asleep at the computer.

He paused before sliding out of bed, stretching to crack his back before standing up. He walked across the room, peeking at the computer to see mostly a bunch of gibberish since Riku had fallen asleep on the keyboard. Christian sighed and pulled Riku off the keyboard under his arms, pulling Riku to the bed.

He was mildly surprised that Riku hadn't woken up, even after he had shoved the boy onto the bed under the blankets. He figured Riku was a heavy sleeper, somewhat like himself. He went to the shower, taking his time in washing off and borrowing a towel. He redressed and walked out, by this time, finding Riku shifting under the blankets.

"You're awake." Christian deadpanned, still feeling pretty tired himself, even though he glanced at the clock, finding that it was noon. Riku lifted his head up, his hair disheveled as he yawned.

"Ne… You're still here?" He asked sleepily. Christian nodded, brushing his wet hair.

"Yea… What? You think I ditched you?" He asked. Riku blushed and dropped his head back on the pillow, jerking the blankets up over his head. Christian smirked faintly, then tilted his head at the clock.

"It's noon. Would it be too much trouble to ask for something to eat?" He asked. He received a muffled paragraph, although he knew it wasn't directed at him, before Riku lifted his head back up.

"Gimme a sec… My ass hurts…" He muttered. Christian tried not to show the fact that the comment was pretty funny if not perverted and went to the door, glancing at Riku, who was stumbling out of bed. Riku walked beside Christian, opening the door and leading the way to the kitchen sleepily.

"What were you writing when you fell asleep?" Christian asked casually. Riku, still in the haze of sleep, scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Porn." He yawned. Christian raised an eyebrow. Riku seemed to realize what he said and gasped.

"Uh, I didn't mean…! I was joking!" He cried, but Christian's expression was doubtful, making Riku mentally curse himself. Riku shook his head a little, trying to shake off the embarrassment before he led the way into the kitchen, where Kazuya was flipping pancakes before looking up.

"Riku!" He exclaimed, surprised. He didn't even bother to catch the pancake that hit the floor with a syrupy splat. Tatsuya, who had been sitting at the table, sweat dropped.

"Honey…" But he followed Kazuya's stare. Riku looked at him a bit confused, then realized how odd this scene probably was. After all, he walked into the kitchen with a strange foreign man… Boy. Whatever!

"Who's this?" Kazuya asked, tilting his head curiously, his dark lavender eyes wide. Riku grimaced a little and twiddled his fingers.

"Ah, this is Christian Wolfe… He's the other contest, uh, winner for that thing I told you about… You remember, right?" He asked hopefully. Recognition at the event made Kazuya's eyes twinkle before he beamed.

"Of course! Kya, I'm so glad Riku found a friend! He's always stuck with a bunch of romantics." He sighed a little before smiling again. Christian found himself trying not to smile. Kazuya was like a big ball of sunshine in a dreary room that you just had to smile at. He wondered if Kazuya had this effect on everyone.

Apparently so, because the man who at the island counter in the kitchen looked like one of those serious business men, but was smiling at Kazuya like a lover would, which gave enough hints about his sexuality.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast? We're having pancakes!" Kazuya sang, waving his spatula around and holding up a plate of warm, syrup drenched circles of dough. Christian blinked and just nodded. Riku plopped down at the island counter, huffing a little and snatching up a glass of already poured orange juice. Christian joined him, sitting quietly and averting his eyes as he picked at his breakfast.

The family was definitely pretty chipper. He was just afraid that someone was going to come in and ruin it. Next to come through the door was Tsukuyomi Hioshi, his raven hair a mess from just getting out of bed. He was almost an exact copy of Riku, except his eyes were very icy, very cold.

"Kazuya," Hioshi said in a mature voice, "I won't be needing breakfast. Kenta is taking me out to a café."

"Really? All right, but be careful! And dress warmly! You still have a-" Hioshi sneezed. "Cold." Kazuya finished with a sigh. Hioshi rolled his eyes, took a brief, unamused glance at Christian before departing as if he couldn't care less about the new guy.

"Hey, Kazuya, do you know if there's a place open at the medical building?" Riku tried to ask casually, lifting his eyes to peek past his hair at Kazuya, who was flipping more pancakes.

"Hm? Not that I know of… Why's that?" He asked. Riku twitched, then laughed as if it was nothing.

"Haha, I was just asking… I was thinking… Uhm… That I might get a job." He said quickly. Kazuya dropped his plate, causing it to shatter and the pancakes to go flying. Tatsuya choked on his coffee, coughing. Riku flinched, blushing slightly. Christian stared at the scene. Kazuya whipped around, laughing a little.

"Sorry, what?" He asked. Riku glared.

"Don't act all surprised! I can get a job if I wanted!" He yelled. Kazuya laughed nervously, waving his hands as if in surrender.

"Haha, it's just so weird! I mean, you? A job? Riku, you don't _do_ anything…" His voice drifted as Riku hopped off his stool, whipping around to thrust a finger in Kazuya's direction.

"I will get a job! Just you watch!" He announced.

"I'm guessing Riku's lazy." Christian deadpanned.

"Oh yea." Kazuya laughed quietly.

"I've known him as long as I've known Kazuya and Riku's pretty much a procrastinating little boy." Tatsuya explained honestly, making Riku blush deeper.

"You guys are mean," Riku accused, "I'll make my own money for my own apartment and ditch you all. I don't need any of you."

"Now Riku…" Kazuya began, but Riku was already grabbing his plate and leaving the kitchen without another word. Kazuya sighed, glancing at Tatsuya, who didn't seem the least bit bothered. Christian frowned and rose to his feet, finishing off his pancakes and muttering a than you before heading out the kitchen door to watch Riku vanish into his room. He went after him, peeking in. Riku sat on his bed, eating the pancakes and taking gulps of orange juice.

"Are you going to prove it to them?" Christian asked, tilting his head. Riku frowned.

"Prove what?"

"That you can get a job?"

"… I wish. I don't know anywhere I can work! Nobody will hire me if they know I haven't even done yard work my entire life."

"… How old did you say you were?"

"Hm? Oh, nineteen…"

"… I think I have somewhere you may be able to work…"

**JKJKJK**

"A modeling agency?" Riku demanded as Christian led him into the tall, slightly old building. Something from the 1990's for sure, not a recent building at all. Christian ignored him and led him to an elevator, taking him up.

"That's why I asked you to dress you best." He deadpanned. Riku blinked and looked down at himself. A simple navy blue jacket with a hood, fringed with white fluff as well as the long sleeves, a simple black scarf to match his jeans and a t-shirt with pointless English babble. Nothing a model would be wearing.

Riku wanted to ask more questions, but the elevator popped open to reveal a pretty crowded looking lobby. There were a few men in suits, some women in suits, and some models that were babbling on their cell phones and playing with iPod Touches. Riku blinked and suddenly felt self conscious. Why did he let Christian drag him here? He was nothing, but a struggling college student compared to these hotshot rich models. Some he recognized from advertisements and magazines

"Christian, why did you bring me here?" Riku complained, his eyes drifting around the lobby.

"You said you needed a job."

"At a modeling agency? Doing what?"

"Modeling, of course." Christian retorted, annoyed that Riku was questioning him so much. Riku blinked in shock, then hung back, grabbing Christian's sleeve.

"No way! No! I can't be a model!"

"Why not? Don't you have to pay back Yuudai-san for the damage? If you get hired here, you'll have enough money to pay him back before a month's time. Then he won't have to make you do anything stupid to pay him back." Christian muttered. Riku blinked and let go of his sleeve, staring in confusion. _Make me do anything stupid to pay him back? What else would Yuudai-san want from me?_ He thought.

Christian rolled his eyes and took a seat in a brown leather seat, jerking Riku into the seat beside him. Riku squirmed uncomfortably. He felt small under the eyes of some of the waiting people. Some looked like lawyers or agents for the wandering models and they were glancing at him as if to say 'what is that rodent doing here'? It was embarrassing, Riku thought with a blush as he ducked his head to look at his feet, which he swung back and forth as he sat.

"Christian, how did you even get us an appointment?" Riku asked, confused. Christian glanced at him for a moment, then back across the room with a flat look.

"My brother, Crevan…. He's a model in America and I asked him if he could pull some strings with a woman here who's worked with him before… Of course, I had to go on and on about how cute you were before he finally agreed. I had to send him a picture-"

"You what? Christian! You can't lie to your brother like that!" Riku protested, going red. Christian raised an eyebrow, cocking his head at him.

"I don't lie to my brother."

"B-But-"

"Anyway," Christian continued, purposely elbowing Riku in the ribs, "That's how we got the appointment. Look for a woman with dark hair and blue eyes. She should be the agent we're looking for by the name of Isabella Romeo. She's an Italian woman, kind of petite and-"

"Ohhh! You must be Tsukuyomi Riku!" A woman's voice gushed.

"Loud." Christian finished, glancing up with a frown as a black haired woman with brilliant blue eyes came rushing over with a clipboard, dressed in a stunning lilac business suit. Riku blinked as Christian stood up, forcing him to do so as well. Isabella ran up to him and immediately touched her hands to Riku's cheeks, tilting his face from side to side.

"Aww, just like in the photo Crevan sent me! You're so kawaii!" She sang. Riku winced a little and tried to pull away, but Isabella held onto him, glancing at Christian.

"Such a good find, Christian! Where was he? Hiding out?"

"Going to college like a normal kid." Christian deadpanned, folding his arms over his chest with a flatly annoyed stare. Isabella huffed, then hugged Riku to her chest, making him yelp.

"He's absolutely adorable! Hideo-sama is bound to love him! We'll have to give him a physical to make sure he's all right too… Don't wanna have a model with any scars or anything." She added with a wink, releasing Riku, who shrugged off the sensation.

"I'll wait out here then… I'm his ride home." Christian replied coolly and sat down, giving Riku a little nudge in the back. Riku yelped a little.

"But, Christian-"

"Go." Christian stated. Riku sighed and glanced up at the beaming agent before he was dragged away against his will, really. Christian watched him go with thoughtful blue eyes before lowering his eyes to the ground, his dark hair hiding his expression.

Meanwhile, Riku followed Isabella into an office looking room with tall, human-sized posters of other models, some rather revealing and others completely draped in silks. Riku stared in surprise, wanting to stop and stare at them longer, but his attention was grabbed by a man who stepped from the bathroom.

Tsuchigaki Hideo was a tall man with hair that was dyed dark blonde and a bit flippy at the ends, sort of going all over the place, his eyes a dark, ocean blue. He wore a pinstriped black and white suit, a file folder under his arm. He glanced up uncaringly past a pair of square glasses with rounded corners.

"What is it, Isabella-chan? I have a client…" His voice drifted as they locked on Riku, who jumped a little, shifting from foot to foot. Isabella beamed, clapping her hands.

"Eh, Hideo-sama? I want to introduce you to Tsukuyomi Riku! He's the boy that Christian told Crevan, who told me about… Haha, and now I'm telling you! He's just the right age, nineteen! He's such a doll face! With some glitter and silks, he'll be perfect, don't ya think?" She asked eagerly, jumping up on the toes of her feet. Riku sweat dropped.

_She's so cheery it's starting to scare me…_ He thought with a slight grimace. Hideo scanned Riku from head to toe twice before opening the file under his arm, using a pen in his pocket to check something off before waving at Isabella as if to signal her out. She easily pranced out, ranting about how she wasn't allowed to see naked models. Riku turned pink, his eye twitching in disgust.

"Take your clothes off." Hideo stated.

"What?" Riku asked, blinking as if he hadn't heard right. Hideo tipped his glasses down a bit, looking at Riku.

"Take your clothes off. This is a physical exam to make sure you don't have any blemishes… Although, even if _you_ did I would have the make up artists simply powder it up." He explained, but waved his hand for Riku to go on anyway.

Riku winced a little, then carefully took off his jacket. Hideo didn't look at him, still checking off things in the file, so Riku just dropped the jacket onto the floor before unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall with the jacket. He stopped, staring down at the zipper of his jeans, glancing up past his hair.

Hideo still wasn't watching. Riku squirmed.

"Uh, can I just stay like this?"

"What? You don't like being naked in front of people?"

"W-Well… I didn't… Uhm…"

"It's fine. Just take off the clothes. Unless you don't want the job." Hideo added under his breath, tipping his glasses again. Riku frowned. _But… I need this job. Christian's right. Models do get paid a good salary and then I'd be able to pay Yuudai-san back and Christian… Maybe I'll have left over money for a new computer! Oh my gods, I never thought of that._ He thought, blinking to himself, then took off his shoes before unzipping his jeans.

He felt like a nerd, doing it mostly for a new computer, but he needed something with a good printer if he was going to turn his story entry in formally. Riku paused again at his black boxers, shifting a little before he dropped them and shut his eyes.

Hideo finally glanced up and stared, his eyes moving slowly, but surely down Riku's body starting with his totally red face to his throat, to his collarbone. Going along his torso and arms before stopping at his navel and continuing down to his mid-half, then to his thighs, legs, and feet. He set the file down and walked up to him, lifting Riku's face up.

Riku jumped a little, staring as Hideo studied his face. It was hard to tell what those dark blue eyes were showing because it looked like a huge wall hovered behind them with a big sign that read DO NOT DISTURB, kind of like Hioshi's bedroom door. Only more threatening.

"Your eyes," Hideo mused, reaching up to place both his thumbs at the corner of Riku's eyes, "What color are they?"

"Huh?"

"The color. I've seen a variety of eye colors… And I can tell these aren't contacts."

"Uh… People say they look lavender, but I can't tell."

"Don't you look in the mirror?" Hideo asked. Riku averted his eyes, puckering his lips to nibble thoughtfully on the inside of them.

"Eh, no, not really." He answered honestly. Hideo seemed to 'hmm' to himself as he lowered his thumbs to the corner of Riku's lips before brushing one of his thumbs over them. Riku went pink immediately, once again, staring at Hideo with a guarded expression.

"Your lips are soft. That's good. It means we won't have to mess with them, except for a bit of lip gloss… Your cheeks are pink."

"Are not!" Riku automatically protested and jerked his head away to cover his face with a hand, making Hideo cock a brow before he picked up one of Riku's hands. Riku watched him out the corner of his eye. Hideo stroked his hand, palm and the top as well as his slightly longer nails.

"Do you not cut your nails?" He asked. Riku shifted.

"Uh, not really… It helps when I type."

"Type what?"

"P-ya-Nothing." Riku said quickly, almost making the same mistake as he did with Christian, which made him suddenly go red. For some reason, the awkward thought of _Christian_ seeing him like this had him nervous. _Crap! What the hell am I thinking? I can't think of that! If I do… Urgh, this is the worst time to be thinking about this!_ He thought, embarrassed as he tried to distract himself with different thoughts.

"Pya nothing? What's that?" Hideo pressed.

"… Uh… I just write down my dreams. That's all." Riku replied. It was mostly the truth… Not always. Riku watched Hideo mull that over before letting go of his hand. Hideo then reached out and touched Riku's hips and he automatically jumped back.

"Don't!" Riku blurted and winced. Hideo frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was going to check and see if you had scars…"

"I don't have any! It's fine!" Riku cried. Hideo raised an eyebrow, his expression flat.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. Riku felt his face burn red.

"What kind of question is that? Why does everyone have to ask me that?"

"I'll take that as a yes… You may redress. You start tomorrow." Hideo stated and turned his back. Riku blinked, surprised.

"Really?" He asked. Hideo nodded, picking up the file from his desk again.

"We need someone to model for a boys poster and you'd do nicely… But don't wear that much clothing tomorrow. You're just going to have to take it off anyway for a new outfit."

"Uh… Kay…" Riku managed and hurriedly redressed before bolting out of the room, making a face. Christian had fallen asleep in his chair, making Riku sweat drop. Riku tilted his head and reached out, giving Christian a little shove in the shoulder.

"Christian?" Christian was still asleep. Riku sighed, glanced around before looking back at Christian flatly. _He's definitely nocturnal._ He thought and plopped down in the chair next to Christian, looking at the elevator. He really wanted to leave. The suffocating scent of perfume was killing him, but Christian wasn't waking up. He wondered for a split second if Christian was dead, but there was a sleepy sigh from him.

"You're out already?" He asked sleepily. Riku sweat dropped.

"Ah, yea, but I tried to wake you up, but you were out of it."

"Sorry. Not a day person." Christian yawned and got up, grabbing Riku by his jacket hood and pulling him toward the elevator. Riku yelped a little, but stumbled after him anyway.

"How'd the physical go?" Christian asked.

"Uh, fine?"

"Did he touch you?"

"What?"

"No, I mean…. I just heard some weird rumors about the guy who's in charge of this agency is all…" Christian's voice trailed. Riku tilted his head to look up at him curiously. Christian looked the other way and hit the button in the elevator hurriedly, sending them downwards.

_That's weird… I haven't heard any rumors about Hideo-sama… Maybe Christian's just being a spazz? But that's weird… It sounds so out of character for him… I wonder if anything happened to him to make him like that…._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I should be sued for coming up with terrible titles… ._. I fail. xD Sorry if this chapter wasn't super awesome. I kept having to rewrite it since something about it kept bothering the crap outta me… Well, I promise the next chapter will be better. -nod nod- I just need to come up with better ideas. -3- I stuck with the Riku as a model one cuz that just made me crack up to write about… So, anyway, thanks for reading, hope your OCs are in character, and your reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

DADADAAAAA~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! But if I did… That'd be so freaking awesome. -w-

I also do not own:

Izumiya Kenta

Izumiya Yuudai

Christian Wolfe

I DO own:

Tsukuyomi Family

Isabella Romeo

Tsuchigaki Hideo

Karasu

WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Day One of Modeling. I Love Him No Matter What!**

_I can do this! I just have to be confident! Oh gods, this never would have happened if I hadn't ruined Christian and Yuudai's vehicles…_ Riku thought miserably and rested his head against the plate that held the buttons for the elevator. Beside him, Christian was talking on his cell phone to someone from his band.

Riku pushed his lips into a sort of pout as he stared at his reflection. He was told not to wear that much clothing… So all he threw on was a pair of gray pajama pants and a matching sweatshirt. It was pretty cold out with the snow falling now, so his nose was a slight pink, but he warmed it up by cupping his hands over his face.

"Be careful," Christian said as they exited the elevator, "I still don't like that guy, but he's the only guy with an open spot." Riku huffed.

"I'll be fine… He's just a little weird…" His voice drifted as he remembered the physical the day prior and his face grew hot as he smacked a hand over it to hide. Christian tried not to smirk, then glanced at the clock.

"I have a gig, but I'll be back to pick you up and take you home… Then we'll talk. Good luck." He dropped a hand on Riku's head, ruffling up his hair. Riku went pink and jumped a little in surprise. Christian walked back into the elevator, disappearing from sight.

_Ack… That was nice… I mean, uh… Yea, whatever. His hand feels nice…_ Riku thought, clasping his hands over his head as his face turned a slight red.

"KAWAII!" Riku yelped as a familiar pair of arms were thrown around him from behind in a crushing hug of pure affection.

"You're so cute when you flirt with your boyfriend, Riku-chan!" Isabella squealed, hugging on him. Riku managed to squirm away, flailing a little and pointing at the elevator.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He cried. Isabella blinked, touching her lip with her finger in a sign of confusion.

"He's not? Well, by the way you always look at him, that's what I assumed. Hideo-sama assumed it too. Ooo, ya better not tell anyone you're single or else they'll be on you like-"

"We don't need any of your odd analogies," Hideo said, walking up to them in a white and navy pinstriped suit, "We need to get this shoot done so we can process the photos." He stopped, his eyes landing on Riku, who jumped a little. Hideo's deep, ocean blue eyes flickered behind his glasses.

"Come on." He stated and pulled Riku along into a make up room. Immediately, a few artists looked up with wide eyes. Hideo frowned now, but in more of a lazy manner.

"This is our newest model, his name is Tsukuyomi Riku. He's going to be in the Boys Poster shot so don't waste a minute getting him ready." He commanded. As soon as he spoke, the workers jumped into action. Riku found himself being shoved in a chair quickly after clothes were roughly shoved at him.

_Agh, they move so fast it's making me dizzy… Now I really wanna go home…_ Riku thought. It didn't take long before he was shoving in front of a full length mirror. He stared, almost unbelieving. He found himself wearing a dark purple, long sleeved shirt with a low collar, a fluffy white trim on the sleeves of the shirt. He wore a pair of very short, pretty tight black shorts. He really wanted to run back and change, but someone was taking measurements around his waist, some guy that Hideo was calling 'Karasu'.

"Sorry about this," Karasu laughed a bit sheepishly, his face a slight pink as he got in Riku's face, "You're probably not used to this. Hideo-sama mentioned you were just a university student." Riku went a little pink turn as Karasu grabbed his jaw gently, uncapping some lip gloss.

"Eh, is fine." He managed as Karasu gestured for him to pucker his lips. Karasu gently applied the sparkling wet liquid, dipping it back in to add more. Riku let his tongue flick over his lips, his eyes widening a little.

"Heyy, that tastes really good. What is that?" He asked curiously. Karasu laughed.

"I thought you might like it. I heard a bit about you before you showed up today, so I took the liberty of buying you some simple strawberry flavored lip gloss from the store down the street. You probably wouldn't like the super fancy stuff that the other models where… Tastes terrible." He explained.

"You've licked the lip gloss?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. Karasu blushed, his eye twitching.

"So did you."

"Unknowingly!" Riku cried. Karasu laughed at him and applied some more before patting Riku on the head.

"Good job. A lot of the other guys like to squirm and kick. How old did you say you were?" He asked, smirking as he capped the lip gloss. Riku blinked.

"Uh, nineteen." He replied. Karasu's eyes flicked up, a look of surprise accompanying it.

"Is that so…? Kind of young…" His voice trailed as Hideo approached them, a hand in his pocket while he held a file in the other. He looked Riku up and down, making the student shift uncomfortably.

"Fine. This works. Come on, we have to do the shots now. First solo, then you'll be put with a partner." Hideo informed. Riku frowned and went to ask a question, but Hideo caught him by his shoulders, leading him toward the photo shoot where bright lights were making the blanketed floor glow.

"I'm going to need you to lie down and put your arms over your head." Hideo told him. Riku crinkled his nose.

"Whaaat?"

"I don't have to repeat myself. Just get on the floor." Hideo ordered. Riku shifted for a second, then obeyed, lying down on his back. Hideo bent down, no shame, hovering over Riku, who jumped a little, his face growing red hot. Hideo took his wrists and threw them up over his head, frowning seriously the entire time.

"Over your head. Like this… And tilt your head to the right… No, too far. There… Perfect. Karasu! Isabella-BAKA!" Hideo rose to his feet angrily, flashing Isabella a dirty look as she was throwing lip gloss between Karasu and another camera man.

"Ah," She yelped, giggling sheepishly, "Sorry, Hideo-sama~"

"Ugh," Hideo rolled his eyes and stepped back, scanning Riku, "Don't move, don't blink, don't do anything. Play dead." He nodded to the camera. Riku tried not to flinch as the first camera light shot right into his eyes, making him desperately want to blink, but Hideo was giving him a deadly glare almost daring him to blink.

_Agh, I don't know if I can do this. My arms feel weird in this position and my head is aching… I wonder what Christian is doing… Wait, why do I wonder that? Argh… It's what Isabella-san said earlier, that's why I thought that… My boyfriend… Yea right… Christian doesn't like me like that. Even if he did say it to Yuudai-san. He just did it so he would leave me alone…_ He thought, giving his eyes just a slight flick to the side at the thought. No one was yelling at him anymore, though.

In fact, they were taking more pictures. Riku could feel his stomach growling and it made him terribly uncomfortable. After he was let up into a sitting position with his arms tucked between his legs and spread out on the white blanket, he finally got a word in.

"I'm starving." Riku complained. Hideo glanced up from the photos, frowning.

"That's a good thing…"

"How? I could really got for an Angus burger…"

"You eat at McDonalds?" Hideo demanded. Riku blinked obliviously, giving his head a little tilt.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked and a camera flashed in his face, making him yelp and glare at the camera man, who went pink.

"Eh, uh… It did that by itself…" He managed. Hideo glared at him, then looked at Riku, shaking his head.

"You can't eat at McDonalds. The food is extremely fatty and bad for your skin. Why you haven't broken out yet is beyond me. And not to mention, you'll get fat that way." He explained, making Riku frown.

"I'm not fat now." Riku said, but the look on Hideo's face made him jump a little.

"Drop a pound or two. Stop eating at McDonalds. There's a health food store downtown where they have excellent food for models like you." Hideo explained, then glanced up at the clock.

"It's getting late… That was the last shot. You can go home, but come back around noon tomorrow for another shoot for the same posters." He said. Riku sighed and got to his feet, heading back to the room where he had changed only to find his clothes gone. He blinked, totally lost as he searched high and low, only to find out that his clothes weren't there.

"This isn't fair," Riku whined, "I put them in here after I changed." Karasu, who had joined him in his search, averted his eyes nervously.

"Uh… Maybe you should just go home in the outfit. I'm sure Hideo-sama wouldn't mind." He said with a weak smile. Riku blinked, glanced down at himself and went pink, glaring.

"Hell no! It's snowing outside in case you haven't noticed!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend picking you up?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, sorry… Haha, I wouldn't yell that out." Karasu said, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed uneasily. Riku grumbled and walked out of the changing room, sighing sadly as he headed to the lobby to find Christian waiting. Christian glanced up and stopped, staring.

_Wow… They really gave him a make over. I wouldn't have recognized him if weren't for his eyes… Such a weird eye color…_ He thought, watching Riku walk up to him.

"Can we please go now? I don't want to be here anymore…" Riku mumbled. Christian frowned.

"In that? You know, it's snowing…"

"I do! But someone took my clothes." Riku added under his breath. Christian frowned, averted his eyes for a second, then held out his arm.

"Come here, then. We'll share my jacket until we get to the car." He said. Riku blinked, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, then hesitantly inched toward him. Christian rolled his eyes and put an arm around Riku's shoulders, jerking him close inside his jacket.

Christian led the way to the elevator, all the way down and outside. Immediately, Riku didn't care what people thought and buried his face close to Christian, whining.

"Holyyyy c-crap, it's freezing!" He shivered as the icy, winter wind nipped at his bare legs and face. Christian blinked, his arm instinctively moving around him to hold him closer as they walked to the car.

Riku was thankful to plop in the passenger seat, Christian turning on the heat. Riku snuggled down in the seat sleepily, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.

"Hn, Christian?" He asked sleepily. Christian kept his eyes on the road, but hummed in question. Riku waited a while, resting his head on the car door.

"… Uh… Never mind… I just wanna go home… Can we stop at McDonalds? I have some money already…" He said, sitting up a little. Christian nodded as he drove into the lot. After ordering, Riku got out his money, handing it to Christian. The rest of the ride was smooth and quiet as Riku looked at his burger with a frown. He looked at his stomach, then averted his eyes, wrapping the burger back up.

"You don't want it?" Christian asked as he watched Riku out the corner of his eye. Riku blinked, then laughed a little.

"Ah, I just realized I'm not as hungry as I thought." He replied. Christian frowned, but said nothing as he pulled into the parking lot at the penthouse. Getting out, Christian took the liberty of once again wrapping Riku under his arm with his jacket. They went back inside just in time to see Daiki stepping out of the room, brushing something red off the side of his coat. He glanced up, his eyes widening a little.

"Riku, what the hell are you-"

"Don't ask," Riku whined, "I just wanna go to bed!" He immediately bolted from Christian's grip and into the penthouse to hide in his room. Christian watched him with an emotionless expression. Daiki frowned and looked at Christian.

"Tsukuyomi Daiki," He said, holding his hand out, "Pleasure." Christian paused, then shook his hand.

"Christian Wolfe."

"You're a foreigner."

"Thanks for the update."

"Hm," Daiki smirked, putting a hand in the pocket of his coat, "Watch that attitude of yours… I'm kind of strict with anyone who fools around with my nephews." Christian frowned.

"Fools around…? You think I'm dating Riku?"

"It's probably a common assumption, seeing as you were practically holding him."

"He was cold."

"Mmhm~ Anyway, good night to you, Mr. Wolfe." Daiki brushed by him, heading to the elevator, Christian not bothering to hide the annoyed glare he was shooting at him before he went into the penthouse. He found Riku flopped on the bed, fast asleep already with the pillow in his arms. Christian sighed and turned to leave the room, just as Kazuya was about to walk in.

"Ah," Kazuya yelped, then beamed a bit nervously, "Sorry, Christian-san! Were you going to head out? The roads are getting pretty bad… If you want to stay here, I'm absolutely fine with it!" Christian paused, realizing now that he was actually a lot more tired than he had originally thought. He nodded reluctantly, earning a big smile from Kazuya.

"Great! I'll get a pillow and blanket for you if you want to sleep on the couch. It's a lot more comfier than it looks." Kazuya added, brushing by him only to set some hot chocolate in the room before leaving to set up the couch. Christian watched him with a dull expression before making a trip to the kitchen to find Yuudai leaning on the counter with a bottle of alcohol. The atmosphere of the kitchen was obviously putrid with hate and annoyance. Enough to make Christian stop dead in his tracks.

Yuudai had a bruise under his eye and wore only a pair of black boxers torn in the side to show his thigh. He glanced up, frowning a little at the sight of Christian before smirking faintly.

"Riku's 'boyfriend', right?" He made quote marks with his fingers after setting down the bottle. Christian frowned, leaning on the doorframe as Yuudai stepped up to him.

"Sorry if I interrupted you. I just came in for a drink." He replied. Yuudai smirked.

"A drink? I have a drink. A good drink. It's called 'sake'." He said calmly. Christian frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm underage."

"Seriously? Wow, you don't look that young… Are you a virgin by any chance?" Yuudai asked with a wicked grin. Christian's eyes flickered sharply. Even from here, he could smell the stench of booze radiating off him like the anger that swirled like a red aura around him.

"That's none of your business." He muttered. Yuudai's blue eyes glowed somewhat dangerously.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking back to your elders. It's disrespectful. Didn't anybody teach you anything? Or were you born stupid?" He asked, moving closer. The air was growing hotter. Christian made a move to leave the kitchen, but Yuudai swung his arm around and slammed Christian into the wall again, a smirk on his face.

"Now, now. Don't run away like that. Lift your eyes up. That's right, just like that." Yuudai studied his face, one arm resting on top of Christian's head while the other pushed on his chest. Christian glared at him. The guy was drunk and obviously pissed off about something. Why was the jerk taking it out on him?

"You smell nice… You been hanging around somewhere…" Yuudai sighed a little and slumped slightly on top of him, his face buried in his neck. Heat crept up Christian's face as both embarrassment and anger. This guy was definitely trying to get something from him. He pushed a little on him.

"Get off me and go to bed… You can't get drunk at other people's houses like that. Talking to me about disrespect, you have a lot of nerve." Christian muttered. Yuudai pulled back, frowning.

"Tch, this is my fuck toy's place. He'll let me do anything I want… Everyone does. It's because I'm the boss." He slurred and ran his fingers through Christian's silky hair, only to have his hand smacked away.

"I don't care how spoiled you are," Christian snapped, "You're not getting it from me." He pushed on Yuudai's chest and went to go past him, but Yuudai grabbed him again and shoved him against the doorframe, leaning on him almost crushingly. Christian glared and went to spit out a comment, but Yuudai caught his jaw and lifted his face up to capture the younger boy's lips.

Christian paled rather than grew pink. He felt like someone had just forced him to watch a horror film of his past. He immediately tore away, gasping and shoving hard on Yuudai's chest. Yuudai smirked and snapped his fingers.

"There it is! You just made the biggest mistake~ I know what you're scared of now." He taunted. Christian glared at him, then whipped out of the kitchen. There was no way he could stay in the penthouse with a freak like that! However, he found Kazuya beaming, practically glowing with kindness and sparkles and flowers, making him sweat drop.

"I got it all ready for you, Christian-san! I hope you sleep nice! It's a good thing that Akira's not having any big parties. He's slowed down the partying ever since Yuudai-san's showed up…" His voice drifted as he gave his head a thoughtful tilt. Christian blinked, then frowned, averting his eyes.

"Uh… All right…"

"Well, I have to head off to work! Good night!" Kazuya waved as he scooped up a nearby white coat, slipping it on and walking out the door. Christian waited, studying the bed as he tried to erase the thoughts from earlier out of his head. In that instant, he felt an arm drape over his shoulder, making him stiffen.

"Run, run, as fast as you can, gingerbread man." Yuudai snickered and slipped away, heading down the hallway. Christian twitched and shuddered to himself after he heard the door shut. He got down on the couch and pulled the blankets around him tightly without changing out of his coat. The more clothes the better, he figured.

He'd have more time to run if Yuudai thought about attacking him in the middle of the night out of a drunken rage.

However, he needn't worry as Yuudai stumbled into the room Akira was sleeping in. Akira was flopped on the bed, half hanging off the bed. Yuudai dropped his bottle after shutting the door and crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees, hovering over Akira's sleeping face.

"Akiraaaaa… Akira, wake up." Yuudai elbowed him, earning a grumbled mass of incoherent words. Yuudai frowned and pulled Akira around onto his back, getting on top of him. This woke Akira up immediately, making him stare up at Yuudai with wide eyes.

"Yuudai-sama, what's wrong?" He asked. He had the weirdest thought of how Yuudai looked so much like an annoyed child talking to his parents.

"Daiki's gone. That asshole jerk faggot thing." Yuudai muttered and leaned down to nuzzle Akira's neck. Akira blinked and let Yuudai lick at him and kiss him roughly. He could feel heat creeping from between his legs to his face. He liked the sensation that Yuudai gave him, but he could tell something was bothering Yuudai. He could only guess that Daiki had paid him another unwanted visit and that made him angry.

_Why is Daiki doing this to Yuudai-sama? So Yuudai-sama can be a little mean… But I know there's something inside him that's good… Like, really deep down… Maybe, like, his toe or something… But still. He can't keep molesting Yuudai-sama like this-_

His thoughts were cut off by a sharp gasp from above him. He looked up at Yuudai, slightly alarmed as Yuudai reeled back in pain, grasping at his thigh where Akira's leg had brushed by.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Akira asked, sitting up a little. Yuudai pulled his hand away from his thigh, over the rip in his boxers to reveal jagged nail marks, which made Akira squeak a little. Yuudai scowled at him.

"Don't look at me like that! Ugh… Forget it… I can't do anything tonight…" His voice trailed as he tensed with anger and thoughtlessly dug his nails right into his sore thigh, making him hiss. Akira looked at him sadly anyway.

_Yuudai-sama… Daiki's such a jerk… He's not going to get away with this whole thing, I promise._ He thought as Yuudai flopped down on the bed beside him sleepily, grimacing just a little before he slipped off into a deep sleep. Akira waited a while, lying down and watching Yuudai sleep before he risked pulling Yuudai against him for a warm embrace.

Yuudai didn't wake up, still sleeping soundly as Akira snuggled close to him, touching his forehead with Yuudai's.

_I don't care what anyone says… I love Yuudai-sama. And I'm going to make Daiki leave him alone so I can have him all to myself. Holy crap, I sound terribly possessive… So weird._ Akira thought with a slight sweat drop before hugging Yuudai closer with a faint smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Kyaaa, I'm so happy I could write more of this. C: It's a little… Out there since I almost forgot what I wrote in the last chapter. -smacked with a stick- xD But, I'm re-reading my chapters so I can get more inspiration for the next few, but so far, I have a few good plans that I am so putting to use! I'm going to be switching between ChristianXRiku and YuudaiXAkira for a bit… I'm sorta obsessed with both of those pairings at the moment, kya! They're so adorable. :'D But the next one SPOILERALERTSPOILERALERT is going to be about TatsuyaXKazuya. Don't know if that was much of a spoiler, but yea. Oh well. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, hope your OCs are in character, and your reviews are loved so very, super, uber much!**


	27. Chapter 27

**UPDATE!UPDATE!UPDATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! But how cool would it be if I did :D?**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Tsuchigaki Hideo**

**Isabella Romeo**

**Karasu**

**Aoi**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Just Friends… With Benefits.**

The next day, Kazuya and Tatsuya were still absent having worked all night. Riku woke up to no sweet pancake-smells as he slid out of bed and changed out of the ridiculous modeling outfit, going for a gray t-shirt with the kanji for love and a pair of matching pajama pants as he moved out the door to find Christian sleeping on the couch. He blinked, his hand in his hair after brushing it out.

"Ne? Christian…" He murmured. He was tempted to wake him up, but remembered that trying to wake him up was like talking to a rock, so he simply went to the kitchen, only to find Kenta was making breakfast with Hioshi hovering beside him. Riku huffed.

"You're like a mosquito." He said. Hioshi jerked his head up, flashing Riku a sharp glare.

"Be quiet, kid. You're no better anyway." He retorted. Riku glared.

"What'd you mean by that?" He demanded. Kenta sweat dropped, letting go of the pan to wave his hand between them.

"Come on, guys. It's way too early for you to be arguing." He complained.

"You've been hanging around that foreigner for quite a while now. What is he, your boyfriend?" Hioshi demanded, ignoring Kenta's sigh. Riku went pink.

"NO! He's just my friend is all!" He protested. Hioshi rolled his eyes. Kenta shook his head and went back to cooking. Riku waited a second, looking down at his feet and shifted a little.

"Yuudai-san said I couldn't get a boyfriend anyway…" He muttered, remembering the night he ruined said man's motorbike as well as Christian's car door. Kenta frowned automatically. Hioshi blinked, then scowled.

"Ignore him. He's just a jerk." He responded, folding his arms over his chest. Kenta averted his eyes.

"Hioshi's right, Riku-"

"I'm always right." Hioshi interrupted confidently.

"-You shouldn't let Yuudai bother you," Kenta continued with a weak smile, "Just ignore him." Riku shrugged a little, keeping his eyes away from them as he went to sit at the counter.

**JKJKJK**

A tickling sensation in Yuudai's nose is what woke him up. He sneezed quietly into the pillow, reaching up to rub his nose before he noticed he couldn't move his arm very well. He frowned and opened his eyes sleepily, his eyes focusing on Akira's arm around him, making his eyes flicker. He glanced over his shoulder to find Akira holding onto him, sleeping peacefully.

_Tch, what's he getting all cuddly for? It's probably just another show of pity… Fucking hell, why'd he have to find out? Now he's all over me… Heh, then again, why does that even bother me? He should be all over me… Ah, but he's doing it out of pity, not because…_ Yuudai's thoughts drifted as he wriggled out from under Akira's arm, careful not to wake the opposite up.

Akira sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his back, tossing his arm out by his head, his other resting on his stomach. Yuudai paused to stare at him, then scowled and slid back from him. He rubbed his head a little, ignoring the stinging pain in his thigh as he left the room tiredly. He glanced at Christian on the sofa in the living room, his eyes flickering lightly with amusement before he walked into the kitchen.

He crinkled his nose in distaste at Kenta cooking. Kenta didn't even look up, already sensing the familiar glare on him, so he locked his attention on cooking. Hioshi almost literally connected to Kenta's side, keeping his eyes averted. Riku glanced up, ready to make a smartass comment when he saw the torn bit of Yuudai's boxers with dark red nail marks becoming ugly scratches. His eyes widened a little bit and he went to ask, but Yuudai slammed his hand down on the table, making both Hioshi and Riku jump.

Yuudai smirked at the reaction, taking a seat.

"Good to know I have you guys whipped." He pointed out smartly, looking pretty pleased with himself. Riku glared at him and Hioshi just averted his eyes, huffing quietly.

"What happened to your leg?" Riku asked nosily, glancing down. Yuudai blinked, then jerked on the leg of his boxer a little, flashing him a nasty glare.

"None of your business. And where's my money? You got a job right?" He asked. Riku glared back, but his face was growing pink.

"Uhm… I'll have your money before the end of the month." He replied slowly.

"For what?" Kenta had to ask, glancing over his shoulder.

"Sex." Yuudai replied flatly.

"You liar! I didn't have sex with-with…!" Riku couldn't even come up with an insult as his face grew red hot. Kenta frowned. Hioshi rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's definitely unbelievably, Riku. If you had done something with Yuudai, you'd be traumatized." He answered. Yuudai's expression darkened and he was tempted to go over there and beat the smart ass little brat, but Hioshi immediately caught the look and dropped his gaze. He knew it was terrible to be afraid of Yuudai, but he couldn't help the tight sensation in his chest. Kenta took up a position in front of Hioshi, waving his hand at Yuudai.

"Let's calm down, okay? It's too early to be arguing." He tried. He got a nod from Hioshi and a snort from Yuudai, who surprisingly didn't hop up and shove Kenta's face onto the stove. All three others in the kitchen were expecting it, but it seemed Yuudai was too worn out to even hold his head up anymore, leaning on the counter sleepily.

The kitchen was quiet again until Yuudai lifted his head off the table, tempted to get some beer from the fridge when Akira walked in, stretching and yawning happily.

"Ahhh~ Good morning, everyone! How're you all this fine morning?" He asked with a grin. Kenta averted his eyes and Hioshi glared at him, annoyed. Riku sweat dropped and Yuudai seemed to jump a little in his seat. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room, who glanced at him. Yuudai glared at them.

"What?" He demanded. They immediately went back to work as Akira came over and took a seat beside him, spinning a little childishly and beaming.

"How're you, Yuudai-sama? Would you like something to drink?" He asked. Yuudai frowned. _I can't believe this kid is serious… Tch… Well, whatever. I just use those affections to my advantage._ He decided with a shrug and nodded. Akira hopped up to obey while Riku coughed into his hand, saying something similar to 'whipped'. Akira scowled at him and got Yuudai something to drink anyway.

"Wait," Kenta said suddenly, looking at Riku, "You got a job?" Riku blinked, then squirmed a little.

"Uh, yea… Christian helped me find one." He replied slowly.

"The foreigner?" Hioshi demanded suspiciously. Riku sweat dropped and went to answer, but Akira cut in.

"What kind of job did you get?" Akira asked eagerly. Riku tried again, but this time, Christian walked in with the answer.

"He's modeling for an agency downtown." He said sleepily, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. Everyone looked at Riku, who twitched.

"You don't have to tell them straight up!" Riku cried. Christian shrugged innocently, glancing out the corner of his eye.

"A model? Seriously?" Akira asked, surprised.

"I didn't think you were into that sort of thing." Hioshi murmured, studying Riku curiously.

"I'm surprised and yet not…" Kenta mumbled, rubbing the side of his head thoughtfully, trying to stick his thoughts together.

"I thought you wrote little stories…" Yuudai muttered, getting a weird look from Kenta, which was returned with Yuudai sticking out his tongue and making a nasty face.

"Anyway," Christian continued, hoping to avoid Yuudai's presence as best he could, "I'm taking Riku to work around noon… It's fine if I stay for breakfast, right?"

"Yes." Riku replied before Hioshi or Akira could speak. Both older brothers glared at Riku, who averted his eyes innocently. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for once as Christian took a seat by Riku. The rest of breakfast was quiet as they all sat around the island counter to eat.

"What kinds of things do you model for?" Kenta decided to ask, as the silence was much to awkward that even Yuudai was glad that someone cut into it. Riku sweat dropped.

"Erm… Posters, I think?" He tried.

"You think?" Hioshi, Akira, and even Christian joined the unison. Riku blinked, shifting a little.

"Hideo-sama, my boss, just says I'm posing for posters… He doesn't tell me anything else, but he's always so serious, it's kind of scary." He muttered.

"I don't like the sound of him." Hioshi stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Does he get close to you? Has he touched you?" Akira pressed. Riku glared at them.

"Quit it! If it wasn't for _your_ boyfriend, I wouldn't be in this mess!" He snapped at Akira, who twitched and glared back at him. Yuudai raised an eyebrow, touching his bottle of beer to the counter.

"If _your_ boyfriend wasn't around, it probably wouldn't have happened." He said to the youngest Tsukuyomi brother. Christian choked on his drink. Hioshi and Akira both spewed at once, making Kenta jump. Riku went red.

"He's not- I mean, he is… But, no, I mean yes- I have to shower!" He proclaimed and bolted from the kitchen, knocking over his stool as he fled. Christian snapped his head around to glare at Yuudai, who snickered.

"You're kidding me." Hioshi stated, his voice sharp as he looked at Christian, who looked at him. Akira frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Riku didn't say anything to us!" He protested. Christian averted his eyes. _Should I really keep up this façade? If I don't, there's no doubt in my head that Izumiya-sama is going to try and get after Riku… That's the last thing I want. Why should I really care…? Because… I'm not cruel. I know I can be a little snippy, but I'm not cruel… I'm not going to leave Riku behind where he can get picked up… _He thought, then shrugged.

"Maybe he just didn't want to worry you guys." Christian answered at last, waving his hand idly as if he couldn't fathom the thought. Yuudai frowned, pursing his lips a little in the process.

"You're still going to keep up that charade?" He asked. Christian raised an eyebrow at him, giving him an almost comical expression of boredom.

"Oh, please. I don't need to fake having a boyfriend, unlike some people." He replied flatly, making Yuudai's eye twitch. Kenta immediately shoved a pancake in his mouth to shove his comments down. Akira sweat dropped and Hioshi tried not to laugh out loud, covering his mouth and hiding his face.

"If you're really dating, then how come he's still a virgin?" Yuudai demanded.

"How the hell do you know that?" Hioshi protested in annoyance. Christian frowned.

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to have sex." He responded calmly, although, on the inside he was just imagining all the creative and fun ways he would strangle this know-it-all, sex-obsessed demon. Said demon just glared.

"Che, what's a relationship without sex?" He demanded.

"You wouldn't know about relationships, so I don't expect you to understand… You're pretty much a man whore." The last part pretty much popped out before Christian could stop it, biting onto his lip as soon as he finished it. Yuudai's expression grew icy and sharp, but before he could get a word in, Kenta jumped in.

"Please don't make assumption based on rumors," Kenta said quietly, "Yuudai's not friendly with strangers is all. Please excuse anything rude that he says." Hioshi glanced at Kenta, almost sadly. Yuudai scowled and got to his feet, flashing Christian a dirty look.

"Make whatever assumptions you want, kid, but just so you know, making enemies with me is probably the worst mistake you can ever make." He said, then whipped around and exited the room. Akira glanced at everyone at the counter, nodded his head and muttered a thanks to Kenta before going after him like a puppy. Christian harrumphed, although, in his head, he was cursing his mouth over and over again. He got up and went to Riku's room to make sure he was ready. Riku was still dressed in his pajamas and was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall, his toes scrunched up as well as his fingers digging into the legs of his pants. Christian frowned.

"Riku." He stated. Riku yelped, jumping a little as he looked at the door, his eye twitching slightly.

"Uh, is it time to go already?" He asked, glancing at the clock by his bed. Christian shrugged.

"Another thirty minutes… Riku, if someone asks you, I'm your boyfriend, all right?" He asked, walking over. Riku blinked, turning a little pink.

"Uh, what?" He questioned, confused. Christian frowned.

"There's obviously something bad about Yuudai and not to mention Hideo back at the agency. But, from what I've seen Hideo won't touch anyone who has a partner… As for Yuudai, I can just hope he'll back off a little. He's under some stress from what I could tell. So just to keep yourself in the clear, you're dating me, all right?" He asked. Riku felt his chest grow a little tight, but it immediately felt empty.

_Oh, what am I getting all excited for? He's just dating me to keep those perverts away… Not because he really likes me… It's like Yuudai-san said when I messed up his bike… The boyfriend thing…_ He thought miserably, averting his eyes away from Christian's somewhat blank expression.

_Ohhh_, A voice in the back of his head cooed, _But why would he do it in the first place, unless he really cares? Maybe he's killing two birds with one stone, ya know! He could be doing this because he really does care and the bonus is he gets to call you his boyfriend!_ Riku shook the thought away and just nodded at Christian.

"All right… Works for me." He answered. Christian studied his expression for a moment before nodding and heading for the door.

"I'll be waiting in the living room. Just come out when you're ready." He said and stepped out of the room. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he was grabbed by the arm and slammed into the wall. Christian jerked his head up to find Yuudai glaring him, however, it was a lot less than the one at breakfast for this glare was accompanied by a thicker, blacker bruise on his lower jaw and a band aid over his nose.

"Don't talk to me like that in front of them, particularly them." Yuudai seethed in his face, taking a good grip on Christian's hair. Christian glared at him, but was careful not to meet those blazing blue eyes straight on.

"You have them whipped," He concluded harshly, "If you think you can get me whipped like that, you're wrong."

"Oh, is that so?" Yuudai's eyes seemed to flicker with amusement now. He went to grab Christian, but Riku's door open opened quickly and Riku was out in an instant, getting between them quite purposely, elbowing them both.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't see you guys there," Riku laughed nervously before grabbing Christian's arm, "Come on! I don't want to be late for my second day of work!"

"Right." Christian muttered, glancing at Yuudai, who was wincing and glaring after them, but his tense and angry act was interrupted when he was grabbed from behind. The arms around him were constricting, like a boa, and horribly familiar from moments ago.

"I like him," Daiki said in Yuudai's ear, keeping tight hold around his torso, "He's proving that you have no more control, brat." Yuudai growled low in his throat, trying to jerk away from the older man with little success.

"I don't give a shit! Let go of me already!"

"I don't plan on it." Daiki replied calmly and bit down on Yuudai's ear, clasping a hand tightly over Yuudai's mouth to block the angry curses of pain. He was pleased, however, that Yuudai's struggles were becoming weaker and weaker as if he was growing tired.

It just goes to show, Daiki thought pleasantly…

_I'm the only king here…_

**JKJKJK**

Riku was once again left alone at the modeling agency, Christian stating that he may be a little late that night. Riku sighed as they zipped up the tight, leather black vest with a turtleneck collar on. They also forced him to wear an odd pair of pants that hung so low on his hips… Well, they were just that low.

"Riku," Karasu said from beside him, going through his make up kit, flashing the younger a smile, "You look fantastic in that! If you want, you can take that outfit with you too!"

"Eh? Oh, no, no," Riku waved his hands as if to surrender, "Haha, it's fine! I can't steal all the outfits!"

"Go right ahead, really! You look adorable." Karasu was blushing the entire time as he cocked his head to the side with a warm smile. Riku went pink as well, clasping his hands together in front of him nervously, twiddling his thumbs. _Karasu's really nice… But there's still something about him that makes me uneasy._ He thought, averting his eyes and jumping when Hideo called his name. Standing beside him was another boy, about five foot eleven with thick reddish brown hair that hung in silky, windswept strands across his brown eyes. He wore a tight dove white vest that had crisscrosses of black laces over the torso, showing a bit of a black dragon tattoo. He wore a pair of matching short-shorts and ribbons around his wrists and ankles. His lips glistened with purplish lip gloss with sparkles in it.

"Riku," Hideo began, gesturing to the smiling boy beside him, "This is the partner you were supposed to work with yesterday. His name is Aoi. He's three years older, but-"

"Kyaaa," Aoi laughed, clasping his hands before throwing his arm around Riku in a crushing hug, "Hideo-sama! You never said he was _that_ adorable! I just wanna pinch his cheeks red!" Riku went pink, squirming a little and finally catching his breath when Hideo told him to calm down.

"Aoi," Hideo scolded, "Take things seriously for once. This poster shot is very important and if we don't get any good photos in soon, I'll lose enough money to buy me a new penthouse." Aoi rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Hideo, who went off to check the camera.

"He's such a stiff," Aoi snickered, then grinned almost suggestively at Riku, who twitched, "Sorry if I shocked you, but I seriously didn't think you'd be that cute… Or young! Hideo-sama must really like you. He take you out on a date yet?" Riku blushed.

"I'm already taken." He replied. Aoi blinked, surprised.

"You are? Who's the lucky guy? Or girl. Whatever you like." He added with a grin. Riku shifted.

"Uh…" He looked around, hoping for a distraction and was thankful for Karasu to call him and Aoi over to the now green blanketed photo shoot area. The positions were outrageous and at one point, bandages were wrapped around their hands. Riku sighed a little as they took a break. His stomach was killing him, threatening to growl out loud if he didn't suck it in. Even then, it seemed to rumble faintly. He prayed no one could hear it.

He hadn't eaten since the day before. Although Kenta had given him breakfast, he shamefully knocked some of the food onto the floor and poked most of it into pieces to make it appear as if he had eaten some. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but why he was trying to lose weight was beyond him. Why would it matter?

_I know I'm not fat… I'm just one of those people who can eat all day and not gain weight… What was it? A high metabolism or something like that? Well, after Christian picks me, I'm going to treat myself to some good old fashioned McDonalds. A huge Angus Swiss and mushroom… And some large fries. Oh man, and one of those salads too… And maybe a mocha frappe… Oh, I'm so hungry._ He thought, clenching a hand over his stomach. He jumped a little when he felt Aoi's arms go around him tightly, said model's mouth by his ear.

"Ne, Riku-chan, you're so cute, standing there and looking off into space like that."

"Er, I'd really rather not have you hang on me like that." Riku managed nervously, his eyes flicking to the side. Aoi pouted and leaned back, then flashed him a wicked smirk.

"I'll get my hands on ya, Riku-chan! Don't worry. I'm sure whoever you're dating now can't possibly be as good looking as me." He said confidently, poking his chest with his thumb. Riku blinked and frowned at him.

"How do you know? You haven't met him."

"Ohh, so it _is_ a guy!"

"Stop pressing!"

"I just want to know who I'm competing against. Heh, or not. Depends. Is he another model?" Aoi asked curiously, leaning his face into Riku's. Riku reeled away from him, waving a hand in his face as if to get rid of Aoi's essence in his personal bubble.

"No, he's not… Stop bringing it up, please."

"Aww, come on. If he's no model, then there's no fun competition."

"Right. Because he beat you." Riku muttered. Aoi's eyes flickered with some kind of emotion, his lips pursing tightly before he laughed a little.

"Right, yes, yes. What am I thinking? Come on now, back to work!" He beamed and hooked his arm with Riku's, jerking him a bit roughly back to the set. Riku frowned uneasily.

_I didn't like the way he looked at me like that… He looked really mad…_ He thought, then shook his head and tried to focus on his job. So far, the work was a lot harder than it looked and sounded from TV. The poses had to be on the dot and perfect. To Riku, they had to be enough to give Hideo a boner and Isabella a nosebleed. The thought made him wince as he went back to the changing room.

He blinked, his eyes widening slightly as he found that once again, his clothes were missing.

"Ah, this is unbelievable," Riku whined to himself, running a hand through his hair as he searched the two sofas and the love seat, "I folded them up right here…" He looked back at the coffee table, the spot where his clothes had been previously empty. He tilted his head a little, still glancing around the room when the door behind him opened. He jumped and whipped around to find Aoi walking in with a smug grin.

"What's wrong, Riku-chan?" He asked, looking curiously at Riku's surprised, yet annoyed expression. Riku sighed, ignoring Aoi's flirtatious eye batting.

"My clothes are gone. This happened yesterday too." He muttered. Aoi blinked, then snickered into his palm almost daintily like a woman might.

"Hahaha, it's probably Hideo-sama. He did that to me when I started here." He replied, flipping his hand out and giving a slight shrug. Riku frowned.

"Why would he do that?" He asked obliviously. Aoi raised an eyebrow, then laughed again.

"Kyaaa, no wonder he's trying to trick you! You're so clueless, it's freaking adorable!" He cried gleefully. Riku just shook his head and turned around to look for his clothes again, only to have Aoi grab him from behind, shoving him onto the coffee table. Riku yelped a little and went to get up, but Aoi grabbed his hands and pulled them over the side of the table over Riku's head with a smirk.

"And that's why it was easy for me to do that… Come on, just give me a little try…" Aoi cooed down to him. Riku gasped, jerking hard at Aoi's grip.

"No! Aoi, get off me!"

"Oh, come on… You can't tell me you don't like me just a little." Aoi huffed, tightening his grip on Riku's wrists, digging his nails in. Riku bit into his lip before gasping in pain, trying to pull away.

"Quit it, Aoi! That hurts!"

"Good. No pain, no gain… Hideo-sama taught me that my first week as a model for his agency. If you think I'm mean, just wait until Hideo-sama gets his hands on you." Aoi crooned and leaned down to nuzzle Riku's ear, flicking his tongue out. Riku turned his head away as best he could, his face burning and his mind racing.

_Holyshitholyshitholyshit! What do I do? He's not going away! His nails are really sharp and his teeth are biting too hard! I don't like this!_ He thought desperately, jerking frantically at Aoi's grip. He finally managed to bring his elbow back, hitting Aoi in the nose.

"Oww! Fucking shit!" Aoi cursed and reeled back, letting go to stumble and grasp his bloody nose. Riku pushed off the table and made a run for the door, but Aoi caught his wrist and swung him around into the floor. Aoi went to grab him again, but Riku ducked his hand, gasping as he scrambled to his feet. Aoi growled.

"You're a really stubborn brat, Riku-chan." He lunged forward and slammed Riku into the wall. Riku gasped as the air shot out of his lungs, causing him to crumple to the floor, digging his nails into the carpet. Aoi glared at him, putting a hand on his hip and cocking his head a little to the side.

"Now stay down… Jeez, I've never had this kind of problem before. Just who the hell are you trying to get to?" He demanded. Riku ignored him, trying to catch his breath as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Aoi smirked.

"You're cute like that. Wow, you're really good. I must say, I'm really impressed, Riku-chan… Most people can't make desperate look cute. They just make it look sad and pathetic… Come on, now. Stay just like that and I promise to make you feel really good." He explained simply, reaching down, but Riku smacked his hand back, leaning on the wall.

"NO! I said no! Don't touch me!" Riku protested. Aoi huffed.

"Still being stubborn, I see… I really didn't want to force you so rudely, but if I have time, I will." He stated and went to grab Riku again, but Riku managed to duck and grab the door handle. Aoi grabbed him and slammed him into the door on his back.

_WHAM!_

Riku gasped and hit the floor again, his fingers just barely touching the left side of his face where Aoi had landed a good hard sucker punch. Aoi frowned, shaking out his hand a little.

"Oh, now look what you did. You made me go and hit you. I really hate doing that… You see, before I took this job as a model, I was one of those 'juvenile delinquents'… You know, getting into fights at school. Thanks to Hideo-sama, I was bailed out of jail after getting some kid really hard in the throat. Sent him to the hospital… Hee~ You probably never would've guessed since I have to fake being such a cutie pie!" He laughed now, giving his head that girlish tilt to the side.

Riku felt his whole body shaking. _He hit me… Really hard… I can taste blood… It's so gross… It's just like that time with Toshiro- Oh my gods! No! I don't want that to happen again…! I hate hospitals…! I hate getting beat…! I have to get out of here!_ He thought frantically.

"All right, let's try this again…" Aoi sighed and bent down, reaching out to caress Riku's sore face where a red print was growing on his cheek, a bruise darkening the rim. Riku was frozen for a moment, letting his mind go into panic mode. Aoi traced his finger inwards over Riku's lips. Riku took his chance and bit down as hard as he could. Aoi yelped out lout.

"Ow! Holy shit, you bit me!" He cried and tore backwards. Riku scrambled to his feet and tore the door open, adrenaline pumping through his system. Aoi seethed out a few swear words before jumping up and going after him.

Riku bolted right into the lobby, his heart pounding in his ears. To his distress, Christian hadn't arrived. Then it hit him that Christian mentioned being late. He last chance was to hide. He ran to the elevator just as it opened up to reveal Christian just closing his cell phone. He blinked and looked up to find Riku standing there, tear stricken with a huge bruise on his face. His eyes widened for a split second and he winced a little when Riku practically tackled him, grabbing him around the torso, breathing hard.

"I changed my mind! No more! I don't want to do this anymore! I quit!" Riku wailed, holding onto him. Christian was stunned for a moment, his arms having automatically caught Riku against him.

"Riku… What the hell-"

"Please." Riku managed against his coat. Christian frowned for a second and glanced into the empty lobby outside the elevator before nodding. He didn't let Riku go as he hit the button on the elevator to go to the ground floor. Back in the lobby, Aoi had stopped his chase when he saw the person in the elevator. He scowled to himself, clenching his fists as he folded his arms over his chest.

_Ugh! Are you serious? Crevan's brother? Guh-rate! How the HELL am I supposed to get my hands on that brat now? Tch, he's probably not ever coming back either… Hmph._ Aoi rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, smirking a little to himself.

"Oh, whatever," He said to himself cockily, "Who wouldn't come back to a place that pays this great?"

Downstairs, Christian closed the door to his car behind Riku, who was once again shivering like crazy. Christian got in the car and turned up the heat, glancing at Riku, who was shaking still, but probably from whatever had frightened him to tears.

"Christian," Riku said at last, his voice so soft Christian had to tilt his head a little to hear him, "… Can we stop at McDonalds?"

"… Yea… Sure. Whatever you want." _I don't know what the hell happened back there_, Christian thought with a frown as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, _But whoever scared him that bad is not getting away with it…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: o3o Oooo, I hoped that was dramatic as it was inside my head. -w- I'm more confident in my abilities due to the amount of reviews that I've been receiving! Thanks so very super uber much! Reading through them makes me feel so warm and fuzzy. C: Well, I hope your OCs are in character and the more reviews, the better!**


	28. Chapter 28

**ANOTHER UPDATE! WOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica! It'd be awesome, though.**

**I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Isabella Romeo**

**Tsuchigaki Hideo**

**Karasu**

**Aoi**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Love is Just a Word in the Dictionary**

Arriving back at the penthouse, Riku was relieved to find that everyone had gone to sleep, leaving only the kitchen light on. Christian closed the door behind him with a frown, glancing at a shivering Riku.

"I'll grab you some ice, get yourself dressed in some warm clothes. I want to talk to you." He said calmly and firmly. Riku blinked, then nodded slowly, averting his eyes before he moved for his bedroom, sighing to himself. He opened his door and jumped a little in surprise to find Yuudai lying against his bed, fast asleep with his head lulled back. Dark black marks dotted his neck and shoulders, a few nail marks on him. Riku's eyes widened.

_Holy shit… He looks like he was in a car crash or something… I wonder if he's dead._ He thought curiously and shut the door behind him, inching forward. It was like one of those scary movies where you inched toward the killer to see if he was really dead. Riku paused in front of him and gently poked Yuudai's shoulder.

"Yuudai-san…?" He called. Yuudai shifted a little and his eyes flickered open tiredly, his hand reaching up to rub at his eye. He stopped and seemed to realize the situation. He grabbed Riku, making him yelp.

"How long have you been there?" Yuudai demanded, gripping Riku by his shoulders. Riku squirmed a little in his grip.

"I don't know! I just got home! That hurts!" He protested, wincing. Yuudai glared and went to snap at him, but stopped when his eyes fell on the purplish bruise on Riku's face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded. Riku blushed, finally breaking away from Yuudai's grip to shift uncomfortably.

"I should be asking you that. You look like you got in a car crash." He replied hastily. Yuudai scowled.

"I asked you first… And it's none of your business. Maybe I crashed my bike." He lied under his breath. Riku huffed indigenously.

"That's my same response." He responded and went to leave, but Yuudai was on his feet and got him from behind, holding him tightly with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like someone hit you," Yuudai cooed in Riku's shocked face, "Maybe someone at work?" Riku wiggled in his arms.

"I'm not telling you! Not unless you tell me how you really got hurt!"

"I did. A bike crash."

"No way, I don't believe you." Riku managed. Yuudai frowned, then smirked again and leaned back on the bed, practically holding Riku in his lap.

"Did it scare you enough to quit? If you quit, you know, there's another way you can pay me." He taunted, giving Riku a squeeze in his arms. Riku shook his head vigorously.

"N-No, I can pay back in money, I promise!" He insisted, still trying to wiggle away. He'd already put up with one molester and now he had another? He prayed that by the end of the month he had enough left over money to buy a damned apartment! He grabbed at Yuudai's arm, right over a pair of fresh scratches, making Yuudai hiss in pain, letting go with that arm, but keeping a grip on Riku's elbow with the other.

"You're really asking for another bruise, aren't you?" Yuudai demanded and jerked hard, making Riku yelp and hit the floor. Yuudai easily twisted his arm behind his back and leaned down on top of him, a smirk on his face.

"All right. So someone at work did it. Got a name?" He asked. Riku squirmed uncomfortably at the odd position.

"It doesn't matter- Ow! Don't pull!"

"I need a name." Yuudai commanded. Riku groaned, tilting his head a little so his face was against the carpet.

"Just someone! Why do YOU care?" He whined and gasped when Yuudai slid his hand around to the front of the tight vest, his hand fingering the zipper.

"My pets are my pets, nobody else's. Now tell me who hit you." Yuudai commanded, pulling the zipper down. Riku yelped and jerked.

"His name is Aoi! He's another model working with me! He was trying to do weird things and I tried to get away and he hit me!" He explained rapidly, breathing hard, his eyes wide. Yuudai frowned, pausing halfway down the vest.

"Aoi? What's his last name?" He asked, giving the vest zipper a little tug. Riku whined.

"I don't know! I was just told his first name!"

"What'd he look like?"

"Why's that matter?" Riku complained and gasped when Yuudai unzipped the vest the rest of the way, reaching a hand in to touch his chest. Riku wiggled desperately.

"He's tall, got reddish brown hair! It's kind of above his shoulders and his eyes are brown! He acts kind of like a little kid! Ow, don't pinch me!" He cried, wincing. Yuudai frowned, moving his hand away.

"How old would you say he was?" He asked. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that-"

"It matters," Yuudai cut in, moving his hand back to slid down Riku's chest, his navel, to the rim of his pants, "Now tell me how old he is."

"He's three years older than me, about 21 or something! Stop touching me!" Riku cried finally breaking away and scrambling to his feet. Yuudai leaned back on his hunches, folding his arms over his chest.

"Tell your boyfriend that I'm taking you to work tomorrow."

"What? But, Christian-"

"Shut up," Yuudai commanded, pleased that Riku immediately obeyed, "I'm taking you cuz I wanna see just who thinks he's the boss… Nice outfit, by the way." He added with a snicker as he rose to his feet. Riku blinked, then folded his arms tightly over his chest, going red and twitching in embarrassment as Yuudai walked by him and out the door.

Riku shuddered and locked his door before he changed into a pair of black boxers and a red t-shirt. He came back to find Christian sitting on the couch, closing up an ice pack. Riku walked over, taking it and plopping down, holding it to his face and wincing a little.

"What the hell happened back there?" Christian asked with a serious frown. Riku blinked, then glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"Uh…"

"And don't try and smooth talk your way out of it… You're a bad liar."

"Hey, I try," Riku protested, but sighed, averting his eyes, holding the ice pack to his face again, "There was a guy there, another model… Aoi. He's older than me and he seemed really nice at first… A little weird, he kept asking me out, but I told him I was taken…" Riku paused, crinkling his nose and trying to hide his blush.

"Anyway," He went on, "He cornered me in the lounge… I guess I overreacted when I caught you in the elevator. Sorry if I freaked you out." Christian frowned.

"What'd he do to you that scared you so much?" He asked. Riku flinched and looked the other way completely.

"Nothing."

"Riku."

"If I told you _that_, I'd have to tell you everything else and I don't want to."

"The more you keep that bottled up…" Christian began, but Riku scowled at him, throwing the ice pack at his lap.

"Then tell me _your_ life's story." He responded with a huff. Christian's frown deepened, but he said nothing. Riku looked away now and they sat in silence. Christian sighed.

"If you won't tell me, I'm sure your brothers or Kenta-san would be delighted to tell me if I informed them of what happened." He explained calmly. Riku cringed and glared at him.

"You're trying to make me hate you."

"I'm trying to find out if I should just beat up that asshole or if I should torture him to death." Christian replied, his face expressionless. Riku blinked and stared at him, surprised.

"Wh-What…?"

"I didn't like seeing you scared like that. It made me angry for some reason and whoever did it better hope I don't meet him or I'll punch his lights out."

"Ah- Uhm…" Riku didn't know what to say. Christian looked away for a while, his expression still calm and serious.

"I hate people like that. Who think they're powerful and can control people. They're like dictators and deserve to have some sense knocked into their empty heads. Kind of like that asshole, Yuudai." He explained. Riku blinked.

"Yuudai-san?" He asked. Christian frowned, getting to his feet.

"I don't like him. Leave it at that."

"How come you want me to tell you what's wrong with me, but you won't tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Then why do you get defensive when I ask about _your_ story?"

"And you?""Argh," Riku shot to his feet, clenching his fists and glaring, "You're so annoying! I don't want to talk to you! And you can't talk to me tomorrow either because Yuudai-san is taking me to work!" Christian's eyes flashed, glowing as he glared at Riku.

"Excuse me?" He demanded. Riku ignored him and went to push past him, but Christian caught Riku's elbow and easily pulled him back. Riku yelped as if someone had spilt hot grease on him and he fell back on the sofa, looking up at Christian, who stood over him.

"And why is Izumiya-sam-san taking you to work?" Christian asked, his voice icily calm, making Riku stiffen up on the couch.

"Mm, b-because… Just because! It's none of your business!" Riku protested, but Christian was staring him down pretty hard now.

"The whole point of us telling everyone we're dating is so perverts like Yuudai or Hideo don't go after you." Christian told him. Riku flinched as if he'd been smacked before shaking his head vigorously.

"Well, it's not working, so there's no point in faking anymore!" He yelled. Christian went to speak, but Riku whipped around and made a move to climb over the back of the couch. Christian made a grab for him and fell onto the floor in the process, Riku falling on top of him.

"Ah, ow!" Riku gasped and cringed, his eyes opening slowly to find Christian hovering over him on his hands and knees.

"Riku," Christian began calmly, seriously, "I don't know if you're purposely trying to put yourself in danger or what, but if you don't cut it out, I'm going to tell your brothers… And I know they'll do something about it." Riku stared up at him, trying to force the blush away that was rising in his face. Though the position was extremely amusing to him, he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Don't… Grab me…" He managed. Christian frowned.

"What're you talking about?" He asked. Riku blinked, as if snapping out of a daze and winced.

"Uh, I don't like it when people do that…"

"Why?" Christian pressed. Riku flinched.

"I just don't." He replied. Christian paused, his eyelids hanging thoughtfully before his eyes flickered and he reached up to grab Riku's jaw, making him gasp.

"You're going to tell me anyway, why not do it now?" He asked quietly. Riku stared up at him, looking a little dazed again. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, the blood rushing to his face. Without another thought, he leaned up and kissed Christian on the lips, making Christian's eyes widen.

It happened so fast, and yet so slow. Christian hadn't expected those smooth, warm lips to touch his own, sending shock waves of disbelief and, oddly enough, comfort. But it shattered with realization. _No… It's just going to happen all over again. He'll hang on me until someone else takes him or until he sneaks around behind my back or dies on me or-or-or anything! This is completely pointless! I knew I shouldn't have kept hanging around him…_ He thought and pulled back, carefully though. Riku blinked, then went deep, dark red.

"I… I didn't mean… I'm… Sorry…" He stammered. Christian waited, studying Riku's ashamed face before averting his eyes.

"Don't rush into things… And act like you'll make commitments… That's why love is pointless. Nobody can keep commitments like that…" He muttered. Riku blinked and found himself biting into his lip, hard, as if to hold a tightening sensation in his chest.

Then he babbled.

"Who the hell said I loved you anyway? Your face was just close to mine and I was thinking about something completely different! Don't go spewing stupid things like that! You're a writer too, right? We both know that love is just a stupid word in the dictionary anyway! And get off me! You reek like McDonalds!" Riku barked in his face angrily, shoving his arm against Christian's chest. Christian frowned, but got back on his hunches to let Riku up.

"Riku-"

"Gods," Riku huffed, brushing himself off, "I've already have enough excitement for one day. I don't need you knocking me onto the floor. You're making enough noise to wake up all of Tokyo. Have fun sleeping on the couch or in the streets, jerk!" Christian didn't say anything, watching Riku head toward his room before he looked down at the floor with a tired expression.

_He's hurt._

**JKJKJK**

"What's your issue?" Yuudai muttered as they stepped into the elevator to head to the parking lot outside the penthouse. Riku huffed a little, pulling his black jacket with white fluff on the hood closer.

"Nothing… I just didn't get enough sleep…" He replied under his breath. Yuudai paused, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trench coat after adjusting his black scarf.

"What? You get in a fight with your boyfriend?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Riku clenched his fists over his jacket, scowling.

"He's not my boyfriend… Anymore." He added, averting his eyes. Yuudai's eyes glowed, a smirk evident on his face. Now he knew why he was in a good mood that day. Riku was absolutely miserable and it was filling up the air like an air freshener. Yuudai couldn't lie to himself and knew he couldn't wait to arrive at Riku's job.

"That sucks," Yuudai sighed, shrugging, but smirked anyway, "That's why having permanent boyfriends are worthless. Widen your variety."

"Then what the hell is Akira to you?" Riku asked, tilting his head up to look at Yuudai with a flat look. Yuudai twitched, then huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, he's nothing special. He's just one of those puppies that keep chasing after me." He replied, as if this happened all the time. Riku rolled his eyes, but made no vocal comments as they stepped out into the lobby. _Che, my ass. He's such a cocky bastard._ Riku thought.

As they moved for the parking lot, they were confronted by someone just walking in… A tall familiar man, wearing a cocky smirk that was definitely much more sinister than the Cheshire cat's, or at least, that's what Yuudai thought.

"Nephew, good morning. Izumiya-kun." Daiki nodded to them both. Yuudai glared and Riku looked at him a little flatly, with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Morning, uncle… What're you doing here? It's like you practically live with us." Riku mused. Daiki grinned, chuckling lightly as he patted Riku on the head.

"I simply can't stay away from you boys too long. One look at you all grown up and I'm feeling even more attached than I once was." He smiled, earning one from Riku. Daiki glanced out the corner of his eye at Yuudai, who was glaring fiery hot daggers at him.

"Where are you going with Izumiya-kun?" Daiki question curiously, looking at his nephew, who sighed and looked the other way.

"Long story short, I didn't have a ride." Riku replied. Daiki cocked a brow, then looked at Yuudai with a dangerous smile as he held out his hand.

"Promise to take care of my nephew, yes?" He asked. Yuudai looked at him, then at his hand and scowled, grabbing Riku's arm and jerking him out the door with him, ignoring Daiki altogether. Riku yelped a little, stumbling after him.

"Ow! Ah, Yuudai-san, stop! That hurts!"

"Fuck, kid, _sama_ not _san_. I'm _your_ superior! Now shut up and just get on the bike." Yuudai snapped in annoyance, throwing his leg over the bike. Riku blinked and gulped, shifting from foot to foot.

"I don't think-"

"Get on or I'm going to rip your head off." Yuudai commanded. Riku yelped a little and got on the bike behind Yuudai, muttering about hospital bills and death notes.

"Hang on, brat." Yuudai ordered. Riku blinked and gasped as the motorcycle roared to life. Riku clung onto Yuudai's torso for dear life, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as the bike shot off, screeching through the parking lot dangerously. Riku couldn't even heart his little heart pounding wildly over the obnoxious roar of the bike as it raced down the highway toward the agency.

_Ohhh, my gods! If I don't die, I swear…! I'll WALK through the snow next time! Wow… Yuudai-san- Er… Yuudai-sama smells funny… Like cigarettes and alcohol…_ Riku thought, but didn't dare move his face off Yuudai's back for fear of the bitter winter wind biting at his face. Although, he managed a wince as his bruised left cheek touched Yuudai's back as they rode down the road, turning onto the right road.

They pulled up along side the sidewalk slowly, the motorbike grumbling all the way. Riku groaned and couldn't help, but hang on a tad bit tighter.

"You're going to be the death of me!" He complained. Yuudai smirked.

"That was scary? You should see me off the main roads."

"NEVER!" Riku yelled and managed to get off the bike, almost falling over if Yuudai hadn't of grabbed the back of his coat, jerking him back to his feet and after him into the building. They stepped into the elevator, which creaked gently before pulling upwards.

"I can't wait to see the look on your boss's face when he sees yours." Yuudai mused aloud, drumming his fingertips together. Riku twitched, flashing him a dirty look before they walked out of the elevator. No one was in the lobby, except a familiar rusty haired model, who was filing his nails.

"Konnichi wa, Riku," Aoi cooed with a smirk, but it fell away when his eyes flashed and locked on Yuudai, "And who's…?" His voice drifted. Yuudai raised an eyebrow.

"You, you're Aoi? You're definitely just the way I remember." He stated. Riku blinked, surprised. Aoi paled and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yuudai-sama…" He winced. Riku stomped his foot impatiently, glancing up at Yuudai in aggravation.

"You know him?" He demanded. Yuudai shrugged a little, purposely giving Aoi a predatory smirk to make him shiver.

"He's good at punching, I'll admit that. We shared a cell when I was arrested for a week after getting caught robbing some shop downtown… I was drunk, mind you, otherwise I wouldn't of been caught," Yuudai muttered as if the very thought of that night pissed him off, "But this little asswipe apparently slammed some kid's head into the pavement… So, we ended up sharing a cell and what a night that was. I think he learned the meaning of don't drop the soap." Riku gulped, cringing a little. Aoi actually went pink, tensing up as if preparing for a fight.

"Y-You wouldn't have gotten me if I had been paying attention!" He protested. Yuudai scowled at him and easily smacked him upside the head, like a teacher scolding their student.

"Shut up, idiot. I came here because you bruised my property." He stated firmly. Aoi held the side of his head tightly, then winced and laughed a little nervously.

"Haha, property? What property?" He asked, flinching again. Yuudai dropped his arm over Riku's head, like an arm rest, making Riku yelp a little.

"This one. He's mine. So is his little friend, Christian. Anyone you see with this kid here, is mine. Anything you see in his possession? Is mine. And YOU have to keep your paws off or else I'll have them chewed off." He explained. Riku couldn't speak he was so stunned.

_Property? I'm-I'm not some kind of toy he can take out whenever he's bored! He's like a bossy little five-year-old on a playground!_ He thought angrily, tensing up slightly. Aoi blinked and gave Yuudai an almost sad puppy look.

"Whaaaa? What'd you mean yours?" He asked, pouting slightly. Yuudai smirked and brushed his fingers over Riku's hair, brushing it across his face and making Riku blush accidentally.

"Just as I said. He's my property. Do I have to tattoo my name on him or what?" He asked, making Riku yelp out loud.

"N-No way! No tattoos!" Riku cried, only to have Yuudai clasp a hand over his mouth before he was pulled against said man's chest. The jealousy in Aoi's eyes flared noticeably, but he didn't dare take a step toward the demon holding Riku.

"I see," Aoi finally said quietly, but his expression was still one of annoyance, "I get it… Sorry for trespassing…" Yuudai loved the hot sensation of power, of control that flooded his being. He knew his day was going to be great~

"Then I'm sure nobody would mind if I stuck around then, huh?" He asked.

"YES!" Riku yelled at the same time Aoi yelled, "NO!" Both models glared at each other, but Yuudai shrugged, letting go of Riku to fold his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't matter cuz either way I'm staying." Yuudai replied dryly.

"What the hell happened here?" Yuudai, Aoi, and Riku all looked up as Hideo approached them with Isabella at his side, yelping in horror. Hideo immediately took Riku's face in his hands, his expression cold and serious.

"Why is there a bruise on your face?" He demanded, his eyes flicking behind his glasses at Aoi for a split second. Aoi winced, jumping back angrily. Yuudai frowned, giving Hideo an annoyed look.

"Awww, poor Riku-chan," Isabella whined, waving her arms and causing her baggy purple shirt sleeves to fly about, "Someone hit you! Whoever it was, is cold hearted a terrible! Who could hit such a cute face?" She easily got past Hideo to hug Riku, who whined in distress. Hideo flashed Aoi a glare before looking at Yuudai.

"And you?" He asked. Yuudai stared at him flatly.

"Izumiya Yuudai." He deadpanned. Hideo frowned.

"Tsuchigaki Hideo… Pleasure to meet you. Will you be staying?"

"Hell yea." Yuudai retorted. Hideo tried not to smile, keeping as straight a face as possible.

"Excellent. I hope you enjoy your time here…"

_Oh, very excellent_. He thought contently.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I pulled an all-nighter to write this, but I really liked how this turned out! I hope you guys feel the same! More lovely drama and sweet, sweet BL to come, dear readers! I'm like, spazzing with excitement. After a couple hours of sleep, I will be back to work! So, thanks so much for reading, hope the OCs are in character, and your reviews are SUPER LOVED~!**


	29. Chapter 29

**YES! UPDATE! 13 PAGES ON WORD! YES! WIN! :) -is happy-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica~ Sadly… I also do not own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Isabella Romeo**

**Tsuchigaki Hideo**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

****

Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Lights Out in the Tsukuyomi Penthouse!**

If there was one thing Yuudai learned from the experience of sitting and being waited on and watching young guys undress and redress… Well, it was hard to remember because he was so distracted.

"Would you like another drink, Izumiya-sama?" Karasu asked, uneasily as he held the third drink Yuudai had gulped down. Yuudai glanced at him out the corner of his eye almost uncaringly before looking back at the shoots.

"Something to eat that isn't cheap like the other food you wasted your time bringing over here. You ever hear of fast food?"

"Er, Hideo-sama says it's too fatty for the models…" Karasu's voice drifted when Yuudai looked straight up at him with an almost devilish smirk.

"Bullshit. Go get me something to eat." Yuudai stated with enough authority to make Karasu bow his head multiple times hurriedly.

"Yes, Izumiya-sama." Karasu whipped around and grabbed his keys, racing from the photo shoot room. Yuudai smirked and glanced back toward the workers, reaching to the tray beside him to grab a drink. A hand clamped on his shoulder and made him jump in his seat, mentally cursing himself for doing so. Hideo stood beside him, a very faint smile on his face.

"Enjoy yourself, Izumiya-san?" He asked calmly, lifting his hand as he felt Yuudai growing tense under his touch. Yuudai's blue eyes glowed for a split second, as if he were trying to figure out why Hideo was even talking to him, before they cooled and he gave the man a flat stare.

"Sure, whatever…" Yuudai looked back. Hideo was an odd man from first glance. It seemed he hardly knew any expression and his posture screamed business man who doesn't joke. His eyes seemed to be a big wall that pushed everyone out. He reminded Yuudai of a creepy pedophilic teacher at a university.

"Izumiya-san, do you happen to have some free time on your hands?" Hideo asked casually, nodding to one of the other workers to bring him a chair. Yuudai watched him suspiciously before looking away.

"I'm a busy guy… But I might be able to make some space, but it depends on what and how much I get paid for it." He replied. Hideo nodded as he took a seat beside Yuudai, drumming his fingers on the wooden arm of the chair.

"Oh, of course… You probably have a lot of use for money."

"Oh yea."

"I was hoping, since we have no one with your particular features, that you might consider doing a few posters and calendar shoots." Hideo said, cutting right to the chase as he glanced at Yuudai out the corner of his eye. Yuudai was leaning on his knuckles, watching the cameras flash and some of the suspicious positions of the other models before he shrugged, sitting up straight as Karasu ran over with his food.

"Dunno. If you're planning on those kinds of poses, forget about it." He said, taking the food without so much as a thank you before waving Karasu off.

"Oh, no, of course not… You're built for different positions. I'm sure you're familiar with a thing well known amongst females known as BL?" Hideo asked. Yuudai tried not to laugh as he definitely knew what that stood for. He brushed his hand by his mouth to hide the smirk he wore before looking back at Hideo with the best uninterested expression he could make.

"Sounds familiar…"

"Yes, well, my company is particularly popular amongst the female population of Japan, America, France, and England. I distribute posters, calendars, and even booklets to all of those countries of mostly BL. My sales have gone up, which also means that my models get paid more. Particularly those who consent to more graphic types."

"Graphic types." Yuudai echoed. Oh, he liked the idea of getting his hands on everyone, especially those he knew were below him. However, something in the back of his mind was smacking him and telling him that it was all a bad idea. He didn't really want cameras in on his face while he was busy doing his job. He averted his eyes.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you," Hideo went on, noticing Yuudai's doubtful expression, "Someone like you might even get paid higher than other models in the agency. Not to mention, you'd probably become more popular than you already are, am I right? It's a win-win for you." Yuudai frowned, leaning on his knuckles.

"There's always a catch."

"There'd be a catch if you were straight."

"And who said I wasn't?"

"The fact that you were threatening my client if he touched Riku-chan." Hideo replied, looking in the other direction. Yuudai sweat dropped and made a mental note to not be so loud when he threatened people before rolling his eyes, glancing at the clock.

"I have to take the brat home." He said and got to his feet. Hideo watched him with the same blocked off eyes.

"I'll give you all the time you want to think about it." He said. Yuudai nodded, then looked up at Riku, who managed to escape Isabella's flailing hugs and whatnot. They had used a good amount of make up to hide the bruise on his face, but from Riku's wince, it obviously still hurt.

"Get dressed," Yuudai commanded to Riku, who yelped in surprise when Yuudai had come up behind him, "We're going."

"Uh, right… You don't need to scare me to death." Riku mumbled.

"I didn't. You're just a scaredy cat." Yuudai replied, looking the other way when Riku glared at him before going into the lounge. Riku twitched, but found that he wasn't all that surprised when the spot where he left his clothes was seen empty. He groaned, however. He couldn't go back home in just a crème yukata, nothing underneath at all, particularly if he was riding on that deathtrap Yuudai called a bike.

"Don't take your time," Yuudai said from behind him, before frowning, "And your clothes?" Riku shifted uncomfortably, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face, but it just fell back.

"Uh… Good question…"

"You lost them? How much time do you think I have on my hands, huh?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! It's been happening ever since I got here…" Riku muttered bitterly, sighing in exasperation. Yuudai frowned, folding his arms and leaning on the doorway.

"Well, I don't have time for you to hang around and whine about it. You'll just have to go home in that."

"I'm practically naked! I am NOT getting on that stupid bike in just a yukata-" Riku cut off, yelping out loud when Yuudai lifted him up over his shoulder. Riku gasped, blushing red in embarrassment.

"Y-Yuudai-sama, stop! Put me down!" He cried. Yuudai ignored him, taking him out into the lobby, where they earned some stares.

"I'm not going to listen to you whine and bitch about how cold it is and how my driving is bad. Says you, who can't even drive." He muttered. Riku twitched.

"Th-That's just because I never thought I'd need to drive!"

"It's called being prepared." Yuudai replied flatly and hit the buttons the elevator, dropping Riku as soon as the doors shut. Riku winced, rubbing the side of his head and jerking the yukata as close as he could to himself. Yuudai took off his coat and dropped it on Riku, who yelped.

"Put that on." He stated. Riku blinked, then threw the coat off as it stank of cigarettes and alcohol.

"What? But… Aren't you going to be cold?" He asked, looking up at Yuudai, who glanced at him for a moment before looking away. _He's such an idiot. I could freaking rip his arm off with my teeth and he'd ask if my teeth were all right._ Yuudai thought with an eye roll.

"It's fine, just put the damn thing on." He ordered. Riku huffed and put the coat on, standing up and fumbling to button some of the buttons on the coat. He gasped when Yuudai grabbed his wrist, leading him out when they came to the ground floor. _Yuudai-sama is in a hurry… What the hell is he trying to beat?_ Riku thought with a wince and he immediately shivered when he got outside as the air was icy cold, the snow curling across the sidewalk and roads.

Riku had no choice, but to hop on the bike with Yuudai and hang on tighter than he had before as he shivered. Yuudai shot off down the street, a bit more smoothly this time as he yawned a little. He smirked a little as he felt Riku's hands against his lower torso.

_I'll make it to the penthouse before Daiki does… Find Akira, get in bed and fool around for the rest of the night. I'm not as sore as I was either, which makes things much better… I just need someone in that fucking apartment to get rid of Daiki. That asshole is detouring everything that I do._ Yuudai thought, frowning as he tensed in annoyance at the mere thought of the man. He drove off a bit faster before pulling into the parking lot.

He slid off the bike, helping Riku seeing as he looked exhausted enough to fall over. They headed inside, Yuudai glancing around the parking lot to see if Daiki's car was still there, but saw no signs and sighed, feeling as if a huge weight had just left his shoulders.

In the penthouse, Yuudai took his jacket back from Riku, who headed to his room, muttering about terrible driving. Yuudai smirked and rolled his eyes, heading into kitchen after dropping his jacket carelessly onto the open sofa. He stepped into the kitchen and was caught by surprise when someone grabbed him, easily pinning him against the wall by the door. Yuudai jerked his head up to snap at them, but froze.

"The hell…?" He managed as Daiki stood over him, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Evening. You were out all day with Riku. How was it?"

"If you're thinking I did anything to the little brat, I didn't!"

"And how can I believe a cheating little liar like you?"

"Fine, fuck you! Don't believe me, but it's true. Go ask the little snot!" Yuudai snapped angrily. Daiki glared at him for a split second before smirking and getting on his hunches in front of the man, who was now slumped in the corner between the wall and counter.

"If you think that's going to stop me from touching you, it's not." He said and grabbed Yuudai's face, jerking their lips together roughly and causing a droplet of blood to leak down his cheek. Yuudai squirmed and jerked away, moving to dart away, but Daiki grabbed him and slammed him hard into the corner. Yuudai's head hit the corner of the counter and he gasped, his hand automatically shooting up to touch the wound on the side of his head. Daiki caught his hand and smashed it against the counter.

"Ow! Asshole!" Yuudai cursed, but Daiki stuck his face in Yuudai's, his eyes narrowed a bit dangerously.

"I was going to settle for something simple today, seeing as I had a hard day of work, but if you want to make things complicated, be my guest." Daiki replied calmly and used his free hand to shove Yuudai into the counter again as he was trying to move. The older man pushed Yuudai's head up to expose his neck, giving him the chance to bite and add more to the hickeys dotting his throat. Daiki smirked as Yuudai wriggled in his grip, spitting shaky curses.

"This is good," He murmured against Yuudai's throat, licking a hot trail down to Yuudai's collarbone and chest, "You're starting to realize that you can't stop, hm? That's excellent. I'm glad you're learning some obedience…"

"Am… Not…" Yuudai managed, trying to shove Daiki back, but failing pitifully as Daiki leaned in to bite his neck again. The door to the kitchen flung open, smacking Daiki in the back. The man flinched as he instinctively bit down on Yuudai's neck, making him yell in pain and shove him.

"Hey!" Yuudai's body tensed in horror as he jerked his head up to see Riku stumble out of the way of the door as he flung back shut when Daiki was shoved back. Yuudai was on his feet in an instant. This all happened in a few short seconds. Riku just stared as he bumped his back into the counter nearby. Daiki stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and using his free hand to wipe blood from his mouth.

"Sorry, did I hurt you, Riku?" He asked, looking at his nephew. Riku stiffened and just shook his head quickly. Instead of the crème yukata, he now wore just a big-shirt and a pair of boxers, his hair wet from a shower. Daiki smiled at him warmly, all traces of the sex-craved man vanishing. Yuudai glared at Daiki for it.

_Che! The asshole! He's still trying to play the good guy even after getting caught…_ He thought, his eye twitching. However, it was obvious Riku was speechless as he said nothing, but merely flinched faintly when Daiki patted his head and walked out the door, glancing sideways at Yuudai just before he stepped out. Immediately, Yuudai had Riku against the counter, a pinching the boy's cheek and giving it a tug.

"If you say one word of this to anyone, I'll smash your face into the floor." He threatened icily, his blue eyes glowing. Riku whined a little, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Ow! All right, got it… You don't have to pinch me so hard…" He mumbled after Yuudai let go so he could rub his cheek. Yuudai glared at him.

"I do. I swear, you better keep your mouth shut. I should get you for just having caught it." He muttered. Riku's eyes widened visibly and his body tensed as if expecting to get hit, but Yuudai didn't bother, stepping back with a scowl, glancing at the door.

_Ugh, well, that's one good thing about Riku catching us… He's gone. For now._ He thought with an exasperated sigh. Riku averted his eyes, shifting from foot to foot.

"Uh… How long has he been doing that?" He asked innocently, glancing up past his hair at Yuudai, who glared at him, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's none of your business."

"Is to," Riku protested, blushing lightly, as if getting ready for embarrassment, "If Daiki is bothering you…! Well, then, I'll tell Kazuya to make him go away. I don't want Daiki around if he's going to act like that. I mean, well… No offense, but I don't like you all that much, but it's still not right that he picks on you like that. Especially like that."

Yuudai stared at him, his arms still folded. _'Make him go away', huh? And what the hell is there not to like about me? Whatever, but if he can make Daiki go away…_ He thought, then shrugged, looking away.

"All right," He replied, making Riku blink, "Make him go away. Tell Kazuya that Daiki's been annoying you. Use whatever excuse you want, but get him out of here and I might do something for you."

"Might isn't very reassuring." Riku mumbled, then yelped when Yuudai slammed a hand by his head on the wall. Yuudai smirked down at him, bringing a finger up to tip Riku's head so their faces almost touched as he leaned down slightly.

"Might is better than not offering at all. Come on, you don't want Daiki to hang around here doing that kind of stuff. Who knows? He might grab another target too." He added, seeing Riku's eyes widen. Riku squirmed away from him, leaning his back on the island counter, waving a hand in Yuudai's direction.

"No, no! I'll make him go away! I think I rather you not offer at all!" He managed. Yuudai shrugged.

"Have it your way then. Just do it soon." He commanded before making his way to the fridge. Riku just twitched and bolted from the kitchen, leaving Yuudai to laugh a bit to himself. Riku huffed as he walked to his room, hugging himself and warming up his arm to get rid of the goose bumps.

_That creep! I shouldn't even be doing this for him! What's he ever done for me anyway? Well… Except for take me to work… And make Aoi leave me alone… Ugh, well, as soon as Kazuya comes home, I'm going to tell him to make Daiki go away. Then I can go back to everything being normal. Or, kind of… And it doesn't look like Christian is going to come around again either… Ugh, my life sucks._ Riku concluded with a sigh, shutting the door behind him and walking to his bed.

He flopped down and fell asleep, dreading the next day. He really didn't want Yuudai giving him rides to work every day or else he'd feel like he'd own the man one and he really didn't want THAT to happen.

**JKJKJK**

"Riku…" A voice murmured. Riku groaned and grasped his hand over his ear to block out the familiar voice.

"No…" He responded, his voice slightly muffled by his blankets. There was a tired sigh before someone pulled the blankets off. Riku's eyes flashed open and he wanted to smack whoever had awoken him, but found himself staring right into Christian's face.

"You're an hour late for work." He stated. Riku's eyes widened and his face grew red hot in horror and embarrassment.

"No way… NO WAY. Shit!" He wailed and threw the blankets off him, scrambling out of bed and almost tripping if Christian hadn't of caught him and helped him steady himself.

"Wh-What happened? How did I sleep in?" Riku whined, running a hand through his disheveled hair, jerking his alarm clock to find it unplugged. Christian frowned.

"I'd like to know the same. Izumiya-sama called me and told me you had no ride for work and he was already heading off to his own job… I was wondering why he called me almost half an hour after you should've left." He muttered, averting his eyes. Riku twitched, then blinked.

_Use whatever excuse you want and I might do something for you._ Yuudai's voice rang in his head. Riku went pink, slamming his alarm clock to the floor, holding a clenched fist to his forehead, which felt pretty warm to him.

"I'm so sorry, Christian… I don't know what that asshole was thinking…" He mumbled.

"It's fine… It's nearly impossible to drive anyway. You should probably just call Hideo-sama and tell him you can't come in." Christian advised calmly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Riku frowned at him… Incredibly annoyed that he couldn't stop blushing.

"If… The weather's so bad, why did you come?" He asked. Christian gave him a deadpan stare, not saying a single word yet. _Why did I come? It was hell getting over here and the snow has really piled up and I probably won't be able to make it back, which means now I'm stuck with this guy for the next 48 hours._ He thought, watching Riku shift uncomfortably under his stare before he shrugged.

"Yuudai mentioned something about you being a total wreck," He lied smoothly, leaning back on one hand, "It was hard to hear since the reception was bad."

"Oh," Riku sighed, "Uh, sorry about all that, then. Yuudai-sama's just a jerk and likes to bully everyone he comes in contact with." Christian nodded. _Hell yeah he does… When did Riku start calling Yuudai 'sama'?_ He thought with a sudden frown, but resisted from asking as Riku moved for the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower… Damn it's dark." Riku noted, glancing outside as the snow whipped around, making the afternoon seem like evening. The lights buzzed and went out at that moment, making Riku jump and slam into the wall.

"OW!"

"Riku, there's a wall-"

"I KNOW. Ow… I think my nose is bleeding." Riku whined, reaching up to clasp a hand over it, feeling warm blood on his fingers. He heard Christian sigh from somewhere in the darkness of the room and the bed creak. Riku tensed, then yelped when he felt Christian's arms around him.

"Calm down," Christian commanded, "It's just me. Boy, you're jumpy… Like a Chihuahua. Hold your hands over your nose like this. The bathroom is just a step away. We'll put a towel on it, but don't tip your head back…"

"I thought that was how you stopped a nosebleed." Riku said past his hands as he listened to Christian moving to the bathroom, searching for a towel blindly.

"No, it's said to cause clots. Just tip your head forward a little bit… Where are your towels in here?"

"Uh, somewhere… I think on a rack near the tub." Riku called to him, removing his hands to shake off the blood. He whined a bit. The feeling was disgusting. Riku reached up to cover his hands again, but he felt Christian press a towel there instead.

"Hold that there… Jeez, that's a lot of blood. Did you break it?"

"It doesn't hurt…"

"Well, that's good. Let's go find some ice."

"In the kitchen?"

"No, the hallway," Christian replied sarcastically, "Yes, the kitchen."

"I didn't mean like that. I meant, the kitchen is so far away…"

"It's fine, just hold on and I'll find it… And this is your house." Christian added under his breath, rolling his eyes and allowing for a smirk to cross his face as it was dark. He took Riku's hand, disturbed by the blood that he could feel on it before he led the way toward the door. There was some stumbling and tripping as they made their way.

"Where are Kenta and Hioshi?" Riku asked past the towel.

"I don't know. They weren't here when I got here… I don't think anyone's home."

"Hmph, leaving me alone…" Riku muttered. Christian smirked, then looked up as he felt the door handle bump his hand. He pulled it open and led the way into the hallway. There was a dim grayish light coming from the large window in the living room.

"Well, that's convenient." Christian sighed, but he still didn't let go of Riku's hand as he led the way down the hall. Riku mumbled some curses at the power outage as they made their way into the kitchen. Christian opened the freezer, collecting some ice for the ice pack in the drawer.

"I'm just wondering why Izumiya-sama called me over here. Doesn't he watch the weather channel?" He asked, handing Riku the ice pack. Riku held the ice pack over his nose, pouting a little.

"I don't know, he's stupid like that… Uhm, why do you call him 'sama'?" He asked curiously. Christian blinked, then frowned in the darkness of the kitchen as he let his hands wander the counters for a flashlight or anything that emitted light.

"It was a slip of the tongue. Why do _you_ call him 'sama'?" He asked. Riku blushed red and Christian could tell by the way Riku made a strangled squeak noise.

"Uh-erm… Because… He told me to?" He managed. Christian looked the other way, his hand bumping along the sink.

"Because he told you to? If I told you to call me something, would you?" He asked as his hand went over a drawer. Riku felt his face growing hotter by the second and more blood trickling from his nose, making him press the ice pack firmer against his face.

"Mngh… If you _wanted_…" He replied nervously. Christian smirked to himself before his hand bumped into something waxy.

"Candles. Where are your lighters?" He asked, taking them out, thankful that they were already in holders. Riku glanced around the dark kitchen, trying to remember.

"Uh, the medicine cabinet." He answered, taking the ice pack off his nose as the bleeding stopped. He listened to Christian move around.

"Is that the one above the stove?"

"Yea, it's got a broken handle." Riku replied. Christian felt around before opening the cabinet, feeling for the lighter, but found a box of matches instead. He lit a candle, the eerie orange glow filling the kitchen, making Riku wince at the light. Christian set the candles down, lighting them before putting the matches back and pausing with a frown.

"Riku…?"

"Hm?" Riku hummed as he got into the fridge for the leftover vanilla ice cream.

"Why is there a bottle of aphrodisiac in here?"

"Of what?" Riku cried, dropping the bucket and wincing as the melted ice cream splashed up. Christian glanced over for a split second, looked away, then did a double take to stare at him. He didn't know whether the scene was erotic or funny or both.

Riku standing there in an over-sized t-shirt and boxers with vanilla ice cream splashed up all over his legs and the front of his clothes.

"… Are you all right?" Christian decided to ask. Riku blushed, twitching and glaring down at the ice cream bucket before sighing.

"Yea… The ice cream melted… What did you say you found?" He asked, looking up. Christian stared a bit longer, then blinked and looked away at the cabinet.

"Uh, nothing… Just an empty pill bottle." He answered, closing the cabinet and looking around to see Riku getting on the floor with a towel.

"Ugh, Kazuya's gonna be so pissed if he sees this mess… And Hioshi's gonna be mad that the ice cream is all gone. Today's the worst day ever…" Riku muttered, wiping at his face with the back of his head. Christian sweat dropped.

"Riku, you got… Here, let me get it." He sighed and got on his hunches, making Riku look up to reveal vanilla ice cream smeared on his face. Christian went to grab the towel, but it was sopping wet with ice cream, so he settled for using his fingers to wipe the vanilla off his face.

Riku stiffened, in more than one place, feeling his face grow hot. _Ugh, this is so awkward! And cliché… Vanilla ice cream? __**Vanilla**__? What kind of god is writing this story?_ He thought with a bit of a pout and snapped out of his thoughts to see Christian staring at him.

"Don't do that." Christian muttered. Riku huffed.

"Do what?"

"… Nothing, never mind…" Christian sighed, averting his eyes. _Don't pout like that, idiot… Make a face like that and I won't be able to control myself… What am I thinking? I don't do one-night stands… And I don't play love games either._ He thought with a frown, closing his eyes and cocking his head before rising to his feet.

"Unfortunately, if the power's out, that means you can't use the shower…"

"What? Why-"

"Get dressed in something else to get that ice cream off. It's probably sticky." Christian replied. Riku huffed, but obeyed, getting to his feet.

"Riku, the towel-"

"Crap!" Riku yelped and slipped on the wet towel, flailing. Christian winced as one of the candles knocked off the nearby counter and hit the floor, going out as the tip dipped into the ice cream melted on the floor.

_Thud_~

Riku grimaced, rubbing the side of his head and looking up. Christina pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking down at Riku underneath him. Riku blushed, but he looked a bit more sad than embarrassed.

"Please get off."

"Sorry." Christian murmured, more curious than surprised as he rose to his feet, pulling Riku up with him. Riku squirmed away from him and grabbed a candle off the counter with the rest, moving for the door.

"I'm going to change. Sorry…" He mumbled. Christian said nothing, watching Riku walk out the door. He frowned.

_Weird… I would have expected him to pull another stunt like he did yesterday night… Why do I even care? Even if we did do something, it's not like it'd stay. Riku's bound to run off and do something stupid. Probably get himself killed if he's getting rides from Izumiya-sama or he'll end even liking that guy… Thinking about this is giving me a headache._ He thought, walking to the medicine cabinet and grabbing a bottle. He found a bottle of water in the fridge, taking the pills and setting them on the counter.

He looked up as Riku walked in, wearing a t-shirt that almost touched his knees. Christian raised an eyebrow and Riku blushed red.

"Akira… Didn't do the laundry… I don't have any underwear left… Uh, I only had a shirt left… Not to mention, Hioshi's room is locked. I thought you said he wasn't home."

"He wasn't… Maybe he locks his door when he goes out?" Christian asked, leaning on the counter. Riku shrugged, setting the candle on the island counter.

"I dunno. He hardly leaves, so it's hard to remember… I'm hungry… And the ice cream's gone. No power, means no TV dinners." He muttered. Christian raised an eyebrow, then glanced at the stove.

"Is that gas or electric?"

"Electric."

"Then never mind." Christian sighed. Riku plopped down in a stool, leaning his head on his knuckles.

"Well, this sucks. No power, no food, no entertainment… Are you sure the roads are really bad?" He asked. Christian nodded, glancing up.

"It was almost impossible to get here. There's hardly a car on the road, which is kind of creepy… I'm used to this city being busy and bustling. There's not even that many people on the streets… Only some people doing some Christmas shopping." He answered. Riku sighed, pouting a little.

"Christmas. What're you doing for it?"

"Not much… Probably just stay home, gave a drink."

"… You should come to our Christmas party. There's a lot of our close friends that come around. I think Kenta-san and Yuudai-sama are going to be here." Riku replied. Christian glanced up, then shrugged.

"I don't want to impose…"

"I invited you. It's okay. You just have to bring a present for someone."

"A present?"

"Yea. Like, Kenta-san's probably gonna get Hioshi something, Yuudai-sama too. I don't know if _he'll_ get anything for anyone, but probably Akira if anyone. Tatsuya's also getting a tree that we all decorate ourselves. It's gonna be a lot of fun." Riku smiled, tilting his head. Christian stared at him for a moment.

"… All right. I'll try." He answered at last. Riku beamed.

"Great! Now you've got me all excited, thanks. I wish it was Christmas already." He pouted. Christian just stared at him as he began to babble. _Hm… I almost hoped Crevan would come over for the holidays… But I got a letter this morning before I left. Apparently he has a big photo shoot in California, then Germany… Maybe he'll visit next year._ He thought, taking a sip of the water bottle, before he stopped. His eyes landed on the bottle sitting on the counter.

_I did not… Oh, shit, I did._ Christian realized in horror, staring at the label on the bottle before whipping back to stare at Riku, who yawned.

_I just took three pills of some kind of aphrodisiac._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I know, I know. Why haven't I updated! OMG. I know. I was distracted by another fan fiction and I needed a solid idea for this one, but now I do. But it's got me wishing it was Christmas. -3-; I cannot wait for that holiday. :) Mostly because of the food. I'm not one to get excited about the presents. I just love having the food and watching the snow… AND THE HOT CHOCOLATE. O-o; My favorite drink of all time. lol. What do you guys like about Christmas o3o? Well, thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are loved very, very much!**


	30. Chapter 30

**UUUUUUUUPDATE. Only 14 pages right now… D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjo Romantica, nor do I own:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO own:**

**Tsukuyomi Family**

**Isabella Romeo**

**Tsuchigaki Hideo**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT WITHIN! PURE BL~!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Thirty: **First is the Worst, Second is Even Worse!**

Christian just watched Riku talk for a while before he decided to move. His body was feeling stiff, in places he really rather not have it stiff.

"Riku, maybe you should go to your room…" He said at last. Riku blinked, then pouted, leaning his head on his hands.

"Why? It's boring in there without the computer working."

"You've been yawning a lot. Maybe you should take a nap until someone shows up or the power comes back on."

"Jeez, you're pushy. If you don't want me around, you could've just said so." Riku huffed and hopped off the stool, almost knocking over a candle with his elbow.

"Riku!" Christian darted forward and caught the candle just before it fell over the side, placing it back where it belonged. He flinched when he felt Riku's body just an inch from his own.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "I didn't see it there…"

"You didn't…? Never mind…" Christian muttered and gripped the side of the counter, trying to resist the urge to move and breath heavily. Sweat dotted his forehead and he reached up to wipe it away. Riku still hadn't moved, staring up at him as if confused by the way he was acting. It made Christian twitch.

_If he doesn't stop this, I won't be able to control myself. I'm surprised I even held out this far. Any longer and…_ His mind drifted as he realized he was leaning down, using a hand to cup Riku's cheek. Riku blushed, staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Christian ignored him, his eyes running along his smooth lips before he parted his own, bringing his mouth to Riku's gently at first. Riku blinked in surprise, blushing deeper as Christian's lips fell on his, the feeling of a wet tongue sliding past his lips. Riku felt as if he were going to fall over as dizzying pleasure washed over him. He allowed Christian to kiss him, the kiss becoming more hungry.

Christian's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, his hands resting at the small of his back. Riku panted against his lips, trying to catch his breath.

"Christian-" His voice was hazy even to himself. Christian pulled back for a second before he forced his lips back on Riku's.

"Sorry…" He murmured, but he couldn't feel hesitation in himself as he risked moving a hand up Riku's shirt along his back. Riku gasped quietly before his mouth was covered again. His body felt warm, and it was growing warmer by the second. He felt an uncomfortable hardness between his legs and his face flushed even more. Christian pulled him closer, their kiss becoming hungrier before Christian pulled away.

"Let's at least find a comfortable place…" He mumbled, more to himself than Riku as he was too dazed to even hear. Riku allowed Christian to pull him by the arm, taking only a single candle with them before going into the living room.

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll try and stop." Christian told him softly, setting the candle down on the coffee table to look at Riku, who jumped a little.

"Try?" He squeaked. Christian gave a short nod before he took Riku's face in his hands again, bringing their lips together. Riku realized at that moment that he couldn't care less anymore if it hurt. Sure, something deep inside him was freaking out, but he pushed it away and let Christian shove him onto the sofa.

Outside, the sound of the wind whistling and smacking snow on the great window pane followed the a strong gust made Riku jump on the sofa, jerking his head toward it as it brought him back for a split second before Christian leaned up and kissed his neck, making him blush.

"Don't worry about what's going on outside." Christian said, bringing Riku's lips to his again. Riku moaned pitifully against his lips, slumping back on the sofa. Despite his relaxed position, he was still tense and nervous. Christian's hands wandered downwards, grasping his thighs and making him blush red. Christian could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Half of his mind screamed no, get away from him! The other half screamed go in, go now! He decided to take it slower no matter how much as his hard on was aching.

"Riku, do me a favor and get on the floor."

"Floor?"

"Yea." Christian nodded. Riku obeyed, getting on his knees on the floor, looking up at Christian shyly with the same tomato red blush on his face. It made Christian's cock twitch and he mentally cursed himself for picking up the wrong pills. He reached down and fumbled to get his pants open before shoving them down, exposing himself to Riku, who just sat there staring with his head cocked.

Christian reached out a hand and guided Riku's head forward. Riku jolted back, blushing even more.

"I-I don't know what… To do…" He managed. Christian reached out and took one of Riku's fingers, bringing it to his lips. Riku watched in fascination and embarrassment as Christian licked the tip of his finger before sucking it into his mouth, letting his tongue toy with it a bit. He peeked his eyes open to see Riku trying to catch his breath, blushing and trying to choose between closing his eyes and opening them.

Christian finally let go of his finger, a thin stream of saliva hanging between the finger and his lips.

"Like that." He said. Riku just gave a quick, short nod, glancing up past his hair as Christian leaned back, giving him an expect stare past heavy eyelids. Riku leaned forward tentatively before parting his lips to lick the tip. Christian tensed, gritting his teeth behind his closed lips, his fists clenching over the back of the sofa.

_Hopefully this is all I'll need and I won't even have to go inside him… Going this far alone is probably going to make him act weird or get the wrong idea…_ Christian's mind drifted as he arched off the sofa a bit, wincing at the blissful warmth that engulfed his leaking member. He moved a hand to grasp a handful of Riku's hair, but as gently as he could.

Riku kept his eyes shut, almost afraid that he might see displeasure on Christian's face as he sucked gently at first, trying to take the organ deeper into his throat. He ran his tongue along the sides and rubbed along the slit, making Christian breath heavily. Riku's throat felt a bit sore after a bit, the most comforting coming from Christian's fingers massaging his scalp.

Christian gasped when Riku sucked and finally came, long and hard. Riku jumped in shock and pulled away, gasping. Christian sighed deeply and dared to peek his eyes open, immediately regretting it as he quickly became hard again. Riku's face was splattered with his juices, some dripping down the sides of his mouth as he panted for air.

"Swallow." Christian heard himself say. Riku looked up at him a bit confused, but obeyed eventually, shivering a little at the taste before he was tugged back onto the sofa. Christian pulled their lips together again, his heart still pounding loudly in his ears as he removed Riku's shirt to reveal every inch of his body, including the erection.

Riku blushed and grabbed the blanket up off the floor, covering his face. Christian grabbed it back.

"Don't cover your face. You have nothing to be embarrassed about…" He murmured, his eyes sweeping up and down Riku's body. Riku looked at him with a shy expression, but didn't snatch the blanket back and gasped, blushing more as Christian leaned down to kiss his neck gently, moving his lips down to his nipple, licking. Riku moaned and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Christian nibbled, making Riku gasp and squirm some more.

_I can't tell if this is a bad idea anymore…_ He thought, caressing Riku's hips as he pulled them level with his hard cock. Riku blinked as the attention on his hard nipples stopped, making him lift his eyes up to Christian's.

"You can hold onto me if you want." Christian told him quietly, putting his arms around Riku to hold him tightly. Riku blushed, but lifted his arms and held onto Christian tightly, shutting his eyes and hiding his face in Christian's neck. Christian felt a rush of adrenaline flood through his body as he took Riku's hips a bit roughly in his hands. He reached a hand up to Riku's mouth between them. Riku parted his lips, licking the three fingers presented to him until they were wet with saliva. Christian lowered them and pressed them wetly against his entrance, making him jerk.

Christian went ahead anyway and continued to move his fingers around the entrance, but not inside before pulling away to hold Riku again tightly, pressing the tip of his twitching erection to Riku's virgin hole. In one swift motion, full of drugged induced adrenaline, Christian thrust forward and Riku arched in pain, his mouth wide in a silent scream.

Riku's nails dug into the back of Christian's black concert t-shirt, on the verge of ripping it as tears sprung to his eyes. Riku managed to whimper, pressing his face to Christian's neck.

"Hurts…" He whined. Christian tried to stay still, but the walls were tight around his cock, sucking at it. He breathed hard against Riku's hair, giving his ear a warm kiss as he pulled back and thrust back in. Riku jerked and dug his nails in deeper, his body trembling as pain ripped him in half, his breath coming out in short pants. Christian pounded into him eagerly, breathing hard. His hands moved up along Riku's back, massaging gently. He kissed Riku every so often, the cheek, the ear, the eye, the lips.

Riku felt as if he were melting between the sofa and Christian's hot, sweat body above him. The pain was slowly being twisted into the flaming sensation of forbidden pleasure, making him gasp and moan. He couldn't take the knotting in his gut any longer and let himself go, releasing a warm spray of white, splattering up between them. Riku wailed, arching his back.

"Christian…!" Christian tensed, the final pleasure sensor in his body going off at Riku's mingled moan and scream before he felt himself come heavily inside the warmth around his cock. Riku moaned and panted as Christian thrust into himself a final, hard time before they collapsed, breathing hard.

"Sorry…" Christian murmured again tiredly, managing to keep himself up on his hands, hovering over Riku, who was breathing quietly now, looking up at him with an expression of exhaustion.

"Nnh-Nnh…" Riku mumbled and closed his eyes, immediately drifting off to sleep. Christian sighed and glanced at the blanket on the floor with their clothes. He scooped up Riku's shirt, easily dressing him before he pulled his pants and boxers back on. He relaxed beside Riku, pulling them blanket over themselves. He put an arm around Riku, holding him close to his chest a frown on his face.

_I'm not letting him go…_ He thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep slowly, the comfort of Riku's breath against his neck.

**JKJKJK**

What a sight it was for Daiki when he walked into the apartment that evening after the storm to find Christian cuddled up with Riku on the sofa. The air held a comforting warmth to it until Daiki had stepped in, shattering it with his predatory aura. It by far burnt out Yuudai's.

Daiki walked by the sofa, then glanced over to see Riku waking up quietly. The man smiled to himself before he walked into the kitchen. Not seconds later did the front door open again to give way to Yuudai, Kenta, and Hioshi.

"Yuudai, that's the third time-…" Kenta's voice trailed as his eyes fell on the scene on the couch, making him tilt his head. Hoshi blinked, then frowned as he clung to Kenta's arm.

"You said they broke up." He said almost accusingly to Yuudai, who twitched and glared at him.

"Oh, be quiet." He retorted, making Hioshi glare at him, but not make any sarcastic responses. Kenta sighed and led Hioshi back to his room, both of them murmuring, although, Hioshi raised his voice at one point, something about a foreigner. Yuudai rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to see Daiki holding a bottle of pills by the fridge. The kitchen was sticky and messy, burnt out candles like the one in the living room melted on the counter.

"What the hell?" Yuudai muttered, his eyes scanning the scene before he looked at Daiki with a sharp glare. Daiki looked back with a smirk.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"That one. You probably had something to do with those two getting back together, am I right?" Daiki asked. Yuudai stared at him as flatly and unfazed as he could, his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his leather pants.

"I know I may look like a god, but I sure as hell don't grant wishes." He retorted. Daiki chuckled, then looked away.

"Of course not." He murmured, then lifted his eyes as Riku came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Mmm… Where's Kazuya?" He asked quietly, looking at Daiki and Yuudai a bit uneasily. It wasn't so nice to be caught at a vulnerable time with two sadistic nightmares such as these two. Yuudai rolled his eyes.

"He's at the hospital with that Tatsuya guy and Akira… The little fool went out driving in this weather and has a broken wrist." He muttered. Riku blinked, staring at him in surprise. Despite the dull and annoyed tone of Yuudai's voice, he could sense the faintest hint of worry for Akira, but he couldn't quite tell to be sure, so he said nothing in response. Daiki blinked, then slowly smiled, shaking the bottle of pills to get both their attention.

"Aphrodisiac… Illegal at that. It causes sudden sexual urges and very powerful ones at that. It was open when I came in. Any ideas how this happened?" He asked. Riku looked confused, or possibly in denial. Yuudai glared at Daiki.

_What the hell is he trying to do? Hurt his own nephew?_ He thought, although, he knew it was a bit hypocritical.

"Aphrodisiac…? Who's is it?" Riku asked hesitantly, eyeing the bottle carefully from his position across the kitchen. Daiki smiled.

"Who got into the medicine cabinet last?" He returned. Riku blinked and remembered Christian searching the medical cabinet earlier in the day for candles.

"Uh, maybe he took them out to throw them away…" His voice drifted as Daiki sighed, shaking his head.

"This is unbelievable… Riku, it's unfortunate that your first time wasn't anything, but an attempt to get sex and only that." He replied, his voice layered with false pity. Riku paled and Yuudai twitched. The look that crossed Riku's face was undeniably painful.

"Christian… Wouldn't do that…"

"Did he tell you he loved you at all? If not, that's a sure sign that he was using you. I hate boys like that. Don't you, Izumiya-kun?" Daiki asked, looking at Yuudai, who glared back at him.

_No way. This fucker is lying. When I called that asshole, Christian, he said he liked Riku… Of course, he never said he __**liked**__him like that… Daiki's just trying to screw with Riku so he can screw with me. He knows I was trying to set them up so Riku would make him leave. If he screws that up, Riku won't tell Daiki to leave and I'll be stuck with the bastard! Not to mention, an emotional wreck._ He thought in annoyance and looked at Riku, who lowered his eyes to his feet uncomfortably.

"He forgot?" Riku tried. Yuudai had to admit, it was a bit pitiful to see Riku denying it and it almost made him want to smack Daiki, but Riku was also pissing him off at that moment, so he clenched his fist on the counter, rolling his eyes.

"Who forgets to say that?" He asked. Riku flinched and looked away a bit nervously at being cornered.

"Well, I… I…" He was losing excuses. However, it was making sense. Christian may have taken it, just to get something out of him as maybe he was the last resort? Christian had made him stop kissing him the other night when they were alone.

"Quit talking to him." A voice commanded. Yuudai and Daiki both looked at the door, wearing expressions of equal annoyance as Christian stepped into the kitchen with a frown on his face. Riku looked up.

"Christian."

"Sorry. I woke up when you got up, but your brother held me back…" Christian muttered, averting his eyes, then caught Riku's expression and looked back at him curiously. Daiki frowned and decided to put up the 'over-protective-uncle' façade again.

"Young man, this aphrodisiac is illegal in Japan. Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get in for taking this?" He demanded. Yuudai cocked a brow, folding his arms over his chest and just watching in amusement. The man had a lot of masks for a lot of situations, he'd give him that. Christian looked at the bottle with a frown.

"That's not mine. I found it in the cupboard earlier."

"Then what's it doing out and open?" Daiki questioned. Yuudai snorted and decided to join in on the gang up.

"Yea, really. You probably just came up with some lame excuses since Riku's in here. You probably took them before you came over here, looking for a good time? Oh, trust me. I know your type." He replied with a smirk. Christian's eyes seemed to sharpen like daggers, locking on Yuudai's and narrowing dangerously. Yuudai just gave him his mocking smirk, as if to tease him. Daiki sighed and came up, patting Riku on the shoulder.

"It's all right, Riku… He'll leave as soon as possible. I'm sorry this happened. It's just one of those mistakes." He murmured, reaching a hand up to pat Riku on the head gently, ruffling his hair. Riku was stone still, his eyes on the floor and his expression confused and hurt.

_That's not true… It can't be true. Christian's…_

"_That's why love is pointless. Nobody can keep commitments like that…"_ Christian's words from the night of his accidental kiss rang into his head, making a lump rise in his throat.

_That's what he said… Love was pointless… If that's what he thinks…_ Before he knew it, Riku could feel his eyes welling up. Christian dropped his glare at Yuudai to look at Riku quickly, his eyes flickering.

"Riku-"

"Taking a shower." Riku managed and bolted from the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind him. Christian went to go after him, but Daiki caught his elbow, jerking him back.

"I don't think so, boy." Daiki said with a fake smile. Yuudai dropped his smirk to give the situation a flat stare. Although, Christian's anger was entertaining him beyond belief.

"Why did you do that?" Christian demanded harshly, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white. Daiki shrugged, leaning back.

"No one's worthy to be around my nephew. Let's leave it at that, won't we, Izumiya-kun?" He asked, glancing at Yuudai, who stiffened and glared at him in response. Christian glared at Yuudai.

"I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but if you ever, ever play with me again, I don't care what I'm risking, but I'll rip your fucking head off." He seethed. Yuudai smirked.

"Care to carry that out?" He asked. Christian went to make a move, but Daiki pushed him back.

"Oh, don't. No blood in the kitchen. If you boys are going to squabble, do it in the hallway at least. Kazuya's already a wreck with worry about Akira's wrist." Daiki scolded with a dramatic sigh, waving a hand idly in his face. Christian scowled at them.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving." He stated and whipped around, storming out of the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you!" Yuudai called with a laugh before he frowned, looking at Daiki, who put the cap on the pills.

"My pills," Daiki began, "How amusing. You tried to get them together, Izumiya-kun. For what, I don't know, but I can only guess you thought Riku with his adorable face could do something to prevent my daily visits to you… How wrong you really are." His gray eyes locked on Yuudai, who glared at him.

"I'll get rid of you. I still have another plan." Yuudai spat and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Daiki to laugh out loud to himself.

_Sorry, Riku_, Daiki thought cheerfully as he cleaned up the mess, _But you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Never tangle yourself with the panther and the hunter or you'll be the poor rabbit to be shot on accident._

**JKJKJK**

Hioshi leaned on the wall in the hallway, watching as Christian grabbed up his things and walked out the door, slamming it shut hard behind him. His icy blue eyes narrowed and he folded his arms tighter over his chest in annoyance.

_Riku was crying. I don't know what the hell happened in there, but that guy and Yuudai obviously have something to do with it._ He thought after he watched Yuudai exit the kitchen in a fuming annoyance that Christian seemed to leave with as well. However, he stayed silent as Yuudai walked past him, before pausing.

"Two down." Yuudai muttered and continued on. Hioshi had cringed slightly when Yuudai stopped and now he watched him down the hall, his eyes glowing before he went to his room to see Kenta cuddling a cat plushie on the bed. Hioshi sweat dropped, then closed the door behind him, averting his eyes with a frown.

"Kenta," He said, making the man jump and look up, blushing lightly, "Your brother and that foreigner did something." Kenta blinked and tilted his head a bit.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, his blue eyes moving behind his glasses to follow Hioshi, who walked around the bed. Hioshi shamelessly straddled himself onto Kenta's lap, putting his arms around the man's neck. Kenta blushed a bit, watching him. Hioshi had an odd look on his face.

"I don't know. I don't like it… We don't need anymore tension in this house as it is." He muttered and leaned in to kiss Kenta warmly on the lips. Kenta responded gently, cupping Hioshi's face before pulling away.

"Hioshi…" He started, but Hioshi flicked his tongue out at Kenta's fingers slyly.

"Your brother has almost everyone whipped… I wish someone would whip him back." Hioshi mumbled and pushed Kenta back on the bed to hover over him for another playful romp.

**JKJKJK**

Snow swirled around outside, flakes sticking to the window pane in the living room. The flat screen was off, only a black screen while on the sofa across from it, Riku lay on his side, staring at it flatly, holding a pen in one hand, a notebook open over his head. His gray sweatpants were littered with eraser shavings and his matching shirt as well, his white socks having kicked off.

"Riku," Tatsuya said, walking into the apartment with a sack of baking ingredients, wearing a long white coat with grayish fluff on the trims, "You've been there for two hours."

"Nuh uh…" Riku mumbled against the pillow and pulled the notebook over his face. Tatsuya sighed and set his groceries down, walking over and picking up the notebook off his face.

"Yes, you have. You were there when I left and you're here now… Come on. Kazuya will need help making the cookies," He tried, but Riku just lay there with a bit of a pout, "Riku-kun, don't let whatever has you down ruin Christmas vacation. You have two weeks off of work and the party is coming up. I'm sure you don't want to greet Takahashi-kun like that."

"I guess not…"

"Exactly. Come on, get up. Life may knock you down a few times, but you have to show it who's boss and stand right back up." Tatsuya urged with a warm, fatherly smile. Riku looked up at him and blinked, before smiling faintly.

"Okay." He answered at last and got to his feet, standing up and following Tatsuya into the kitchen. He paused at the door, watching Tatsuya greet Kazuya.

"Yay, you're back!" Kazuya beamed and hugged Tatsuya, who bent to give him a peck on the forehead before handing him the sack.

"Sorry it took so long. The lines are the shops are terrible. So many last minute Christmas shoppers. I also saw Kusama-san and we talked about the party. He's bringing his 'friend', Kamijou Hiroki." Tatsuya explained. Riku twitched, tensing up as he clenched his hands over his arms.

"Kamijou? As in, like, Kamijou the Demon?" He asked.

"Riku," Kazuya scolded, "Don't say that. I'll have you know I've met Kamijou-sensei and he's a very knowledgeable person. You better behave when he comes here or I'll make you talk to him the entire time."

"Yes, sir." Riku mumbled, averting his eyes. Tatsuya sweat dropped, then smiled, tapping Kazuya.

"Cookies?" He asked. Kazuya beamed at him, clasping his hands.

"Right! To work with the cookies! Rikuuuu!" He sang. Riku sighed, but walked over and assisted as Tatsuya went to clean up Riku's mess in the living room.

"So," Kazuya said with a smile as he set the stove while Riku stirred, "Are you going to get Takahashi-kun something for Christmas?" Riku blinked, then looked away.

"I guess so. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Aw, that's unfortunate. Misaki-kun was so sweet. A bit awkward, but sweet."

"Yea… Kazuya?" Riku asked, looking up as Kazuya took the mix to put onto a cookie tray.

"Hmm?" Kazuya hummed with a smile as he shaped the cookies.

"Did your first time with Tatsuya hurt?" Riku asked. Kazuya blinked, then smiled, tilting his head with a question mark popping up above his head.

"First time?" He asked. Riku pouted stubbornly, comically.

"You know what I'm talking about. Sex." He deadpanned. Kazuya blinked, then blushed red, looking down at the cookies as he continued to shape them and lay them out on the sheet.

"Ohhh… Well, sorta. Not very much… Tatsuya was very careful and he went slow, even though I could tell he didn't want to take his time."

"Do you love Tatsuya a lot?"

"Very much. He treats me equally and we share all our problems. If he's got an issue, even if it's personal, he'll tell me right away and I feel so happy when he does because I know that I'm his number one," Kazuya held up a finger and winked before setting the cookies in the oven, "And I try to be there for him as much as I can. I'm always happy to comply to him."

"Like a wife," Riku said under his breath before sighing, "Oh. I see… When's the last time you two had sex?"

"Riku, not in the kitchen!"

"You had sex in the kitchen?"

"NO! I meant, we had- No! Don't ask me those things!" Kazuya cried, blushing as he covered his face with his oven mitt. Riku laughed a little, smiling lightly as Kazuya bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Don't think about silly things. You still have to write a story for that contest, pay Yuudai and Christian back for the vehicle damages, keep up your new job, and enjoy yourself." Kazuya advised, nodding. Riku sighed and nodded a bit, glancing up when Tatsuya came back into the kitchen.

"Hioshi's a bit preoccupied at the moment… He's doing something with Kenta-san. Yuudai-san and Akira are doing pretty much what they always do." He informed. Kazuya sweat dropped.

"It's always about the physical stuff, isn't it? Nobody wants to do the talking anymore." He pouted. Tatsuya smiled and went up to Kazuya, kissing him warmly.

"Talk with me. We still need to plan the party more."

"Yay! I love you, Tatsuya." Kazuya snuggled up to him, earning a little laugh from Tatsuya. Riku watched quietly past his hair, his fingers twiddling. _Kazuya acts like such a little kid to him… What's weird is Kazuya is like a mom and Tatsuya is like a dad…_ He thought, averting his eyes before he exited the kitchen to leave Kazuya and Tatsuya to their planning. He walked over and sat on the sofa, staring tiredly at the blank TV again before taking a peek outside at the city outside the window.

Lights glowed colorfully, filling the shops and other tall buildings as the moon glowed over the snow, causing it to sparkle. Riku sighed comfortably at the thought, but his moment shattered when someone walked into the living room.

"Evening, brat." Yuudai greeted dully holding a bottle of alcohol. He sported a black bruise just under his eye and bandages around his palm. Riku could only guess it was the work of his uncle, whom he'd attempted to avoid as much as Yuudai. He knew the Izumiya brother was angry with him for not making Daiki disappear. Riku knew he should do it despite Yuudai ruining his life, but something inside him told him not to and make Yuudai suffer.

"Hi." Riku muttered and looked the other way. Yuudai smirked and walked over, plopping on the sofa beside him casually with his drink. Riku glanced at him, then away quickly and nervously. Yuudai smirked.

"You haven't told anyone what happened with you and Christian?" He asked. Riku blushed lightly, his expression sad and annoyed at the same time.

"No, and I don't intend to."

"Hm, that's tempting me to tell Kazuya. Oh, what would he think if he found out his baby brother lost his virginity like a whore?"

"Sh-Shut up! Kazuya would never believe that!"

"But he believed that I heroically rescued you from getting run over by a car and gave you a ride to work."

"… Please, leave me alone." Riku went to get up, but Yuudai caught his wrist and twisted him around so he fell right into Yuudai's lap. Riku's face glowed bright red like a Christmas bulb as he tried to reel back, but Yuudai held him still.

"If you don't want Kazuya to find out, leave your door unlocked tonight."

"Wh-What?"

"It's not your first time. I'm sure a second time with someone you know better would be much more comfortable, don't you think?"

"I-I don't want to," Riku stammered nervously, his eyes darting left and right in hopes of finding some kind of help, "Akira's already told me what you do and-"

"And Akira's special so he gets special treatment. _You_ on the other hand are a different case." Yuudai responded calmly, his sinister smirk spread across his face. Riku stared at him, his expression revealing that he was stuck. Thank gods, Hioshi walked in at that moment.

"Let go of him." Hioshi commanded. Yuudai frowned and brought his hands around to the back of his head as if he had been arrested. Riku leapt off him and stood across the living room now by the TV set. Hioshi folded his arms over his chest.

"You'll not lay a finger on him. Riku, go to your room and lock the door." He ordered. Riku looked at him for a moment before running off to obey. Yuudai lowered his hands, glancing at Hioshi in annoyance.

"I'll still get in there anyway."

"You'll have to go through me first." Hioshi argued. Yuudai smirked.

"You'd risk having your jaw broken?"

"I'd risk my life. Leave Riku alone. He's had enough of all this drama. Give him a break and busy yourself with protecting yourself." Hioshi responded coldly. Yuudai's eyes flashed and locked on Hioshi, narrowed and aggravated.

"What?" He demanded. Hioshi stared at him blankly. _He's such an idiot… Kenta by far beats him. And I'm not just saying that to be biased_. He thought, rolling his eyes a bit. Yuudai got to his feet casually, frowning at him.

"If you don't want a repeat of that night, stay out of my business." He stated. Hioshi stiffened and gritted his teeth, but said nothing as Yuudai smirked at his reaction before he went down the hallway, pausing to put a hand on Hioshi's chest.

"It'd be nice to see you cry again." Yuudai mocked and pinched Hioshi's nipple through his shirt, making him gasp and clasp his hands up. Yuudai laughed and continued on his way. Hioshi winced, his face brightening pink before he whipped around and went to his room, muttering to himself.

_That asshole…_ He thought and slammed the door behind him to his room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This was supposed to be longer, like 18 pages, but I couldn't think of anything else to add at this point, so yea… xD I hope this is okay :D! School's started for me, so updates might lag a little, but I'll try to update super lots over the weekend. lol. I think that's all I have for this chapter… Thanks so very super much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are loved with a passion!**


	31. Chapter 31

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**I deeply apologize for my lack of updates since the school year started, but I simply cannot think of anything else to add onto this story and I was going to start a new one, but the characters I created bothered me and I missed Riku and his family too much, SO, I will be rewriting this entire series… Yea, sorry :( I know it made it rather far and I'm proud of myself for it, but I just can't think of anything to add onto it and if I just cut if off here, it'd be lame… Not to mention the beginning of this series is a little messed up. Anyway, for those of you who had stuck by this story, thank you SOOOO much! Your reviews have boosted my confidence in my writing and I truly appreciate it!**

**For those who'd like me to continue to include their Ocs in the rewritten version of this, which I am calling **_**Junsuina sumatto**_**, please let me know in a review whether you would like them to remain in the new version or not :) Thank you very much for understanding and sticking by this story as long as it's gone on!**


End file.
